El Heredero de la Casa Zagan
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Siendo la cabeza de un clan extinto, Naruto no solo tendra hacerse de aliados poderosos para ganar posicion, sino que debera hacerle frente a la guerra que amenaza la paz del mundo.
1. Cap 1

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 1**

Por su posición Rias Gremory evitaba evidenciar mucho sus emociones. Sin embargo cuándo se encontraba rodeada de sus amigos más cercarnos, ella no dudaba en mostrarlas. Sobre todo si era sobre un asunto que le molestaba mucho.

Actualmente la pelirroja de exuberante cuerpo se encontraba sobre el escritorio del salón de su club, en un estado que simplemente podía considerarse como desinflado.

-¿Sucede algo, Buchou?-pregunto un rubio que se acerco a la joven.

-Realmente no lo sé, Yuuto-dijo desanimadamente Rias. –El desconcierto que me invade es demasiado.

-Ara, ara. Esto es raro en ti, Buchouu-dijo Akeno ingresando a la habitación. -¿Acaso es sobre ese chico del otro día? Hyodou-kun si no me equivoco.

-Temo que sí. No puedo quitarme la idea de que perdí una muy buena oportunidad con él.

-¿Y qué pasa con este chico?-pregunto Kiba.

-Buchou cree que hay una posibilidad de que el tenga un Sacred Gear-explico Akeno.

-Entiendo. ¿Entonces ella está interesada en reclutarlo?

-Tenía toda la intención, pero se me adelantaron-dijo la pelirroja con los cachetes inflados con molestia.

-¿Eso se puede?

-Es raro, pero cuando varios clanes conviven en una misma localidad se puede dar el caso-dijo la pelinegra.

-No creo que Sitri-san hubiera hecho algo así.

-No fue ella-dijo la pelirroja levantándose con molestia. –Estoy bastante segura que fue Naruto. Le puedo pasar algunas cosas por su falta de experiencia, pero esto definitivamente no se quedara así.

[En un lugar desconocido]

Completo desconcierto era lo que sentía Issei cuando despertó.

El mejor día de su vida había tomado un giro de 180 grados cuando su cita, Yuuma Amano, se transformo en una provocativa especie de ángel con alas negras y armas brillantes, para luego asesinarle.

Todo ese suceso pareció ser solo un mal sueño cuando al día siguiente sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama le dijeron que no sabían nada sobre una cita. Más bien le acusaron de mentiroso.

Sin embargo, un segundo intento de asesinato por parte de un sujeto de también alas negras llevo a Issei a saber que algo raro estaba pasando.

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la plaza de su "primera muerte" en la búsqueda de respuestas, pero ahora se encontraba en un extraño paraje que poco tenía que ver con ese lugar. El "cuarto" donde estaba consistía en cuatro postes de madera con una cortina blanca que evitaba que el sitio estuviera completamente en la intemperie. No había ningún mueble aparte de la cama donde se encontraba.

La zona que rodeaba al "cuarto" estaba cubierta de vegetación. No solo de campo, sino la propia de bosques y selvas, cosa que hacía que el sitio fuera algo insólito. Se podían observar algunas mariposas y pájaros sobrevolando la abundante flora. Fue cuando unas aves azules se posaron sobre una persona, que el castaño se percato de esta.

Era un rubio de picudo cabello rubio que estaba sentado en posición de zen sobre el pastizal, aparentemente meditando debido a que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y tenía una expresión de total calma. El joven de unos dieciocho vestía con un mono negro y una camiseta naranja, que dejaba sus músculo más o menos al descubierto.

A pesar de que su cuerpo algo fornido le desconcertó un poco, Issei pudo reconocerlo en acto, pues no conocía a nadie más con esas marcas fáciles de bigote.

El castaño se levanto de cama con algo de resentimiento. Noto que su torso estaba vendado, cosa que confirmaba que el último ataque no había sido un sueño. Sin embargo, tenía que saber que estaba sucediendo y por ello llamo al que era compañero de clases.

-¡Hey! ¡Lolicon-senpai!-dijo Issei.

Inmediatamente el rubio cayó de espaldas ante tan peculiar llamado.

-¡Naruto! ¡Es Naruto Uzumaki, idiota!-dijo el rubio energéticamente, para luego golpear la cabeza de su kouhai.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el castaño sobándose la cabeza. -Así como todos te conocen

-Pues es un hecho que no lo hacen muy bien-refunfuño el castaño.

-Senpai. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué rayos sucedió?

-Me alegra que lo preguntes. La respuesta es bastante complicada.

-¿Eso también explica porque tus ojos se ven tan raros?-dijo Issei viendo atentamente el rostro de Naruto. Usualmente su senpai tenia ojos de color azul, pero ahora no solo era de color lila, sino que tenía un extraño patrón anillado. Además parecía tener un maquillaje naranja alrededor naranja sobre su rostro.

-Lastimosamente no-dijo Naruto rascándose la barbilla. –Eso haría las cosas más sencillas-dijo el chico con un suspiro.

-¿Eh?

-No estamos desviamos del tema principal. El asunto aquí es que fuiste asesinado, Issei-dijo Naruto seriamente.

-¿¡Que!?

-Lo creas o no, eres usuario de un gran poder llamado Sacred Gear. Hace tiempo que lo sospechaba, pero unos ángeles caídos se me adelantaron-dijo Naruto, a lo que Issei ladeo la cabeza con confusión. -Los que te atacaron son seres llamados ángeles caídos. Básicamente son ángeles que cayeron en la desgracia, perdiendo así sus aureolas y derecho a estar en el cielo. Claro que eso no les evita seguir enemistados con los demonios-dijo el rubio viendo al Hyoudou. –En algún momento debiste haber tenido contacto con alguno y eso mas tu Sacred Gear hizo que los ángeles caídos te vieran como una amenaza.

-¿Sacred Gear? ¿Ángeles y Demonios? Aun no caigo.

-Lo siento. Tampoco es que sea un experto en todo el asunto, pero puedo mostrarte algo que facilitara las cosas-dijo el rubio para que de su espalda salieran un par de alas de murciélago.

-¿¡Pero qué!?

-Veras, Issei. Yo soy un demonio, tal como lo eres tú ahora Issei. Te reencarne como uno.

-Ya veo-dijo Issei pensativamente mientras veía fijamente a Naruto.

-No pareces muy sorprendido por la noticia.

-Si lo estoy, pero ahora veo que las chicas tienen mucha razón al llamarte demonio lolicon.

-¿¡Que no soy un lolicon!?-reclamo Naruto energéticamente. -Ravel y yo solo somos amigos. ¿Entendido?

-Se que ambos son parte de club de cuidado ambiental, pero igual ustedes dos se llevan demasiado bien como para no pensar que haya algo más-inquirió el Hyoudou.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que debes saberlo debido a que eres unos de mis compañeros. La cosa es que Ravel es parte de mi Nobleza.

-¿Nobleza?

-Como te explique previamente, fuiste asesinado por un ángel caído. Estaba en posición de curarte y que siguieras siendo humano, pero eso solo te hubiera puesto en más peligro. Mira que te atacaron una segunda vez.

-Es verdad-dijo Issei revisando su herida.

-Por cierto lamento eso. Debí contactarte tan pronto te resucite, pero me tuve que ausentar por algunos asuntos-explico Naruto. –En fin. Por tu seguridad te reencarne como un demonio de mi Nobleza. Para que entiendas el asunto, primero imagina un set de piezas de ajedrez. A los demonios de clase alta se les da la oportunidad de crear una Nobleza con unos artefactos llamados Evil Pieces, las cuales imitan mucho al juego antes mencionado. Ellas permiten transformar o revivir a seres que hayan muerto recientemente como fue tu caso.

-¿Y porque te tomaste esa molestia? Quiero decir, agradezco estar vivo, pero…

-Dos razones. Uno, debí haber previsto que podrías ser atacado debido al poder que sentí en ti. Tu muerte era algo perfectamente evitable. Dos, me recuerdas a una persona muy importante para mí.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué si puedo saber?

-Eres un pervertido sin remedio-dijo Naruto seriamente, provocando que Issei cayera de bruces al suelo.

-¡Hey!

-Pero asimismo esa persona era un gran hombre y presiento que tú también puedes serlo si tienes la correcta orientación.

-Gracias. Supongo.

-La cosa es que ahora eres parte de mi Nobleza. Realmente me hubiera gustado pedirte que te unieras de una forma menos abrupta, pero la ocasión no lo permitió.

-¿Y cuál es la función de esta Nobleza?

-Son varias según tengo entendido. Una Nobleza está conformada por las personas de confianza del King de esta, que sería yo en este caso. Bien pueden ser sus mejores amigos, sus guardaespaldas, su harem, sus guerreros, sus….

-Espere puede repetir eso ultimo.

-El poder de un demonio no se mide solo por su fuerza, también importa quienes siguen a este. Por ello debe contar con guerreros que….

-Eso está bien, pero me refería a lo otro-dijo Issei tragando nerviosamente.

-Supuse que te interesaría esa parte-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza con algo de pena. -Los demonios son bastante liberales con el tema de matrimonio. Si bien se le da mucha importancia a los arreglos nupciales, se permite que los líderes de clan tengan la libertad de tener concubinas.

-¿¡En serio!?

-Es extraño, pero se le da mucha importancia a que los demonios tengan mucha descendencia. A pesar de lo que te puedas imaginar, no hay muchos demonios, al menos no si se compara su número con el de los humanos. Las Evil Pieces fueron creadas precisamente para compensar un poco las cosas y subir sus números.

-Esto…. ¿eso quiere decir que yo podría tener mi Nobleza?-dijo el castaño con una expresión pervertida.

-Es correcto. Actualmente eres lo que se denomina un demonio de clase baja, por lo que para muchos no eres más que un sirviente o lacayo-dijo Naruto con cierto pesar. –Claro que yo no opino de esa forma. Yo te veo como un igual. Un camarada.

-Agradezco eso.

-Eventualmente podrás subir tu rango y ganar el derecho de tener tu propia Nobleza. Puede que incluso tengas suerte y te conviertan en el jefe de tu propio clan.

-¿Clan?

-Como te explique, los demonios no son muy numerosos. La mayoría de las familias que los conforman están extintas. De hecho esa es casi la situación de mi clan. Déjame presentarme adecuadamente, Issei. Soy el cabeza y actualmente único miembro del clan Zagan, Naruto Zagan-dijo el rubio mostrando imponencia.

-¿Entonces qué sucede con tu otro apellido?

-El es….una cobertura. Los demonios preferimos pasar desapercibidos en el mundo humano. Básicamente por eso cambio mis ojos. Destacan mucho.

-Entiendo-dijo Issei viendo a Naruto ahora con una mirada más profunda.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Senpai. Si dices que eres el único miembro de ese clan, ¿eso quiere decir que no tienes familia?

-Temo que ese es el caso-dijo el rubio suspirando. –Realmente no es algo que me moleste mucho, ya que es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Sin embargo, ahora que soy cabeza del clan tengo una pesada tarea sobre mí. No solo entre a la academia Kuoh para aprender sobre el mundo humano. Estoy obligado a conseguir formar una Nobleza adecuada y conseguir pareja. En mi esta el compromiso de renacer mi clan.

-No digas más, senpai. Ya he entendido muy bien mi posición-dijo Issei con su mano en la barbilla, mostrando un aire de confianza.

-¿Eh?

-Tú requieres mi ayuda para formar un harem.

-¡No he dicho tal cosa!-reclamo Naruto con cierto sonrojo.

-No se preocupe. Soy experto con las chicas y le enseñare todo que le debe saber para tener múltiples parejas-dijo Issei con los ojos brillantes.

-¿En serio lo dice el sujeto que fue asesinado en su primera cita?

Issei entonces volvió a sentir como su corazón era apuñalado.

-Ok. No debí mencionar eso-dijo Naruto disculpándose. –Sin embargo, tengo que resaltar que fuiste algo tonto al aceptar ir con esa chica. ¿No creíste que era demasiado sospechoso que consiguieras una cita con una joven tan hermosa así de la nada?

-Tal vez, pero….

-Además. Tú y tus amigos son las personas más estúpidas de toda la academia. Sin son tan pervertidos, no creen que sería bueno pasar de desapercibidos. Literalmente todos los clubes deportivos los tienen como blanco de práctica.

-No me recuerde eso-dijo con una mano en el trasero. –Las espadas de kendo en verdad duelen.

-No puedo hacer nada por tus amigos, pero a ti te cambiare. Te entrenare en el arte del espionaje y el subterfugio. Te hare un ninja, tal como fui yo y mi maestro.

-¿¡Un que!? ¿Acaso no es un demonio?

-Cada demonio tiene su especialidad-dijo Naruto para entonces poner sus manos juntas. Casi inmediatamente una pequeña explosión de humo se hizo presente y cuatro rubios iguales hicieron presencia. –Yo tengo una gran afinidad al Ninjutsu-dijeron los cuatro al unisonó. –Este es mi mejor jutsu, el **Kagebushin**. Con mi guía podrás hacer técnicas como esta y más.

Nuevamente Issei sintió una apuñalada en el corazón, pero esta vez incluso cayó en el suelo con aura de derrota.

-¡Maldición!-dijo el castaño con molestia.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-dijo Naruto extrañado.

-Al principio pensé que mi camino sería fácil, pero me has abierto los ojos, senpai. Ahora sé que tengo que entrenar duramente para dominar esa técnica y así volverme un rey del harem. No, el dios del harem.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-¡No se haga el inocente! Estoy seguro que sabe que usando puede hacer que cualquier chica caiga a su pies.

-Sigo en blanco.

-Escuche bien…..

[Al día siguiente]

-Senpai. En verdad se paso-dijo Issei mientras se acercaba a la academia Kuoh con un montón de curitas en su rostro. –Ahora todos van a pensar que me estuve involucrado en una pelea.

-Tú te lo buscaste por meter todas estúpidas ideas que ni siquiera voy molestarme en recordar-dijo Naruto con un bufido.

-Si sabes que eso no te conviene. Todos piensan que eres un delincuente por tu apariencia.

-Realmente no entiendo por lo que hacen. Kiba también es rubio y no tiene el mismo problema.

-No hay forma en la que pueda compararlos, senpai-dijo Issei pensando en el príncipe de Kuoh.

-De cualquier forma. Nos vemos después de clase. ¿Si sabes dónde está el salón de nuestro club?

-Sí. Allí estaré-dijo el castaño separándose de su compañero en la entrada de la academia.

-Oye, Issei-dijo Matsuda. – ¿Que te ha sucedido, hombre?

-Primero mintiendo sobre una novia ficticia y ahora metiéndote en peleas-dijo Motohama acomodándose en peleas. –Eso no es propio de ti, Issei.

-Lo siento. Últimamente han pasado cosas muy extrañas-dijo el castaño.

-Como sea, ahora vayamos a clases. Quiero mostrarles algo que conseguí-dijo Matsuda con una sonrisa pervertida.

Por otro lado, Naruto suspiro ante esos tres. Realmente no estaba muy seguro si valdría la pena darle a Issei darle los conocimientos del arte ninja, pero no podía dudarlo mucho o pondría en peligro su seguridad.

-U-zu-ma-ki-escucho el rubio de una voz femenina que parecía molesta. El chico inmediatamente se giro y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que le veían detenidamente.

-Buenos días, Rias-san. ¿Qué tal su día?-dijo el rubio nerviosamente.

-¿Podrías acompañarme un momento?-dijo la pelirroja en un tono que más que una petición parecía una orden.

-¿No podemos esperar a más tarde? Tengo que reunirme con alguien y…..-entonces Naruto recibió una fuerte mirada de Rias. –Supongo que eso es un no.

[En el club de Ocultismo, minutos después]

-Naruto no se si lo tienes presente, pero has sustraído algo importante de mi poder-dijo Rias tras su escritorio.

-Vamos, Rias-san. No lo digas de esa forma. Suena algo feo-dijo nerviosamente Naruto. –Además no puedes decir que te robe algo. Yo no te vi por ninguna parte cuando reviví a Issei.

-Pero si debiste sentir que estaba próxima a transportarme a ese lugar.

-¿Ups?-dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa de inocencia.

-¡Hey! No te hagas el desentendido. Es cierto que se te dieron ciertas libertades al permitirte estar en le territorio de mi familia, pero debes estar atento a cuestiones como esta. Otros demonios verían esto como una ofensa grave.

-Lo lamento, Rias-san. Tratare de evitar revivir a alguien que acaba de ser cruelmente asesinado. Dificulto que le moleste mucho estar muerto por un minuto o dos.

-¡No me hagas la villana! No sé como hiciste para aparecer en la escena tan rápidamente, pero yo lo reencarnaría antes de que muriera.

-En todo caso. ¿Por qué estas interesada en Issei? Algunos dirían que te estoy haciendo un favor al evitar a una persona de su….. "personalidad".

-Yo soy quien juzgara eso-dijo la pelirroja cruzada de brazos. – ¿Cómo planeas resarcir tu equivocación?

-No lo sé. Dime tú.

-Me alegra que lo preguntes. ¿Por qué no te cambio una mis piezas no usadas por Issei?

-Rias-san. No me gusta ver a mi Nobleza como algo intercambiable, especialmente cuando apenas conseguí mi primer reclutamiento real.

-No quise decirlo de esa forma, pero igual estoy dispuesta a negociar. Solo dime que pieza usaste.

-No creo que estés en posición de negociar. Use esa pieza en Issei-dijo Naruto poniendo especial atención en sus palabras.

-¿¡Hablas en serio!?-dijo la pelirroja levantándose abruptamente.

-Sí. Lo hice un Knight, pero no sirvió la pieza normal que tenia. Tuve que usar mi pieza mutada para reencarnarlo como un demonio.

-Rayos. En ese caso no estoy en posición de nada-dijo la chica mordiéndose un dedo con molestia. –El que hayas usado esa pieza prueba sin duda mis presunciones.

-Es una pena que esta conversación haya terminado así, pero tranquila Rias-san. Me comprometo a ayudarte en cualquier asunto con el que tengas problemas.

-¿Cualquiera?-dijo la chica poniendo atención a las palabras del rubio-

-Lo que sea. Solo dilo-dijo Naruto, para que entonces sonaran las campanas de inicio de clase. –Creo que nuestro tiempo se termino. Hablamos luego-dijo el chico para entonces explotar en una nube de humo.

-Con que no estaba hablando con el real-dijo la pelirroja apretando un puño, para luego suspirar. –Espero que al menos cumplas tu palabra.

[Más tarde]

Como la mayoría de Kuoh eran grandes, pero el club de cuidado ambiental era la excepción. Su sede consistía en un salón pequeño con espacio para una mesa y sus sillas, un sofá, un librero y un par de casilleros. Todo estaba lleno de poster sobre arboles y animales. Era raro que solo hubiera dos miembros, dado que era un lugar bastante agradable.

Issei sin embargo se encontró con dos desafiantes ojos azules que le veían desde una relativa baja altura.

-Naruto-sama. Sabe que apoyo sus decisiones, pero este sujeto no me nada de confianza-dijo la rubia de coletas tipo espiral que abordo al castaño apenas entro al club.

-Tranquila, Ravel-chan. Issei será una genial adición para nuestro grupo-dijo Naruto poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, provocando que esta tuviera un ligero sonrojo. –Los Ángeles Caídos le atacaron por una razón y está en nosotros descubrir porque le tenían miedo.

-Aun así no me fio de él. Tengo entendido que es un pervertido de la peor clase-se quejo la chica.

-Tranquila, Ravel-chan. Pondré mi mejor esfuerzo-dijo Issei.

-¡Solo Naruto puede decirme así!-advirtió la joven. –Tú me llamaras Ravel-sama.

-Ravel. Sabes que no quiero ese tipo de cosas entre mis compañeros-dijo Naruto. –Todos somos iguales.

-Eres cabeza del clan Zagan, Naruto-sama. Debes demostrar tu posición.

-Tal vez, pero aquí no es necesario tal cosa-dijo el rubio para entonces ver al otro presente. –Muy bien, Issei. Te convoque aquí porque Ravel-chan es la más indicada para enseñarte sobre todo el asunto de los demonios. Ella es mi asesora personal y mi primer Alfil.

-Y tu prometida-aclaro la chica con un sonrojo más fuerte.

-Po favor no hablemos de eso ahora-dijo el Uzumaki tosiendo al ver la mirada que le dio Issei.

-Tú y Matsuda se llevarían bien-comento el Hyoudou.

-No sé qué decir a eso.

-Antes que nada, Senpai. ¿Puede responderme a algo?

-Por supuesto.

-Ya me ha explicado como uso la Evil Pieces para revivirme, pero no me ha dicho que pieza uso en mi.

-Ese ciertamente es un punto importante. La cuestión es que tú eres uno de mis Knight.

-¿Knight?

-Usualmente estos son maestros de la espada y cuentan con una gran velocidad. Es cierto que tú no tienes con nada de eso, pero planeo entrenarte para hacerte un shinobi digno de esa pieza.

-Si no tiene ningún característica especial, lo propio es lo hubieras resucitado como un simple Peón-dijo Ravel.

-No podía hacer eso, Ravel-chan. Para eso seguramente hubiera necesitado ocho piezas y sabes que tengo dos en uso.

-¿¡Qué insinúas!? ¿¡Acaso ya usaste tu pieza mutación!?

-En efecto.

-¿¡Por qué!?

-Issei tiene un Sacred Gear bastante poderoso. Requería tal cosa.

-Menudo desperdicio-dijo la rubia haciendo como si se fuera a desmayar.

-Tranquila. Dentro de poco sabremos si todo valió la pena-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa aterradora que estremeció a la chica. –Es hora de un entrenamiento sorpresa.

-Issei, corre-advirtió Ravel al castaño que se vio completamente desconcertado ante la aura oscuridad que le envolvió.

 _ **-Hey, Naruto. No seas tan duro con el chico. Lo vas a romper antes de tiempo**_ -comento una voz profunda en la cabeza del rubio.

 _ **-¡NO LO ESCUCHES! HAZ QUE FLUYA LA SANGRE. ¡BUAHAHAHA!**_ _-_ dijo otra con un tono más alocado.

* * *

Y así tres de seis están ocupados.


	2. Cap 2

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 2**

-¿Cuáles son las cualidades de una Torre?-dijo Ravel.

-Aumento de ataque y…..defensa-dijo Issei entre cortadamente.

-¿Y sus debilidad?

-Pueden ser…. superados por enemigos de mayor…velocidad.

-En ese caso termina tus últimas dos vueltas con más entusiasmo-dijo la rubia mientras veía al chico recorrer la pista de carreras de la academia.

-¡No puedo hacer eso luego de dar casi 200 vueltas y seguirle el paso a tu cuestionario! ¡Soy solo un chico ordinario!

-Ahora eres un demonio reencarnado y estas en la capacidad de hacer mayores proezas. Sobre todo ahora que es de noche-dijo la chica en referencia al escenario nocturno donde se encontraban.

-Aun así….-dijo el chico deteniéndose para tomar un descanso.

De hecho esa la única ocasión en la que Issei había tenido la oportunidad de hacer tal cosa. De estar presente su sensei (el nuevo título que gano Naruto) él lo hubiera atacado lanzándole armas ninja como shuriken y kunai.

Esa era apenas la primera noche luego de su "unión oficial" a la Nobleza de Naruto, pero de alguna forma el ya lo había sometido a más 100 horas de entrenamiento.

La identidad del lugar al que Naruto le había llevado luego del segundo ataque era una dimensión alterna de su posesión. Allí el tiempo pasaba a un ritmo más lento. Una hora allí equivalía a solo 1 minuto. Por ello lo que para algunos pareció una reunión de club dos horas, en realidad fue un brutal entrenamiento de casi una semana.

Fueron solo ejercicios comunes, pero estos tuvieron incentivos "diabólicos". Por ejemplo, una simple escalada por cuerda fue convertida en un desesperado escape de unas arenas movedizas. La carrera de obstáculos fue especialmente peligrosa cuando unas viñas con espinas aparecieron sobre la pista de carrera y amenazaron la hombría del corredor. Las cosas no fueron mejor cuando se vio en una maratón siendo perseguidos por tigres y cuervos que fueron "dibujados" por Naruto.

Aun cuando sabía que estaba introduciéndose a un mundo, la razón de Issei ya no podía lidiar con el hecho de que Naruto tuviera tantas habilidades. El castaño internamente estaba preguntándose si su sensei era una versión demoniaca de Kamisama. No al que todo le rezaban, sino ese que estaba en el anime que tanto le gustaba. Solo eso explicaría porque conocía semejantes entrenamientos y tenía una sala del tiempo.

-Esto…..Ravel-san. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-dijo el castaño a la Phenex.

-Por supuesto-respondió la rubia.

-¿Tiene idea de que tan fuerte es Naruto?

Ravel entonces puso una cara de nerviosismo y giro la mirada.

-Ni idea-respondió ella con cierta vergüenza.

-¿Eh?

-Como decirlo….. Naruto-sama no es alguien que siga los estándares tradicionales. Los demonios de clase alta suelen apoyarse solo en los poderes que han heredado. Aun cuando Naruto es bastante hábil con la magia del clan Zagan, el también se ha entrenado en un arte llamado Senjutsu.

-¿Senjutsu?

-Se supone que es algo usado por Yokai, pero él lo puede usar con una aterradora libertad. Esa coloración naranja que se forma sobre su rostro es el signo de cuando lo usa.

-Ya veo. Hubiera sido extraño si se hubiera tratado de un maquillaje.

-En fin. Todo el entrenamiento que hiciste en estos días suele ser solo un calentamiento para él. Pareciera que Naruto-sama tiene muy en serio la meta de volverse el demonio más fuerte, por lo que el alcance de su poder es difuso.

-Ya veo-dijo Issei para suspirar. –Aunque realmente no sé si lograre seguir con este ritmo. A pesar de lo que dices, sigo sintiendo que tengo el cuerpo de un simple humano.

-En realidad no es nada fácil seguirle el ritmo a Naruto-sama. Como tú en el primer día, no pude aguantar la rutina de ejercicios inicial.

-¿El te forzó a hacer el mismo entrenamiento?-dijo Issei con cierta impresión.

-No fue exactamente igual, pero él me advirtió que si quería estar en su equipo debía tener la condición física de un chunin. Debo aclarar que no tengo idea de que es tal cosa-dijo la chica suspirando.

-Creo que es un rango entre los ninja-dijo Issei con una risa nerviosa. -Naruto va muy en serio con ese asunto ninja, ¿no?

-Tiene la libertad para hacerlo. El no es un heredero de clan como Gremory, el ya tiene a su cargo la jefatura de su clan. Tiene libertad para controlar y cambiar los quehaceres de este.

-Ya veo-dijo el castaño imaginando el alcance que tenía su compañero. –Un momento. ¿Dijo Gremory? ¿Acaso la Idol Gremory es una demonio?

-En efecto. De hecho vamos a visitarle en este momento-dijo Naruto, quien hizo presencia en la pista de carreras.

-Oh. Ya regreso, Naruto-sensei.

-Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Naruto-aclaro el rubio. –Aunque te estoy enseñando, como que no estoy listo para ese epíteto.

-Lo siento.

-Como sea. Hemos tenido suficiente por hoy. Sin embargo quiero presentar a algunas personas de la academia que encontraras interesantes.

-¿Gremory está de acuerdo?-pregunto Ravel.

-Sí. Ella al menos quiere ver a quien le qui….digo a quien reclute.

-Es entendible.

-Sera un pequeño adelanto a lo que le espera Issei en su próxima lección. El deberá aprender a detectar demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales.

-¿Acaso será otro entrenamiento de varios días?-dijo Issei con preocupación.

-Sí.

-¿En serio es seguro entrar tan a menudo a esa dimensión suya?

-Como demonio ahora tienes una vida estimada de unos 10.000 años. Puedes darte el lujo de invertir unos 10 o 20 años en entrenarte.

-Lo dice como si fuera algo muy simple.

-Eso te ahorrara problemas en el futuro. Luego me lo agradecerás.

Luego de terminar su conversación, Naruto y compañía tomaron rumbo al edificio viejo de la academia Kuoh. Según le explico Ravel a Issei, allí era donde el club de Investigación de lo Oculto tenía su salón y de donde Rias Gremory dirigía sus operaciones. Solo en esa ocasión Issei sintió que Naruto se quedaba atrás, debido a que el club a su dirección no era tan impresionante.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por Kiba, cosa que sorprendió y a la vez molesto al castaño. Que hacia allí el príncipe de la academia allí se pregunto. El definitivamente no parecía una persona que encajaría en un club supuestamente lleno de demonios.

-Ara ara. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo una hermosa y exuberante chica de cabello negro peinado en una coleta, que por supuesto robo la atención del Hyoudou. –Naruto y sus kouhai nos han venido a visitar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Acaso me ha llegado la oportunidad de conocer a Himejima-senpai en persona!?-dijo el castaño sorprendido a ver a otra de las Idol de la academia.

-Parece que si-dijo la chica con su risa traviesa. –Mi nombre es Akeno, un gusto conocerte.

-¡E-el gusto es definitivamente mío! Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo una pelirroja haciendo presencia en la habitación. -Quería tener la oportunidad de conocerte, Issei-kun-dijo Rias.

-No puedo imaginarme el porqué.

-Bien, Naruto no era el único interesado en tu potencial. Me hubiera gustado tenerte en mi Nobleza.

-¿¡Lo dicen en serio!?

-Así es-dijo la Gremory, para que acto seguido los miembros del club extendieran sus alas y revelaran su condición de demonios. –Todos los miembros del club de Investigación de lo Oculto son parte de mi Nobleza.

-Dos….tres… ¿No falta alguien, Rias?-pregunto Naruto.

-Oh sí. Koneko debe estar escondida. No le gusta estar cerca cuando vienes por aquí.

-Eso es bastante cruel de ella.

-No puedes culparla. Ciertamente tu aura es bastante intimidante. Deberías controlarla un poco.

-No es tan sencillo-comento el rubio.

-Y hablando sobre control. ¿De casualidad ya sabes cual es Sacred Gear de Issei?

-Aun no.

-¿No crees que es propio que él lo despierte?

-Tal vez, pero primero necesito que deje de ser un simple estudiante. De nada le servirá tener una gran habilidad, sino sabe cómo usarla.

-Supongo que tienes razón. En fin. Quiero que sepan que el clan Gremory está a su servicio para cualquier cosa que necesiten. Sé que ustedes no tienen las facilidades para hacer contratos con humanos, así que podríamos ayudarles con la gestión de algunos.

-Eso no es necesario-dijo Ravel. –Si Naruto-sama desea inmiscuirse en tal cosa, perfectamente puede recurrir al clan Phenex para apoyo. Aunque se agradece su apoyo, no creo que haya que adelantar la cooperación que hay entre nuestros clanes.

-Lo siento. Creo que debo aclarar que mi apoyo es Gremory-Zagan-dijo Rias en un tono severo. -No tengo nada que hacer con tu familia.

-Como si estuvieras en posición de decir eso-dijo la Phenex en un tono burlón.

-Seras…..

-No empiecen a discutir-dijo Naruto de forma tajante. -No es necesario que exterioricemos ese tipo de problemas en este momento.

-Pero Naruto-sama-dijo Ravel.

-Mejor retirémonos. No es como si hubiéramos estado jugando en las últimas horas. Es momento de descansar.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces nos veremos luego, Rias-san-dijo Naruto para entonces retirarse con sus compañeros.

[Minutos después, en la entrada de la academia]

-Entonces, Naruto-sensei. ¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Issei.

-Vuelve a tu casa-respondió el rubio. –Es cierto que la noche es el momento en que el podemos operar mejor, pero actualmente no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Mi clan no está en condiciones de gestionar contratos con humanos. Para empezar su capital es bastante bajo si se le compara con el de otros clanes nobles.

-Con más razón deberías empezar a hacer contratos-menciono Ravel. –Sabes que el dinero de los humanos tiene cierta incidencia en el Inframundo, así que ese sería un buen paso para la recuperación de tu clan.

-No es necesario. Tengo una buena forma para conseguir ingresos sin tener que concentrarnos en eso-dijo Naruto haciendo aparecer con un círculo mágico un montículo de hojas de papel engrapadas. –Ten, Issei-dijo lanzándoselo al Hyoudou.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?-dijo el castaño atajando lo que parecía ser un guion.

-Es uno de las novelas que escribió mi sensei. Bueno, se supone que debería ser una copia de ella. No es exactamente igual ya que no la memorice por completo, pero debería tener el mismo espíritu.

-Con que un libro. ¿Estás seguro de que tal cosa dará resultado?-dijo Ravel. –Por más regalías que genere, no creo que ganes mucho con ello.

-Te aseguro que si lo hará.

-Déjame leerlo para juzgarlo-dijo la chica dirigiéndose a tomar el libro de Issei.

-No-dijo Naruto con cierta alarma. –Es una lectura más para personas como Issei. Para perver…..plebeyos como dirías tú-dijo nerviosamente.

-Entiendo. En ese caso no creo que tenga opinión en el asunto.

-¿Y qué hay de mi?-dijo Issei un tanto consternado. -Bajo esa descripción no creo que esto sea de mi agrado-dijo el chico para medio abrir el manuscrito.

Casi inmediatamente el castaño tuvo que cerrar el borrador, pues fue "cegado" por brillo del contenido que pudo alcanzar a leer.

-¡Naruto-sensei! ¿¡Mis ojos me están engañando!? ¿¡Eso es acaso una especie de libro sagrado o algo por estilo!?

-No exageres. Como demonios no podemos leer tal cosa-respondió Naruto. –Solo léelo y dame tu opinión. Necesito saber si tengo que pulir algún aspecto.

-¡Por supuesto! No hay forma de que duerma sin leer esto. Se lo diré mañana mismo-dijo el Hyoudou para echarse a correr a su casa.

-Pero… no es necesario que sea tan pronto-dijo Naruto, más su Knight ya había desaparecido. Su atributo de velocidad había hecho presencia.

-¿Qué clase de libro es ese como para causar esa reacción?

-No importa. ¿Vamos a comer algo? Considéralo una recompensa por ayudarme con el entrenamiento de Issei.

-Por supuesto-dijo la rubia muy feliz.

[Al día siguiente]

-Urrggh. Menudo dilema-dijo Naruto al escuchar a Issei hablar sobre una chica con la que había topado hacia poco.

Aunque el Zagan esperaba escuchar la opinión de Issei sobre su novela, el tema que tomo importancia fue lo primero, debido a que el castaño había llegado con una cara de consternación.

-Me hubiera gustado acompañar a Asia, pero cuando me acerque a esa iglesia…-dijo Issei.

-Fueron tus instintos demoniacos actuando. La iglesia y cualquier recinto sagrado es territorio enemigo para un demonio como nosotros. Debes evitar ir a esos lugares.

-Eso lo tengo claro-dijo Issei suspirando con decepción. – _Lo siento, Asia. No podre cumplir mi promesa._

La chica que había conocido se llamaba Asia Argento y era una monja que recientemente había llegado a Japón. Como ella estaba perdida, Issei le había acompañado hasta la iglesia de la ciudad como un gesto de "cortesía".

Claro que en realidad se había enamorado de la chica, quien era una autentica belleza rubia de ojos verdes y muy dulce corazón. El Hyoudou sin dudar acepto ayudar a Asia, dado que no podía perder la oportunidad de conocer más sobre ella.

El viaje a la iglesia llevo a que Issei descubriera que Asia tenía habilidades especiales. Específicamente del tipo curativo como las que tenia Ravel, quien le había curado varias veces luego de ser herido por Naruto en su entrenamiento.

Eso hizo que Issei pensara que Asia no estaba tan lejos del "mundo" en el que se había metido. De hecho, la monja había pedido a su benefactor que le visitara en el futuro, pues consideraba que el Hyoudou era un buen chico.

Aunque Issei había prometido que lo haría, era un hecho que no podría hacerlo debido a las afiliaciones que tenían cada uno.

-Claro que en esta ocasión podríamos hacer una excepción-comento Naruto.

-¿Eh?-dijo Issei curioso.

-Aunque la iglesia de la que hablas es la única de la ciudad, curiosamente no tiene un aura tan pura como la que puede sentirse en otros lugares como los templos Shinto.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Lo que digo es que tu amiga no debe estar precisamente en buenas manos. Esa iglesia no debe estar bajo la dirección de los grupos afiliados a Dios. Seguramente los Ángeles Caídos que te atacaron tienen su base en ese sitio.

-…..-Issei solo guardo silencio ante aquella revelación.

-Aunque para fines prácticos lo sagrado afecta por igual a los demonios. El poder entre ambas clases de ángeles es bastante diferente. Mientras el poder está cargado de pureza, el otro está lleno de corrupción. Esa sensación es la que me da ese sitio.

-¿Descubrió eso a través de sus instintos?

-No. Para ello uso mi Senjutsu. Entre otras cosas, me permite detectar el flujo de energía de las cosas.

-¿En ese caso que debería hacer? Me resulta difícil pensar que Asia este con esos sujetos por las buenas.

-No podemos hacer muchas suposiciones. Cada facción debe solo centrarse en sus propios asuntos para evitar conflictos.

-Entiendo eso, pero….

-Claro que eso no significa que nosotros no podamos husmear-dijo Naruto con expresión de picardía. –El detalle es que no nos descubran.

-Oh. Esta queriendo decir que….

-Sí. Vamos a revisar esa iglesia y hacer un poco de trabajo ninja. ¿Espero que no estés creyendo que voy a pasar de largo el hecho que esos Ángeles Caídos te atacaron dos veces?-dijo el rubio en un tono bastante serio. –Si esos sujetos planean acabar con la vida de todos los usuarios de Sacred Gear obviamente no puedo ignorarlos. Por más que no deba meterme en los asuntos de las otras facciones, no puedo permitir que jueguen con la vida de los humanos.

-¡Sí!-dijo Issei ante la voluntad que estaba manifestando Naruto. Detestaba la idea de que los Ángeles Caídos estuvieran menospreciando a los demás y los asesinaran por mero capricho.

[Al anochecer]

Ese día Issei y compañía omitieron los entrenamientos y solo hicieron las actividades que eran propias del club al que se había unido. Eran cosas simples como recoger los desechos de los jardines de la academia o clasificar basura para reciclaje.

Al Hyoudou le pareció que tales actividades eran un tanto extrañas para un demonio, pero Naruto le explico que su clan era especialmente conocido por su habilidad de manipular la vida y por lo tanto tenía cierto respeto hacia el medio ambiente. Por eso el club de cuidado ambiental era en definitiva el mejor sitio para él mientras estaba en la academia, aun cuando eso no significara ningún beneficio real.

Issei no pudo objetar nada ante tan respetable intención. Sobre todo ante el hecho de que las miradas de las chicas que le veían en tal labor no eran tan severas. Algunas pensaban que el chico estaba en una especie castigo, pero otras pensaban que él se estaba enderezando.

Todo eso estaba lejos de ser verdad, ya que de no ser que Asia ocupaba sus pensamientos, Issei definitivamente estaría fantaseando con el contenido de la novela de su sensei. El miembro del trió pervertido tenía razones de sobra para sentirse superior frente a Matsuda y Motohama, ya que él sentía que había sido el primero en leer la obra máxima del erotismo.

-Entonces, ¿qué van a hacer ustedes dos?-pregunto Ravel

-Solo vamos a revisar un par de cosas. Nada muy importante-respondió Naruto. -Tampoco es seguro que nos extralimitemos con los entrenamientos.

-En ese caso me retirare. Espero que no te tardes mucho, Naruto-sama-dijo la chica para desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

-¿A dónde fue ella?-pregunto Issei.

-A un apartamento que compartimos-contesto Naruto.

-¿¡Eh!?-dijo Issei intuyendo lo peor.

-Ravel esta bajo mi responsabilidad aquí en el mundo humano. Por ello debo cuidar por su seguridad.

-¿Es por eso que ella no nos acompañara?

-Eso y porque ella es más estricta. No toleraría nuestra triquiñuela.

-¿Sera peligroso?

-No mientras hagas lo que yo te diga.

[Un rato después]

-Mantén tu perfil bajo y visualiza tu objetivo ante de cada salto. De esa forma no caerás y podrás mantener mi ritmo-dijo Naruto a Issei, quien como él, usaba los arboles de bosque circundante a la iglesia para desplazarse sigilosamente.

-No puedo creerlo. En verdad estoy desplazándome como un ninja-dijo el castaño que saltaba con gran gracia entre los árboles.

-Bien. Estas usando tus alas como apoyo, pero ciertamente estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

-¿Y cuando comenzare a aprender técnicas como las suyas?

-Es demasiado pronto. De momento solo estamos centrándonos en tu cuerpo. Luego empezaremos a desarrollar tu poder demoniaco y con el podrás aprender nuevas técnicas. Usualmente se necesitaría Chakra para el Ninjutsu, pero he aprendido que el poder demoniaco es un buen sustituto.

-Aun no entiendo mucho sobre ese asunto.

-Dejémoslo por el momento. Es hora guardar silencio.

A pesar de que a distancia no lo parecía desde la distancia, el edifico de la iglesia se encontraba abandonado completamente. Había áreas bastante deterioradas y los símbolos como cruces y pinturas se encontraban destrozados, por lo que los demonios presentes no se sentían muy incómodos en el lugar.

Ambos jóvenes se ubicaron en una de las ventanas del sitio, donde se dispusieron a monitorear cualquier actividad sospechosa.

Lo primero que notaron y confirmaron fue el hecho de que la iglesia era efectivamente la base de los Ángeles Caídos, ya que Issei pudo identificar al sujeto de saco que le había atacado hace dos noches.

Fue desalentador encontrar que él no era único presente. Había al menos unas treinta personas bajo el edificio, que Naruto supuso que eran exorcistas, y otros tres Ángeles Caídos, que luego hicieron presencia en la capilla. Eso significaba que eran superados en número y cualquier conflicto tonarse bastante peligroso.

En cierto momento, las cosas se pusieron tensas, debido a que la "novia" y asesina de Issei hizo presencia. Aunque su apariencia era distinta, el chico pudo ubicar en una mujer llamada Raynare la voz de su Amano Yuuma.

Solo la idea de que estaban por otro asunto, evito que Issei cometiera una locura.

Aproximadamente dos horas fueron lo que tuvieron que esperar para conseguir lo querían.

Un círculo mágico hizo presencia en el centro de la capilla y de allí aparecieron una joven rubia, que Issei señalo como Asia, y un hombre joven de cabello plateado, que Naruto identifico como exorcista por su armamento de luz.

La furia de los jóvenes espías no se hizo esperar cuando vieron al hombre patear a la monja y tumbarla en el suelo.

-Menuda molestia has resultado, monja de mierda. No solo fastidiaste con tu puto lloriqueo, sino que también te paralizaste como una inútil cuando eso condenado demonio rubio apareció-dijo el peliplata que tenía un hombro herido.

-L-lo siento-dijo Asia entre lágrimas.

-¡Que patética! ¡Debería darte un tiro en este instante!

-No puedes hacer tal cosa, Freed-dijo Raynare. –Esta monja aun tiene un propósito y la necesitamos viva.

-Tsk. Menudo incordio-bramo el peliplata escupiendo con molestia. –Entonces al menos cúrame esta herida, sucia monja. Quiero estar listo para ir a cazar a ese niño bonito.

-Yo….-dijo Asia mostrándose dudosa a hacer lo pedido.

-¡Apúrate de una vez! ¿Qué diablos te detiene?

-U-usted es…..-dijo la chica ahora sentada en el suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estas balbuceando?

-Usted una persona mala-dijo la rubia evitando dar la cara al exorcista.

-Jaja-rio estridentemente el peliplata con la lengua fuera. -¿Sigues mortificada por las personas que asesine? Esos eran pecadores. Gente idiota que quiso jugar con demonios y obtuvo el juicio divino.

-Dios no permitiría tal cosa. El es bueno y compasivo.

-¿¡Y eso que!? ¡Ahora estas con nosotros! ¡Los condenados y desechados de la iglesia!

-Y-yo….Yo no quiero estar aquí-dijo la chica con algo de decisión.

-¡Que mal por ti! ¡Este es tu nuevo hogar lo quieras o no!-dijo Freed para entonces tomar a la monja de la manos.

-¡Déjame!-dijo la rubia resistiéndose.

-Eres demasiado terca, bruja de mierda. Raynare, ¿te molesta que tome a esta tonta monja? Me parece que si la vuelvo una mujer dejare de fastidiar tanto.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo la Ángel Caído sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora muévete-dijo el peliplata jalando a Asia.

-¡Noooo!-reclamo la joven.

-He dicho que te mueves, monje de mier…- y eso fue lo último que dijo el exorcista. Literalmente.

Con un golpe preciso en la quijada, Naruto provoco que Freed se mordiera la lengua y se la cortara. Provocando que el sujeto cayera en el suelo retorciéndose desesperadamente por la severo dolor que le invadía.

-Cielos. Tengo un amigo sorprendentemente escandaloso y un tanto irritante, pero él jamás me había causado semejante necesidad por cerrarle la boca como tú lo hiciste-dijo Naruto, quien hizo acto de presencia en el centro de la iglesia con su Knight a su lado. –La Ojou-sama te había dicho que la soltaras y debiste hacerle caso.

-¡Asia!-expreso el Hyoudou para también indicarle con sus manos a la rubia que se le acercara.

-¡Issei-san!-dijo la Argento sorprendida y aliviada por ver al castaño.

-¡Tu!-dijo Raynare al ver al castaño. -¿¡Que haces con vida!?-dijo señalando Issei.

-Le he dado una mano con eso-respondió Naruto. –Pero eso no importa ahora. Si no es mucha molestia, hemos venido por esta chica de aquí-dijo refiriéndose a Asia.

-Ja. ¿Y con qué derecho vienes a interrupir en nuestra base?

-Pasábamos por aquí y escuchamos el grito de ayuda de una damisela en apuros. Era obvio que debíamos intervenir.

-Ella pertenece a nuestro grupo. No puedes simplemente atacarnos por fastidiar un poco a uno de los nuestros.

-No se tu, pero yo creo haber escuchado a Ojou-sama que no quería estar con ustedes. ¿Me equivoco?-dijo Naruto viendo a Asia.

-No. Yo no quiero seguir al lado de estas personas-dijo la rubia.

-Ja. ¿En serio crees que estas en condición de decir eso?-se burlo Raynare. -¿Si quiera sabes quiénes son tus salvadores? Ellos son Demonios.

-¡Eh!-dijo la ojiverde con mucha sorpresa. -¿E-eso es cierto, Issei-san?-pregunto al chico.

-Lo siento, Asia-san. Esa es realidad. Disculpa si no te lo dije antes, pero…..

-Eso no importa-interrumpió Raynare. –No es como si fuéramos a dejarlos salir de aquí. Kalawarner. Dohnaseek. Milttet-dijo la Ángel Caído y sus compañeros hicieron presencia.

La primera era una mujer de cabello verde y vestimentas vinotinto, el segundo era un hombre con saco y sombrero, y la última era una chica rubia con vestido gothic lolita. Todos se armaron con sus lanzas de luz y se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-No sé qué tipo de demonio te habrá reencarnado, pero déjame decirte que ha sido un completo idiota por venir a atacarnos aquí-dijo burlonamente Raynare. –Si por casualidad tienes otra vida, reza porque sea menos miserable-dijo para dar la orden de ataque.

Tres lanzas luminosas fueron arrojadas, pero ninguna llego al blanco indicando. Sus objetivos, Naruto e Issei, habían sido sustituidos por unos troncos cortados.

-Muy bien, Issei. Tiempo para una lección-dijo Naruto, quien había llevado al castaño y a Asia a la entrada del edificio. -Un ninja de reconocer que en este tipo de situaciones lo más ideal es emprender una retirada estratégica. Ahora es momento de una. Ustedes huirán y yo me quedare aquí.

-¡Pero sensei! ¿¡Acaso planea sacrificarse para distraerlos!?-dijo el Hyoudou.

-No. Simplemente me quedare a darles un pequeño susto para que aprendan un par de cosas-dijo Naruto a la vez que Freed corría hacia el grupo con un su espada de luz en mano.

-¡Merre!-balbuceo el peliplata con su boca ensangrentada para afincar su evidente intención asesina.

Naruto entonces soltó un puñetazo en dirección de su enemigo, que ni siquiera tuvo que acertar para causar efecto. Issei pudo ver claramente como el estomago del obsceno exorcista se distorsiono con la forma de un puño, para luego ser el origen de una cruenta fuerza que mando a través del techo al ahora inconsciente peliplata.

-Váyanse-ordeno Naruto.

Issei y Asia no pusieron ninguna objeción y dejaron el sitio.

-Ellos pueden correr, pero no podrán esconderse-dijo Raynare, quien entonces empuño su propia lanza de luz y cargo volando hacia Naruto.

-Mi política es no golpear a las chicas, pero te sugeriría que desistiera con tu ataque-dijo Naruto esquivando con facilidad la embestida. -No dudare en ponerme en serio si no se rinden.

-¿Rendirnos? ¿Por qué piensas que haremos tal cosa?

-He escuchado que entre las tres facciones ustedes son quienes tienen menor población. Es lógico pensar que ustedes tienen aprecio hacia su vida. Si se rinden y prometen no molestar a nadie más de esta ciudad, les daré clemencia.

-¡Como si necesitáramos eso!-dijo Kalawarner arrojando una centellante lanza de luz al suelo frente de Naruto.

La tierra crujió y el suelo de iglesia se desplomo, provocando que Naruto cayera en una sala llena de exorcistas armados con espadas y pistolas.

-¡Acábenlo!-ordeno la Ángel Caído.

Los gritos de batalla y los disparos no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo lo mismo también pasó con huesos rotos y los alaridos de dolor, pues con una aterradora agilidad y precisión, Naruto esquivo las espadas y balas de luz que eran dirigidas hacia su persona. Todo a la vez que asestaba demoledores puñetazos y patadas que reducían el número de enemigos a un ritmo alarmante para los Ángeles Caídos.

-Rápido. Debemos usar estar oportunidad para atacar-dijo Dohnaseek con dos lanzas.

-No tienes que decirlo-le respondió Milttet.

Los cuatro caídos entonces empezaron a arrojar cuantas lanzas le fuera posible al sótano donde se encontraba Naruto. Era patético usar semejante maniobra en un oponente como el que tenían enfrente, pero sería peor si alguien se enteraba de que fueron derrotados con su ventaja numérica.

Naruto se dio cuenta de las intenciones de sus enemigos y rápidamente invoco un círculo mágico de color verde brillante que envolvió el suelo a sus pies. Este provoco que todo el sitio se estremeciera, no por el poder despedido, sino por el abrupto crecimiento que se dio allí.

Las bancas, las columnas, los muebles, todo lo que estuviera hecho de madera fue víctima de una erupción de vida que lleno el sitio de raíces y enredaderas que protegieron a Naruto de la estampida de flechas de luz.

La iglesia por supuesto no resistió la combinación de técnicas y colapso enterrando a todo el estuviera al nivel suelo.

-No hay forma de que un demonio sobreviviera a eso. Al menos una lanza debió haberle golpeado-dijo Milttet con bastante agotamiento.

-Nos aseguraremos de su estado después. No podemos dejar escapar a la monja- dijo Dohnaseek.

-Tranquilo. Sé muy bien a cual sitio ese estorbo podría llevarla-dijo Raynare. –Esta vez me asegurare de matarlo para bien.

-Yo no puedo permitir tal cosa-dijo Naruto, quien apareció de entre el humo que dejo el derrumbe.

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Que tanto te cuesta dejarte matar!?

-No voy a dejar que nadie me asesine-dijo Naruto poniendo una expresión bastante serio. –No de nuevo.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Dohnaseek lanzándose sobre el rubio, quien levanto una mano y causo que todo el polvo en el lugar se levantara.

- **Ataúd de Arena** -dijo Naruto, para un gesto de manos que provoco que el único hombre de los caídos fuera envuelto por completo un crisálida de tierra y escombros molidos.

-¿¡Que esto!?

-Una pregunta. ¿Te gustaría ser enterrado vivo? ¿Te gustaría que un ataque de tus aliados acabare con tu vida?-dijo Naruto viendo maliciosamente a Dohnaseek. –Estoy seguro que a los humanos que murieron aquí no les gusto.

-¿¡Eso que te importa!?

-En realidad no mucho. Sin embargo igual es justo algo de karma-dijo Naruto extendiendo su palma hacia Dohnaseek y luego viendo hacia Raynare y la demás. – **Entierro de Arena.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Ángel Caído se convirtió en una lluvia de sangre y plumas negras, que por supuesto aterrorizo a las demás.

-¡Yo me voy de aquí!-exclamo Milttet antes de salir volando.

-Tsk. Yo también-dijo Kalawarner siguiendo a su compañera.

-Tu…. ¡Tú no eres un demonio normal!-bramo Raynare.

-Solo soy el humilde cabeza de la casa Zagan. Naruto Zagan a sus servicios-dijo el rubio con una reverencia.

-¡No te burles!-reclamo la Ángel Caído arrojando una lanza de luz a máxima potencia.

Esta vez Naruto no se molesto en esquivar. Por el contrario hizo algo que dejaría completamente perturbada a su oponente.

El joven atajo el arma lumínica con sus manos desnudas y luego con ágil movimiento se la devolvió con la misma fuerza.

Fuera de sí por la impresión, Raynare no puedo evitar que el arma terminara incrustada en su estomago de forma fatal. Con sus objetivos completamente frustrados, ella empezó a desaparecer mientras maldecía al Dios que le había dado la espada.

De Raynare solo quedo un rastro de plumas oscuras, las cuales fueron atajadas por Naruto, quien suspiro ante el desenlace.

-Tranquila. Sé que no debería, pero te daré otra oportunidad. Espero que esta vez te portes mejor, Yuuma-comento Naruto antes de dejar el lugar.

* * *

Y termino el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Este Naruto fue especialmente difícil de crear, pero espero que cumpla las expectativas.

 **omega9028** : No voy a criticar mucho a Rias porque HS DxD es una novela ligera y no un shonen regular, pero igual ella tuvo muchos errores con Issei. Me pareció bien que para variar, Issei fuera parte de la Nobleza de Naruto.

 **genjuki:** Que bueno **.**

 **draculyn28** : Espero que te haya gustado este.

 **Mario.R.E** : Y solo es el comienzo.

 **resasc54321:** Aquí la tienes.

 **Zero1734** : Tratare de hacerlo al menos hasta cubrir los primeros 6 volúmenes de la novela ligera.

 **Trollmemex:** Pues puede hacerlo.

 **Bladetri** : gracias.

 **Zafir09:** Asia será temporal. Sobre Kuroka, pues Senjutsu debe atraer a Senjutsu, ¿No?

 **iron** - **man100** : Gracias.

 **SEOR BLACK** : Y las tres cosas se darán XD

 **Skull Flame**. –Espero que lo de Ravel se para bien.

-Naruto solo no tiene una reputación implacable. Ravel es la única loli de su equipo.

-Hay cierta libertad con el sequito. Hasta ahora tengo a cuatro peones asegurados, un caballo y los alfiles completamente llenos. Las torres y los otros peones restantes están sin determinar. Tolero sugerencias raras, porque también hare cosas raras en el futuro.

-Naruto no tiene Sacred Gear. Ellos son incompatibles con su posición de "demonio puro".

-gracias por el apoyo.

Eso es todo por ahora.


	3. Cap 3

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 3**

La destrucción de la iglesia de los Ángeles Caídos no fue un evento que paso desapercibido. A pesar de que no era una pieza significativa en la comunidad, de todas formas los vecinos fueron alertados por su repentino derrumbe.

El área fue acordonada y los curiosos fueron echados con la excusa de que el terreno era inestable y un boquete había engullido toda la infraestructura. Sin embargo eso no evito que hubiera consecuencias para uno de los responsables del hecho.

Ante todo pronóstico, no fue Ravel quien se dispuso a darle un fuerte regaño a Naruto por sus acciones la noche anterior, principalmente porque la joven quedo en shock por cierto hecho que también hizo su King. Fueron Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri quienes tomaron la responsabilidad de hacerle entender al joven Zagan que uno no podía simplemente atacar una base enemiga así como así.

Habían muchos factores que tomar en cuenta como lo eran las explicaciones que se tenían que dar a la otra facción, los daños al patrimonio del mundo humano y las posibles del enemigo retaliaciones en el futuro.

Y ante todo, era necesario que los encargados del territorio estuvieran al tanto de los movimientos de los demonios presentes allí. Como los clanes Gremory y Sitri estaban a cargo de Kuoh, ellos serian los primeros en pagar los platos rotos.

-Lamento si tienen que hacer papeleo extra, pero realmente lo de esta noche era algo inevitable-dijo Naruto una vez Rias termino con su discurso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Para empezar los Ángeles Caídos que ataque eran parte de un grupo rebelde a sus altos mandos. Prácticamente actuaban como los demonios exiliados. Matando a humanos por simple gusto. Eventualmente se daría un conflicto entre nuestros bandos.

-Ciertamente lo que hacían es algo grave, pero….

-Como tal no es un asunto en el que pudiera meterme, pues no afectaba a los demonios directamente, pero dado que uno de mis compañeros fue atacado luego de que pasara a formar parte de mi Nobleza es claro que no podía quedarme cruzado de brazos.

-Aun así no se justifica un ataque frontal como el tuyo. Solo podrías atacar si era en respuesta a un atentando.

-Lo hice. Ellos estaban poniendo en peligro a otro miembro de mi Nobleza.

-¿Eh?

-Te la presentare mañana. De hecho quisiera aprovechar esta reunión con Sona-san para notificarle que hare los trámites necesarios para que dos estudiantes se unan a la academia.

-¿Son parte de tu Nobleza?-pregunto la chica de lentes.

-Sí. Sé que es algo repentino, pero me gustaría que ellas estén cerca de mí.

-Si son chicas, no debería haber problema. Sin embargo, aun esta el otro asunto.

-Discutiré eso con el Maou-sama personalmente. Mis acciones han dado a lugar a que descubra algunas cosas interesantes.

-¿Y son?

-Es clasificado.

-Bien, Naruto. Nosotras como tal no podemos hacer nada contra ti más que advertirte-dijo Rias. –Y ni si quiera podría decir que es un regaño, pues simplemente queremos evitar que te metas en un problema del cual no puedes salir. Todos estamos en la misma posición y entendemos tu sentimiento por hacer cosas que no se deberían hacer.

-Siguiendo lo dicho por Rias-dijo Sona. -Independientemente de cuál sea el resultado de tus acciones, trata de evitar llamar mucho la atención. De por si será mucha la presión que tendrás como miembro único de un Pilar Demoniaco y es ridículo que compliques mas tu situación.

-Tranquilas. Se lo que hago. Aunque mis acciones sean extrañas, les aseguro que todas son para bien-explico Naruto. –Ahora si me disculpan, necesito atender a mis camaradas-dijo el rubio para transportarse lejos de la academia.

-Tres súbditos en menos de una semana. No sé si él es imprudente o tiene suerte-comento Sona.

-Posiblemente ambas-dijo la Gremory suspirando.

[En el apartamento de Naruto]

Aun cuando las arcas de su clan no fueran muy grandes, el lugar que encontró Naruto para vivir no estaba nada mal. Consistía en un sencillo apartamento de dos habitaciones, una sala, un comedor, una cocina y un baño. Era parte de un complejo residencial, así que tenía un diseño contemporáneo y sencillo. Como no pasaba mucho tiempo allí, la decoración era bastante básica.

El rubio se ocupaba por completo del mantenimiento de la vivienda, muy para el estrés de Ravel, quien en más de una ocasión sugirió solicitar la presencia de uno de los mayordomos de su familia. Naruto se negó debido a que les gustaba ser autosuficiente, cosa que poco a poco le fue inculcando a su compañera. Si bien ella tuvo problemas con la mayoría de las cosas, demostró una gran habilidad en la cocina que hizo merecedora de ser la encargada en ese ámbito.

La Phenex no tenía ningún problema en cocinarle a Naruto, pero si se sintió incomoda ante los tres invitados que ahora tenía en su hogar. Y ella no era la única, pues también Issei y Asia no se sentían nada bien ante la presencia de Yuuma Amano.

No era ninguna equivocación. La que estaba sentada en la mesa de aquel comedor no era justamente la Ángel Caído Raynare, sino la humana con la que Issei había tenido una cita mortal.

La única razón por la que esa particular reunión no se había tornado violenta era porque Raynare estaba en una seria desventaja numérica, a la que además se le debía sumar la falta de sus poderes normales.

Aquellos detalles se debían a la una pequeña reunión que había tenido la pelinegra con anterioridad con su ahora amo.

[Flashback]

-¿¡Q-que me ha pasado!?-fue lo primero que dijo Raynare cuando despertó en la dimensión selvática de Naruto. Su vasta experiencia le hizo saber que algo andaba mal con su cuerpo apenas recupero su consciencia. No solo porque este se había reducido a la forma de Yuuma Amano, sino porque la energía que tenia era incongruente.

-Tómalo con calma. Las experiencias cercanas a la muerte siempre son bastante desorientadoras-le dijo Naruto, quien esperaba por la chica en las cercanías de la cama.

-¡T-tu! ¡Tú me mataste!-dijo la pelinegra al Zagan, tomando algo de distancia de él.

-Sí. Lamento haber sido tan drástico-comento el rubio rascándose la nuca. –Pero te reviví, así que puede decirse que estamos a mano.

-¿¡Me has reencarnado!?-reclamo Raynare para entonces observarse atentamente.

La ahora ex Ángel Caído entonces intento acudir a su transformación, pero aquello solo causo que un par de alas de murciélago salieran de su espalda. Su curvilínea y provocativa figura al parecer estaba tan restringida como sus alas de Ángel Caído. La chica no tardo en percatarse de que la volátil conexión que tenia a los poderes sagrados del Cielo también había esfumado por completo.

Aun como un demonio reencarnado todavía debía existir la mínima posibilidad de que sus antiguos poderes estuvieran presentes, pero aquel no era el caso. Prácticamente se sentía como si aquel cuerpo no fuera el suyo.

-Todavía soy algo nuevo con esto de las reencarnaciones, así que no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder contigo. Por eso primero te transforme en humana y luego te hice una de mis compañeras.

-¿¡Qué tu que!?-dijo Raynare, aun no saliendo del shock de haber sido convertida en algo que ella odiaba. -¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

-Tengo mis trucos.

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¿¡Qué clase de maniaco retorcido eres como para hacer una cosa como esta!?

-Eso es ser rudo. Uno pensarías que estarías más contenta por regresar a la vida.

-¿¡Y ser la esclava de un demonio!? ¡Jamás!-dijo Raynare, para que entonces un gran brillo rosa apareciera en tus manos.

-¿¡!?-Naruto puso una cara de sorpresa ante aquel hecho, que resulto completamente inesperado. No esperaba que la ex Ángel Caído aprendiera tan rápido a extraer los poderes de su Evil Piece.

-Tal vez no sea muy grande, pero el poder en este cuerpo es suficiente para hacer unas cuantas cosas-dijo la chica, cuyo brillo en sus manos era cada vez mas errático.

-Para. Si sigues presionando tu Poder Demoniaco de esa forma te lastimaras.

-Esa es la idea-dijo la pelinegra, para entonces apuntarse a la cabeza con el poder en sus manos.

.

.

.

.

.

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza perturbándole, Raynare despertó y encontró al joven rubio en el mismo sitio en donde previamente se encontraba. La ojivioleta abrió los ojos con gran estupor

-Eso fue ciertamente extremo -comento Naruto. -¿Tanto odias ser un demonio?

Raynare gruño ante la respuesta y sin dudarlo volvió a realizar su técnica suicida. No iba a permitir que alguien hiciera de ella una esclava. No sabía qué tipo de truco estaba usando aquel demonio, pero eso se acabaría un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tal vez te haya resultado divertido la primera vez, pero ahora ya aburre. Aunque puedo seguir con esto por un buen rato, me gustaría que desistieras de una vez-dijo Naruto, quien ahora se mostraba fastidiado.

Para Raynare la primera resurrección estaba dentro de lo entendible, los Ángeles Caídos no seguían tan de cerca el sistema de Evil Pieces de los demonios, pero las sucesivas diez vueltas a la vida ya no tenía nada de lógico.

Irónicamente, los seres sobrenaturales debían temer más a la muerte que los humanos, pues la resurrección para estos era algo cercano a lo imposible. Un demonio muerto no debería volver a la vida así como así.

-¿¡Qué clase de ilusión estas usando!?-reclamo Raynare.

-Ninguna. El Genjutsu todavía se me da de la patada-dijo Naruto. –Lo único que estoy haciendo es traerte de nuevo a la vida. Como ahora eres parte de mi Nobleza no es algo para nada complicado.

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

-La verdad es que tienes razón. Este es un poder propio.

-¿Qué clase de demonio eres?

-Naruto Zagan a tu servicio-dijo el rubio con una ligera reverencia.

-¿¡Zagan!? Eso no puede ser posible. Ese es un clan extinto.

-Pues es mi trabajo hacer que eso cambie.

-¿¡Haciendo que!? ¿Tomando miembros de otras facciones?

-Para nada. Lo tuyo solo es parte de un pequeño plan de escarmiento que diseñe hace poco.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes que admitir que fuiste bastante cruel con Issei. Si él hubiera sido asesinado por un ataque repentino no me hubiera molestado tanto, pues simplemente hubiera considerado aquello como un movimiento preventivo de tu facción. Sin embargo fuiste tan lejos como para engañarlo con una cita de fantasía completamente innecesaria.

-¿Y que con eso? Debería estar agradecido con lo que le di. El jamás hubiera conseguido algo así con una personalidad como la suya-dijo la pelinegra burlonamente.

-¿Estás segura? El ahora mismo se encuentra con Asia y me parece que ambos se llevan muy bien.

-Es una monja estúpida. Ella definitivamente no cuenta.

-Como sea. Todavía no has respondido a mi duda. ¿Por qué fue necesario el engaño?

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Debo conocer a mis compañeros. Cosas como gustos y disgustos deben estar en conocimiento.

-Ser una demonio me molesta.

-Eso no viene a discusión. Solo quiero saber cuál es el motivo por el que eres tan cruel.

-Pregunta todo lo que quieras. No te lo diré.

-Vamos. No creo que sea necesario recurrir al otro método que tengo para tomar información.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¡ **SIIIIII**! **¡Es tiempo de los gritos y retorcijones!** -escucho Raynare de una voz chillona, para luego sentir un leve temblor.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso, una gigantesca masa de arena de unos 20 metros de altura hizo acto de presencia en aquel bosque. La pelinegra en primer momento la confundió con una esfinge, pero luego identifico los rastros de un animal un poco más conocido para ella por su estancia en Japón. Era un Tanuki, de una exagerada proporción y una rara composición, pero definitivamente guardaba parecido con esos Yokai autóctonos del país.

 **-¡Hacia tiempo que no viene Yama-chan! ¡Esto será emocionante!** -dijo el Tanuki con la voz propia de un borracho.

-No lo invocare, Shukaku-dijo Naruto con autoridad. -No es necesario, ¿verdad, Raynare?

-Y-yo no hablare-dijo la ex Ángel Caído obviamente intimidada por el ser de arena.

 **-Incluso si no ere interrogada por ese medio, igual Naruto te hará hablar-** dijo otra voz. **–El chico es bastante insistente cuando quiere saber algo.**

Si bien todo ese conocimiento sobre la cultura japonesa estaba resultado útil en ese momento, Raynare no se sintió bien ante el Ushi-Oni que tenía en frente. El cruce de roto y pulpo que apareció era bestial. Aquello no solo estaba en posición de hundir un barco pesqueros, si se lo proponía podía hundir un buque.

-Y eso tiene sus ventajas-añadió Naruto, para luego ver a su invitada. –Raynare, estos son Gyuki y Shukaku. Son amigos que viven conmigo. Espero que se lleven bien.

- **Tsk** -expreso el toro en señal de que en realidad no le complacía la presencia de la chica.

 **-¡En ti querrás decir!-** dijo Shukaku.

-¿E-esas cosas están en tu interior?-dijo Raynare asustada.

-Bien eso se supone que es un secreto….-dijo Naruto viendo acusatoriamente a los gigantes. –Pero si. Ellos dos están sellados en mi interior.

-¿Acaso son parte de un Sacred Gear?

-No. Es asunto complicado con C mayúscula. No entremos en detalles con él, por favor.

 **-¡Sí! ¡Pasemos a la parte de halar lenguas!-** dijo Shukaku.

-¡No! Creo que podría decir un poco de mi-dijo la chica, ahora muy dispuesta a hablar.

Raynare entonces a hablar sobre las cosas que considero relevantes para el momento. La primera fue el asunto referente a su caída.

Ella en principio era un Ángel perteneciente al cielo, pero perdió su posición luego de que fuera tentada por un humano. Este la había invitando a una cita donde le había tratado de una forma muy gentil y amorosa, cosa que agrado a la entonces Ángel. A pesar de lo que conllevaba la chica ofreció su amor al hombre, quien luego de hacer lo que quería revelo que solo deseaba saber que era acostarse con una Ángel. En realidad no estaba interesado en su acompañante.

Aquello destrozo a Raynare, quien en un arrebato de violencia mato a aquel humano. Eso por supuesto sentencio su destino como Ángel y le redujo a su condición de caída.

Luego explico el porqué de sus últimas acciones. A diferencia de las otras facciones, los Ángeles Caídos carecían una posición bien definida en el mundo humano o el Inframundo. Sus metas estaban principalmente orientadas hacia el cumplimiento de ambiciones personales conservación de su especie.

Por ello entre las cosas que hacían estaba el vigilar a los usuarios de Sacred Gear. Raynare explico que tenía órdenes de vigilar a Issei debido a que poseía un Sacred Gear potencialmente peligroso. La acción de asesinarlo fue una iniciativa propia para subir de rango en su organización. De hecho, toda la operación que se daba en la iglesia destruida estaba actuando de forma independiente a sus altos mandos.

-¿Y cuáles eran tus intenciones con Asia?-pregunto Naruto.

-Ella es poseedora del **Twilight Healing** , un poderoso Sacred Gear que cura a cualquier ser sin distinción alguna. Yo planeaba extraerlo para aumentar mi poder-confeso Raynare ante la mirada amenazante de Gyuki.

-Vaya. En verdad que te gusta llevar las cosas bastante lejos.

-¿Y que querías? Como Ángel Caído mis opciones son pocas. Debo ser egoísta o no obtendré nada en la vida.

-Aun así no deberías actuar de esa forma. Si tratas mal a todos los que rodean, eventualmente te quedaras tu sola.

-No es algo que me importe mucho.

-Pues nos esforzaremos en cambiarlo.

-¿Eh?

-Eres parte de mi Nobleza. Te aseguro que cambiaras esa deprimente visión que tienes de los demás.

-Lo dices como si yo hubiera aceptado ser un despreciable ser como lo es un demonio.

-Dime. ¿Disfrutabas ser un Ángel Caído?

-Aun cuando fue algo no planeado, puedo decir que resulta más divertido que ser un Ángel.

-Pero te acabas de quejar de la poca cantidad de opciones que tiene con ellos. No me lo tomes a mal, pero considero que entre las tres facciones, los Ángeles Caídos son los más hipócritas.

-¿Por qué piensas tal cosa?

-La iglesia condena a cualquiera que considera impuro y adverso a sus creencias, al punto de eliminar a los "pecadores" casi sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Los Ángeles Caídos tienen la desfachatez de hacer tal cosa, aun cuando ellos mismos son participes de las mismas faltas.

-¿Y me vas a decir que los demonios son los buenos?

-No, pero al menos ellos son honestos con sus sentimientos. No actúan de forma contradictoria y suelen hacer lo que se suponen que la gente espera que hagan. Claro que esa es solo mi opinión. Se me ha dicho que como shinobi mi punto de vista puede resultar un tanto retorcido.

 **-Tú todavía no estás tan mal. Si te comparo con el Tercer Raikage, eres definitivamente un Ángel** -dijo Gyuki.

-Una malísima analogía para este momento-dijo Naruto.

-Llámame loca, pero me da la impresión de que tú no eres por aquí-dijo Raynare. –Conozco suficiente sobre el mundo como para saber que tú no eres un demonio común y corriente.

-Eso es ridículo-bromeo Naruto.

-¡Sostuviste una lanza de luz sin ningún tipo de problema!-reclamo la pelinegra. -Incluso un Mao hubiera mostrado incomodidad ante tal cosa.

-Pues todo el asunto es un secreto.

-¿En serio me vas decir eso luego de que me obligaste a exponer mi pasado?

-Como miembro de Nobleza tienes derecho a saberlo, pero dado que tienes contactos con los mandos enemigos, creo que me reservare los hechos mientras tú hablas con ellos.

-¿Eh?

-No quiero malentendidos. Contacta con tu grupo y di que decidiste unirte a mi grupo. Que fue debido a un acto de clemencia de mi parte.

-Sí. Eso sonara muy bien-dijo con sarcasmo la pelinegra.

-Solo quiero que no quede como una flagrante traición. Di que estoy dispuesto a negociar si es necesario.

-Eso suena excesivamente sospechosa. Porque tomas todo el asunto con tus propias manos. Que yo sepa, el incidente que se dio incluso tendría que ser tratado por los jefes de las facciones involucradas.

-No es necesario que llevemos las cosas tan lejos. Quiero que este asunto solo quede a titulo mío y de nadie más.

-¿Por qué?

-Si yo soy el causante de algo, es obvio que tengo que ser el que asuma la responsabilidad sobre cualquier cosa que pase.

-¿Y cómo vas a responderme por lo que me has hecho?

-Todo dependerá de cómo te portes. Recuerda que ahora eres un demonio reencarnado de mi Nobleza y por ello tienes opción a muchas cosas conforme yo logre subir mi posición.

-Tsk. Parece que no me queda opción que seguirte el juego.

-Tranquila. Te demostrare que esta oportunidad que te estoy dando valdrá la pena.

[Fin Flashback]

Ravel por supuesto no reacciono muy bien cuando Naruto le explico que tendría a una ex Ángel Caído en las filas de su Nobleza. En si era activo valioso por los conocimientos y habilidades que tenia, pero definitivamente no sería algo que fuera bien visto por alguien en las Tres Facciones debido a lo anormal que resultaba.

Issei por supuesto no podía ver a Raynare sin recordar las fatídicas palabras que ella le dedico antes de asesinarle. Tenerla cerca era más que incomodo.

El estado Asia era relativamente el mejor, pues la monja simplemente estaba asustada de su anterior captora.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa con este hielo?-dijo Naruto al ver a sus compañeros complemente en silencio.

-Disculpe nuestra actitud, sensei, pero debe entender que es imposible que nos sintamos bien con ella cerca-dijo Issei viendo a Raynare.

-No digas eso. Sé que se llevaran bien.

-¡Ella me asesino!

-No tienes que tomártelo tan apecho. Mis mejores amigos estuvieron a punto de matarme en más de una ocasión-dijo el rubio con total naturalidad, provocando que los otros quedaran en un profundo silencio.

-¿Qué clase de amigos son esos, Naruto-sama?-dijo Ravel con una gota en la sien.

-Hay que admitir que uno es un total cretino, pero el otro tenía sus razones. Pero en fin, no debemos ser tan rencorosos entre nosotros. Si las cosas no se hubieran dado como se dieron, seguramente no nos hubiéramos juntado de esta forma.

-¿Y no hubiera sido mejor?-cuestiono Issei.

-No exactamente. Para empezar, ¿cómo crees que pudiste ayudar a Asia cuando le viste?

-No le entiendo.

-Ella no es japonesa, Issei. Asia es extrajera de algún país de Europa. Nadie podía ayudarle debido a que su lengua natal es completamente ajena para los habitantes de este pueblo. Tú pudiste ayudarle debido a que tu condición de demonio te dio acceso a una habilidad que te permite comunicarte con las personas en el idioma que ellas se sientan más cómodas. Recíprocamente, tú también oyes el idioma que mas entiendas.

-Ya veo. Ciertamente me parecía extraño que Issei me hablara en italiano-comentó Asia.

-Posiblemente si hubieras podido hallar la forma de darle algunas indicaciones para llegar a la iglesia, pero seguramente no hubieras podido establecer esa empatía que sintieron cuando se conocieron.

-Eso es terriblemente cierto. Hubiera sido muy difícil conocer bien a Asia-chan en esas condiciones-dijo Issei, quedando pensativo.

-Y ahora que estamos en el tema, me gustaría saber tu respuesta Asia. ¿Qué piensas sobre ser parte de mi Nobleza?

-E-esto…-dijo Asia poniendo toda nerviosa. –Su oferta es realmente difícil de pensar, Naruto-san. Que un demonio me pediría que me convirtiera en uno de ellos es ciertamente demasiado para mí.

-No es como si tuvieras algo que perder. Aceptar es obviamente tu mejor opción-comento secamente Raynare.

-Ya estoy al tanto de toda la historia de Asia, pero de todas formas me gustaría saber su opinión.

-Me parece bien. No me gustaría que Asia-chan este en un lugar que no quiere-dijo Issei.

-Bien, no me molestaría mucho el asunto fuera con Issei-san, pero…..-dijo Asia.

-Lo que pides es imposible-intervino Ravel. -Hyoudou apenas si tiene tiempo como demonio reencarnado. Ahora mismo es solo un demonio de clase baja y tomara mucho tiempo para que suba de clase.

-Ya veo-dijo la Argento con decepción.

-Podríamos arreglar las cosas con un pequeño trato-dijo Naruto. –Ciertamente es pronto para pensar en el asunto, pero tal vez Issei quiera tener reservada a Asia para cuando el forme su propia Nobleza.

-Ciertamente me gustaría tener a Asia-chan-dijo apenadamente el castaño, quien pensó que también quería a Asia como parte de su futuro harem.

-Dejar a Asia como humana es riesgoso, ya que estoy seguro que muchos la querrán por su habilidad. Por eso sugiero que ella se una a mi Nobleza, para que en el futuro pueda hacer un intercambio de piezas con Issei.

-¿En serio haría eso, sensei?-dijo Issei impresionado.

-¿Estás seguro? De esa forma todo el esfuerzo que pongas en ella se podría considerarse perdido una vez que hagas el intercambio-dijo Ravel.

-Eso no importa. Estoy dispuesto a hacer ese movimiento con tal de que se sepa que puedo contar con Asia como aliada.

-Por supuesto, Naruto-san. Tanto usted como Issei me han ayudado muchísimo. No hay forma de que olvide sus favores. Rezo a Dios por que sean recompensados-dijo la rubia con las manos juntas provocando que Issei tuvieran un severo dolor de cabeza.

-¡Eso duele!-reclamo el castaño tras la puntada.

-Asia, hay un par de cosas que deberás tomar en cuenta como demonio. Por favor toma nota-dijo Naruto.

-¡Sí!-dijo la rubia preocupado por lo sucedido.

Raynare no comento nada sobre lo sucedido. Solo vio con demasiada curiosidad al rubio que ahora era su King. Había muchas cosas extrañas en él que su jefe seguramente querría saber, mas no sabía aquello sería buena idea, pues las cosas podrían ponerse más raras.

* * *

Y otro capítulo que sale. Era uno que me tenía algo preocupado, pues tenía que tocar el asunto Raynare. No estoy en contra de quienes la ponen como parte del harem de Issei, pero no me gusta mucho cuando se es poco realista y se pone que se dice que ella fue manipulada y que realmente no es la culpable tras el ataque a Issei, Lissa o el usuario del **Boosted Gear** de turno.

 **genjuki** : gracias.

 **Gadihan** : Que bueno que te gusto ese detalle de NarutoxRavel. Sobre Issei como que eso es mejor dejarlo a imaginación.

 **omega9028:** Para este caso es el Naruto canon por lo que la cuestión no es saber del "donde", si no del "cuando".

 **Zafir09:** No niego que Asia es una excelente curadera, pero como tal eso no es algo que necesita Naruto debido a sus habilidades. Tranquilo con Kuroka que ella es una pieza fija. Lo siento por Akame y Kurome, ya tengo reemplazos para ella.

 **Skull Flame** : -No te culpo. Los Phenex no se llevan un premio en carisma.

-Pues si. Había que ahorrarle un poco de dolor a Asia.

-Ahora sabes quienes son las dos voces.

-El harem de Issei tendrá un par de cambios, pero mayormente sí.

-Anotado. Veras a dos de las mencionadas en un futuro. Ya tengo perfectamente definido la trama tras su aparición.

-Como siempre. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Mario.R.E** : Estas cerca de entender el asunto.

 **Zero1734:** No es Mokuton. Como tal es algo más avanzado. Por puesto que tendrá su harem.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias **.**

 **CHRISTOFELD:** Lo tendré en cuenta. Sin contar a Issei, tengo a otros dos miembros asegurados.

 **iron-man100** : que mal.

 **Gjr-Sama:** Gracias **.**

 **SEOR BLACK:** Volvierona Dohnaseek pure. ¿Eso no cuenta como sangre? Si el harem está en construcción. De momento será algo lento. Innegablemente el trio mencionado es el más hot. Lástima que Serafall quede fuera en esta historia. Claro que eso no pasara con la que sigue "guiño" "guiño".

 **Trollmemex** : Que bueno que te gusto lo sucedido. Tomando en cuenta los miembros que llevo para la nobleza de Naruto, tengo a unas 8 fijas.

Y eso es todo por el momento.


	4. Cap 4

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 4**

[Días después]

-No sé si te lo han dicho, pero eres realmente cruel-dijo Raynare viendo a Asia, quien sostenía en sus manos y veía con cierta admiración a una lagartija de color negro de cuatro ojos y a una pequeña ave roja de alas y cola escamadas. –Pensar que estoy en la misma posición de esos dos.

-No es que me guste, pero entiendo tu incomodidad-comento Ravel.

-Lamento si Riku y Ventus les incomodan-dijo Naruto. -Si supieran lo mucho que me ayudaron controlando mis poderes, no serian tan duras con ellos.

-¿Y en serio valían dos de tus Evil Pieces de Pawn?-cuestiono Ravel.

-Por supuesto.

-Pues a mi parecen adorables-dijo Asia mientras acariciaba a Riku, quien no oponía ninguna resistencia y se veía a gusto. Ventus en cambio se poso con gentileza sobre la cabeza de la rubia y se acurruco en ella.

-Adorables o no, seguramente terminaran aplastados si no tienes cuidado-dijo Raynare.

-Ese no es un problema. Ellos simplemente tienen esas formas porque así es más fácil cuidarlos. Si la situación lo amerita, los puedo volver a la normalidad.

-¿Eh?

-Naruto-sama forma parte del clan Zagan. Sus poderes demoniacos le permiten manipular la biología de los seres vivos a su antojo-explico Ravel.

-Eso es…aterrador.

-Sí. Por eso su clan fue uno de los primeros en caer durante la Gran Guerra. Eran muy temidos. Ellos podían dejar a los Ángeles puros y a los Caídos completamente indefensos transmutando sus cuerpos en los propios de un humano.

-Eso explica muchas cosas-dijo la pelinegra con desagrado.

\- Claro que debo aclarar que no me es posible cambiar el alma de un ser-comento Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que….?

-En efecto. Tú conservas tus poderes de Ángel Caído, el detalle es que los mantengo sellados bajo el control que tengo sobre tu Evil Piece.

-Que considerado de tu parte-dijo con sarcasmo Raynare.

-Fue solo para que no dependieras de tal poder. Trabajaremos tus habilidades desde cero.

-¿Por qué? Si me devuelves mis poderes tendré la ventaja contra cualquier demonio.

-¿Estás segura de que tus lanzas de luz funcionaran también como antes?

-No lo tengo seguro, pero….

-Te ayudare a cubrir cualquier inconveniente que tengas, pero además quiero tengas el poder suficiente para atravesar a filas enemigas y promoverte. Aun cuando tengas esa ventaja como una pieza Pawn, esta no sirve de nada si no tiene un buen poder base.

-Eso es completamente cierto-dijo Ravel. -Muchos primerizos en los Rating Game comenten el error de pensar que sus peones son invencibles una vez que se promueven a Queen y hacen movimientos estúpidos que los llevan a una inminente derrota.

-Evitare hacer maniobras fuera de lugar. Aunque no tengo experiencia dirigiendo, creo que se que no hacer en batalla.

-Tranquilo. Por algo yo soy la estratega de su equipo-dijo orgullosa la Phenex. –Y de una puedo decirle que las mejores promociones a la que puede optar sus criaturas acompañantes son Rook para Riku y Knight para Ventus. Para el caso de su más reciente Pawn, supongo que lo mejor es apuntar a Bishop y Queen.

-Tengo conocimientos sobre varias magias, pero necesitare practicarlas con este nuevo cuerpo-comento Raynare.

-Perfecto. También quiero poner a prueba algo contigo. Luego de ver como usaste tu Poder Demoniaco, me parece que puedes desarrollar un buen movimiento explosivo-dijo Naruto.

-Jaja. Muy gracioso-rio con sarcasmo la pelinegra.

-Esto…. ¿Y qué hare yo, Naruto-san?-dijo Asia.

-Bien. Hasta dónde has explicado no tienes ninguna habilidad de lucha y de hecho, tampoco te gusta esta. Es obvio que no puedes estar en la línea delantera-dijo Naruto pensativo.

-Lo siento-se disculpo la rubia.

-No hay nada que lamentar-dijo Ravel. -De por sí una miembro sanadora es bastante rara y valiosa en una Nobleza. Solo debe dominar tu Sacred Gear y tu poder de sanación.

-Sí. También serian bueno que entrenes tu resistencia tal como lo ha hecho Ravel. Te vez incluso más frágil que ella.

-¡Discúlpeme, Naruto-sama! ¡Una dama como yo no debería tener que seguirle el paso a uno de sus entrenamientos!-reclamo la Phenex. -¡Incluso para los estándares del Inframundo, ellos son demasiado infernales!

-¿Y qué consisten?-pregunto Rayanre.

-Mejor disfruta de tu ignorancia. Mañana empezaran con ellos-dijo Naruto sonriendo siniestramente, con lo que las chicas se pusieron nerviosas.

-¡AAAAAAAAARGH!-se escucho a lo lejos.

-¿Ese fue Issei-san?-dijo Asia preocupada, a la vez que Ventus y Riku le dejaban.

-Temo que sí-dijo Naruto tragando nerviosamente. – _Demonios, creo que a mi clon se le fue la mano_ -pensó. –Alista tu Sacred Gear y síganme.

-De acuerdo-dijo la rubia, y como los demás, se dispuso a ir al área donde entrenaba el chico.

Al llegar las chicas fueron estremecidas con la escena del Hyoudou rondando por el suelo con gritos de agonía y con los ojos sangrantes. El Naruto que se encontraba allí junto al castaño se rasco la cabeza y saco la lengua en señal de que admitía que había metido la pata.

-¿¡Que ha pasado!?-pregunto Asia asustada.

-¡El infierno! ¡He visto el infierno!-dijo Issei mas que alterado.

-El Inframundo en realidad no es un mal lugar, así que no exageres-dijo el clon del rubio para luego ser golpeado por el original y ser destruido.

-Tú no opines-comento Naruto. -Ahora veamos qué rayos sucedió-dijo mientras analizaba la información de su clon y Asia se encargaba de curar a Issei. –Ya veo. Supongo que el **Jutsu Harem Inverso** no está listo-dijo el ninja con bastante seriedad.

-¿¡Cómo que no está listo!?-reclamo Issei muy enojado. -¡Por poco me da un ataque cuando vi semejante atrocidad! ¡No pensé que cayera tan bajo, Naruto-sensei! Pensar que tiene tales técnicas.

-Te dije que mi clon iba ponerse serio con tu sparring. Claro que eso solo fue una técnica de distracción -explico Naruto con calma.

-¡Pues intente distraerme con otra cosa! ¡Ahora estaré perturbado de por vida!

-No vi propio usar la otra versión. Pensé que era mejor emplear algo más impactante

-¡Demasiado impactante para mi gusto!

-Lo tendré presente. Mi idea es usarlo en los Rating Games, así debo analizar el impacto que tendrá en mis oponentes.

-Si fuera usted yo no lo haría. Seguramente le tacharían de raro-dijo el castaño viendo a las chicas presentes, quienes no sabían muy bien de que hablaban los chicos. Una parte del Hyoudou quería explicarles, pero la otra se lo impedía en conocimiento de que eso podría causar que ellas cayeran al "lado oscuro".

-Tienes razón. Tal vez mi jutsu deba ser algo que solo use como último recurso.

-¿Y en serio es posible crear técnicas como esa suya? Quiero decir, no exactamente como esa, pero si quisiera saber si puedo hacer algo personalizado para mis gustos.

-Por supuesto. La imaginación es la gran base de todas las técnicas existentes. Que tengas acceso al Poder Demoniaco es una ventaja para ti. Tiene la misma flexibilidad del Chakra, pero no tiene tantos requisitos para usarse.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Issei emocionado.

-¿No creen que están yendo muy lejos?-dijo Ravel. –Hasta ahora solo te has centrado en entrenar su cuerpo. Aun no te has centrado en aumentar el poco Poder Demoniaco que tienes.

-Es verdad-dijo el castaño decaído al recordar como la prueba de tal poder dio muy malos resultados.

-Toma en cuenta que aun no nos hemos molestado en activar el Sacred Gear de Issei. Eso seguramente cambiara las cosas-dijo Naruto.

-Ciertamente eso es algo que me ha causado curiosidad. Después de ver lo que hace Asia con el suyo, me emociona ver que es lo que tengo yo.

-En ese caso no hay nada que discutir. Dispongámonos a despertarlo.

-¿Y cómo se hace eso?

-No tengo idea-declaro Naruto, provocando que Issei y Ravel cayeran en el suelo por el desconcierto.

-¡Urghh!-expreso Raynare con molestia. –Es ridículo que no lo sepan. Los Sacred Gear se manejan a través de emociones fuertes. Para despertarlos es necesario expresar un sentimiento relacionado a su naturaleza. A menos que sea uno de clase curativa como el de Argento, el simple deseo de volverte fuerte debería ser suficiente.

-¿Con que ser fuerte?-dijo el castaño para quedar pensativo. –Siendo sinceros aun se me dificulta verme de tal forma.

-Eres un Knight de Naruto-sama así debes empezar a mentalizarlo-dijo Ravel. –Mira aquel tronco-dijo ella señalando un viejo árbol destrozado por entrenamientos anteriores. –Mentaliza que deseas destruirlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo hazlo. Enfoca todos tus deseos en deshacerte de tal cosa. Piensa que es un obstáculo para tus objetivos.

-¿Objetivos? ¿Pero cuál?

-Aun como Knight sería ridículo decirte que te vieras como el protector de Naruto-sama. Piensa en algo propio. Algo que deseas mucho.

-¿Algo que deseo mucho? Bueno, en realidad hay un asunto inconcluso que me gustaría resolver.

-Pues toma todo ese deseo e impúlsalo como Poder Demoniaco para destruir ese tronco.

-Eso hare-dijo Issei para concentrarse en un objetivo. – _Yo morí, pero ahora tengo otra oportunidad que voy a usar_ -pensó firmeza mientras un aura roja le cubría, la cual impresiono un poco a los presentes. – _Con mi poder, no solo tengo que proteger a Asia. ¡También debo realizar todos mis sueños!_ –pensó mientras el aura se volvía mas fogosa. -¡Y eso hare!-dijo cambiando su vista hacia Raynare.

-¿¡Eh!?-dijo la pelinegra perpleja al verse como el objetivo de Issei.

-¡Toma esto!-dijo el chico arrojando una gran masa de energía contra la ex Ángel Caído.

El resplandor rojizo fue tal que cubrió gran parte de los alrededores. Naruto hizo lo propio y emprendió vuelo tomando a Ravel consigo.

Una vez que el flash desaprecio, la zona se vio completamente intacta sin ningún tipo de daño. Lo único que faltaba era la ropa de Raynare, quien ahora se encontraba desconcertada y completamente desnuda.

-Jaja. Lo siento, Raynare, pero tenía que satisfacer mi deseo de ver los hermosos Oppai de Yuuma-chan-dijo Issei con una cara lasciva. – _Además tenía que buscar una forma de borrar lo que vi hace rato-_ pensó.

-¡Tu, maldito pervertido!-dijo la pelinegra cayendo sobre el suelo para cubrirse. -¡Te voy a matar!-dijo con una expresión de furia y revistiéndose con un fuerte aura asesina.

-¡Kyaa!-escucho Issei de Asia, quien también había sido afectada por la ráfaga de energía, la cual destrozo el uniforme que portaba y dejo expuesta a la ex monja.

-¡Ehhh! ¡Lo siento, Asia-chan! ¡No fue mi intención!-dijo Issei viendo atentamente el delicado cuerpo de la rubia.

-¡Entonces desvía la mirada, gran pervertido!-reclamo Ravel, quien suspiro agradecía por ser salvada por la acción rápida de Naruto. –Mira que atacar a tus compañeras para desnudarlas.

-Ciertamente es una conducta cuestionable, pero no le detuve porque no sentí malas intenciones-dijo Naruto para recibir una mirada severa del Phenex. -Ok, al menos no fue del tipo violento. Lo bueno es que tuviste éxito con tu plan-dijo el chico señalando el brazo de Issei.

En la extremidad izquierda del joven se había materializado un guantelete rojo de apariencia draconiana, con unas espinas doradas y una reluciente joya de color verde. Decir que no se veía imponente, era una total mentira.

-Menuda estafa. Esa cosa es un solo un simple Twice Critical-declaro Raynare.

-¿¡Acaso estas ciega!? ¡Esa cosa no es un Sacred Gear común y corriente!-reclamo Ravel.

-¿Sabes de cual se trata? –pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, pero me gustaría una segunda opinión.

[En el salón del club de Investigación de lo Oculto]

-N-no hay ninguna duda. El Sacred Gear de Hyoudou-kun es el **Boosted Gear**. El artefacto con la capacidad de multiplicar el poder de su usuario hasta el punto de alcanzar el nivel de los dioses-dijo Rias con su normal actitud relajada, la cual se veía un poco perturbada.

-¿Eso significa que esta cosa es rara?-dijo Issei admirando su brazo.

-Bastante. Incluso más que el Sacred Gear de Argento-dijo Ravel. –Es uno de los 13 Longinus

-Sorprendente.

-Ara, ara. Esto es bastante interesante. Pensar que Hyoudou-kun seria el Sekiryuutei-comento Akeno. –Menos mal que cierta persona fallo en su objetivo-dijo la pelinegra viendo desafiantemente a Raynare.

-Tsk. Seguro que no hubieran reaccionado igual si ese pervertido se hubiera aliado con una facción como la de la Iglesia-dijo Raynare.

-Estoy seguro que Hyoudou-kun no hubiera hecho algo como eso.

-Eso es verdad. Le hubieran echado a la primera por su perversión.

-No me lamento por ello-declaro el mencionado.

-¿Y-y que planeas hacer ahora Naruto? Tener al Sekiryuutei como uno de tus siervos conllevara a que te veas inmiscuido en la problemática vida que llevan los portadores de los dragones celestiales.

-Ese detalle me tiene sin cuidado. Estoy acostumbrado a un estilo de vida intenso.

 _ **-[Je. Ya veremos si repites esas palabras en el futuro]**_ \- escucho Naruto en su mente de una voz profunda.

- _Tengo con que decirlo… ¿Dragón-san_? - respondió Naruto. _-¿Acaso es usted el ser dentro del Sacred Gear de Issei?_

 _ **-[En efecto. Soy el Welsh Dragón, Ddraig]**_

 _-Un gusto._

 _ **-[Esto es curioso. Dije aquel comentario solo para mí, pero fuiste capaz de escucharlo. ¿Qué clase de demonio eres?]**_

 _-Uno bastante irregular te puedo asegurar. Claro que debo aclarar que la razón por la que te puedo escuchar se debe a la experiencia que tengo con unos compañeros que son más o menos como tú._

 _ **-[¿Dragones?]**_

 _-En realidad no. Pero creo que comparten la misma tragedia._

 _ **-Pues últimamente estar encerrado en ti no ha sido tan malo**_ -dijo Gyuki. – _ **Mira que tener a alguien con quien conversar no es algo que se todos los días.**_

 _ **-[Interesante. Ya quiero ver que puedes hacer por mi socio, Zagan. Encontrar un buen aliado para el Sekiryuutei es ciertamente extraño. Quiero saber que será de este portador]**_

 _ **-**_ _Hare todo lo que esté en mi mano-_ dijo Naruto.

-Esto…. ¿Se encuentra bien, Naruto-sama?-pregunto Ravel.

-¿Eh?

-Se quedo callado por un largo tiempo. ¿Le preocupa algo?

-No es nada. Solo estaba conociendo a alguien.

-¿De qué habla?-dijo la rubia confundida.

-Luego te cuento. Ahora vayamos. Hay entrenamientos que planificar.

-De acuerdo-dijo la Phenex, para retirarse junto a sus otros compañeros.

-Pues parecía que tenias razón con tus presentimientos, Buchou. Hyoudou-kun era un gran partido. Menuda suerte que tuvo Naruto-kun.

-S-si-dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa fingida.

-¿Necesitas desahogarte?

Con esto la Gremory se apoyo en su amiga y se puso a llorar a lágrima viva.

-¡Buaaaah! ¡El me lo quitado!-se lamento Rias como si fuera una niña pequeña. – ¡Naruto me ha robado a un buen súbdito!

-Ya te he dicho que debes un poco más agresiva con tus reclutamientos, Buchou. No todos tus súbditos vendrán de la mano de tu Onni-san-dijo Akeno mientras consolaba a su King.

[En las afueras de Kuoh]

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre la situación de la misión?-dijo una chica desde la cobertura que le brindaba el follaje de un árbol.

-Problemática-le respondió un chico en las misma posicion.

-Eso es bastante claro, pero creo que sería bueno saber sobre si crees que debemos proseguir hacia ese extraño asentamiento. Jamás había visto casas como esas.

-Seria problemático ir allá, pero lo seria más no ingresar a ese territorio. Nuestro punto de retorno sea cerrado y necesitamos asegurar suministros. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos en este extraño paraje.

-¡Arggh! Tienes razón. Pensar que estaríamos en este predicamento por ese idiota.

-Pues es primordial para nosotros encontrarlo cuanto antes. De lo contrario Konoha no tendrá un futuro por delante. Solo él puede vencer a Pain.

-Si tan solo le hubiera ayudado en ese momento-se lamento otra chica presente.

-Tranquila. Realmente nadie en la aldea estaba para hacerlo-dijo el chico. -De momento puedes ayudarnos a encontrarlo.

-¡Sí! Encontraremos a Naruto-kun.

* * *

Fin de capitulo. Espero que esta pista le ayudara a ubicar a nuestro "demonio" de la casa Zagan.

Algo que me dejaría aclarar en esta ocasión es cómo será el progreso de Issei. Como los volúmenes que más se ven en los fanfic de HS DxD son los primeros cuatro, será Naruto quien de momento será la estrella. Luego el Sekiryuutei será el que tendrá el protagonismo que merece. Para en ese entonces tendrá un poder base decente con el que podrá aprovechar mejor la habilidad del Booster Gear. Ya leí todas las novelas ligeras y no puedo evitar pensar que gran parte de su poder es prestado. Al final de manga Naruto recibió bastantes buffs, pero queda bastante claro que el los merecía luego de imponerse en situaciones anteriores. Aunque Issei muestra el espíritu de un héroe, necesita más habilidades que sean propias de su propio esfuerzo.

De momento quedan unas dos vacantes en la Nobleza de Naruto y serian para el rango de Pawn. Actualmente me gustaría que al menos una estuviera relacionada con el hinduismo o algo parecido, pero como que mis conocimientos sobre una manga, anime o videojuego con personaje así están bastante limitados y no se me ocurre nadie. (Los personajes de Asura Wrath están completamente fuera de discusión). Escucho sugerencias.

Si se pregunta por cómo será la nobleza de Rias. Solo diré que tendrá muy buenas piezas con las que compensar sus peones no usados y no solo me refiero a los personajes que vendrán en el siguiente capítulo.

Lamento si este resulto corto. Espero actualizar con otro esta misma semana.

 **Genjuki** : Gracias. Naruto solo tiene dos Bijuu.

 **Gadihan** : En efecto es el Naruto clásico y ya di el indicativo cronológico de su origen. Huir no es la palabra indicada para su viaje. Esa explicación viene para mucho después. Lo de Ravel viene para el siguiente capítulo y lo siento, el troll de Kurama estará ausente (por el momento). Tal vez hayan algunos omake para el fic, pero no se con exactitud cuando comenzaran.

 **Zero1734** : Me refiero a que Naruto no solo controla la madera, sino también las plantas en general y otros organismos vivos. Sobre el Rinnegan. Pues son unos ojos "prestados".

 **Zafir09** : Ciertamente la necesitan, pero ya Naruto tiene una forma de curar a los demás y Ravel también tiene magia de ese tipo. (Por instrucción de Naruto).

 **SEOR BLACK** : Lo siento. No soy fan de gore. Lastima lo del Remolino y Sakura. No la vanaglorio, pero tampoco apoyo el bashing intenso.

 **Skull Flame** : -No. Solo dos Bijuu. La oferta de colas solo daba para nueve por comprador.

-Juri hubiera sido una excelente Rook, pero como mejor la dejo pasar.

-Raynare no cantara todo de golpe. Si habla demás ella misma se pone en peligro.

-Sí. Kuroka sería una Queen ideal. Solo que tiene que dejar de ser tan floja como lo es ahora.

-Gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gusto todo.

 **Trollmemex** : Gracias. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

 **omega9028** : Dado que Naruto se centra en entrenamiento (aun mas que los otros cuatro novatos) daré importancia al número. Sin embargo aseguro que los Knights son de óptima calidad. (También una Rook y dos Peones, pero seguramente palidecerán frente a los mencionados.)

Eso es todo por ahora.


	5. Cap 5

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 5**

-Mierda-fue lo primero que expreso Naruto una vez que despertó ese día.

Habían muchos asuntos que podían quitarle la calma al joven rubio, pero como cabeza del clan Zagan él tenía que verse calmado y frio ante todos ellos.

Sin embargo, acababa de sentir algo que podría echar abajo todo su estilo de vida y meterlo en problema de proporciones bíblicas.

Todo se debía a un hecho. Naruto era cómplice de un secreto que podría sacudir los cimientos del Inframundo. Tanto que solo cuatro personas eran participes de él. Su persona, el viejo Zagan y los Satán Sirzechs Lucifer y Ajuka Beelzebub. Técnicamente también lo sabían Shukaku y Gyuki, pero para fines prácticos ellos no contaban para el asunto.

La cuestión era simple y evidente. Naruto no tenia absolutamente nada de heredero. En realidad su relación con el Inframundo era bastante mínima. Su estadía allí se había dado por una secuencia de eventos que aun no comprendía del todo.

Para empezar Naruto no pertenecía al mundo en el que se encontraba. El suyo parecía mucho más simple si se le comparaba con ese lugar. Los pueblos eran mucho menos desarrollados y eran gobernados de una forma muy distinta. Solo el Monte Myoboku podía compararse con el Inframundo en términos de rarezas y aun así palidecería.

El continente shinobi parecía no tener casi relación con el mundo en el que se encontraba, pero allí fue donde termino luego de que un extraño resplandor que le sacara de su hogar.

En parte estaba agradecido por ello, pues estaba a punto de asesinado por Pain. El líder de una organización terrorista que perseguía a los jinchuriki por los Bijuu en su interior.

El enfrentamiento que tuvieron había sido reñido y aunque su **Modo Sennin** le sirvió para luchar contra el autonombrado "Dios", este se vio eclipsado por su limitada duración, lo cual al final le costó la batalla y por poco la vida.

Eso fue algo tremendamente frustrante. Perder contra el que había destruido su preciada aldea y había asesinado a su maestro fue duro golpe para el ego de Naruto. Por ello no sufrió de mayores preocupaciones al momento de verse en un lugar extraño. En todo caso, solo le preocupaba el estado de Konoha.

Lastimosamente ese tema fue sacado de la cabeza de joven cuando este se percato de que sus ojos habían sido intercambiados por el Rinnegan y que su poco cooperativo inquilino había sido sustituido por no uno, sino por dos Bijuu.

Como era de esperarse el alboroto de Naruto fue equivalente al fastidio infligido por Shukaku por su nuevo jinchuriki, a quien le tenía cierto resentimiento por ser el antiguo contenedor del Kyubi. Ni siquiera Gyuki, que era el más calmado y consciente entre los tres supo dar una respuesta a lo sucedido. Su memoria estaba bastante revuelta y apenas si recordaba a su antiguo portador.

Para Naruto fue extremadamente muy raro encontrar que tenía el Doujutsu de su contrincante. Que el despertara tal poder era ridículo y que se lo trasplantaran aun mas. Para eso tendrían que haber vencido a Pain y eso era poco probable.

Le pasó por la mente la perturbadora idea de que Pain había hecho esa técnica para controlar varios cuerpos en su persona, pero eso era todavía más improbable debido a que tenía su libre albedrio intacto y no poseía ninguno de esos piercing extraños.

Para bien o para mal, poco fue lo que Naruto pudo indagar en esos momentos. Tuvo que centrar sus pensamientos en sobrevivir. La selva en donde arribo acogía criaturas aterradoras de gran poder que ameritaban que el Uzumaki pusiera todo su esfuerzo para derrotarlas.

Aunque Gyuki y Shukaju se les presento una oportunidad de oro para escapar, decidieron dejarla a un lado, ya que el entorno era demasiado hostil para su gusto. De hecho decidieron cooperar con su actual jinchuriki para que no muriera en ese extraño lugar.

La gran velocidad de aprendizaje y sus memorias del estilo de lucha de Gaara permitieron a Naruto dominar el control de arena del Shukaku en poco tiempo. La tinta del Hachibi también era buena cubrir escapes, pues no siempre el rubio estaba en condiciones de pelear. El uso que le dio a esa habilidad fue imitar el **Choju Giga** (Imitación de Imagen de Super Animales) de Sai, lo que permitía crear señuelos un tanto más efectivos que los mismo **Kagebushin**.

Los primero días fueron duros, pero Naruto puedo ingeniárselas para sobrevivir. Algo difícil debido a la gran amplitud de la selva donde se encontraba.

Eventualmente el Uzumaki se vio en la necesidad de intentar usar el **Modo Sennin** para poder ubicarse mejor, pues una de las ventajas de dicha técnica era la habilidad rastreadora.

Hasta el momento el joven Sennin solo lo había extraído la Energía Natural presente en el Monte Myoboku por lo que intentar tomarlo en un sitio como aquella selva parecía un poco riesgoso, mas él decidió arriesgarse.

El mal presentimiento no estaba en lo absoluto errado. El Chakra Senjutsu que antes le brindaba una sensación de pureza y armonía ahora le estaba golpeando con una abrupta carga de corrupción y malicia.

De no ser porque Gyuki y Shukaku le ayudaron a despejarse, Naruto hubiera sido consumido por la energía de ese lugar, la cual era demasiado oscura para su gusto. El Sennin entonces aprendió que la Energía Natural podía ser contaminada por los malos pensamientos de los vivos y su sobreuso podía corromper a un usuario inexperimentado.

Eso no aprendió de los Bijuu, sino de una persona que fue atraída por su intento por entrar al **Modo Sennin**. Su nombre era Zaug Zagan y era un ermitaño que vivía en aquella selva.

A pesar de tener una apariencia y actitud un poco hostil, el anciano termino invitado a Naruto a sus aposentos, en donde se tomo la molestia de explicarle en donde se encontraba.

El joven Uzumaki palideció al enterarse que estaba en pleno Inframundo. La idea de estar muerto era muy impactante y desesperanzadora.

Solo fue con un reclamo de Zaug que el rubio entendió que en realidad no estaba muerto, tan solo estaba en el lugar equivocado. Como humano él no tenía nada que hacer en el reino de los Demonios.

Naruto no contradijo aquello. El solo quería volver a su hogar y vencer al enemigo que todavía estaba libre. Tampoco Zaug no se opuso a esas intenciones, pero conforme el aprendió que Naruto tenía habilidades por demás destacables, simplemente no pudo dejarle ir así como así.

El era un Demonio antiguo, uno que databa de la Gran Guerra. Evento que había diezmado casi por completo a su clan. Por eso fue sensato cuando se dio la guerra civil entre las facciones de los Antiguos Satán y los Anti Satán, en donde él y los sobrevivientes de su clan se hicieron los muertos. Fue un acto cobarde sin duda alguna, pero igual evito la desaparición completa de su clan como sí ocurrió con muchos otros.

El acto conllevo a que su clan perdiera mucho prestigio, pero de todas formas su prole no era muy preocupada por este. Fue por ello que los otros miembros de su clan pudieron integrarse a la perfección al mundo humano. Tal vez demasiado, ya que todos ellos murieron por razones varias antes de poder hacer el triunfal regreso del clan Zagan.

Ahora mismo solo había unos pocos descendientes que por desgracia no serian muy bien recibidos por la sociedad actual debido a su herencia mixta. Por eso es que Zaug había perdido muchas de sus esperanzas para su clan.

Tener a un joven como Naruto era una buena noticia. Un lacayo con su potencial sería una gran adicción para la renovación su clan. El problema es que él no tenía ninguna de las Evil Pieces que usaban los actuales habitantes del Inframundo para aumentar sus números. Para conseguir unas tendría que primero contactar a los actuales Satan y revelarles toda la verdad sobre su supuesta extinción.

Zaug entonces convenció a Naruto de quedarse mientras conseguía dichos artefactos, cosa que no fue difícil debido a que el joven aprovecho de la relativa seguridad que tenía en el hogar del anciano para seguir practicando la absorción de la Energía Natural. El no podía darse el lujo de perder tal recurso, así que hizo caso omiso a los negativos efectos que tuvo su anterior intento y se centro en re-dominar su técnica as.

Luego de un par de días Zaug regreso con la compañía de Sirzechs y Ajuka, quienes insistieron en ver a aquel humano que había encontrado. Que alguien llegara al Inframundo sin ser detectado era bastante extraño. Incluso los magos tenían problemas para pasar las fronteras propias del submundo. El que también usara Senjutsu lo hacía más interesante, pues ese era un arte reservado para los Yokai.

Lo bueno para ellos fue que el humano aun seguía en el mismo lugar en el que Zaug lo había dejado. Lo malo es que ya no era tan humano como los Demonios esperaban.

El rubio sufrió de otro ataque de nervios mientras se dispuso a explicar que luego de efectuar varios intentos de absorber Energía Natural dos pares de alas de murciélago surgieron de su espalda y su fuerza se disparo por las nubes.

Si sus manos se hubieran vuelto un sapo o piedra, Naruto hubiera comprendido aquella calamidad, pero que le salieran alas como las que portaban los otros presente, estaba más allá de la compresión del joven alterado.

Los Demonios manejaron la teoría de que alguien ya hubiera reencarnado a Naruto, pero Ajuka la desecho cuando dictamino que Naruto no era poseedor de ninguna Evil Pieces. El parecía ser un demonio de sangre pura, hecho que helo a Zaug e impresiono a Sirzechs.

Luego de un par de exámenes que fueron llevados en la más estricta confidencialidad, Ajuka pudo formular una teoría plausible para lo ocurrido

De alguna forma Naruto había absorbido todo el excedente de poder Demoniaco que había liberado Zaug mientras se encontraba en su hogar y lo había hecho suyo, volviéndolo un seudo-demonio con las características propias de un miembro de la familia Zagan.

Aunque no era un gran experto en el tema, Ajuka había puesto mucha atención en el efecto que causaba el Senjutsu en los Demonios. Especialmente luego de un incidente en el que una usuaria de tal poder había matado a su amo. Por eso estaba bastante seguro con la teoría que tenia sobre Naruto, la cual por supuesto era bastante polémica.

Internamente, Shukaku le dijo a Naruto que tal idea no era disparatada, pues sabía que la Energía Natural podía causar cambios en el usuario de acuerdo al entorno en el que se aprendiera. Gyuki añadió que su actual Doujutsu también estaba en posición de causar cambios en la forma en que obtenía la mencionada energía, el detalle es que no sabía explicar el cómo.

En todo caso, la existencia de Naruto se volvió un verdadero dolor de cabeza para los dos Satan. Si los miembros más ancianos del Inframundo se enteraban de Naruto, seguramente pedirían su cabeza. Aun había problemas con la aceptación de los Demonios reencarnados y la existencia de un humano con las habilidades de un clan antiguo agitaría más las cosas.

Fue Sirzechs quien visualizo una solución que beneficiaria a todas las partes. Pidió a Zaug que hiciera pasar a Naruto como un miembro de su clan. No como un súbdito, sino como alguien que en verdad era parte de su familia.

Dada la condición de Naruto como demonio pura sangre el no tendría los mismos problemas que tienen otros herederos y por ello podría reconstruir con mayor facilidad a la casa Zagan.

Era una mentira arriesgada, pero ciertamente proporcionaba un gran beneficio para los suyos. Lo único que incomodaba a Zaug era el hecho de que un "humano" tomara el papel de heredero del clan. No tenia tantos prejuicios contra los reencarnados, pero igual sentía algo de orgullo hacia su raza.

Sirzechs le explico que debía tragarse ese orgullo y permitir que Naruto asumiera la cabeza del clan, pues planeaba otorgarle una misión que en el futuro podría hacer que la casa Zagan fuera una de las primeras del Inframundo. Fue allí cuando el Satán Lucifer se dispuso a hacerle una proposición a Naruto.

El Satán le pidió al joven Uzumaki que fuera su soldado. No uno que representara a sus intereses ni su facción, sino a todos los Demonios. Sirzechs visualizo que Naruto no solo tendría la capacidad de tomar los poderes de los Zagan, sino que también podría conseguir las cualidades presentes en los Demonios de los 72 Pilares.

A Naruto le fue explicado que los Demonios habían pasado por muchos conflictos y guerras, siendo actualmente su existencia algo que pendía de un hilo. Aun había fracturas internas que podían estallar en cualquier momento y hacer que la sociedad actual se desmoronara, lo que subsecuentemente podría desencadenar una guerra que afectaría al mundo humano.

Todo eso fue comprendido por Naruto, quien además entendió que Sirzechs no obraba para mal. Su mirada era completamente distinta a la Pain, quien había destruido toda una aldea sin ningún tipo de piedad. Era irónico que un Demonio se viera más confiable que un Dios, pero no era el momento para hacer mención de ello.

Naruto acepto se parte del plan de Sirzechs y Zaug con la condición de que le ayudaran a regresar a su mundo, de forma de que al menos el pudiera detener a Pain. Todo el asunto significaba renunciar a su sueño de ser Hokage, pero al menos sabía que estaba obrando en beneficio de muchos.

El asunto de múltiples mundo perturbo a Ajuka, pero accedió a hacer las indagaciones pertinentes para trabajar en ello. Advirtió que tomaría mucho tiempo, pues lo más loable era investigar la Falla Dimensional y era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Mientras que eso se daba Naruto tuvo que aprender todo lo que conllevaba ser el heredero al clan Zagan. Desde las técnicas principales y magia básica, hasta toda la historia del Inframundo y las reglas de etiqueta propias para un Demonio de clase alta. Decir que no fue un martirio para el joven imperativo era decir una gran mentira. Sin embargo, el pudo obtener grandes beneficios con las otras áreas en las que trabajo.

Los poderes propios de los Zagan, los cuales eran muy parecidos al Mokuton que usaban el capitán Yamato, pero con un rango mucho mayor y variado. Podía controlar toda la materia orgánica que estuviera a su alcance, pudiendo incluso modificar la estructura de los seres vivos.

Usar esa habilidad con seres sobrenaturales requería de una gran cantidad de Poder Demoniaco, pero Naruto no tenía problemas con ello debido a que ya contaba con el poder propio de un Demonio de clase alta, lo que ayudaba mucho a validad su posición ficticia.

La transformación demoniaca del rubio demostró ser permanente desde un inicio, pero las cualidades que obtenía como miembro del clan Zagan eran un poco efímeras. Naruto necesitaba continuamente re-absorber la Energía Natural cercana a Zaug para recuperar el uso de esa magia.

Mucho tiempo fue requerido para que el pudiera hacerlas completamente suyas. Allí fue donde entro en acción una de las pocas habilidades que tenía acceso con el Rinnegan. El **Amenoukihashi** (Puente Flotante de los Cielos).

Esta le permitía abrir un portal a una dimensión con un paso del tiempo completamente ajeno al mundo en el que se encontraba. No parecía ser un Ninjutsu espacio-tiempo ofensivo como aquel que poseía Kakashi, pero igual parecía tener una gran utilidad.

En principio Naruto solo tuvo acceso a un paraje árido y estéril, pero aquello fue perfecto para Zaug, quien instruyo a su pupilo que su primer reto era volver a aquella tierra un oasis paradisiaco.

Fue bueno que el joven demonio en entrenamiento se acostumbrara rápido a su longevidad, pues le tomo un año alcanzar su objetivo. El no se vio muy mortificado por la distorsión en la percepción del tiempo a la que fue sometida su vida debido a la continua asistencia de Zaug, Shukaku y Gyuki. Eran pocas eran las personas que habían socializado tanto, por lo que le gusto mucho adaptarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida.

No era exactamente lo que esperaba para su futuro, pero ser Demonio era un montón mejor que ser un shinobi. Mantenía ese estilo de pelea porque era lo más propio de él, pero en términos de calidad de vida, los ninja palidecían bastante.

Por eso sin ningún tipo de aviso pasaron tres años desde el inicio del proyecto propuesto por Sirzechs.

La idea era introducir a Naruto como heredero, a la vez que Zaug asumía la jefatura del clan y se presentaban a los otros Zagan que permanecían ocultos en el mundo humano, sin embargo todo se vio comprometido por un desagradable hecho. El fallecimiento de Zaug.

Todo el tiempo en el retiro y la continua labor de entrenar a Naruto fue mucho para su anciano ser. Aun cuando los Demonios son muy longevos, estos tienen ciertos límites y Zaug no fue la excepción.

Naruto se sintió mal por lo ocurrido, ya que sintió que el anciano había sido un gran maestro como lo fue Jiraiya. Por eso se comprometió aun más con los deseos que Zaug tenía para su clan. Sería un poco difícil ya que al final el nunca explico donde se encontraban los otros Zagan, pero de todas el rubio prometió que se ocuparía de encontrarlos.

En todo caso, Sirzechs tuvo que adelantar la presentación de Naruto a la sociedad y su promoción a cabeza de clan, pues sin el testimonio de Zaug la legitimidad de su heredero se pondría en duda. Lo mejor era presentar el testamento que el había dejado como recurso de emergencia y así certificar la identidad de Naruto.

Afortunadamente todo el mundo se creyó el engaño. Incluso la gran y pomposa casa Bael, quien celebro la aparición de uno de los clanes pura sangre. Si hubo algunos molestos con la idea de que Naruto había sido criado en el mundo (la mentira que se uso para explicar su ausencia en el Inframundo), pero de todas formas los Demonios ancianos se vieron muy interesados en el gran Poder Demoniaco presente en el joven Zagan.

Tanta fue su fascinación que casi automáticamente propusieron que el debía contraer matrimonio con alguna joven de los otros clanes con el fin de asegurar más Demonios de sangre pura. Fue la casa Phenex la primera en dar el visto bueno a tal cosa y ofrecieron la mano de la hija menor del actual jefe, Ravel Phenex.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto no se sintió muy cómodo con la idea de un matrimonio arreglado. Sobre todo con alguien que no conocía para nada y que era menor que él. Fue quien Sirzechs le convenció de aceptar. No exactamente por cuestiones políticas, sino por la posibilidad de cumplir dos objetivos.

El primero era conseguir las habilidades de los Phenex. Aun no se sabía a ciencia cierta que tan bien Naruto asimilaría las habilidades de otros clanes, por lo que la cercanía con un miembro de una casa como la Phenex era bastante bueno, debido a que sus habilidades eran bastante compatibles con las suyas.

La segunda y más importante. Muy especial énfasis en la parte de "más importante". Con esa posición cercana a los Phenex, Naruto podría aprender sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de este clan con el fin de visualizar una forma para aniquil…. Lidiar con el actual prometido de la heredera de la casa Gremory, quien casualmente era la hermana pequeña de Sirzechs.

El Satán Lucifer dejo muy en claro que ese era un objetivo muy importante, pues fue la única ocasión en la que el pelirrojo dio una muestra de su poder a Naruto. Por ello el joven no opuso en lo absoluto en ayudar a la causa.

Aunque Naruto se sintió mal con el primer objetivo, ya que sentía que estaba usando a la chica con la que le comprometerían, al final lo vio provechoso. Al principio Ravel parecía una niña mimada, pero al final resulto ser una buena persona. Separarla de su hermano era definitivamente lo mejor. Riser era un Sasuke con esteroides podridos.

Por eso era bueno que ambos objetivos estuvieran relacionados.

Naruto ya estaba al tanto de que Riser Phenex era con quien estaba comprometido con Rias y que ella no quería tal matrimonio. Además gracias a Ravel sabía que los jefes Gremory y Phenex prontos iban a permitir que se diera un Rating Game entre las partes para darle una oportunidad a la pelirroja para que se librara del compromiso. Lastimosamente ese sería un evento sin sentido, pues Riser tenía todas las de ganar con toda la experiencia y poder que poseía.

Lo ideal es que Naruto pusiera un pie en frente y tomara el combate para sí, pero aquello era contraproducente para Rias, ya que ella debía mostrarse plenamente capaz para rechazar el compromiso o seguramente sería condenada a otro.

Las opciones de Naruto eran bastante limitadas y el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Que se le presentara un inconveniente del nivel que acababa de detectar era bastante malo.

Luego de darle tanto uso de **Modo Sennin** este se hizo prácticamente una extensión suya y lo mantenía activo prácticamente todo el tiempo. Por eso puedo sentir cuando tres firmas de Chakra ingresaron a las inmediaciones de la ciudad de Kuoh.

A Naruto no le pareció una casualidad que fueran precisamente tres personas las que detecto. Eso era indicativo de que posiblemente eran un equipo ninja buscándole.

Lastimosamente aunque sus poderes de rastreo estaban bastante desarrollados, Naruto no recordaba las firmas de nadie de su aldea. Las únicas firmas que tenia registrada eran las de la Torre de Rias, Koneko Toujo y la hermana de esta, Kuroka.

Detalles sobre esta ultima para otra ocasión.

Por supuesto a Naruto le emociono la idea de encontrarse con alguno de sus conocidos. Ya habían pasado varios años y extrañaba a sus amigos. Sin embargo el joven Zagan tenía presente que tenía otros deberes entre manos.

Muchas personas habían puesto muchas esperanzas en él y no podía darles la espalda. Aunque le doliera, tenía que poner al mundo en el que se encontraba por encima del suyo.

Por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a hacer algo extremadamente radical. Tenía que encontrar una solución que no perjudicara a los involucrados.

Lo bueno es que tenía a la persona ideal para ello.

-Que sea ahora una Demonio, no significa que me acostumbre a tu rutina madrugadora-dijo Raynare de mala gana cuando fue levantada por el rubio.

Actualmente Raynare habitaba el mismo apartamento que Naruto y Ravel, teniendo su propia habitación debido a que los dos rubios compartían la otra del inmueble.

-Lamento despertarte. Necesito tu ayuda para un asunto-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué?-respondió la pelinegra.

-¿Tienes acceso a esa magia cambia memorias?

-Puedo usarla si no implica cambiársela a muchas personas. ¿Por qué?

-Necesito que me acompañes para arreglar un pequeño asunto.

-¿Y cómo porque lo haría?

-Pues evite que Ravel te dejara durmiendo en el sofá y deje tu propia habitación, hacerme un favor sería lindo de tu parte.

-Urgh. Supongo que tengo que compensarte-dijo Raynare para entonces prepararse para salir.

Una vez listos, Naruto y Raynare sobrevolaron la ciudad en la búsqueda de las personas solicitadas por el primero.

El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco cuando vio que las tres firmas de Chakra pertenecían a su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno, a su perezoso compañero Shikamaru Nara y su ocasional compañera, Hinata Hyuga. Todas eran caras conocidas muy agradables de ver.

Sin embargo, también eran los peores con los que se podía topar. Sakura era una de personas que más le conocía. Shikamaru igual, solo que a un nivel un tanto más profundo. Con Hinata no sabía que decir, pero sus instintos le decían que era mejor no arriesgarse.

Por ello cuando les interceptaron en una desolada calle de los suburbios, Naruto tomo una decisión más o menos severa.

-De acuerdo, Raynare. Bórrame de la mente de todos ellos-dijo el rubio muy serio.

-¿Disculpa?-respondió la ex Ángel Caída confundida.

-Esos tres tienen recuerdos de mí. Reemplázalos con otra cosa.

-No es tan sencillo, sabes. Tengo que conocer con exactitud qué es lo que tengo que cambiar.

-Todo. Quiero que mi nombre y rostro sea sustituido por otros. Si ellos me ven, quiero que me tomen por otra persona.

-¿Qué hiciste para necesites tal medida? ¿Estás huyendo o algo por estilo?-dijo con cierta burla la Ángel Caído.

-No estoy huyendo. Solo… estoy haciéndolo que es mejor para todos.

-Como sea. Hare lo que dices y me iré a dormir-dijo Raynare para activar su magia.

[Al día siguiente, después de clases]

-Lamento que convoque tan repentinamente, Naruto-dijo Rias desde el escritorio de su club. -Pero quisiera saber si sabes algo que decir sobre estas personas-dijo la pelirroja señalando a una chica de cabello corto de color rosa, un chico de peinado de piña de cabello negro y una chica de ojos perla y cabello largo color azul. Todos con ropas muy fuera de la moda actual del país.

-¿Por qué debería?-dijo Naruto inocentemente. Era de mencionar, que actualmente disfrazaba su Doujutsu como normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba en clase.

-Bueno, ellos afirman ser ninja y son usuarios de Chakra como tú. Pensé que tienen algún tipo de relación.

-No. Mis habilidades fueron entrenadas por otra persona y jamás había visto a estos sujetos.

-Es una pena-dijo la pelirroja suspirando. –En fin creo que debería explicarte la situación ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir. Estas personas estaban deambulando por la ciudad buscando a alguien quien dicen es su compañero. Normalmente no tomaríamos atención en ellos, pero hubo cierto incidente que nos llevo a que les tomáramos en custodia.

-Lamento lo ocurrido, Gremory-san-dijo Sakura con una reverencia de disculpa. –Le pedimos indicaciones a unos lugareños de este pueblo y un pervertido de lentes empezó decir cosas impropias sobre de mi figura y la de Hinata. No supe controlarme y termine golpeándole-dijo ella apenada.

 _-¡Motohama recibió un golpe de Sakura! Me tengo que asegurar de que Issei les envié flores a los padres de ese pobre tipo_ -pensó Naruto un poco horrorizado.

-El estudiante afectado se encuentra bien. Nos encargamos de hacer pasar el incidente como un pequeño accidente de tránsito-comento Rias.

 _-Sí. Un puñetazo de Sakura es justamente como el golpe de un camión._

-Debo aclarar que a pesar de lo hecho por mi compañera, no queremos causar problemas-dijo Shikamaru. -Estamos buscando a un sujeto de nombre Menma Uzumaki.

-¿Menma?-dijo Naruto extrañado por ese nombre. Ya sabía que su nombre tenía que ver con el ramen, pero no toleraba que lo confundieran con ese otro ingrediente que odiaba.

-Sí. Es un sujeto más o menos parecido a ti-menciono Sakura señalando a Naruto. –Claro que el tiene el cabello negro, ojos rojos y su expresión no es tan infantil y lela.

-¿Infantil y lela?-dijo Naruto con una venita en la sien. El tendría que intercambiar algunas palabras con Raynare.

-Vaya casualidad. ¿Sera algún familiar tuyo, Naruto-kun?-pregunto Akeno, quien también estaba presente como los otros miembros del club de Exploración de lo Oculto.

-Difícilmente. Mi apellido es solo uno de pila.

-¿Y porque le buscan en esta localidad? –pregunto Rias.

-Es el primer asentamiento con el que nos topamos-explico Shikamaru. -En realidad podría decirse que estamos un poco perdidos.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Estábamos investigando las inmediaciones de nuestra aldea cuando detectamos un fenómeno sospechoso. Nada más nos acercamos y llegamos a esta localidad.

-Seguramente fue magia de teletransportación-dijo la pelirroja pensativa.

-Cual sea la procedencia de ese fenómeno, no nos dejo una forma para volver a nuestro hogar. Por eso decidimos centrarnos en la búsqueda de nuestro amigo.

-Comprendo. ¿Y de donde vienen?

-Lo siento. Temo que esa información es clasificada-señalo el Nara.

 _-Perfecto. Shikamaru no hablara demás si no es necesario_ -pensó Naruto contento.

-Es entendible. Si vienen de una aldea ninja es natural que protejan los secretos de los suyos-dijo Rias, casi que estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Está al tanto de ellas?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Solo tengo presente su existencia. De hecho me gustaría encontrar una para contactar con los shinobi que allí habitan.

-¿Algún motivo?

-Me gustaría reclutar a algunos para mi causa-comento Rias, con un tono que indicaba que estaba haciendo una oferta.

Naruto sabía por Sirzechs que Rias era una gran amante de la cultura japonesa. Si por ella fuera, seguramente viajaría al pasado con el único propósito de reclutar a un samurái y a un ninja de cuando estos guerreros estaban en su apogeo.

Si ella reclutaba para su Nobleza a sus amigos, tendrías activos muy poderosos. Sin embargo, veía difícil que ellos aceptaran.

Sakura era una ninja con origen civil, por lo que tenia menor compresión hacia las cosas "raras". El tema de los Demonios seguramente la perturbaría. Hinata pertenecía a un clan y aunque estos le trataran mal, seguramente no les abandonaría, pues también significaba dejar a su equipo. Shikamaru era leal a Konoha y difícilmente se querría meter en un tema complicado como el que se daba entre los Demonios y las otras facciones.

-Suerte con ello. Hacer que un ninja abandone a su aldea es muy difícil-comento Sakura.

-En todo caso no creo que les haga daño escuchar lo que tengo que decir-le respondió Rias.

[Al día siguiente]

-Esto es bastante inusual. Que tantos estudiantes se transfieran a la academia no es algo nada común-comento Issei cuando tres nuevos estudiantes llegaron a su salón, los cuales eran precisamente los tres shinobi que habían llegado a Kuoh el día anterior.

-¿A quién le importa? ¿Acaso no ven el tamaño de los Oppais de esa chica?-dijo Motohama señalando a Hinata. – ¡Están al nivel de las Idol!

Con el uniforme de Kuoh, no había nada que retuvieras los dos grandes atributos de la ojiperla, quien obviamente estaba un poco apenada por el relativamente revelador atuendo.

-Ciertamente son encantadores-comento Matsuda lascivamente. –Y aunque su compañera está un poco plana, al menos tiene un buen trasero.

-Yo paso de ella. Luego de ser golpeado por ese auto rosa, como que paso de ese color-dijo el chico de lentes, que algunas banditas y vendajes sobre su rostro.

-¿Y qué opinas tu? Tu perversión ha estado apagada últimamente.

-No está apagada, chicos. Solo está un poco complacida.

-¿Eh?-expresaron los amigos Issei levemente confundidos.

-Díganme. ¿Ustedes han visto pechos de verdad?-dijo el castaño con aires de victoria.

-¡Tu maldito!-reclamaron los otros del trió pervertido para luego zarandearlo.

-¿¡Acaso has transgredido la pureza de Asia-chan!?-reclamo Matsuda.

-¡Sabia que era mala idea que ella viviera en tu casa!-añadió Motohama.

-¡No le hecho nada a Asia-chan!-se defendió Issei. – _Ok. También la desnude a ella, pero no se los voy confesar-_ pensó _._

En efecto Asia había empezado a vivir con Issei y su familia bajo la excusa de que ella una estudiante de intercambio. Los señores Hyoudou la aceptaron gustosamente, pues sabían que las posibilidades de que su hijo consiguiera otra amiga eran mínimas. Además, era difícil no querer a alguien como la ex monja.

Por otro lado, los más nuevos estudiantes se integraron con relativa normalidad a las clases. Sakura y Hinata fueron abordadas por las demás chicas del salón, quienes sentían mucha curiosidad por su raro color de cabello. Shikamaru…..el le prestó atención a las lecciones, pero su apariencia destacaba tan poco que no intereso a nadie.

Cuando el receso llego, Naruto corrió a reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros en el patio de la academia. No podía creer que al final ello terminaron aceptando la oferta de Rias.

Había dejado el club de ocultismo a sabiendas de que no era bueno permanecer mucho tiempo allí con Hinata cerca, pues su Byakugan aun estaba en la capacidad de descubrir a Gyuki y Shukaku. No esperaba en lo absoluto que ellos aceptaran ser reencarnados en Gremory.

Sakura se había unido como Torre, mientras Shikamaru y Hinata lo habían hecho como Peones. A la primera le quedaba clavada tal pieza, pero igual tenia curiosidad sobre que les ofrecieron para tomar tan drástica decisión. Como ellos ya tenían claro que el Zagan era alguien de confianza por su relación Gremory, los tres no tardaron en hablar.

-Vida-dijo Sakura con simpleza.

-¿Eh? –dijo Naruto confundido.

-Disculpa, me explique mal. La cuestión que es yo estoy usando una técnica que puede comprometer mi esperanza de vida-dijo la revelando un pequeño rombo verde en su frente. –Cuando la aprendí se me advirtió que posiblemente no pasare de los 40 años si hago uso exagerado de ella. Es una fatalidad que acepte en el momento que la aprendí debido a que necesitaba volverme más fuerte, pero igual hay días que me siento incomoda con ello. Cuando me dijeron que los Demonios tienen esperanzas de vida muy superiores a la de los humanos, no pude evitar sentirme tentada a aceptar-dijo la pelirrosa un tanto decaída. –Sé que es un motivo egoísta, pero supongo que al final le temo tanto a la muerte como lo hace cualquier persona.

-Tranquila. Es compresible lo que hiciste-dijo Naruto sorprendido por los motivos de Sakura.

-Solo espero que mis padre lo comprendan-dijo ella suspirando.

-Ellos lo harán. O al menos no montaran un alboroto tan fuerte como los míos-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Y tu porque decidiste unirte a Gremory?-pregunto Naruto.

-Al principio me pareció un tema bastante problemático, pero luego me llamo la atención un juego de mesa que tenia Gremory-san en su salón. Ella y tuvimos varias partidas de eso que llaman ajedrez y luego me explico que una principales funciones de un Demonio perteneciente a una Nobleza es justamente participar en eventos con las mismas características de ese juego.

-¿Así que aceptaste solo para participar en los Rating Games?-dijo el rubio un tanto sorprendido.

-Son más problemáticos que el Shogi o el Go, pero igual tomaron mi atención.

-Oh bien. No tengo nada que cuestionar. ¿Y qué me dices tú?-dijo Naruto viendo a Hinata.

-Yo necesitaba una forma para abandonar mi clan-dijo la Hyuga un tanto incomoda.

-¿¡Queee!?-dijo el rubio quedando completamente boquiabierto. -¿¡Porque harías algo así!?

-No es algo que deberíamos compartir-comento Sakura incomoda.

-No. Este es asunto que no me gustaría que quedara en silencio-dijo la ojiperla, para luego tomar aire para empezar a hablar. –La persona a la que buscamos, Menma-kun, está perdida por mi culpa-dijo la chica con una cara de culpabilidad.

Naruto guardo silencio ante la curiosa declaración.

-O al menos eso es lo que me digo a mi misma-dijo la peliazul decaída.

-Nuestra aldea fue atacada hace poco. No hace más de un par de días-dijo Shikamaru.

-Fue algo espantoso. La cantidad de muertos es simplemente indescriptible-dijo Sakura con la mirada baja.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-dijo Naruto para disimular la furia que contenía en ese momento.

-Fue sujeto llamado Pain. Es el líder de una organización terrorista que persigue a personas como el compañero que buscamos. Un jinchuriki-explico el Nara.

-Lo siento. No sé de qué me hablan.

-Es natural. No creo que haya de esos por aquí. De por si son bastante raros en donde vivimos.

-¿Y porque vinieron aquí?

-Hinata vio rastros del Chakra de Menma en el fenómeno que mencionamos. Es una prioridad para los supervivientes de la aldea encontrar a Menma, así que decidimos inspeccionarlo sin meditar mucho los riesgos. Para nada esperábamos terminar en este extraño lugar-dijo Sakura.

-¿Aun tienen el rastro de su amigo?

-No. Nos acercamos a esta escuela porque sentimos el Chakra de la compañera de Gremory y el tuyo. Sin embargo, no se parecen en nada al de la persona que buscamos-dijo Hinata.

-Entiendo-respondió Naruto. – _Claro he usado tanto el Senjtusu que mi propio Chakra está más que solapado. Sin el Kyubi en mí es obvio que no tendrían forma de reconocerme_ -pensó.

-Pero aun bajo ese hecho, esperamos encontrar a Menma en este sitio. Tenemos que confiar en ello.

-¿Lo necesitan mucho?

-Fue el único que pudo hacerle frente a Pain en igualdad de condiciones-dijo Sakura. –Seguramente le hubiera podido derrotar si hubiera contado con algo de apoyo.

-Fue mi culpa. Debí ayudarle cuando cayó, pero fui detenida por miembros de mi clan. -dijo Hinata con cierto enfado. -Ellos no permitieron que me acercara a la pelea

-No tienes que ser tan severa con ellos, Hinata. Estaban pensando en tu seguridad.

-Eso era completamente irrelevante en ese momento. Solo tenía que ocuparme de Menma-kun-declaro con mucho carácter la peliazul.

Naruto quedo sin habla ante lo dicho. Aquel día había tomado la batalla contra Pain como personal, debido a que él era el principal responsable por el ataque a Konoha y porque tenía cuentas pendientes con el líder Akatsuki. Sin embargo, no tenia presente que había tanto apoyo hacia él. Sobre todo de alguien como Hinata.

Ciertamente ahora se sentía peor por haber dejado a un lado a su aldea, aunque en parte estaba aliviado por el hecho de que apenas habían pasado un par de días luego de su desaparición.

-En fin. De todas formas no tenías muchas opciones. No tenemos recursos para sobrevivir en este pueblo y lo mejor era aliarnos con aquellos que lo gobiernan-dijo Shikamaru. –Tenemos presente que es raro que una persona tan joven se la encargada de un pueblo como este, pero parecía que podíamos confiar en ella.

-Tranquilos. Los Gremory se portan muy bien con sus súbditos. No pudieron quedar en mejores manos-dijo Naruto.

-Ella da esa impresión-dijo Sakura. –A todas estas, hemos sobrentendido que tú también eres un shinobi. ¿Acaso eres de alguna aldea ninja?

-No. Yo aprendí mi Ninjutsu de un shinobi sin aldea. No estoy afiliado a ningún grupo en particular, excepto a mi clan.

-Es una pena. Todavía estamos confundidos sobre el porqué este lugar es tan diferente a nuestra aldea.

-Hay diferente mundos aparte de este-dijo Naruto haciendo que los otros se sorprendieran. –O al menos eso dicen algunas leyendas del Inframundo. No es un tema muy tocado debido a que incluso en un mundo con Demonios, tal cosa se toma por fantasía.

-Ciertamente suena como irreal-dijo Shikamaru.

-A mi gusta pensar que no es ficción, ustedes podrían una prueba de ello-dijo el rubio para luego poner una cara seria. -Sin embargo, les sugiero mantener el asunto en bajo perfil. No todos los Demonios son como Rias y yo. Algunos si son bastante malvados.

-Lo tendremos presentes.

-Ahora les dejo. El descanso está por terminar y seguro querrán aprovecharlo.

-Sí. Sin quererlo nos hemos cargado con un montón de cosas-dijo Sakura.

-Ya se acostumbraran-dijo Naruto retirándose.

-Uff. Esto es en serio demasiado para mí. No pensé que seguir a Menma nos llevaría a convertirnos en Demonios-dijo Sakura.

-Lo irónico del asunto es la gran mayoría de los sobrevivientes de la aldea le están llamando de esa forma por atraer el ataque de Akatsuki-comento Shikamaru.

-Pero nosotros sabemos que no es cierto. Menma-kun no es ningún Demonio-declaro Hinata.

-Aunque lo fuera, no estamos en posición de menospreciarle-bromeo el Nara. -De hecho una transformación así le ayudaría contra Pain.

-En efecto. Solo espero que los demás no tengan problemas con nuestra desaparición.

-Pain dejo la aldea luego de la repentina desaparición de Menma, así que estarán bien. Aunque duele decirlo, Konoha ya no está en condiciones como para ser otra vez un rehén de Akatsuki.

-Es verdad.

-Ahora volvamos a estas clases que tenemos que tomar-dijo el Nara bostezando. –De todo, esto es lo más problemático. Mira que tener que volver a la academia.

-No es algo tan malo. De hecho las lecciones son divertidas-dijo Sakura sonriéndole. –El que si hubiera tenido problemas hubiera sido Menma.

-Como sea. Mejor volvamos al salón. Todavía tengo cosas aprender sobre el ajedrez. Por alguna razón Gremory quiere juegue con una de sus amigas.

Acto seguido el trió regreso al edificio de la academia, ignorando al observador que los veía desde lo alto.

 _-Lo siento, chicos. Pero esto es lo mejor_ -pensó Naruto.

* * *

Y lo prometido es deuda. Aquí dejo este capítulo que debe resolver varias de sus preguntas (también debe haber generado un montón mas, pero lo mejor es trabajar con una cosa a la vez).

Pequeña aclaración. El nombre de Menma solo viene como una burla de Raynare. Road of Ninja no tiene nada que ver aquí. También para evitar dudas, los fallecidos en Konoha son solo civiles y shinobi de "relleno". No hay bajas importantes aparte de las otras causadas por Pain, como lo son Shizune, Kakashi y Fukasaku (No me acuerdo si hay otros). Es una pena por ellos, pero algunos cambios tenían que ocurrir.

Respecto a porque Sakura acepto la oferta de Rias, aunque en el manga se vio que Tsunade vivió bastante luego de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y hacer uso extensivo del jutsu de Regeneración Divina, no se puede ser tan optimista con la pelirrosa debido a que ella no tiene sangre Senju o Uzumaki en sus venas. De hecho creo que Tsunade solo sobrevivió debido a la intervención de Naruto y su Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos.

El cambio en el mundo de Naruto es el mencionado por Hinata. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera intervenido en la pelea contra Pain? No se presenta el escenario como tal, pero está claro que ese es un momento clave en donde la historia puede cambiar.

Sobre si ella participara en el harem de Naruto. Solo pregúntense como se sentirá cuando sepa que su héroe que nunca se rinde decidió dedicarse a otra cosa y ya esta comprometido.

 **CHRISTOFELD** : Ciertamente compatible con lo que es Naruto, pero como que le perdido demasiado la pista Saint Seiya como para tomar a Shaka e integrarlo bien al grupo.

 **Zafir09** : No tendrá los nueves como tal, pero tendrá algo parecido. Para Kuroka falta un poco. Pues sí, Hinata está en estos lares.

 **omega9028** : Adivinaste 2/3. Me encargare de que Issei tenga un correcto desarrollo.

 **Genjuki: En efecto.**

 **Zero1734** : El Rinnegan no solo se obtiene despertándolo o trasplantándose. Ya he tocado eso en otro fic.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **guest34** : El Twilight Healing solo tiene propiedades curativas, no es como la habilidad de Orihime de Bleach, si es esa tu duda. Todos los Sacred Gear pueden evolucionar en un estado llamado Balance Breaker. Cada Sacred Gear tiene uno por defecto, pero el usuario puede alcanzar formas alternas de acuerdo a las emociones e intenciones de su usuario. Ciertamente pueden tomar utilidades infinitas, pero cada usuario solo tendrá un número limitado.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gusto.

 **SEOR BLACK** : No tocare mucho a Sakura y Hinata, asi que no te preocupes. En todo caso aparecerá una de las que mencionaste.

 **Horakthybaraq** : Proposición aceptada. El trasfondo de Karna es perfecto para lo que planeo.

 **Mario.R.E:** Naruto si recibe bastantes buff, pero al menos los hago un poco justificables. En todo caso, en Highschool DxD hay enemigos que pueden hacerle frente sin mucho esfuerzo.

 **Mr Consulton** : Si, Naruto será Overpower, pero también habrán bastantes personajes a su nivel. Raynare si será de su harem. El cielo no lo conoce. Si, en el futuro habrá lemon.

 **Skull Flame: -** Juri si es buena para mi idea, pero dado que ella es un tanto malvada. Su situación se complica.

-Los nombres Riku y Ventus vienen de kingdom hearts, pero nada tienen que ver en la historia. Solo es para señalar los elementos de acción de los dos peones de Naruto. (Tierra y Aire)

-En el anime Issei activo su Sacred Gear de forma similar cuando ataco a Kalawarner.

-Lo siento. El asunto de Konoha está lejos de ser el común.

 **fenixrojo36:** Eso hare

Sobre como Naruto se volvió demonio, solo analicen que es el camino más bajo.


	6. Cap 6

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 6**

-Issei… Tierra a Issei…. ¡Hey, Issei!-dijo Naruto ya alzando su tono de voz.

-¿Eh?-dijo el castaño, para entonces ver que todos los de su club le estaban viendo.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Has estado ido todo el día-pregunto el rubio visiblemente preocupado.

-Lo siento, sensei. Hay algo que tiene toda la atención de mi mente.

-Eso es claro. ¿Se puede saber de qué se trata? Vamos a comenzar nuestra semana de entrenamiento diaria y no sería bueno que estés desconcentrado.

-La pregunta es innecesaria, Naruto-sama. Seguro que está pensando en sus cosas pervertidas-comento Ravel.

-No solo se trata de eso-dijo Issei para entonces recibir algunas miradas de "¿en serio?". -Ok, si sigo pensando en los majestuosos oppai que vi-dijo el castaño con una cara embobada.

-No sé porque no me lo imagine-comento Naruto. –Aun así debes dejarlos de lado por el momento.

-Aunque lo hiciera seguiría preguntándome porque Rias-senpai en mi habitación esta mañana con tan repentina petición.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Naruto impresionado por esa revelación, tal como lo estaba Ravel. -¿Qué es lo ella quería?

-Ella me pidió….-dijo el Hyoudou poniéndose algo rojo. –Rayos, simplemente no puedo decirlo-comento ante la pena de que Asia y las otras chicas se encontraban allí.

-Ven, dime-dijo Naruto acercando su oído.

-Ella me pidió que me acostara con ella-dijo el Hyoudou por lo bajo.

-…..-un largo silencio por parte de Naruto fue inevitable.

 _ **-Esa chica sí que es directa**_ -comento Gyuki.

- _ **Me agradan las chicas de este mundo**_ -comento Shukaku.

-¿Qué fue lo que tú hiciste?-demando Naruto en la búsqueda de una respuesta lógica.

-Me avergüenza decirlo, pero me quede paralizado. No pude responderle ni nada-explico Issei con un suspiro de derrota.

-Menos mal-dijo Naruto respirando con alivio.

-Claro que aun cuando yo hubiera intentado algo, de todas formas íbamos a ser interrumpidos por esa maid de cabello plateado.

-¿Maid?

-Rias le llamo Grayfia-sama y parecía conocerla muy bien. Ella ordeno a Rias que se retirara y se disculpo por el incidente. Me pidió que fuera discreto con el asunto, pero entonces usted me pregunto y no me pareció correcto ocultarlo.

-Hiciste bien.

-Esa Gremory-reclamo Ravel molesta. Aun cuando no escucho toda la conversación igual pudo inferir que fue lo sucedido. –Ese movimiento es simplemente demasiado infantil por su parte.

 _-No puedo refutar eso_ -pensó Naruto. _-¡Y luego dice que yo soy el impulsivo!_

-¿Y de casualidad se puede saber por qué Gremory hizo tal incursión?-pregunto Raynare.

-Rias Gremory está comprometida con mi hermano Riser Phenex. Ella no ha ocultado el hecho de que no está de acuerdo con ese matrimonio-explico Ravel.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Acaso no se van a casar porque se aman?-pregunto Asia inocentemente.

-No, Asia. Es un matrimonio arreglado. Los intereses tras él son completamente políticos-dijo Naruto con seriedad.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-pregunto Issei.

-El principal es asegurar la procreación de Demonios de sangre pura. Como ya se te ha explicado, los números de los Demonios son bastante bajos y aunque existan las Evil Pieces, los gobernantes del Inframundo persiguen que la pureza de los Demonios de clase alta se mantenga.

-Ya veo. Creo que ahora entiendo porque Rias-senpai se veía tan triste.

-Exagera las cosas. Nuestras madres se casaron por medio de un matrimonio arreglado y no se quejan por ello-comento despectivamente Ravel, cosa que enojo un poco al castaño.

-¿Y acaso no podemos ayudar a Rias de alguna forma?-pregunto Issei preocupado.

-Nosotros no intervendremos en el asunto-sentencio Naruto. –Entiendo el malestar de Rias, pero debe resolver sus problemas sin involucrar a otros de una forma tan irresponsable.

-Eso es muy cierto, Naruto-sama-dijo Ravel.

-Por eso necesitare hablar con ella. Ustedes adelántese, yo les seguiré luego-dijo Naruto abriendo el portal a su dimensión para que sus compañeros ingresaran.

[Minutos después]

Luego de despachar a su Nobleza, Naruto se dirigió al club de Investigación de lo Oculto, en donde encontró las caras largas de todos sus integrantes.

-¿Acaso esto es un funeral?-comento el rubio para romper el hielo.

-Sí. Velamos mis sueños y esperanzas de tener una vida para mí misma-dijo Rias con una no muy buena actitud. -¿Vienes por mi visita a Hyoudou, verdad?

-También vine por otros motivos, pero ese es el principal. ¿Qué pretendías haciendo tal maniobra?

-Hyoudou es el Sekiryutei. Pensé que si comprometía con él, tendría una oportunidad de romper el compromiso.

-Son completo desconocidos. ¿Cómo se supone que ibas a tomar su interés?

-Los dragones son conocidos por tener múltiples parejas, así que encontré difícil que él no me aceptara.

Naruto guardo silencio. Luego puso su mirada en la Nobleza de Rias para ver sus reacciones. Mientras que Akeno, Kiba y Koneko no estaban en contra del plan de su King, Sakura y Hinata no pudieron evitar mostrarse incomodas con este. La peliazul estaba especialmente colorada. Shikamaru solo tenía su natural expresión de "que problemático".

-Mejor no discutiré tu lógica, Rias. Solo te pediré que no hagas ese tipo de maniobras con mi Nobleza. Si necesitas ayuda, solo tienes que pedírmela.

-En ese caso aprovechare tu visita para solicitar tu apoyo.

-Te prometí que te lo daría. Dime cual es el problema.

-Mi situación es la siguiente. Esta misma tarde me ha visitado Riser para infórmame que la fecha de nuestro matrimonio ha cambiado.

-¿Para cuándo?

-Se pretendía que fuera en la brevedad posible, pero luego del incidente de ayer me fue informado que se me dará una pequeña oportunidad para librarme del compromiso.

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Un Rating Game-explico Akeno. –No uno oficial, pero si se seguirán las reglas básicas de uno.

-Exacto. Y aunque es una oportunidad que aprecio, no puedo evitar sentirme mortificada por lo nula que es-dijo Rias.

-Entiendo. La reputación de Riser en los Rating Games no es por nada -dijo Naruto.

-El ya tiene ocho juegos en su favor y los dos que perdió fue por mera cortesía. No estoy segura de que tengo una oportunidad de ganar.

-No me parece justo que se rinda tan rápido, Rias-san-dijo Sakura. –Solo deme la oportunidad y me asegurare de aplastar a ese pervertido.

-No es tan sencillo, Sakura. Riser no solo tiene una habilidad de regeneración asombrosa debido a su sangre Phenex, sino que también dispone de las Lágrimas de Fénix que le permitirán curar a cualquiera de su Nobleza. Vencerlo es muy difícil.

-Veo que malinterpretas las cosas, Rias-dijo Naruto. –Es cierto que los Phenex tienen fuertes habilidades regenerativas, pero ellos no son invulnerables. Su resistencia física y mental tiene límites.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Primero aclaremos algo, yo nunca te dije nada-dijo Naruto con bastante seriedad para hacer entender el punto. Rias entendió el mensaje y le asintió. –De acuerdo, la cuestión es esta. Según pude observar con Ravel, hay cosas que pueden hacer que la inmortalidad de los Phenex sea un arma de doble filo. Un ejemplo es un ataque incesante.

-¿Un ataque incesante? ¿Hablas de un ataque múltiple continuo?

-Más o menos. El punto es que sea algo que haga que la victima lamente su poder curativo. Te explico. Normalmente Ravel evita las trampas que uso en mis entrenamientos por el simple hecho de que no le gusta ser lastimada, sin embargo puede notar que hay ciertos mecanismos a los que les muestra bastante miedo.

-No sé si quiero preguntarte cuales son-comento Rias un poco preocupada por la menor de los Phenex.

-Yo si quiero saber-dijo Akeno con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No son nada del otro mundo. Uno de ellos es una prensa con púas. Naturalmente cualquiera se asustaría con eso, pero entonces pensé en algo. ¿Cómo seria para un inmortal quedar atrapado allí? Aun cuando sobrevivas al golpe inicial de las púas, estas seguirán lastimándote continuamente. Si quedas completamente inmovilizado, es un hecho que sufrirás de forma eterna-explico Naruto, helando un poco a los oyentes.

 _-De repente ya no siento lastima por mi_ -pensó Rias al imaginarse por todo lo que pasaba Ravel.

-Hey, Naruto-san. ¿Sera que podre participar en uno de tus entrenamientos alguna vez?-dijo Akeno, para entonces recibir una seria mirada de su King. -¿Qué? Suenan entretenidos-comento divertida la pelinegra.

-Entiendo el punto. Si sometemos a ese Riser a un dolor indescriptible del que no pueda escapar, podríamos hacer que se rinda-dijo Shikamaru.

-Exacto. A pesar de la importancia del combate, deben recordar que el objetivo es simplemente ganar. No necesariamente hay que derrotarle en combate.

-Ese es un buen punto-dijo Rias analizando la información obtenida.

-También deben tomar en cuenta dos cosas. Primero, Riser no estará solo. El tiene a su Nobleza casi completa, por lo que tendrán que reducir su número para evitar un contraataque por parte de ella. Segundo, Riser obviamente mostrara resistencia. La regeneración de los Phenex no es biológica, sino del tipo mágica. Conforme sea herido, Riser despediría todo su poder como un mecanismo de defensa, lo que significa que el campo se tornara caliente. El responsable de atacarle deberá cuidarse de sus llamas.

-Entiendo-dijo Rias. –Definitivamente podríamos ganar con esta información.

-Úsenla a su gusto. Confió en que pueden hacer ese Rating Game algo interesante-dijo Naruto.

-Eso trataremos. Gracias por tu ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Qué ayuda? Yo no les he asistido ni nada-dijo Naruto para entonces desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

-Impredecible como siempre-dijo Rias respirando aliviada. -Pensé que iba molestarse más por mis acciones.

-Me recuerda un poco a alguien-comento Sakura. –Claro que Naruto es claramente más inteligente que Menma.

-El problema con Menma es que el solo puede expresar su astucia en batalla. No tiene la paciencia para ejecutar un plan con antelación-dijo Shikamaru.

-Independientemente de ello, me has dicho que eres bueno para las estrategias. ¿Se te ocurre algún plan en especifico?-pregunto Rias.

-Tengo tres por el momento. Necesito conocer más sobre el terreno en donde combatiremos para hacer algo más concreto.

-El escenario será decidió el día del encuentro, sin embargo podemos ir trabajando con otros asuntos.

[En la dimensión de Naruto]

-Honestamente no había entendido muy bien cuál era la habilidad del **Boosted Gear** y ahora pienso que es demasiado injusta-comento el rubio al ver como Issei estaba levantando sin problemas unas pesas que ponían 200kg.

-Es normal que piense así, Naruto-sama. Los Sacred Gear del tipo Longinus tienen habilidades que simplemente van más allá de la lógica-dijo Ravel.

 **[Reset]**

Tras el anuncio del **Boosted Gear** , la fuerza de Issei volvió a la normalidad y este vio sobrepasado por los discos de metal y se vio en la necesidad de soltarlos, obteniendo con ello un tremendo dolor muscular.

-Claro que por lo visto tiene sus debilidades-comento Naruto.

-Es evidente-afirmo la rubia.

-Rayos. Esto duele-dijo Issei mientras era curado por Asia. –No fue buena idea usar el **Boosted Gear** para esto.

-No. Con ello aprendimos que no es buena idea que apliques el poder de duplicación en tus músculos. Al menos no en tu nivel actual-dijo Naruto.

-En todo caso, solo debes aplicarlo al momento de hacer ataques físicos. El tiempo que dura el aumento es demasiado limitado ejecutar una acción que requiera esfuerzo continuo-añadió Ravel.

-Ósea que debo limitarme a golpear y correr-dijo Issei.

-Eres un Knight, la idea de por si es que no te golpeen.

-Sin embargo, tienes algo a tu favor. Debido a la naturaleza del **Boosted Gear** , debes tener más defensa que un Demonio Reencarnado normal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Los usuarios del **Boosted Gear** ganan las cualidades del dragón sellado en el interior de ese Sacred Gear, cosa que significa que ganas sus fortalezas y debilidades.

-¿Debilidades? ¿Debería preocuparme por ello?

-Ciertamente serás vulnerables contra todos los elementos Dragón Slayer, pero tienes la posibilidad de añadir cualidades draconianas a los hechizos que hagas con tu Poder Demoniaco. Por supuesto ten en cuenta que no me refiero a ese seudo-hechizo que hiciste la otra vez.

-De acuerdo. Pensare en otra cosa, aunque eso me lleva a preguntarle una cosa, sensei-dijo Issei a Naruto. –Exactamente como debería pelear un shinobi. Quiero decir, usted ha mostrado habilidades que no se parecen en nada la de los shinobi que conozco.

-Sí, ya he visto algunos libros que hablan sobre los ninja tradicionales y ciertamente me salgo del estereotipo-respondió el rubio. -Solo inventa un estilo de batalla que resulte impredecible para tu oponente. Con ese estilo es como debe combatir un shinobi.

-Con que impredecible-dijo el castaño pensativo.

En ese instante una pluma negra se abalanzo sobre Naruto a una velocidad vertiginosa, la cual fue detenida por una masa de arena que le envolvió en el aire. Segundos después un pequeño estallido sacudió la esfera de material granulado.

-Lo admito. Esos sellos explosivos que me enseñaste si valen la pena-dijo Raynare desde el aire, en donde volaba con sus alas de Ángel Caído.

-Me alegra que te gusten-dijo Naruto, permaneciendo indiferente al ataque. -Aunque ahora es que te falta por aprender. También quiero estés en la posibilidad sellar tus hechizos.

-Veré que puedo hacer-dijo Raynare para entonces volar a otro lugar.

-No puede permitir esas conductas, Naruto-sama. Tiene que imponer más control-reclamo Ravel.

-Tranquila. No es como si fuera a dejar que me hiriera a mí o a alguien más.

-Confió en su juicio.

[Tiempo después]

Diez días habían pasado desde el último encuentro entre Naruto y Rias. Ese era el tiempo que Riser había otorgado a la heredera Gremory para que pudiera preparase para el Rating Game que llevarían a cabo.

Este sería en una dimensión alterna que imitaba las dependencias de la academia Kuoh, en donde las bases de cada bando eran el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y el Consejo Estudiantil. Rias claramente tomaría el primero para su equipo y Riser el segundo.

Actualmente Naruto se encontraba acompañando a Sona y a su Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil real. La heredera Sitri fungiría como observadoras imparcial del encuentro entre Rias y Riser. El Rating Game era de índole privado, pero algunos altos mandos estaban interesados en que el heredero Zagan también atestiguara el juego para que así tomara nota para su participación futura en estos, por lo que permitieron su presencia.

-¿Y cuál es tu opinión preliminar?-pregunto Naruto a la menor de los Sitri.

-Tengo que reservar mi respuesta-fue la única respuesta por parte de la pelinegra.

-¿No crees en que Rias tenga una oportunidad?

-El transcurso de la batalla lo dirá.

El comienzo del encuentro fue contundente. Rias movió a Koneko y a Hinata hacia gimnasio cubierto, en donde estas se encontraron con una Rook y tres Peones de Riser.

Mientras la Rook de Rias pudo inmovilizar con relativa facilidad a su oponente, su Pawn demostró una mayor habilidad lidiando con sus oponentes, quienes eran una chica armada con un bo y unas gemelas con motosierras.

Los movimientos de Hinata eran agiles y certeros, mientras los ataques de la gemelas eran toscos y desorganizados. Por ello la peliazul pudo esquivar las mortales armas y dar golpes paralizantes que las sacaron del juego. Aunque la otra Pawn era usuaria de un Taijutsu más organizado, nada pudo hacer contra el Juken de la Hyuga.

Para Naruto ese era el curso natural por el cual iría la pelea. Aunque la Nobleza de Riser tenía más tiempo como demonios, seguían peleando como humanos, cosa en la que sus amigos tenían una mayor ventaja.

El único cuestionamiento de Sona por ese ataque fue el hecho de que Hinata y Koneko no forzaron el retiro de las piezas derribadas por sí mismas. Fue Akeno quien haciendo uso de su magia destruyo el edificio y se deshizo de las sirvientas de Riser.

No obstante, Hinata pudo excusarse de su falla al predecir un ataque por parte de Yubelluna, la Queen de Riser, con lo cual pudo evitar que Koneko fuera retirada prematuramente.

Naruto rio mentalmente ante la gran ventaja que representaban el Byakugan y el Rinnegan en los Rating Games. Mientras que el primero permitía que su usuario tuviera un claro panorama de todo el juego, el segundo te permitía tener varias vistas de este.

Gracias a su doujutsu, el rubio podía tomar la visión compartida de seis de sus clones, con lo que podía crear un eficiente sistema de vigilancia portátil. Un poco agobiante para usarlo en batalla, pero eficiente si solo se estaba analizando el campo de combate.

Para evitar más sorpresas, Akeno tomo a Yubelluna como oponente y empezó un cruento enfrentamiento mágico que se oía en todo el lugar.

Otras tres Peones de Riser fueron eliminadas por Kiba, quien con asistencia de una ilusión montada con anterioridad por Akeno pudo atraerlas a una trampa. Luego recibió la asistencia de Koneko y Hinata, quienes le ayudaron a enfrentar a las demás piezas enemigas.

Las cosas se pusieron serias cuando Riser empezó a hacerse camino hacia la base de Rias. Sin embargo, los antes mencionados miembros de la Nobleza de la Gremory no hicieron nada más que seguir con lo que tenían entre manos. La labor más importante era reducir el número de enemigos en el campo.

Para cuando el Phenex llego al edificio del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, ya sus sirvientas habían derrotado a los tres de los miembros Gremory gracias a su superioridad numérica. Sin embargo, solo una de sus Knights y su Rook restante habían sobrevivido al encuentro.

Sin pesarlo mucho Riser entro a reclamar su "premio", el cual él estaba seguro que se encontraba a allí debido a la falta de movimiento por parte de Rias.

Nada más al entrar al salón principal, una violenta explosión se llevo todo el edificio. No producto de un hechizo por parte de Akeno, sino por una gran cantidad de sellos explosivos que fueron ubicados en la estructura del lugar por los shinobi del lugar.

El violento atentado sin embargo mostro ser fútil cuando Riser salió de entre los escombros. Las heridas obtenidas fueron curadas casi en el acto, por lo que el Phenex tuvo el descaro de burlarse por la absurda maniobra.

Su confianza entonces aumento más cuando la derrota de la Queen de Rias fue anunciada. Si bien Akeno sobrepasaba en poder a Yubelluna, esta le gano en aguante al usar unas Lágrimas de Fenix para recuperarse y superar la diferencia de nivel.

Lastimosamente para ella el sentimiento de victoria le duro poco, debido a que sufrió de una derrota instantánea al ser golpeada por un ataque del **Poder de la Destrucción** de Rias.

Ella y Sakura estaban en el cielo, ocultas por un Genjutsu de la última. Aunque la Haruno no era experta en el área, cualquier ilusión era suficiente para engañar a personas sin experiencia en el asunto como Riser y su Nobleza.

La heredera Gremory y su Rook entonces tuvieron que emprender una rápida huida de un ya enfurecido Riser. Al Phenex no le estaba gustando nada el hecho que unos novatos le pusieran contra las cuerdas.

Riser se sintió confundido cuando vio que Rias y su sirviente le llevaron a su base, el edificio donde se encontraba el Consejo Estudiantil, pero comprendió más o menos sus intenciones al escuchar el anuncio de que el último Pawn de Rias había ascendido a Rook.

Ciertamente tener dos Rooks en un mismo sitio significaba tener un alto poder de ofensivo, pero tal cosa no significaba mucho para su persona. El podría soportar cualquier ataque. Además sus piezas restantes estaban presentes en el sitio y perfectamente podían lidiar con las Rooks.

Al salir del edificio Shikamaru uso de inmediato la técnica **Kageyose no Jutsu** (Jutsu Juego Final de Sombras) para atrapar y empalar a sus oponentes con espinas de sombra. Mientras que las últimas de la Nobleza de Riser fueron derrotadas en el acto, el King permaneció en pie. Aun atrapado, pero no sucumbía ante las heridas que sufría.

Las intenciones de Riser por liberarse fueron claras, pero el Nara puso en evidencia que su intención al tomar el poder de la Rook no solo era ganar una gran fuerza, sino tomar la resistencia de dicha pieza. De otra forma el no hubiera resistido el explosivo poder del Demonio del clan Phenex. Con una buena distancia entre ellos, Shikamaru no debía preocuparse por las llamas que arrasaban con el sitio.

Con el objetivo ya capturado, la otra pieza activa de Rias se puso en acción. Sakura tomo vuelo y se lanzo con un **Okasho** (Golpe de flor de cerezo) contra Riser. La idea era agarrarlo a puñetazo limpio, pero primero se necesitaba de un cráter que pudiera contener mejor el ataque.

El cráter fue realizado con éxito, pero su tamaño ciertamente supero las expectativas.

Sona agradeció que aquel campo fuera solo una copia ficticia, pues el puñetazo de Sakura fue suficiente para afectar los cimientos del edificio principal de Kuoh y derribarlo en el acto. La presidenta del consejo tenía que dejarle bien en claro a Rias que no podía dejar que su Rook actuara en las inmediaciones de su academia.

Para Naruto fue obvio que Rias no calculo bien el aumento de fuerza que tendría Sakura con su pieza de Rook, pues la Gremory y el Nara tuvieron que salir del sitio del impacto para evitar los escombros, haciendo que el último perdiera el agarre que tenia sobre su oponente.

Aquello sin embargo no represento ningún inconveniente, pues igual el combate se había decidido. El golpe de Sakura no solo tuvo la suficiente fuerza para arrancarle la cabeza a Riser y hacer que este "muriera" de forma temporal, sino que también le causo un fuerte shock que dejo al Phenex en blanco por varios minutos. Los suficientes para dictaminarse que el estaba fuera de combate y darle la victoria a Rias Gremory.

Aunque el rubio Zagan se sintió contento con el resultado, no pudo evitar quedar con un tic nervioso al pensar que su recomendación al final había valido poco y le comprometía en el futuro. Rias y compañía tenían una contramedida para cuando consiguiera los poderes de los Phenex.

No es que tuviera intenciones de abusar de ellos, pero daba mal sabor de boca no poder disfrutar de una habilidad que todavía no lograba ganar.

-¿¡U-un miembro de los inmortales Phenex ha perdido!?-dijo Tsubaki con incredulidad al ver el desenlace de la batalla.

-Es un error ver a los Phenex como invencibles. Rias entendió que la estrategia valía mucho en este encuentro-dijo Sona. –Mantuvo reservadas a sus mejores piezas para el obstáculo más difícil y reconoció que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios para avanzar en el tablero.

-Sobre ese tema. ¿En serio esos Pawns solo valen una pieza? Tienen habilidades que deberían darles un mayor valor.

-Esa una apreciación correcta. La Rook de Rias tiene un valor acorde a su pieza, pero los Peones parecen estar mal tasados. Cada uno tiene un potencial considerable.

-Esa es la gran incógnita de hoy, pero quien sabe quien tendrá la respuesta-dijo Naruto.

 _ **-Pues tú la tienes-**_ comento Gyuki.

 _-Es verdad que conozco que las Evil Pieces no detectan bien el valor de seres de otros mundos como yo. Eso me quedo claro con los exámenes de Ajuka que decían que yo puedo valer tanto una pieza Pawn como una pieza Queen._

 _ **-Hubiera matado por verte como una Queen**_ _-_ se burlo Shukaku _._

 _-Yo jamás hubiera permitido eso_ -se defendió Naruto. _-En fin, es mejor guardar la información sobre las piezas._

 _ **-Yo no pienso igual. Solo opino que bajo ese hecho podrías tener en tu Nobleza a un shinobi de nivel Kage por el precio de un Pawn.**_

 _-Una idea tentadora, pero lo último necesito es a una Tsunade regodeándose de su "juventud" por más de mil años._

 _ **-Ok, ciertamente es una mala idea. Todos los Raikage que conozco tienen una porquería de personalidad.**_

 _ **-¡Y los Kazekage son unos malditos copiones! ¿¡Acaso no pueden usar técnicas que no estén basadas en mí!?-**_ reclamo Shukaku.

Poco después, Rias y Shikamaru se reunieron con los observadores. Sakura se ausento debido a que iría a tratar a sus compañeros heridos, a pesar de que ella había hecho mucho en el juego.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo, Rias. Felicitaciones por tu victoria-dijo Sona.

-No podía quedarme atrás. Tú pudiste imponerte a tu compromiso y yo también tenía que lograrlo-respondió la pelirroja. –Claro que todo se lo debo a mis siervos.

-Ciertamente ellos guardaron un papel crucial-dijo Son. –Y dime. ¿Quién fue el responsable de la estrategia?

-Le debo la mayor parte a Shikamaru. El cálculo adecuadamente el poder de las piezas de Riser y evito movimientos que hubieran complicado las cosas.

-La habilidad de las compañeras de Phenex es destacable, pero realmente no ameritaba una mayor ofensiva que la ofrecida. Pasando por alto a su Queen, estoy seguro de que Haruno hubiera podido barrer con la mayoría sin problemas-explico Shikamaru.

-Pero aquello hubiera causado que Riser le viera como una amenaza y le fijara como blanco-comento Sona.

-En efecto. Por eso ella y yo no mantuvimos en reserva hasta el final.

-¿Y no te molesto un poco mandar a Koneko, Kiba y Hinata a ese ataque suicida?-pregunto Naruto.

-Ciertamente me causa un mal sabor de boca el tener que usar una maniobra como esa, pero ellos aceptaron en participar en ella.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Naruto. En los Rating Game se usa un sistema que evita que los participantes reciban daños que pudieran resultar mortales. Es completamente normal que usen estrategias de sacrificio-explico Rias.

-Lo tengo presente. Sin embargo sigo teniendo algunos sentimientos encontrados.

-Aunque la situación lo amerite, no estoy en disposición de abandonar a un aliado. En un escenario real no pensaría en usar a mis amigos como carne de cañón-dijo Shikamaru.

 _-Lo tengo presente_ -pensó el rubio.

-En fin. Ahora necesito reunirme con los responsables de mi victoria. Me parece que les debo una pequeña celebración por todo su esfuerzo. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

-Temo que tengo que declinar. Ravel seguramente no tomara muy bien la derrota de su hermano y no sería agradable que yo la celebre en su carada-dijo Naruto. –Además tengo que reunirme con los padres de Issei.

-¿Y a que debe eso? ¿Paso algo malo?

-No exactamente. Lo que pasa es que en estos últimos diez días hemos estado entrenando y menosprecie por completo el desarrollo que tendría Issei en ese tiempo. Sus padres están preocupados por el repentino crecimiento de su hijo y ahora debo ayudarle a explicarles que es un Demonio.

-¿¡Van a revelar que son Demonios!?-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

-Hay pocas formas de explicar cómo una persona paso de tener el cuerpo de un chico regular de preparatoria, a uno propio de un atleta olímpico en solo dos semanas. Ciertamente hay cosas que es mejor ocultarles, pero lo mejor es no acumular tantos secretos.

-Esa es una observación acertada-comento Sona. –Lo único que deberías vigilar es que esas personas hagan contratos con tu clan. Hay muchos clientes de ellos en la ciudad, así que realmente no se sentirán muy desubicados.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Claro que primero debo activar los servicios de mi clan-dijo suspirando por ese hecho.

-Espero que lo hagas pronto. Los Gremory esta deseosos de hacer negocios contigo-dijo Rias.

-¿En serio? No sabía que tu padre estuviera interesado en mi clan.

-Lo digo por cuenta propia-dijo la heredera Gremory para entonces abandonar el lugar.

-Comprendo.

[Más tarde]

-Bien hecho, Naruto. Tu intervención arreglo las injusticias del juego entre Rias y Riser-escucho el rubio de un círculo mágico de comunicación.

-Las felicitaciones están demás, Sirzechs-san. Rias hizo todo por sí misma-le contesto Naruto.

-No es necesaria la modestia. Dudo que no hayas intervenido. Esos nuevos miembros de su Nobleza, ¿tú los conoces, no es cierto?

-A usted no se le escapa nada, ¿verdad?

-Ajuka y yo hemos hecho nuestras investigaciones. Los ninja de Japon no tienen un Ninjutsu como el tuyo y el de esos jóvenes. Es un hecho que vienen del mismo sitio.

-Tengo que confesar que mis intenciones no eran justamente hacer que ellos se unieran a la Nobleza de Rias, pero tras sacarlos de mí pista, ella termino convenciéndoles.

-Ya veo. Sin embargo esa pequeña intervención dio como resultado que Rias consiguiera su libertad.

-En serio que es molesto todo ese asunto de los matrimonios arreglados.

-Por completo. Aun en nuestra posición como Demonios, nuestras metas son truncadas por las ambiciones de otros.

-Sí. La vida es bastante complicada.

-Por eso debes ocuparnos de resolver los problemas que ella presenta. Me alegra decirte que descubrimos algo muy importante sobre tu amiga.

-¿Kuroka?

-Sí. Estuvimos investigando un poco y encontramos información perturbadora sobre el demonio al que servía. En efecto él estaba experimentando con distintos Yokai. En específico él quería dominar los secretos del Youjutsu y el Senjutsu.

-Kuroka me conto que ella lo mato para defender a su hermana menor. No fue porque ella se cegó por el poder.

-Aun así lo que hizo fue un crimen grave.

-¿Y acaso experimentar con personas no lo es también?

-Por desgracia no. Los Demonios reencarnados no gozan de muchos derechos.

-Discúlpeme que se lo diga, pero estar en su posición es un asco. No se puede hacer relevante.

-Tranquilo. A veces pienso lo mismo. Lo bueno es que conozco ciertas cositas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Un cabeza de clan puede otorgar asilo a un demonio que este siendo perseguido por razones injustas.

-¿Eh?

-La familia del Demonio asesinado omitió información importante en la investigación y eso hace que el caso quede viciado políticamente. Si haces lo que dije, no recibirás muchas críticas. Habrá personas que estén a tu favor.

-Esa sí que es una buena noticia. Gracias por entender este caso.

-Solo te sugiero que te apures en contactarla. El clan Agares tiene un nuevo cazador y es especialmente efectivo al momento de encontrar fugitivos. No queremos que él se adelante a ti.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

Y aquí les dejo capitulo. Ciertamente falto que Riser recibiera una mayor paliza, pero ya otros escritores se han encargado de ello y yo no necesitaba evidenciarlo de nuevo.

Espero que la fuerza de Sakura no quedara tan exagerada. En principio si parecerá muy poderosa, pero contra oponentes como Sairog y las futuras Rooks de Naruto, la fuerza bruta no es suficiente.

 **BlueXtreme:** Estas en lo correcto con todo. El único detalle es que no reclutara a ninguno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, si tendrá a personas que son como èl.

 **Genjuki** : Gracias.

 **SEOR BLACK** : Que bueno que te gusto.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **omega9028** : Obito es la única posible amenaza por su habilidad, pero ahora mismo ellos están de manos atadas.

 **Alex012** : Si. El final fue un poco flojo.

 **guest34** : Un factor como ese lo explotare en otro fic, pero aun falta para que lo publique.

 **Skull Flame** : -La Magia Zagan es permanente. Pronto Kuroka le pasara a Naruto una forma más eficiente de conseguir otras habilidades.

-No hay que ser tan severos con Hinata. Simplemente tiene que hacer que Naruto agarre mejor sus intenciones. La tendrá difícil con Kuroka y la futura Alfil de Naruto (Recuerdese que Asia es temporal)

-Gracias por el apoyo.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Me alegro.

 **Zafir09** : Hinata se no decepcionara, pero si le entristecerá la mentira. Claro que ella no s molestaría mucho.

 **horakthybaraq** : Rias es bastante despreocupada con sus reclutamientos. Todos han sido golpes de suerte que ella ha tenido. Cambiare eso con los peones que le faltan.

 **Gjr-Sama** : Tendre eso en cuenta.

 **Trollmemex** : Bueno, técnicamente iba más complicado si fuera un universo cruzado entre Naruto y HS DxD.

 **SumonerDante** : Naruto ahora les lleva unos años de ventaja. Por eso toma decisiones que ellos jamás hubieran contemplado.

Y antes de finalizar pregunto. ¿Hay alguien a quien vean como jinchuriki de Saiken? Es decir, que pueda usar sus habilidades con bastante naturalidad. No tengo nada contra Utaka, pero para variedad necesito a otra persona que no sea él. Tómese en cuenta que no estará en la Nobleza de Naruto, pero si puede ser cercano a él.

Con más nada que decir me despido.


	7. Cap 7

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 7**

-¿Shukaku, estás completamente seguro de que vamos en la dirección correcta?-dijo Naruto mientras apartaba unas enredaderas que impedían su paso a través de una zona selvática. –Esas montañas que tenemos enfrente se supone que están al norte de nuestro objetivo y se supone que vamos hacia el sur.

- _ **Por supuesto. Mi habilidad sobre el Jiton me permite detectar los campos electromagnéticos de la tierra y con ello puedo actuar como una brújula viviente**_ -declaro el Shukaku. – _ **Gracias a ello todos mis jinchuriki tienen un gran sentido de la orientación**_ **-** dijo con orgullo.

-¿En serio?-dijo Naruto con cierta incredulidad. _–_ Bueno, Gaara no se veía como alguien que se pierde fácilmente.

 _ **-Sinceramente me sentiría más cómodo si estuviéramos usando una brújula de verdad**_ -comento Gyuki, ganándose un gruñido de su hermano.

-Incluso con una de esas tendríamos problemas para ubicarnos en esta selva de Indonesia. No pensé que el mundo humano fuera tan grande.

 _-_ _ **Yo más bien diría que el continente shinobi es pequeño**_ -dijo Shukaku en tono de burla. – _ **A todas estas, ¿por qué no vamos volando?**_

-Aun en medio de la nada uno no sabe quién puede estar mirando. Lo mejor es que no se sepa que un Demonio estuvo por aquí.

 _ **-Entonces móntate en una plataforma de arena y evítanos toda esta maleza.**_

-Solo imagínalo. Un chico de cabello de rubio puntiagudo sobrevolando por el cielo con una nube, mientras usa un atuendo naranja. ¡Esa sería la peor idea del mundo!-reclamo el chico.

 _ **-Ni que esa serie fuera tan popular-**_ bufo el Tanuki. _**-¿Y porque sigues usando ese atuendo de cuando estabas en Konoha?**_

-Fue algo que conseguí con el Ero-sennin, no iba a deshacerme tan fácilmente de él. No cuando siento que es mi atuendo insignia.

- _ **Solo asegúrate de no usarlo cuando estén cerca tus amigos de Konoha. No sabemos si "Menma" tiene ropa como la tuya-**_ dijo el Ushi-Oni

-Buen punto. Supongo que tendré que permanecer con el uniforme de Kuoh para esos casos.

 _ **-Aun voto por otro atuendo**_ -dijo Shukaku.

 _ **-Dejando el asunto de lado. ¿Aun no detectas el Chakra de tu amiga Nekomata?**_

-Tengo algunos trazos, pero aun nada. Kuroka me dijo que estaría en esta zona, pero no me indico sobre un punto de encuentro en específico.

 _ **-Pues para la próxima vez pídeselo**_ -dijo Shukaku _ **.**_

-No creas que no lo hice, pero ella quería mostrarme algo e insistió en que fuera una sorpresa-dijo Naruto con cierta molestia.

 _ **-Y es claro que no quieres más de ellas**_ -comento Gyuki. _**– ¿Aun sigues tocado por el asunto de Hyoudou, verdad?**_

-No-dijo tajantemente el rubio.

 _ **-Es obvio que sí.**_

-De acuerdo. Si sigo un tanto impresionado por la reacción de los padres de Hyoudou.

[Flash Back]

-Lo siento, madre y padre-dijo el castaño con la cabeza baja. –Lamento haberles decepcionado como hijo y haberme convertido en demonio.

Había sido una larga charla la que había tenido Issei con sus padres en relación a los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Naruto se encontraba presente, pero guardo silencio en todo momento. Solo se mantuvo observando mientras Issei revelaba como había sido atacado por los Ángeles Caídos por ser el poseedor del **Boosted Gear** , para luego ser revivido como un miembro de su Nobleza.

-¿¡Pero qué dices, Issei!? ¿¡Como crees que estaríamos decepcionados de ti!?-le reclamo su madre.

-Eres nuestro hijo y aceptamos cada parte de ti-dijo el señor Hyoudou.

-¿En serio? ¿No piensan que soy un fenómeno?-dijo Issei atónito por la reacción de sus padres.

-Obviamente estamos sorprendidos por el hecho de que seas un Demonio, pero no es como si te comportaras como un santo-bromeo el hombre.

-Es verdad. Con lo pervertido que es nuestro hijo era realmente improbable que pudiera conseguir una buena chica con la que casarse-dijo la señora Hyoudou.

-De cierta forma se puede decir que ahora tienes mayores oportunidades para cumplir esa meta de la que siempre hablas. Esa de formar tu propio harem-dijo pícaramente el padre de Issei, provocando que este se sonrojara.

Naruto tuvo que esforzarse mantener la compostura, pues de otra forma caería al suelo por la ligereza con la que aquellas personas habían tomando el asunto. Pensaba que esos humanos reaccionarían con mayor negatividad ante el hecho de que su hijo era un demonio.

Esa escena era básicamente parecida a cuando una persona revelaba que era un jinchuriki. A pesar de que solo había pasado en dos ocasiones, con él y con Gaara, cuando se tocaba el tema todo el ambiente de la conversación del momento se tornaba pesado e incomodo. El miedo de las personas hacia los contenedores de Bijuu era algo muy palpable.

Gaara había superado ese estigma al convertirse en el Kazekage, pero con su caso era distinto. Todavía existía incertidumbre en la relación que tenía con Konoha y había pifiado la oportunidad que tenía para demostrar que era alguien que peleaba por el bien de la aldea.

Ver como la pareja Hyoudou aceptaba sin mayores perjuicios era algo que le causaba muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-Ahora pasando a otro asunto importante, tenemos que darles las gracias, señor Zagan-dijo la mujer presente.

-¿Eh?-dijo el rubio confuso.

-Tenemos que agradecerle por tener un ojo sobre nuestro hijo. De haber sabido que nuestro hijo tendría una cita con una chica de forma tan repentina nosotros también hubiéramos sospechado.

-¿Tan pocas esperanzas tienen de mi para conseguir un chica?-dijo Issei con cierto decaimiento.

-Tienes que reconocer que cualquiera reconocería aquella invitación como una carnada a una trampa-comento Naruto.

-Supongo que es verdad.

-Solo algo no me queda claro. ¿En verdad era necesario que nuestro hijo fuera atacado para actuar? ¿No se podía hacer algo antes de que fuera lastimado?-pregunto el señor Hyoudou.

-Lastimosamente no. Los Demonios tenemos relaciones tensas con otros seres y haber actuado con antelación hubiera sido contraproducente para todos nosotros. Nadie quiere un conflicto generalizado-explico el rubio.

-Aun así no me gusta pensar que mi Issei fue lastimado-dijo la madre del castaño. –Aunque supongo que ahora es inevitable que se meta en más peleas.

-Temo que ese es el caso. Sin embargo tengo que aclararles que no es asunto del que yo sea totalmente responsable. Su hijo es el Sekiryutei por obra del Dios bíblico y aun sin ser un Demonio, era inevitable que tuviera una vida fuera de lo común.

-En todo caso, estoy segura de que usted se encargara de protegerlo-dijo la mujer con un tono más digno de una orden que de una petición.

-Issei es uno de mis camaradas y moriría primero antes que permitir que él fuera lastimado innecesariamente-declaro con firmeza Naruto. –Claro que también tiene que tener confianza de la fuerza de su hijo. El no se dejara golpear así como así.

-Eso esperamos-dijo el señor Hyoudou.

[Fin Flash Back]

En la conversación también se toco el hecho de que Asia también era una Demonio, pero eso tampoco molesto a los señores Hyoudou. De hecho, esa fue la prueba definitiva para que ellos comprendieran que los Demonios no debían ser necesariamente malos y que Issei no cambiaria de la noche a la mañana. El seguiría siendo el pervertido que ellos amaban.

 _ **-No te culpo por tu incomodidad-**_ dijo Gyuki. – _ **Los humanos de este mundo en verdad son algo distinto.**_

 _ **-¡Baaa! Yo diría que son muy aburridos**_ -reclamo Shukaku. -¡ _ **Pensé que habría más gritos e insultos!**_ -dijo casi con un puchero.

-Me alegro que me comprenda-dijo Naruto. -Sé que es demasiado egoísta pensar de la forma en que lo estoy haciendo, pero en realidad no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo es que hubieran reaccionado ellos.

 _ **-¿Quiénes?—**_ dijeron los Bijuu.

-Mis padres. Quiero decir, es obvio que tuve unos-dijo el rubio con cierta melancolía. –Hiruzen me dijo que yo era huérfano, pero jamás me dijo bajo qué condiciones. No sé si termine en un orfanato porque mis padres murieron o porque ellos decidieron dejarme allí solo porque si.

 _ **-Lastimosamente no podemos responder a ello. Esa sería una pregunta más adecuada para tu anterior Bijuu**_ -explico Gyuki.

-Es verdad. Ojala ese pulgoso hubiera sido tan colaborador como lo son ustedes.

 _ **-Pides algo medio imposible**_ -comento el Ichibi.

-En fin. Mejor pongamos nuestra atención en encontrar a Kuroka. Se supone que debería estar en la academia por ese evento deportivo y mírenme aquí.

 _ **-Pero si dejaste uno de tus clones.**_

-Sona se molestara si se entera que hice eso. Debo apurarme acomode lugar-declaro Naruto, para entonces ser sorprendido por un pequeño temblor que sacudió todos sus alrededores. -¿¡Pero qué….!?-dijo para ver como todas las aves del lugar emprendían vuelo.

 _ **-¿Esta región es presta a terremotos?**_

-Un poco, pero creo que lo de ahora sea para preocuparse-respondió Naruto. Sin embargo, otra sucesión de temblores hizo que el rubio se pusiera alerta. –Tal vez me equivoque.

-Tranquilo. No es asunto del que debas preocuparte mucho, Nya-escucho el rubio para entonces sobresaltarse. – ¡Hola, Naruto-kun! Un gusto verte-Nya-dijo una chica a las espaldas del chico.

De un tiro Naruto se volteo y encontró a quien buscaba. Se trataba de una joven de cabello medio largo de color negro, que contaba con dos colas y unas orejas de gato del mismo color. Vestía con un kimono de color negro de hombros abiertos, dejando a la vista un generoso escote.

-¡Kuroka! ¿¡Qué te he dicho sobre aparecerte de esa forma!?

-Si te hiciera caso sería aburrido-Nya-dijo divertida la pelinegra. -¿Cuál es el punto de que sepas en donde estoy todo el tiempo?

-No sé. Tal vez así evitaría que te metieras en tanto problemas.

-¿Yo meterme en problemas? Jamás-Nya-dijo la chica con cierta burla.

-Como sea. Ahora que te encontré, debemos regresar a Japón.

-Eso no se va a poder.

-¿Por qué?

-Primero tienes que ver a quien te encontré-Nya-dijo Kuroka para entonces señalar al cielo.

Los temblores se intensificaron, pero estaba se hicieron más uniformes. Tanto que daban la impresión de que eran pasos.

Aquello quedo confirmado cuando un montaña se paro frente a Naruto y Kuroka. En realidad no era una montaña, pero si tenía el tamaño de una. Se trataba de un gran constructo de raíces y lodos que se imponían en el horizonte con su descomunal tamaño.

 _ **-Pregunta.**_ _**¿¡Cómo carajos no vimos eso antes!?-**_ dijo Shukaku claramente conmocionado.

-Eso mismo me pregunto-dijo Naruto también sorprendido. – ¿Kuroka, puedes que es eso?

-Claro. Es alguien de tu clan-Nya -dijo la chica.

-¿Mi clan?

-Sí. Luego de que me hablaras sobre tu familia perdida decidí buscar un poco por mi cuenta y me encontré con ella.

-¿Ella? ¿Estás diciéndome que esa cosa es una chica?-dijo el rubio ahora mas impactado.

Por esa razón Naruto no pudo evitar que su persona y Kuroka fueran atrapados por una mano del gigante, que entonces les puso al nivel de su rostro. Fue en ese momento que una parte del constructo se abrió y dejo expuesto a su controlador, que como Kuroka explico se trataba de una chica.

La persona en cuestión era una joven que debía tener una edad cercana a los veinte, pues evidenciaba mucho su desarrollo físico. Esto era especialmente claro debido a que la chica carecía de toda vestimenta convencional. Solo unas hojas y lianas estratégicamente colocadas cubrían su exuberante feminidad. También tenía lo que parecían un corsé y unos guantes de madera, pero dado su aspecto parecían ser parte de su cuerpo. La chica era de piel clara con tintes verdosos, con ojos azules y cabello de color verde, el cual tenía una composición parecida al de las hojas. Su rostro evidenciaba cierto malestar, cosa que extraño al rubio presente.

-Ustedes…. ¿Por qué insisten en molestarme?-dijo con molestia la chica anexa al constructo natural.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!-se defendió el rubio. -¡Kuroka! ¿¡Le has estado molestando!?

-Solo he estado tratando de convencerle de venir conmigo a Japón, pero ella es bastante testaruda y no ha querido hacerme caso-dijo la pelinegra en un puchero.

-¿Pero porque?

-Ya te lo dije-Nya. Ella es una Zagan.

-Kii es una Driada. No tengo nada que ver con ustedes-dijo la ahora identificada peliverde.

Naruto dudo de lo dicho. Con su **Modo Sennin** activado si detecto cierta cantidad de Poder Demoniaco en Kii que era parecido al suyo y al de Zaug. Era evidente que ella tenía ascendencia demoniaca.

-Mira, Kii. Creo que necesitamos hablar-dijo el rubio. -Mi amiga aquí tiene razón y debo explicarte algunas cosas.

-Yo no necesito escuchar nada. Esta selva es mi hogar y ustedes no son bienvenidos-dijo la peliverde para entonces hacer que su constructo aplastara a sus presas.

El rubio reacciono primero y con un impulso de Chakra logro zafarse junto con Kuroka, para entonces tomar vuelo y salir del alcance de Kii.

Esto fue solo momentáneo, pues del brazo de barro empezaron a surgir una gran cantidad de raíces y enredaderas que buscaron atrapar a los Demonios. Ellos ágilmente esquivaron y se replegaron para evitar ser acorralados.

-No necesitamos la violencia, Kii. No queremos hacerte daño-dijo Naruto.

-Ustedes dos viven con los humanos y ellos le hacen daño a mi hogar. Eso les hace mis enemigos-dijo la Driada.

-No somos tal cosa.

-Mientes-dijo Kii, para entonces empezar a abrirse paso por la selva.

 _ **-No parece que ella quiera escucharte, Naruto. Lo mejor es desistir**_ -señalo Gyuki.

-Eso temo-respondió el rubio. –Kuroka, nos vamos.

-¿Por qué?-dijo con fastidio la pelinegra.

-No podemos obligar a Kii a seguirnos. Es evidente que ella no quiere abandonar su hogar.

-Pero este lugar no es bueno para ella.

 _ **-¿Ella bromea? Esa chica esta como pez en el agua. Es como si alguien dijera que al Shukaku no le agradan los desiertos**_ -dijo Shukaku _ **.**_

 _ **-¿Entonces te gustan los desiertos?**_ -pregunto Gyuki.

 _ **-De hecho no. Me gustan más los sitios como pantanos y ciénagas… ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME GUSTAN LOS DESIERTOS, PULPO SUPER DESARROLLADO! ¿¡ACASO CREES QUE A ESTE CUERPO LE CONVIENEN LOS ESPACIOS HUMEDOS!?**_

 _ **-**_ _Ahora entiendo porque Gaara sufría de insomnio_ -pensó Naruto, para luego dirigirse a Kuroka _._ -¿A qué te refieres? Ella se ve muy cómoda en este lugar.

-Para ti no es claro porque no sientes en detalle su Ki.-dijo la Nekomata. -El cuerpo de esa Driada está sufriendo de un gran estrés.

-Ciertamente ella no tiene un buen semblante, pero que tiene que ver su hábitat con él.

-Me da la impresión de que el rio que ella frecuenta está contaminado.

-¿Explícate?

-Solo mírala. No conozco mucho de las Dríadas y aunque es parte Demonio, dificulto mucho que esa forma suya sea normal.

-Tienes un punto.

-He estado viéndole por un tiempo y ella nunca actuó tan violentamente. Solo cuando se topo con una corriente de agua de diferente color ella cambio a esa forma.

-Entonces cual es la solución. ¿Debo limpiar ese rio?

-No pierdas tu tiempo con ello-Nya. Aunque lo hagas, nada evitara que los humanos lo vuelvan a contaminar. Tu mejor opción es curarla y llevarla a un sitio más adecuado.

-Entiendo, aunque eso llevara tiempo. Mi principal método de curación es inaccesible para Kii y tendré que traer a mis Bishops para tratarla.

-Eso no es conveniente. Hay una aldea humana no muy lejos de allí. Solo es cuestión de minutos para que ella llegue allí-Nya.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu solución?

-Tú ya sabes bien-Nya-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa ladina. –Bouchujutsu.

-¡Ni hablar!-dijo Naruto ampliamente ruborizado. -¡Me niego a pensar que esa tontería siquiera funciona o es verdadera!

-Por supuesto que lo es. El Bouchujutsu es la mejor forma para aplicar las propiedades curativas del Senjutsu-Nya.

-Lo repito. Es absurdo que hacer eso ayude a curarla.

-Ya sabes que no te miento con nada, Naruto-kun. La opción que te brindo es la mejor forma para salir de este embrollo.

-Mmmmmmm- Naruto empezó a sudar mares mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Tenía que actuar rápido, pero cualquiera fuera su decisión tendría una repercusión que sería bastante incómoda.

[Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Kuoh]

-Tsskk-expreso Issei mientras se encontraba almorzando con Matsuda y Motohama.

-¿Qué sucede, Issei?-dijo el chico de lentes.

-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero de repente siento como si me hubiera quedado atrás en mi camino a ser el rey de la perversión.

-¡No seas tan descarado!-reclamo el pelón.

-¡Es cierto! Tu al menos estas rodeado de chicas hermosas-dijo Motohama con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No sean dramáticos. Si logro tal cosa es porque tengo que pasar por mucho trabajo-explico el castaño.

-Eso es ciertamente evidente. ¿Exactamente qué has estado haciendo en ese club tuyo, Issei? Te noto mucho más fornido.

-Lo común que se hace en un club de Cuidado Ambiental. Tenemos que ir al bosque y recoger toda la basura que encontremos por allí. Desafortunadamente tiende a ser mucha, así que Naruto y yo tenemos que ocuparnos trabajo pesado.

-Ya veo. Esa labor suena como algo que requiere mucho esfuerzo físico-comento Matsuda. –Claro que seguro que vale la pena. El bosque tienes toda la privacidad que un hombre puede pedir-dijo con tono lascivo.

-Que va. Al final siempre el trabajo nos sobrepasa y no puedo hacer nada de mi gusto-dijo el Hyoudou con cierta decepción.

-En ese caso dudo que te niegues a venir a mi casa para ver el nuevo material que conseguí. Es de óptima calidad-afirmo el pelón.

-Lo siento. Tengo asuntos que atender. El torneo de pelotas esta cerca y tengo que practicar para él.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué quieres demostrar allí? ¿A poco quieres convertirte en deportista?

-No es nada de eso. Eso solo que la idol Rias pidió a nuestro club que practicara con el suyo-dijo Issei con orgullo.

-¿¡Que!?-reclamaron los otros dos.

-Asi que si me permiten, tengo que ir a ver a los Onee-sama de Kuoh en sus uniformes de gimnasio.

-¡Eres un maldito!-reclamo Motohama.

-¡Muérete!-le siguió Matsuda.

Dejando a sus amigos furibundos, el castaño se desplazo al club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Al parecer él era la persona más común en el círculo que ahora frecuentaba, por lo que iba prestar la experiencia que tenía en los deportes. No era mucha, pero al menos era mayor a la que tenían los nuevos miembros de la Nobleza de Rias.

Esperaba que fuera encuentro agradable, pues luego del incidente de su habitación, el Hyoudou disfrutaba de cada ocasión en la que se topaba con la heredera Gremory. Sin embargo, nada mas entro al club se topo con una situación aparentemente tensa.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes tienen el atrevimiento de presentarte ante mí y decirme que no quieren que me involucre a pesar de que han traído su conflicto a mi ciudad?-expreso Rias con cierta hostilidad a las dos chicas que se encontraban sentadas en uno de los muebles del salón.

Eran dos jóvenes del mismo rango de edad de los demás presentes en el cuarto. Una era un chicas de cabello corto color azul con puntas teñidas de verde. Su porte era severo y frio, cosa que era más o menos contraria a la visión que daba su compañera. Esta era una chica de cabello castaño claro peinado en coletas. Ella no se veía tan seria como su amiga, sino que traía una cara de sonriente y gentil. Ambas portaban unas capas blancas con bordados dorados. Tal diseño y unos crucifijos en las prendas dejaban claro que tenían cierta relación con la Iglesia.

-Así son las cosas-dijo la peliazul. –Aun si eres la hermana de uno de los Satán, no dudaremos en eliminarte si te entrometes.

-Serás…-dijo Kiba en un arrebato de furia, pero fue detenido por Akeno, que con una mirada le pidió que se tranquilizara.

-Yo como que vuelvo en otro momento-dijo Issei al ver que estorbaba allí, para proceder a darse la vuelta.

-¿Issei?-dijo la chica de coletas. -¿En verdad eres tú?

-¿Eh?-dijo el castaño ante llamado.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

-¿Debería?

-Buaaah. Si que eres cruel, Issei. Mira que no recordar a tu amiga de la infancia.

-Que yo recuerde no tengo ninguna amiga.

-Ya veo. Ciertamente tú me confundías con un chico en esos días y no puedo culparte por ello. Mi actitud no era la mejor. Yo soy Irina Shidou.

-¿¡EHHHH!? ¿¡Es en serio!? ¿¡Cómo es posible!?

-¡La que debería hacer las preguntas soy! ¿¡Que rayos te paso para que terminaras convirtiendo en un Demonio!?

-Bueno… es bastante complicado explicarlo-dijo el chico leve impresionado por verse descubierto.

-Issei. ¿Tú conoces a estas personas?-pregunto Rias.

-A un Irina un poco, pero tenemos muchos años que no nos vemos.

-¿Entonces no sabes que ellas dos son exorcistas?

-No-dijo el castaño manteniéndose calmado ante la revelación de que esas chicas eran su enemigo. -¿A que vinieron?

-No sé si deba decirte. Naruto es quien tendría que decidir si él y Nobleza, también se involucraran.

-No necesitamos de tal formalismo-dijo la peliazul. –Entre mas demonios tengan claro que no deben meterse en los asuntos de la Iglesia, mejor para nosotras.

-Lo que dice Xenovia es cierto. No queremos que nadie se meta en el asunto de las **Excalibur** -dijo Irina.

-Tal pensamiento me parece completamente suicida. En serio creen que ustedes dos son suficientes para cumplir la misión que tienen entre manos-dijo Rias.

-Tenemos la voluntad de Dios con nosotros, no fallaremos.

-Contra un oponente como Kokabiel lo veo muy difícil.

-Aun si perderemos, no moriremos en vano. Destruiremos nuestras **Excalibur** antes que permitir que el enemigo las obtenga.

-No importa como lo quieran adornar, sus acciones son completamente absurdas-comento Shikamaru. –Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme qué tipo de inepto es el que les da órdenes.

-No hay forma de contradecirte-añadió Rias.

Aunque fue claro que las exorcistas se molestaron por el comentario, su enfado no fue dirigido hacia el Nara, sino hacia la chica que arribo al lugar.

-Lamento la demora. Me entretuve con otros asuntos-dijo Asia, tras llegar al salón.

-Esto es una sorpresa. Pensar que de entre todas las personas, justo conseguiríamos a la bruja Asia Argento en este sitio-dijo Xenovia con toda la frialdad posible.

La reacción de la rubia fue inmediata. El cuerpo de la ex-monja se estremeció ante ese apodo.

-¿Eres la rumoreada bruja? ¿La primera Doncella Santa?-dijo Irina con cierta sorpresa. -Se dice que tiene un poder que puede curar tanto a humanos, Demonios y Ángeles Caídos por igual, ¿verdad? He oído te enviaron a algún lugar después de ser exiliada, pero nunca pensé que te convirtieras en un Demonio.

-Mmm, yo...- el nerviosismo de la rubia se hizo evidente ante el asedio de las otras dos. Cualquier otro también se sentiría muy incomodo en una situación como esa.

-Está bien. No voy a decirles a los altos mandos lo que vi aquí, así que estate tranquila. Las personas que estaban alrededor de la Doncella Santa, estarían sorprendidas si se enteraran de esto.

-...-Asia hizo una expresión de perplejidad ante las palabras de Irina. No pensó que fueran a tener ese detalle con ella.

-Sin embargo eso no evita que me sienta incomoda con asunto-dijo Xenovia. -Ella no es la llamada Doncella Santa por nada. Aun siendo una Demonio, tengo que preguntarme. ¿Todavía cree en nuestro Dios?

-Xenovia. No hay manera de que ella, que se convirtió en un demonio, aún crea en Dios-dijo Irina con asombro por lo absurdo del comentario.

-No. Puedo oler la creencia que permanece en ella. Puede ser que sea de una forma abstracta si puede decir. Pero soy sensible a estas cosas. Hay personas que traicionan las enseñanzas y todavía tienen la culpa en su interior, ya que no pueden olvidar las enseñanzas. Puedo sentir algo similar procedente de ella-dijo Xenovia con ojos agudos hacia la Argento.

-¿Es eso cierto? Asia-san, ¿Tú todavía crees en Dios aunque te hayas convertido en un Demonio?-dijo Irina viendo con más interés a Asia.

-No puedo dejarlo de lado….. Yo he creído en él durante toda mi vida-respondió con tristeza la rubia.

-¿Es así? Entonces deberías ser cortada en este mismo instante-dijo Xenovia para entonces apuntarle con un enorme objeto que cargaba bajo un cubrimiento de tela. Por su forma alargada era claro que era una espada. -Si es ahora, puedo cortarte en el nombre de Dios. Incluso si tienes pecados, nuestro Dios te perdonará.

Antes de que Xenovia si quiera diera un paso hacia Asia, Issei hizo su movimiento y se puso en defensa de su compañera, poniendo una expresión de ferocidad.

-No la tocaras-dijo el castaño viendo desafiantemente a Xenovia. -Si te acercas a Asia, no voy a perdonarte.

-No busco tu perdón. Solo busco eliminar a la bruja.

-No la llames de esa forma-reclamo el Hyoudou.

-¿Por qué? En este momento ella es un ser, al menos, digno de ser llamado bruja.

-¡No bromees! ¡Ni siquiera una sola persona la ayudó cuando ella necesitaba ayuda! ¡Los que no pueden comprender la bondad de Asia son un montón de idiotas! ¡También es malo que ninguno de ellos tratara de ser su amigo!

-¿Tú crees que la Doncella Santa necesita amigos? Lo que es importante es la caridad que ella puede brindar a los demás. Las Doncellas Santas están acabadas cuando buscan amistad y el amor de los demás. Podría haber continuado viviendo con el amor de Dios. Así que es claro que Asia Argento no tenía derecho a ser un Doncella Santa desde el principio-dijo con frialdad la peliazul

-¿Así que ustedes egoístamente la convirtieron en una Doncella Santa y la abandonaron porque era diferente a lo que buscaban? Eso está mal... ¡Está realmente mal!-reclamo Issei. -¿En serio se sienten con el derecho de decidir sobre las vidas de los demás sin ningún tipo de remordimiento?

-Por supuesto. Todo actuamos bajo la voluntad y amor de Dios.

-¿¡En serio ninguna de ustedes saben lo que pasó, verdad!? ¿Qué Dios? ¿Qué amor? ¡Ese Dios no hizo una mierda por Asia cuando estaba en una situación peligrosa!-espeto el castaño con furia.

-Dios la amaba-dijo Xenovia con calma.- Si no le ocurrió nada bueno, entonces significa que no creía en él lo suficiente, o su creencia era falsa.

- _Maldición. En verdad Asia estaba rodeada de un asco de personas_ -pensó Issei.

- _ **Ver al Cielo y el Inframundo como el bien y el mal es una errónea apreciación, compañero**_ -dijo Ddraig. _**–Ambos lados tienen sus partes podridas.**_

-¿Qué eres tú para Asia?-pregunto Xenovia.

-Soy su compañero, amigo e incluso puedo decir que soy su familia-dijo firmeza Issei. Es por eso que voy a ayudar a Asia. ¡Yo protegeré Asia! Así que si tratas de poner una mano sobre ella, ustedes se convertirán en mis enemigos.

Xenovia afiló su mirada por la provocación.

-¿Esa es una declaración para nosotros... todos en la Iglesia?-dijo ella amenazantemente Algo grande que sale de un solo demonio que aparentemente no está acompañado por su amo. Creo que no te han educado lo suficiente-dijo con burla.

-Issei, detente-dijo Rias en un intento por calmar al Hyoudou.

-No sé cómo decirlo, pero siento que esta no es la primera vez que nos encontramos con una situación parecida-comento Sakura a sus amigos.

-Si-dijo Shikamaru con asentimiento.

Hinata por su parte se impresiono por la actitud de Issei. Le recordaba mucho a la de cierta persona.

El conflicto entre Xenovia e Issei parecía inminente, pero entonces Yuuto se paró frente a su colega Knight y dijo lo que tenía que decir.

-Este es un buen momento. Yo seré tu oponente-dijo el rubio a la exorcista a la vez que levantaba su espada y despedía enorme intención de matar de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto la peliazul con cierta confusión.

-Yo soy tu senpai. A pesar de que aparentemente era un fracaso-dijo el Yuuto con un sonrisa, para que instantes un sinnúmero de espadas demoníacas brotaran del suelo.

[Minutos después]

Ante el combate inevitable, los jóvenes se desplazaron a las afueras de la academia, a un lugar en donde los presentes tuvieran la libertad que necesitaban. Akeno se encargo de levantar una barrera que mantuviera el daño en un solo lugar. A pesar de sus suplicas, Rias y su Nobleza solo pudo actuar como observadoras del encuentro entre los jóvenes Knights y las exorcistas.

En si no era batalla seria, pues Xenovia explico que solo quería probar la fuerza de su llamado "senpai". Sin embargo, Issei y Yuuto no tomaban el asunto como una broma. El primero estaba muy molesto por la actitud de esas chicas hacia Asia y el segundo mantenía un rencor que por el momento no tenia explicación alguna.

Las exorcistas procedieron a prepararse para batalla levantando sus capas y revelando unos trajes negros de cuerpo completo, lo cuales se amoldaban a la perfección a la figura de ambas féminas. Issei hubiera confundido los atuendos con trajes eróticos de no ser por el aura peligrosa que desprendían las armas que portaban.

En una rápida advertencia Rias había explicado a Issei que las dos chicas portaban espadas sagradas. Ya Ravel le había platicado sobre ellas y sus peligros, pero el portador del **Boosted Gear** no se iba a acobardar. Ni si quiera ante el hecho de que se enfrentaría a unos fragmentos de la legendaria espada **Excalibur**.

En todo caso, lo que preocupo al Hyoudou fue la actitud de su acompañante. Yuuto reía ante la actual situación. No en plan voy a tener una pelea divertida, sino me rio porque estoy perturbado.

-Yuuto-san, ¿a qué viene esa risa?-pregunto Issei con la intención de despejar sus dudas.

-Sí. Lo que quería derrotar y destruir apareció justo en frente de mí. Estoy feliz. Fufufu, yo había oído hablar de que cerca de un Demonio y un dragón, el poder se reúne, pero no esperaba encontrar a las espadas sagradas tan pronto.

-Entonces tu eres el portador del **Sword Birth** , ¿eh?-dijo Xenovia. -El poseedor de tal don puede crear cualquier espada demoníaca que imagine en su cabeza. Es único entre los engranajes sagrados relacionados con las espadas demoníacas... Me enteré de que había un sujeto que evitó ser eliminado por el Proyecto Espada Sagrada... ¿Eso es verdad?

Si bien no hubo ninguna respuesta verbal, si fue bastante claro que Yuuto se incomodó ante la pregunta. El emitió un fuerte impulso asesino hacia Xenovia que preocupo al castaño. Por más molesto que estuviera hacia las exorcistas, no quería que el combate se tornara una matanza.

-Issei-kun- dijo Irina llamando al mencionado. -Cuando encontré al chico que no había visto desde hace tanto tiempo, y vi que se convirtió en un Demonio... me sorprendí-dijo bastante deprimida.

Issei le comprendió. Aunque sus padres habían tomado bien el asunto, no podía esperar que todo el mundo aceptara que se había convertido en un Demonio.

-Ummmm Shidou Irina... ¿Puedo llamarte Irina? ¿Tenemos que luchar? Tenía que desahogar en cuanto a lo que dijeron ustedes dos de Asia, pero no creo que tú y yo tengamos que luchar.

-Lamentablemente si tenemos que hacerlo, Hyodou Issei-kun. No, te llamaré Ise-kun porque te conozco desde hace mucho-dijo ella con tristeza. -¿Qué tramó el destino con nosotros? ¡Fui a Inglaterra porque me enteré de que podía usar una espada sagrada, y pensé que podría ser una representante de Dios! Aaah, ¡Esto también debe ser una prueba que Dios me ha dado! ¡La tierra a la que no había vuelto por tanto tiempo! ¡Un destino cruel dónde mi amigo de la infancia se ha convertido en un Demonio! ¡La forma con la que el tiempo avanza es cruel! Pero para seguir adelante, ¡me convertiré en una persona con verdadera fe hacia Dios! ¡Ahora Ise-kun! ¡Voy a juzgarte con esta **Excalibur**! ¡Amén!-dijo la castaña poniéndose en guardia.

- _ **No es alguien con quien puedas dialogar, socio. Ella tiene sus creencias bastante arraigadas-**_ dijo Draig.

- _Eso parece_ -le respondió Issei con algo de lastima. –En ese caso luchare, ¡ **Boosted Gear**!

 **[Boost]**

Con la aparición del guantelete rojo el poder de Issei se disparo y las caras de sorpresa se hicieron presentes en las exorcistas.

-¡Longinus!-dijo con gran sorpresa la Shidou.

-¿Eso es un Booster Gear? Nunca pensé que iba a conocer a la persona que poseía el Welsh Dragon en un país tan lejano como este...-expreso Xenovia.

-¡Saldrás mal parada si sólo prestas atención a Issei-kun!-expreso Yuuto conforme atacaba a la peliazul distraída.

Las espadas de ambos espadachines chocaron y liberaron un montón de chispas. El rubio mantuvo una expresión de furia tras el bloqueo de su ataque, mas Xenovia sonrió ante el acontecimiento.

-El Sacred Gear **Sword Birth** y el **Boosted Gear**. Y también debería contar al **Twilight Healing** que tiene Asia Argento. Todos ellos son Sacred Gear que se dice que son una herejía para nosotros. Tal vez era natural que te convirtieras en Demonio-dijo el peliazul.

-¡Mi poder es también el poder hecho por el odio de mis compañeros, que fueron asesinados mientras se llenaban de remordimiento! ¡Voy a vencer a aquellos que poseen la **Excalibur** con este poder y destruiré a la **Excalibur**!-expreso Yuuto mientras imprima más fuerza a su ofensiva.

-¡Aquí voy, Ise-kun!-dijo Irina atacando con su propia espada. Esta era la **Excalibur** **Mimic** , un arma con la capacidad de cambiar su forma bajo la voluntad de su poseedor. Por ello la chica la portaba como una katana.

Sin dudarlo el chico emprendió maniobras evasivas. La habilidad de Irina era clara, pero Issei demostró tener la velocidad necesaria para oponerse a ella con gran facilidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esta velocidad que tienes? Aun siendo un Demonio y poseyendo el **Boosted Gear** eres demasiado rápido.

-No solo he estado entrenándome, sino que soy el Knight de Naruto-sensei. Mi trabajo es ser veloz.

-Ya veo, pero no crees que es lamentable que un Knight no cuente con un arma.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy desarmado?

 **[Claw]**

Con un anunció del **Boosted Gear** , los dedos del guantelete se extendieron y tomaron una apariencia más afilada. La suficiente como para poder llamarlos garras.

Esta vez fue Issei el que ataco en un golpe directo hacia la espada de Irina. La chica lo intercepto y espero un buen desenlace para ella. Sin embargo, tal cosa no ocurrió. La fuerza de su oponente se hizo evidente al momento en que la chica fue impulsada al aire con un golpe.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-dijo la castaña recomponiéndose por el ataque. -¿Cómo es que hiciste eso? Mi espada sagrada debería dañarte con el más mínimo toque.

-El aura dragón que cubre mi Sacred Gear es mucho mayor que el Poder Demoniaco. El brazo que tiene el **Boosted Gear** es casi inevitablemente el de un dragón. En esas condiciones no es mucho el daño que recibo de un arma sagrada.

- _ **Excalibur puede ser un arma aterradora, pero eso que portas está lejos de ser una amenaza para un dragón**_ -dijo Ddraig a su portador.

-Ya veo. Incluso si se trata de un Demonio hay que reconocer que un movimiento como ese solo seria digno del Sekiryutei-comento Xenovia sin perder de vista su objetivo.

-Ciertamente la habilidad de Hyoudou es destacable, pero creo que tu atención debería estar en mí. Déjame mostrarte mi poder-dijo Yuuto convocando dos espadas. -¡Fuego! ¡Hielo! ¡ **Brand Flare** y **Frozen Fog**!-dos espadas demoniacas aparecieron en las manos del rubio, una con un aura llameante y la otra con un aura helada.

El Knight Gremory entonces demostró que también contaba con una velocidad destacable. No obstante, Xenovia pudo bloquear todos los movimientos con relativa facilidad. La razón que atribuyeron los observadores, es que la furia del Kiba interfería en su técnica y lo hacía predecible.

-La velocidad de un Knight y el poder de las espadas demoníacas son sorprendentes, ¡pero tú eres demasiado ingenuo!-exclamo Xenovia para destruir las armas de Yuuto de un solo tajo. –Mi espada es una masa de destrucción. No hay nada que no pueda destruir.

La exorcista clavo su arma en el suelo de un tiro y todo se estremeció, a la vez que se levantaba una gruesa capa de tierra. Cuando el polvo cayo, se pudo evidenciar que en el campo se formo un gran cráter que evidencio el poder del arma, no el de Xenovia. La espada había hecho todo el trabajo con su poder innato.

-Esta es mi **Excalibur**. Puede destruir cualquier cosa que se le presente. No se llama **Excalibur Destruction** por nada-explico la peliazul.

Todo el mundo quedo impresionado por la demostración de Xenovia. Saber sobre el poder de una espada legendaria era una cosa, pero presenciarla era un asunto distinto. Era más que claro que las armas artificiales de Yuuto no eran rivales para las **Excalibur**.

-Tal poder destructivo cuando no es la verdadera **Excalibur** … Destruir las 7 espadas en verdad será un camino difícil-dijo Yuuto.

 _-Vaya en verdad debe odiar esa espada para seguir adelante luego ver su poder_ -pensó Issei. –Pero en fin, debo terminar con esto. Te mostrare mi técnica más poderosa-dijo el Sekiryutei aumentado su poder una vez más.

 **[Boost]**

-¡Oh no! ¡Issei-kun va a usar eso!-dijo Asia colorada.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tipo de técnica va usar, Issei?-pregunto Rias.

-Esto…. es demasiado vergonzoso hablar de ello.

-Lo siento, Irina. No lo tomes como algo personal, pero tengo que usar esta técnica si quiero derrotarte y conseguir mi objetivo-dijo Issei haciendo lo imposible para ocultar una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿¡Que es esta sensación!?-dijo Irina con un escalofrío. –Nunca había sentido tal perversión en mi vida. ¿Acaso eres tu Ise-kun el portador de tal malicia?

- _Rayos me descubrió-_ pensó el castaño.

-No hay duda. El es una masa de deseo sexual. Definitivamente el papel de Demonio es apropiado para el-dijo Xenovia con una mirada de desprecio.

-Maldición. Sus comentarios no evitaran que alcance mi objetivo-dijo Issei. – _Con esos trajes que tienen no puedo evitar imaginarme como serán desnudas._

-Ustedes dos cuidado-dijo una chica de voz severa. -Si el usa su técnica, jamás serán capaces de casarse-dijo Ravel haciendo aparición a las afueras de la barrera.

-¡Ravel-san!-dijo el castaño alertado por la presencia de la rubia.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, Hyoudou?-dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados

-Yo…..

-Metiéndote en una pelea sin la autorización de Naruto-sama. Eso es una grave falta.

-¡Lo siento! Juro que tengo una muy buena razón.

-No me importa cuál sea. Naruto-sama tuvo que salir por un asunto importante, así que no quiero que encuentre ningún conflicto cuando vuelva.

-Yo…..

-Además si tantas ganas tienes de usar tú "poderosa" técnica, debes aguantar a los Rating Game. No queremos que nuestros rivales sepan de ella antes de la cuenta.

-Arghhh. Tienes razón-dijo Issei deshaciendo todas sus potenciaciones. -Debo reservarla para alguien puntual. Tiene que ser un cuerpo que en realidad desee.

-¡Eeeh! ¿¡Y qué tiene de malo el cuerpo de tu amiga de la infancia!?-reclamo Irina.

La respuesta a aquella pregunta se volvió irrelevante cuando la atención de todos se ubicó con Yuuto y su combate. El rubio elevo su Poder Demoniaco al máximo a la vez que creaba una nueva arma.

-¡El poder destructivo de esa espada sagrada o el poder destructivo de mi espada demoníaca! ¡Veremos cuál es el más fuerte!-dijo el Kiba creando una espada de casi dos metros.

El arma superaba en tamaño a todos los presentes, pero cuando su portador la balanceo contra Xenovia ella solo pudo suspirar decepcionada.

-Es una autentica vergüenza. Has tomado la decisión equivocada para esta pelea- dijo la peliazul para destruir la masiva arma de un solo tajo. -Tu mayor arma es la variedad de espadas que puedes crear y tu velocidad. Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de fuerza para blandir una espada gigantesca como esa y con ello inevitablemente perderás la velocidad de la que estás orgulloso. ¿Estás buscando poder destructivo? Con tu estilo de lucha, es algo innecesario. ¿Ni siquiera sabeseso?-luego la exorcista le dio un golpe a Kiba con el mango de su espada.

El ataque, por minúsculo que fuera, había liberado el poder de la **Excalibur Destruction** , provocando que el rubio fuera arrojado por una onda de choque y que vomitara sangre por el daño recibido.

-Incluso si no es un golpe con la hoja, el golpe de hace un momento será suficiente para tumbarte durante un tiempo-dijo Xenovia para luego darle la espalda a su oponente.

-¡Espera!-reclamo Yuuto, mientras trataba de levantarse.

Sin embargo para todos era claro que el combate había terminado. Akeno bajo su barrera y Sakura corrió a socorrer a su compañero caído.

-Senpai, le sugiero que luche con frialdad la próxima vez que peleemos-dijo Xenovia para entonces ver a la pelirroja presente. -Rias Gremory, confío en lo que hablamos antes. Además, debes entrenar a tus sirvientes un poco más. Hay un límite para pulir su estilo de lucha.

La mirada que dedico Yuuto a su oponente fue de puro odio, pero ella le ignoro. En cambio observo a Issei.

-Voy a decirte una cosa, Sekiryutei. El Vanishing ya ha despertado.

-¿En serio?-dijo Issei sorprendido ante ese nombre.

-Sí y debo decir que en tu estado actual nunca le podrás ganar-dijo para entonces retirarse.

-Espérame Xenovia-dijo Irina siguiendo a su amiga. -¡Hasta entonces Ise-kun! Dime cuando quieres que te juzgue. Amén.

Con esto los Demonios de Kuoh quedaron con sentimientos bastantes amargos. El encuentro de ese día no había sido para nada el mejor.

[Más tarde, en el Salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto]

-Entiendo. Estabas defendiendo a Argento de esas exorcistas-dijo Ravel tras escuchar las explicaciones de Issei sobre su enfrentamiento con Irina. –Aun tus acciones fueron imprudentes.

-Se que no debo actuar sin que Naruto-sensei o tu me autoricen, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados-dijo el castaño.

-No es solo por ese detalle. Dejando de lado el conflicto en que se pudo meter el clan Zagan, toma en cuenta que es muy posible que Naruto-sama podría haber hecho mayor escándalo por el ataque de esa exorcista-dijo la rubio asombrando al Hyoudou. –Soy realista. Sé que él los hubiera defendido a ambos.

-Es verdad.

-¡Espera, Yuuto!- se escucho de Rias, quien llamo al chico que se encontraba en la puerta del club con la aparente intención de abandonar el lugar. -¡No voy a perdonarte si me dejas! Eres el Caballo del grupo Gremory. También voy a estar preocupada si te conviertes en un renegado. ¡Detente en este instante!-ordeno la pelirroja.

-Yo tuve la oportunidad de huir de allí gracias a mis compañeros-dijo Yuuto con un tono apagado. Es por eso que tengo que centrarme en las espadas sagradas y destruirlas-dijo para entonces desaparecer.

-Yuuto... ¿Por qué?-dijo Rias con tristeza.

-Hey, Sakura. ¿Esta escena no te recuerda algo?-dijo Shikamaru.

-No te atrevas a mencionarlo-dijo Sakura claramente incomoda.

-Ese chico. ¿En serio planea convertirse en un renegado?-dijo Ravel.

-El no está pensando claramente. El resentimiento que tiene hacia las espadas sagradas es demasiado grande.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Issei.

-Me gustaría decírtelo, pero Yuuto es el más indicado para hacerlo. Tal vez si lo exterioriza se calme un poco.

-Pues sugiero que hagas que lo haga pronto. El podría hacer algo muy grave para las relaciones de los Demonios con las otras facciones-dijo Ravel.

-Lo tengo presente-dijo Rias suspirando. –Por cierto. ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-De momento no lo sé. Debería llamarlo y ver si necesita algo.

La Phenex estaba a punto de hacer lo dicho, pero esto pareció ser innecesario por el círculo mágico de la casa Zagan que hizo presencia en el suelo. De allí surgió un Naruto con la mirada en el suelo, quien a su vez cargaba un felino de pelo negro en sus hombros. La mayoría se inmuto ante ese hecho, pero la peliblanca reemplazo su preocupación por su compañero de Nobleza por curiosidad hacia el animal.

-¡Naruto-sama! Es bueno verle-dijo Ravel.

-Si…..es bueno verte a ti también-dijo Naruto con un estado de ánimo bastante bajo.

-¿Sucede algo? Le noto desinflado-dijo la rubia notando que había algo malo con su King.

-No es nada. Es solo que pasaron cosas por las que no me enorgullezco.

-¿Necesita hablar de ello?

-¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!-dijo el rubio energéticamente. –Solo debes saber dos cosas. Primero, tuve la suerte de conseguir a otro miembro de mi familia-dijo Naruto impresionando a las nobles.

-¿En serio? ¿Otro Zagan? Eso es bastante bueno-dijo Rias.

-No tanto-dijo Naruto para entonces ver a Ravel. –Lo segundo es que temo decir que nuestra área de entrenamiento estará cerrada por una temporada.

-Esa es una autentica lastima-expreso Ravel, ocultando el gran suspiro de alivio que llevaba esa noticia. – ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe?

-Kii lo usara como vivienda por un tiempo.

-¿Ese lugar? ¿Por qué?

-Allí estará segura y tendrá toda la privacidad que necesita.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Hasta que perdone mis chu….. Hasta que se acomode al mundo moderno-dijo Naruto tragando saliva. -Ella vivía en la selva.

-Es compresible. Bien, siempre podemos trabajar en aspectos teóricos.

-Sí. No quiero saber más de prácticas por un tiempo-dijo Naruto con cierto enojo viendo al gato en su hombro.

-¿Y para qué es ese gato? ¿Acaso quiere una mascota?

-Paso de ello. Ella es una invitada a nuestro clan.

-¿Invitada?

-Sí y antes de llevarla a casa, decidí que era bueno traerla aquí.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué?

-Porque de esa forma podría saludar a mi querida Shirone-dijo Kuroka, quien desapareció del hombro de Naruto y se ubico a las espaldas de la pequeña peliblanca para darle un abrazo.

-O-Onee-sama-dijo Koneko con los muy abiertos por la presencia de la pelinegra.

* * *

Debo decirlo, esta capitulo me salió mucho más largo de lo que esperaba. Ojala el siguiente sea igual y pueda acabar con este y el siguiente volumen de la novela rápidamente.

Aquí llega el primer personaje colado de otra serie y es Kii, la driada de Monter Musume. No creo que lo hayan esperado. Ciertamente su inclusión podría dar paso a otros personajes, pero eso no está en mis planes. Aunque Suu podría ser una buena portadora de Saiken, necesito a alguien un poco más avispada.

Me adelanto y les comento que he estado pensado cierto asunto con Kuroka. Es cierto que he dicho que ella estará en la Nobleza de Naruto y aunque eso no cambiara, su posición no será la imaginada. Pensaba darle el de Queen, pero luego recapacite en que las Queens tienden a ser las manos derechas de sus King y les asisten en sus responsabilidades.

Claramente Kuroka falla con ese punto y aunque Ravel pueda ser la responsable en asistir a Naruto, no me parece bien romper el esquema. Además ella ya porta una pieza Bishop y no quiero forzar un evento de muerte para que ella la pierda y consiga otra distinta. Les aseguro que la que será la Queen de Naruto será 100 veces mejor. No diré ninguna pista sobre su identidad, pues una vez que aparezca no dudaran en pedirla para él.

 **omega9028** : Aumentar los sentidos es una buena herramienta para estilo que usara Issei, así que lo tendré en cuenta.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bien que te gustaran esas cosas.

 **SEOR** BLACK: Gracias

 **Bladetri** : gracias.

 **Genjuki** : Al menos no recibió tanto bashing.

 **Zafir09** : La técnica que actuara compensación del Senjutsu Rikudo aparecerá en la pelea contra Kokabiel. Seguro que te gustara.

 **Alex012** : Me tomare el tiempo con algunas. Lo de este capítulo fue solo una jugarreta de Kuroka y no debe tomarse como un flechazo automático. Los de Konoha quedaran completamente boquiabiertos por las habilidades que tendrá Naruto.

 **Trollmemex** : Gracias.

 **Skull Flame** : -Para suerte de Ravel, no tendrá que pasar por eso.

-Rias es inteligente, pero se ha mencionado que su equipo tiene demasiado poder bruto. Era bueno que tuviera otros elementos. Luego conseguirá piezas que pondrán a su equipo a la par de los otros herederos.

-En efecto Utaka está muerto en el mundo shinobi, pero igual hay espacio para ciertos cambios.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

 **SumonerDante:** El jinchuriki para Saiken puede ser de cualquier medio. Aunque tengo unas opciones, queria consultar para mejores opiniones.

 **edward kizaru** : Al menos este capítulo es de largo medio. Naruto como doctor del amor definitivamente es una opción interesante, pero con lo que le paso en el capitulo dudosamente lo considerara mucho. Podría decirse que Naruto está al nivel de Ddraig y Albion. El básicamente es una existencia contradictoria que solo puede existir en el mundo actual de DxD. Apenas si vi hasta la saga de las doce casas de Saint Seiya, por lo que mi conocimiento es bastante vago y dependiente de las wiki. Dado que no sería un protagonista, descarto los elementos de la franquicia al no saber cómo emplearlos. Sé que no deberia ser difícil dado que en DxD están presentes una infinidad de distinto poderes, pero aun asi no se qué personaje podría manejar bien.

 **Elchabon** : Gracias. Espero que te gustara la continuación.

 **kirito35 (** cap 4): El protagonista indiscutible es Naruto por ciertos aspectos de la historia, pero no puedo quitarle el protagonismo a Issei solo porque si. El tiene sus propios meritos y no puedo sacarle de su mundo a pesar de la presencia de Naruto.

Eso es todo por ahora. Hasta luego.


	8. Cap 8

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 8**

-Se que tú no tienes mayor experiencia que nosotros, pero igual quisiera saber si tienes idea alguna de que está pasando-dijo Shikamaru a Issei.

-Lo siento. Estoy igual de perdido que ustedes-respondió el Hyoudou ante la escena que se desarrollaba en el salón del club de investigación de lo oculto.

Hacía apenas unos minutos Naruto había traído a chica con atributos de gato, quien se había presentado como la hermana mayor de la "mascota" de la academia Kuoh, Koneko Toujou. La peliblanca había quedado paralizada por el abrazo de la joven de generosos atributos, reacción que compartieron su ama Rias y su compañera Akeno, quienes se pusieron a la defensiva.

-¡Naruto! ¿¡Es que acaso no sabes quién es esta mujer!?-dijo la pelirroja Gremory con severidad.

-Sí. Es la Demonio exiliada de nombre Kuroka-dijo Naruto con naturalidad. –Ella viene conmigo.

-¿¡Pero porque!?

-Para mantenerla protegida.

-¿Protegida? ¡Ella es una Demonio exiliado de máxima peligrosidad!-dijo la pelirroja en voz de alerta.

-Hay gran malentendido tras lo que sucedió con ella y Koneko. Es momento de que se aclare y para ello quisiera pedirte prestada a tu amiga por un momento.

-Actualmente estoy en una situación delicada. Si necesitas decir algo, dilo aquí.

-De acuerdo. ¿Hay algún problema con ello, Kuroka?

-En lo absoluto-Nya. No me molesta que Princesa Carmesí de la Ruina escuche lo que tengo que decir-dijo la pelinegra con cierta burla, para luego soltar a su hermana, quien automáticamente se aparto un poco.

-Hmmm. Dices eso como si pudiera interesarme alguien que traiciono y asesino a su amo-dijo la heredera Gremory en tono agresivo.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer-Nya. De lo contrario mi querida Shirone iba a ser lastimada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es algo que tú no entenderías muy bien. Ustedes los Gremory son seres muy singulares.

-No sé si tomar tus palabras como un insulto o halago.

-Es un halago, Rias. Kuroka se refiere al hecho de que ustedes los Gremory tratan a sus sirvientes muy respetuosamente-explico Naruto. –El antiguo amo de Kuroka solo usaba a su Nobleza como material para sus experimentos.

-He escuchado rumores sobre eso, pero….

-No eran rumores-Nya. Ese sujeto me recluto solo porque estaba interesado en mis poderes de Nekomata. Sin embargo como se dio cuenta de que no podría tomarlos de mí, decidió ir por mi Shirone-explico Kuroka.

-Las versiones oficiales dicen que fuiste consumida por todo el poder que recabaste, ¿cómo voy a creer que no es verdad?

-Simple. En esta habitación hay alguien que tiene al menos 100 veces mi poder en Senjutsu y no ha sido consumido en lo absoluto.

-¿Quién?

-Pues de Naruto-kun, ¿de quién mas hablaría-Nya?-dijo burlonamente la Nekomata.

Tras el comentario, la pelirroja poso su mirada en el Zagan, quien a pesar de parecer impasible, estaba realmente incomodo por el hecho de que hablaran de su Senjutsu.

-Ya Koneko me había explicado que tenías una inusual cantidad de Chakra, pero dado que no tengo una referencia como tal, no moleste en indagar mucho en el asunto. ¿Koneko, exactamente cuánto Chakra tiene Naruto en relación a ti, tu hermana y nuestros compañeros ninja?-pregunto la heredera Gremory.

-Shikamaru y Sakura tienen reservas 3 veces mayores que la mías, mientras que Hinata y mi hermana tienen unas 5 veces ese poder. Si tengo que ponerme frente a Naruto…el ejemplo más adecuado para hacer la sería comparándole a usted con Sirzchs-sama-dijo Koneko con su frio y natural tono de voz, el cual fue ideal para aquella reveladora y escalofriante aclaración.

-Pero cuando dices eso, ¿estás tomando en cuenta que el Chakra es inferior al Poder Demoniaco, verdad?

-Sí, pero debo aclarar que de todas formas Naruto tiene una reserva similar de tal energía.

Para aquellos que no conocían al Satan Lucifer no fue tan significativo el comentario, pero Rias, Akeno y Ravel si sintieron algunos escalofríos. Escuchar que alguien tenía poderes que le ponían en la categoría de Super Demonio no era algo exactamente común, sobre todo cuando era alguien de la edad de Naruto.

-Oigan. Creo que nos hemos desviado dramáticamente del tema-señalo el rubio rompiendo la tensión. -El punto aquí es que lo que dice Kuroka es cierto. Poseo un alto nivel de Senjutsu y no me ha afectado en lo absoluto-explico.

-Eres un Demonio puro. Eso te hace un caso diferente-dijo la Gremory.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. El poder afecta a cualquier especie por igual. Así como puede volverte un desquiciado, también puede hacer que tiene una mayor visión de su entorno. Lo esencial para dominar cualquier poder es entender que las acciones de uno pueden tener muchas repercusiones. Kuroka sabía muy bien lo que pasaría al atacar a su anterior amo y aun así no lo dudo ni un momento porque sabía que esa era la única forma de proteger a su hermana.

-Comprendo tu punto. Admito que yo también haría algo así en una situación como esa.

-No necesitas explicarme nada sobre las complicaciones en las que me meto por defender a un Demonio exiliado. Estoy seguro que hago lo correcto en proteger a Kuroka y no dudare en mi decisión.

-Ok, eso me sonó demasiado familiar-comento Sakura por lo bajo.

-Si-le contesto Shikamaru.

-Menma-kun suele hablar de esa forma-dijo Hinata.

-Esto… ¿Luego podrían hablarme de ese amigo suyo?-dijo Issei a los de Konoha. -De verdad que me causa curiosidad conocerlo.

-Sera un placer.

-Oh bien. Parece que realmente no tengo que objetarte nada. Obviamente me mortificaba un poco que presentaras a alguien que perturbaba a Koneko, pero entiendo muy bien tu posición-dijo Rias.

-Gracias por entenderlo-dijo Naruto.

-¿Entonces usted, Naruto Zagan, otorgara asilo a la prófuga de designación Kuroka?-se escucho de una voz masculina algo profunda por un efecto de eco.

-Exactamente.

-¿En calidad de miembro de Nobleza o como sirviente del clan Zagan?

-Yo preferiría decir que ellas es una invitada del jefe.

-Entiendo. Le anotare como posible concubina.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa!-reclamo Naruto para encarar entonces al que le hablaba.

Tanto el rubio como todos los presentes reaccionaron con gran sorpresa ante la repentina presencia de un sujeto en armadura de enorme proporciones. Apenas si cabía en el salón en el que se encontraba de pie. Su vestimenta protectora era de acero negro con acabado brillante y tenía un diseño que pudiera considerarse el estándar entre las armaduras medievales, con solo una bufanda blanca con diseño atigrado que rompía el esquema.

-Estoy haciéndote el favor de gestionar este trámite de asilo a domicilio. Entre más rápido, solucionemos esto, más rápido me puedo ir-dijo el intruso mientras escribía en una tablet.

-¿Quién eres?-demando Naruto.

-Esa información es irrelevante. Firme aquí para dar por sentado su compromiso de acoger a la prófuga de designación Kuroka-dijo el sujeto haciendo aparecer un documento holográfico frente a Naruto.

-Un momento, Naruto-sama-dijo Ravel para dar un paso al frente y revisar el escrito.

-Por favor, Ravel. Explícame de qué va esto-dijo Naruto.

-Este sujeto viene en nombre del clan Agares-anuncio la Phenex sorprendiendo a Rias y compañeros más antiguos.

-¿El clan Agares?-dijo Sakura con curiosidad.

-El Archiducado de Agares es clan mediador del Inframundo. Su principal función es velar por la buenas relaciones entre el clan Bael y las otras casa demoniacas. Así mismo puede decirse que son una especie de fuerza de ley, debido a que entre sus funciones está la de recuperar fugitivos.

-¿Ósea que este sujeto viene por Kuroka?-dijo Naruto.

-En efecto. Actualmente la prófuga de designación Kuroka tiene un cargo de traición al Inframundo, uno de asesinato y varios de evasión de la justicia. Actualmente las condiciones de su aprensión están pautadas como matar cuando se le tenga a la vista-anuncio el enviado Agares.

-¿Entonces porque te has aparecido tan de repente y me estás dando esto?

-Esa información es irrelevante. Por favor firme para finiquitar este asunto.

-No hay ningún problema en que lo haga, Naruto-sama. En efecto este es uno de los documentos que suelen usarse para cuando un clan decide tomar a un criminal bajo su ala. De hecho es muy afortunado que lo consiga así. En circunstancias normales tendría que hacer una cita con Lord Agares y explicarle toda la situación. Solo allí es cuando se tomaría en consideración la petición. Déjeme decirle que eso podría tomar semanas o meses.

-Información importante. En dicho tiempo de espera la prófuga de designación Kuroka tendría que permanecer en custodia-señalo el sujeto acorazado.

-Yo no quiero eso-Nya-reclamo la pelinegra.

-Yo tampoco. En ese caso creo que no tengo otra opción-dijo Naruto para entonces poner su mano en el documento. Luego de imprimir un poco de su magia en su palma, el sello de clan Zagan se plasmó en el documento digital.

-Gracias por su colaboración-dijo el enviado Agares para entonces hacer aparecer un círculo mágico de teletransportación a sus pies. –Una vez que el documento sea tramitado, usted de todas formas tendrá que reunirse con Lord Agares para dar fe verbal de su compromiso. Hasta entonces usted deberá mantener a la prófuga de designación bajo su vigilancia.

-Espera-dijo Rias llamando la atención del sujeto acorazado. –Aun no has explicado el porqué estabas en este territorio. ¿Acaso estabas vigilándonos?

-Esa información es irrelevante-dijo el sujeto antes desaparecer del lugar.

-Pero que molesto-Nya. Esa forma de hablar robótica es muy infantil-dijo Kuroka.

 _-¿¡Lo dice la que pone Nya a todas sus frases!?-_ pensaron varios de los presentes.

-Aahh. Esto es demasiado-dijo Rias para dejarse caer en su escritorio. –Primero el asunto de las exorcistas, luego la huida de Yuuto y ahora el riesgo de que los Agares este en constante vigilancia de los clanes demoniacos.

-Ni que lo digas. En verdad me sorprendió ese sujeto. No lo sentí en lo absoluto-dijo Naruto pensando en el asunto. –Espera, ¿qué dijiste sobre unas exorcistas?

[Un rato después]

-¿¡Es en serio!? ¿Solo dos exorcistas contra uno de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos?-dijo Naruto con evidente escepticismo. –Al menos dime que son miembros con décadas de experiencia.

-Puedo asegurarte que ese no es el caso-dijo Rias. –Tienen a la espada **Excalibur** consigo, pero dudo que pueda considerárseles como las mejores peleadoras de la iglesia.

-En fin. ¿Vas a hacer lo que dicen? Lo de quedarte a un lado.

-Por supuesto. Aun cuando me molesto el descaro con el que se dirigieron a nosotros, no voy a hacer algo tan imprudente como meterme en un conflicto entre la Iglesia y los Ángeles Caídos.

-Es comprensible.

-Claro que eso no significa que no buscare a mi siervo. Sé que debe ser duro que su pasado vuelva para encararle, pero no puedo dejar que él se meta en problemas mayores.

-No se preocupe, Rias-san. Nosotros le ayudaremos a encontrarle-dijo Sakura.

-Sí. Puede que llevemos poco tiempo conociéndonos, pero no vamos a dejar que un compañero nos abandone-añadió Shikamaru.

-Sí. Solo denos la orden-dijo Hinata.

-Agradezco su entusiasmo. Les dejo este asunto en sus manos-dijo la Gremory.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los tres shinobi antes de abandonar la habitación.

[Mientras tanto en otro lado del recinto]

-¿Onee-sama, porque me dejaste sola esa vez?-pregunto Koneko a la pelinegra. Aunque la peliblanca solía mantener sus emociones a raya, en esa ocasión mostraba evidente tristeza.

-Lamento haberlo hecho. Cuando ataque a ese bastardo no pensé muy bien lo que haría después y no me dio tiempo de irte a buscar-explico la Nekomata.

-¿Pero porque no trataste de contactar conmigo?

-Pensé que eso te pondría en más riesgo. Esos idiotas quisieron juzgarte por algo que no hiciste y cualquier aparición mía les hubiera dado mayor validez a sus erradas conclusiones.

-Aun así….-dijo Koneko mostrándose decaída.

-Sé que mis acciones no han sido la mejores, pero créeme que todo lo he hecho para tu bien. Eres mi única familia y no puedo permitir que alguien te haga daño.

-Oneee-sama…..-dijo la peliblanca con unas lágrimas en los ojos, para luego ir darle un abrazo a su hermana.

-No cometeré el error de dejarte sola de nuevo-dijo Kuroka acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña Nekomata. -Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-Bien, me alegra que ustedes hayan solucionado cuales fueran las riñas que tuvieran entre ustedes, ya que necesito que me respondas algunas cosas-dijo Ravel a la Nekomata pelinegra.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, pajarita-le contesto juguetonamente Kuroka, cosa que enervo un poco a la Phenex.

-¿Exactamente como conociste a Naruto-sama?

-Es imposible que una conocedora del Senjutsu no notara a alguien como Naruto-kun. No solo es un caso destacable en el manejo de tal poder, sino que es una excelente opción para tener bebes fuertes.

-¿¡Bebes!?

-Así es. Tengo que encontrar machos adecuados para repoblar mi raza-dijo lascivamente la pelinegra.

-¡E-eso es ridículo! ¡Naruto-sama no se molestaría en participar en algo así!-reclamo la rubia.

-Yo no acepte inmiscuirme en sus ridículos planes, pero de todas formas Kuroka se ocupo de enseñarme a hacer ciertas cosas con el Senjutsu que en otras condiciones no hubiera aprendido-explico Naruto. -Algunas las agradezco, otras no tanto-dijo por lo bajo. –Pero en definitiva, Kuroka es una aliada que aprecio tener.

-Aun así es me es ilógico pensar que se topo con una criminal como ella.

-Pues debo decir que a mí me parece algo extraño que alguien de tu edad acepte de buenas a primeras casarse con alguien que no conoce-dijo Kuroka con tono un poco burlón. –Dime, pajarita. ¿Qué buscas en Naruto-kun?

-E-el es un autentico Knight y alguien cuya fuerza es de admirar. ¡Eso es lo único que tengo que decir!-dijo Ravel energéticamente, aunque apartando la mirada de la Nekomata.

-Por favor. Lo último que necesito es otro conflicto entre manos-dijo Naruto tomando la atención de ambas chicas. –Ahora mismo nos concentraremos en ayudar a encontrar a Yuuto y de ser posible, también buscaremos a las exorcistas.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Solo quiero mantenerlas bajo vigilancia. Ya me quedo muy en claro que ellas son muy impulsivas y no quiero que tengan otro incidente con ustedes. Ha sido una fortuna que Raynare no estuviera con ustedes o seguro que el conflicto hubiera tomado un nivel mayor.

-Tienes toda la razón. Debemos buscarle cuanto antes.

-¿Dónde está?

-Seguro que esta con Kiryuu-dijo Asia. –Ellas dos se llevan muy bien.

-Que bien por Raynare. Pensé que ella no la pasaría bien en la academia-comento el rubio. –Me pregunto de que hablaran.

-Usted no quiere saber, Naruto-sensei-dijo Issei.

-En fin. Pongámonos en marcha.

* * *

Lamento este capítulo tan corto, pero como que no tengo planteada una buena "en" el capitulo para la siguiente parte de este arco. En compensación me pongo a trabajar en el siguiente cuanto antes.

También aprovecho el capitulo para decirles algo. Estaba esperando que en el volumen 24 o en el DX4 hicieran algún tipo de mención a los miembros de la Nobleza de Seekvaira Agares, pero tal parece que aun falta para ello. Por esa razón me veo en la necesidad de hacerle un grupo de mi propia creación. No quería recurrir a esto para mantener la mayor fidelidad posible en esos aspectos, pero dudo que quieran esperar a que salga la novela en la que los detallen para que yo pueda avanzar.

Hasta ahora solo tengo a Alivian (Queen) y a Bafeel Furcas (Knight) como miembros oficiales (esta no la tengo del todo segura). Así simple vista tendrían que ser OC, pues de esa formar puedo tener personajes "propios" de DxD y personajes Crossover cuyo origen seria más difícil de explicar. Opto por preguntarles qué es lo que prefieren para evitar inconvenientes en el futuro. Cual sea el caso que les guste acepto sugerencias para los personajes.

 **edward kizaru** : Si tomare muy en serio tu sugerencia con Naruto. Kii no es parte de la nobleza de Naruto, solo será parte de su clan como si fuera una prima o algo por estilo.

 **MonsterXv** : Quien sabe.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gusto todo eso.

 **Bladetri** :

 **Zafir09** : detalles de lo ocurrido con Naruto y Kii serán revelados después, aunque en el cap 20 del manga de Monster Musume ya se explica la cosa. Si, Issei necesita una versión mejorada de su Dragon Shoot para ponerse en sintonía con sus próximos oponentes.

 **Trollmemex** :

 **guest34** : lamento lo de Lost Weapon, pero parecía que la historia no tendría mucho futuro y opte por dejarla. Recuérdese que Naruto curo a Gai de sus heridas a través del Rikudo Senjutsu. Ese es un nivel que él no puede adquirir de forma normal.

 **kirito35** : No hare que Hinata este con Issei como reemplazo por Naruto, si hubiera querido hacerlo, los de Konoha no recordarían a Naruto nada de nada. Naruto opta por seguir guardando el secreto por lo delicado que es. No solo el se vería perjudicado, sino también Sirzechs y Beelzebub. Entre menos personas lo sepan, mejor.

 **Skull Flame** : -Técnicamente, solo Killer Bee. Pero que quede claro que mis planes no son con jinchuriki.

-Ya tengo otros asuntos con los segadores y poner a Lala en la ecuación me complicaría las cosas.

-Issei aun no sabe qué tan podrida esta la iglesia. Si quieres una buena reacción de las exorcistas, solo espera.

-Irina es un caso. Como todos los personajes de DxD.

-Gracias por los comentarios. Se agradece la atención a todos los detalles.

 **Genjuki** : Y aquí deje otro.

 **Elchabon** : Que bueno leer eso. Esa es la idea.

 **Mario.R.E** : Gracias.

Eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Cap 9

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 9**

-Gracias por su ayuda, Hyoudou-san **.** Aun cuando tenga facilidades para la búsqueda, todavía no conozco muy bien esta ciudad-dijo Hinata al castaño que le acompañaba por las calles de Kuoh.

-No hay problema. Ambos estamos buscando a Kiba y lo propio es ayudarnos-le dijo Issei.

-Sí. Esta ciudad es más grande de lo que parece y tomara más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Realmente pensé que encontraríamos a Yuuto-san ayer.

-Sobre eso. ¿Acaso no te cansa usar tus ojos de esa forma?-dijo el chico en referencia a las venas remarcadas que tenia Hinata alrededor de sus orbitas oculares. –Quiero decir, pareciera que estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrada a usar mi Byakugan por largos periodos de tiempo. Aunque tengo que admitir que me ha sido complicado últimamente.

-¿Y eso porque?

 **-** Bien **.** Supongo que puedes entender el tema debido a que entrenas con Zagan-san-dijo la chica. –Mis ojos tienen la habilidad de ver el Chakra presente en otras personas. No solo en la cercanía inmediata, sino que también pueden hacerlo a través de objetos sólidos y a grandes distancias.

-¡Sorprendente! Eso quiere decir que esos ojos son la máxima herramienta de espionaje-dijo Issei al pensar en las implicaciones pervertidas del doujutsu.

-No es una habilidad tan absoluta como puede pensarse. Solo visualiza la silueta de las cosas que contengan Chakra-dijo la chica haciéndose que hice se sintiera decaído. El Byakugan no era la visión de rayos X con la que el soñaba. –El problema es que la gran mayoría de las personas de esta ciudad poseen un nivel Chakra más o menos similar. Inclusive los Demonios, con excepción de Koneko-chan, poseen la misma cantidad de esta energía.

-Si, Naruto-sensei ya nos había dicho algo similar en los entrenamientos que mantengo con mis compañeras. También nos explico que el Chakra es la combinación de la energía física y la energía espiritual en proporciones iguales. Aunque los Demonios solemos exceder en esta última, manifestándola como Poder Demoniaco, en realidad no podemos obtener el balance necesario para manifestar el Chakra debido a nuestra relativamente baja energía física.

-Es correcto. Por ese detalle tuvimos que entrenarnos mucho en nuestra preparación para el Rating Game de Rias-san-explico la Hyuga. –Y aunque en ese tiempo me ocupe de memorizar como era la energía de Yuuto-san, aun no me siento en la capacidad de buscarle en sitio tan espacioso.

-Además dudo que él se mantenga quieto en un solo lugar. Debe estar buscando a las exorcistas y a los Ángeles Caídos que robaron esas espadas.

-¿Alguna idea de en donde pueden estar?

-No creo tener nada definido. La única iglesia de la que tenía conocimiento fue destruida.

-¿Un incendio?

-Para nada. Naruto-sensei acabo con ella mientras rescatábamos a Asia. Por lo que escuche el terreno quedo tan mal que no pondrán levantar otro edificio allí.

-¿Y eso no le trajo problemas?-dijo la peliazul con un gota de sudor en la sien al tratar de imaginarse que habría pasado para llegar a tal desenlace.

-Ravel si comento que sus acciones habían sido algo precipitadas y que había sido una mala idea que uniera a Raynare como una de su Nobleza, pero él no muestra mayor preocupación por ello. Hasta donde he visto Naruto-sensei es alguien que primero se preocupa por los demás, que por el mismo.

-Mmmmmm. Ya veo.

-Pero en fin. Presiento que deberíamos ir hacia el centro de la ciudad. Si tomamos en cuenta que las exorcistas no tienen una base en la ciudad, lo más seguro es que ellas se hospeden en un hotel. ¿Si reducimos el área de búsqueda no tendrás problemas con tu técnica, verdad?

-Eso es correcto. Partamos hacia cuanto antes.

La sugerencia de Hyoudou en efecto fue bastante certera en cuanto a la ubicación de las exorcistas. Sin embargo erro al momento de imaginarse que estarían haciendo ellas, pues en vez de buscar un hotel, parecían estar buscando algún puente en donde pasar la noche.

-Por favor, bendice a los corderos perdidos-decía Xenovia a los transeúntes manteniendo su cara inexpresiva, cosa que hacía que estos le vieran con miradas extrañas. La capa blanca que le cubría no le hacía más confiable.

-¡Por favor, caridad a nosotros en nombre de nuestro padre en el cielo!-decía Irina, con una cara sonriente que parecía que pasaría a una de llanto en cualquier momento.

Por las comentarios críticos que hicieron sus Reyes, Issei y Hinata ya habían disminuido bastante las expectativas que tenían sobre las exorcistas, pero el verlas pidiendo limosna en mitad de la noche fue la piedra que termino de hundir cualquier respeto o temor que pudieron haber tenido por ellas.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ¿Acaso es esta la avaricia que se dice que tienen los países desarrollados como Japón? Es por eso que no me gustan los lugares que no tienen el olor de nuestras creencias-comento Xenovia en tono dramático, luego de que varias personas pasaran frente a ellas y les ignoraran.

-No digas eso, Xenovia. Hemos perdido todo el dinero que teníamos. Así que tenemos que depender de la caridad de los herejes o de lo contrario no podremos conseguir comida-dijo Irina en un comentario que a todas luces era peor que el de su compañera. -¡Aaah, ni siquiera podemos comprar un solo pedazo de pan!

-¡Todo fue porque tú compraste esa pintura falsa!-reclamo su compañera señalando una pintura de un santo muy mal pintado, que yacía a un lado de donde ambas chicas pedían limosna.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Esta pintura tiene el dibujo de alguien que se parece a un santo! ¡Eso es lo que me dijo la persona en la exposición!

-Entonces, ¿Tú sabes quién es la persona del dibujo? Yo desde luego estoy segura de que no lo sabes.

-... Creo que es... ¿San Pedro...?-dijo la castaña, evidentemente dudosa de sus propias palabras.

-No salgas con esa. ¡San Pedro no se vería así!

-¡No, él debe ser parecido a este! ¡Estoy segura de ello!-afirmo Irina demostrando "total seguridad".

-Aaah, ¿Por qué mi compañera tiene que ser alguien como tú?-dijo Xenovia suspirando muy decaída. -Dios, ¿es esto también una prueba?

-Hey, no inclines la cabeza-reclamo Irina. -De verdad que te deprimes cuando te pasan cosas malas, ¿verdad?

-¡Cállate! ¡Es por eso que los protestantes son llamados herejes! ¡Ustedes tienen diferentes creencias que nosotros los católicos y hacen muchas cosas absurdas! ¡Muestra más respeto a los santos y no los compares con cosas como esa basura!

-¿¡Cómo osas!? ¿¡Acaso no son los católicos los que aún se rigen por la antigua ley y no se adaptan a las cosas nuevas!?

-¡Repíteme eso, hereje!-reclamo Xenovia.

-¡Tu eres la hereje!-le respondió Irina en desafío, para entonces llevar tal discusión a los golpes. No una pelea de verdad, sino que más bien seria propia de unos niños del jardín de infantes.

La escena entonces se puso a un mas incomoda para los observadores cuando salió un ruido casi bestial desde los estómagos de las exorcistas, quienes cayeron al suelo con caras de profundo malestar.

-En primer lugar, vamos a hacer algo para llenar el estómago-dijo Xenovia. -O de lo contrario, no será cuestión de solo recuperar las **Excalibur**.

-Tienes razón. ¿Quieres obtener dinero de los herejes, amenazándolos? Creo que Dios nos perdonará si amenazamos a los herejes-dijo Irina "inocentemente".

-¿Acaso tienes planes de atacar un santuario? ¿O es que vas a robar la caja de ofrendas? Cualquiera de esas opciones es ciertamente mala. Lo mejor es que usemos nuestras espadas para hacer una actuación. Sera un espectáculo como esos que viajan de pueblo en pueblo.

-¡Esa es una excelente idea, Xenovia! ¡Si podemos cortar frutas con nuestras **Excalibur** , entonces podremos recoger dinero en efectivo!

-Ciertamente lo es, pero hay un problema. No tenemos ningún tipo de fruta-dijo la peliazul haciendo que las esperanzas de su compañera desaparecieran. –Supongo que no hay de otra. Vamos a cortar esa imagen que tienes allí.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna forma vamos a cortar esta pintura costosa!-dijo Irina protegiendo el lienzo con su cuerpo, viendo que su compañera estaba lista para desenfundar su espada.

Sin ninguna otra opción, Issei se acerco al par de exorcistas, pues de lo contrario era seguro que ellas terminarían en la cárcel o un lugar peor.

[Minutos después]

-¡Delicioso! ¡La cocina japonesa es en verdad deliciosa!-dijo la exorcista peliazul mientras devoraba el plato de comida que tenía en frente.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso es verdad! ¡Este es el sabor de la comida de mi país natal!-dijo Irina, mientras hacía lo mismo que su compañeras.

Era definitivo. La imagen que tenían los jóvenes Demonios sobre la Iglesia estaba oficialmente destrozada. Hinata que fue advertida por Rias de tener cuidado con cualquier cosa relacionada a tal grupo, ahora dudaba de la veracidad de tales palabras. Aunque ella no fuera el mejor ejemplo para decirlo, bien podía afirmar que un genin podía dar más miedo que esas asesinas enviadas por la Iglesia. Gaara y sus hermanos eran prueba de ello.

Issei ya se lamentaba de la invitación que había hecho. Había invitado a las exorcistas a un restaurante familiar con el argumento de que él y Hinata también comerían allí, pero viendo el ritmo con el que ellas comían, seguramente terminaría en la quiebra si ellos se unían al par.

Solo la mirada de eterno agradecimiento que ellas le dedicaron tras la invitación alivio un poco la incomodidad que había causaba la situación. Los exorcistas en verdad eran raros. El que estaba con los Ángeles Caídos era un desquiciado y el par actual parecía…..la verdad es que no había una forma describirles.

"¿Está bien que vendamos nuestras almas a los Demonios por comida"

"No estamos haciendo tal cosa. Solo estamos recurriendo para llevar a cabo nuestra misión."

Esa fue conversación que ellas mantuvieron cuando iba de camino al restaurant. A pesar del comportamiento que mostraron en el club, el par no se vio tan firme al momento de aceptar la propuesta que Issei les había hecho. Sus intenciones no aceptar ayuda no era tan duras como hacían ver.

-Uf. Ahora estoy más tranquila-dijo Xenovia mostrándose satisfecha. –Es un hecho que el fin del mundo esta cerca ahora estoy siendo ayudada por un demonio.

-Hey. ¿Las estamos alimentando y eso es lo que dices?-comento Issei no muy contento por el tono de la peliazul.

-¡Uf! Gracias por la comida. Aaaah Dios, por favor, bendice a los Demonios-dijo Irina, quien se vio lo suficientemente agradecida como para sacar un crucifico y rezar hacia el cielo.

Por supuesto la reacción se hizo inmediata y un fuerte dolor de cabeza golpeo a Issei y Hinata. Para la Hyuga fue especialmente molesto porque era su primera vez experimentando tal dolencia, pero el castaño ya estaba medio acostumbrado a él. Por desgracia Asia seguía haciendo gestos como ese y terminaba recibiendo daño de lo sagrado.

-Ah, lo siento. Lo hice sin pensar-se disculpo Irina al ver el resultado de sus actos.

Los jóvenes Demonios no le dieron especial importancia, pues el comentario de la otra exorcista fue lo que tomo la dirección de la conversión.

-Entonces, ¿por qué motivo nos estaban buscando?-dijo la chica del flequillo verde.

-¿Tan obvio es?-menciono Issei.

-Dificulto mucho que nuestro que un encuentro fortuito causara que nos invitaran a comer.

-¿Pero qué dices, Xenovia? Estoy segura que Ise-kun nos ayudo por el simple hecho de que soy su amiga de la infancia-dijo Irina.

-La verdad es que si estábamos buscándoles. No tanto por su misión, sino porque estamos buscando a un compañero-explico el Hyoudou. -Aunque si admito que me dio pena ver que dos chicas como ustedes estuvieran pasando hambre y decidí ayudarles por cuenta propia.

-Pues debo darte las gracias a pesar de que eres un demonio. No podríamos llevar a cabo nuestra misión si morimos de hambre-dijo Xenovia.

-Es elemental ir preparado si es que se quiere tener éxito en una misión-comento Hinata.

-El problema es que los viáticos que ofrece la Iglesia siempre son limitados. Usualmente cuando vamos a un sitio encontramos una capilla o un convento en el que nos podemos hospedar mientras hacemos la misión que se nos ha encomendado.

-Extrañamente aquí en Kuoh no hay ninguna dependencia, por lo que tenemos problemas para mantenernos-añadió la Shidou.

-¿En verdad tienen la seguridad de que podrán su cometido de conseguir las **Excalibur**?-pregunto Issei.

-No está en nosotras dudar si lo haremos o no, ya que debemos completar nuestro cometido a como dé lugar-dijo Xenovia.

-Sin embargo si tenemos que reconocer que tal vez no podremos cumplir la misión principal y deberemos acudir al plan B-añadió Irina con un poco de incomodidad.

-¿Plan B? ¿Qué implica ese plan?-pregunto Hinata.

-Nuestro objetivo primordial es evitar que las **Excalibur** robadas sigan en manos de los Ángeles Caídos o que puedan ser tomadas por ustedes los Demonios. Si es completamente necesario, tenemos la potestad de destruirlas.

-Entiendo. Siempre es mejor destruir el bien a buscar, a permitir que el enemigo lo tenga.

-Exacto.

-¿Y aceptarían ayuda para ello?-pregunto Issei por mera curiosidad.

-Sí. Si su intención es deliberadamente destruirlas, la mejor opción es dejarles el asunto de las espadas a ustedes-dijo Xenovia, sorprendiendo a los presentes. -Eso sí, tienen que asegúrense de que sus identidades no sean reveladas. No podemos permitir que nuestros altos mandos y enemigos piensen que estamos conectados con ustedes.

-Hey Xenovia. ¿Estás segura? Incluso si se trata de Ise-kun, él sigue siendo un Demonio, ¿sabes?-dijo Irina. –Una cosa es aceptar esta comida y otra es permitir que sean destruidas las armas más valiosas de la Iglesia.

-Irina. Si te digo la verdad, realmente sería difícil recuperar las tres **Excalibur** y luchar contra Kokabiel con sólo nosotras dos-dijo la peliazul en tono serio.

-Ya lo sé. ¡Pero...!

-El objetivo mínimo de nuestra es evitar que el enemigo tenga las tres **Excalibur**. Si existe el riesgo de que nuestras **Excalibur** también vayan a ser robadas, entonces debemos poder destruirlas antes de que eso suceda. Incluso si se utiliza un último recurso, sólo hay un 30 por ciento de probabilidades de que tengamos éxito en nuestra misión y regresar a casa a salvo.

-Aun así pensamos que esa tasa de éxito fue lo suficientemente alta como para venir a este país dispuestas a poner nuestra vida en peligro.

-Sí. Los altos mandos también entendían muy bien los riesgos y de todas nos enviaron a este país. Puede decirse que lo nuestro fue un casi auto sacrificio.

-¿Y no es eso lo que nosotros, los seguidores, deseamos?

-He cambiado de idea. Mis creencias son lo suficientemente flexibles como para actuar de acorde a la situación.

-¡Tú! ¡He estado pensando en ello durante mucho tiempo, pero debo decirte tu fe es un poco rara!-señalo la castaña.

-No voy a negarlo. Pero creo que es nuestro deber cumplir con nuestra misión y regresar a salvo. Voy a vivir y seguir luchando por Dios. ¿Me equivoco?

-No te equivocas. Pero...

-Es por eso que no vamos a pedir ayuda a los demonios. En vez de eso, le pediremos ayuda a un dragón. Los altos mandos no nos dijeron nada sobre no pedir prestada la fuerza de un dragón-dijo Xenovia dirigiendo su mirada a Issei, quien se mostro sorprendido. -Nunca pensé que me encontraría con el Sekiryutei en un país lejano como este. Incluso si se convirtió en un demonio, veo que el poder del dragón en su interior aún está presente. Si es como dice la leyenda, entonces tu poder puede ser como el de un Rey Demonio, ¿correcto? Si aumenta el poder al de un Satán, puede romper las **Excalibur** sin sudar. También creo que fue obra de Dios que tuviéramos esta reunión-dijo la chica alegremente.

-Es cierto es que no nos dijeron nada de tomar prestado el poder de un dragón... ¡Pero sólo dices tonterías, Xenovia! ¡Tu creencia es verdaderamente extraña!

-Extraña está bien para mí. Pero Irina, él es tu amigo de la infancia, ¿no? Confiemos en él. El poder de un dragón.

-Oigan están llevando las cosas un poco lejos-dijo Issei. -Es cierto que puedo elevar mi poder bastante con el **Boosted Gear** , pero la idea de estar al nivel de un Satán tal vez es exagerada.

-Aun así podrías asistirnos a nosotras que tenemos los medios para recuperar o destruir las **Excalibur**.

-Sí. Xenovia realmente tiene un buen punto. Realmente me gustaría contar con la ayuda de Ise-kun-menciono Irina.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿no podríamos pedir ayuda a nuestros compañeros?-pregunto Hinata.

-Tú perteneces al grupo de Gremory, ¿no? Realmente no me gustaría que ella se viera involucrada en el asunto. Una cosa son ustedes que son Demonios reencarnados y otra son Demonios de sangre pura como ella-menciono Xenovia.

-Comprendo, pero al menos me gustaría que permitiesen que Yuuto-san pueda participar en esta alianza. Para empezar él es la razón por la que les estábamos buscando.

-¿El entusiasta de **Sword Birth**? Mmmmm. Su presencia será incomoda, pero en realidad no podemos depender de tan pocas personas.

-Bien ese caso hay que llamarle.

-¿Tienes su número?-pregunto Issei.

-Sí. Rias-san nos facilito unos aparatos de comunicación, pero me es un poco complicado usarlo-dijo la Hyuga mostrando un teléfono.

-¿Y no pudieron usarlo para localizar a Kiba?-pregunto Issei.

-El no ha querido responder las llamadas de Rias-san. Tal vez si le llama alguien distinto, nuestra suerte será otra.

-En ese caso permíteme hacerlo-dijo el castaño usando su propio móvil.

[Minutos después]

-Entiendo. Así que esa es la situación-dijo Kiba, para entonces darle un sorbo al café que había ordenado.

El no había puesto protesta al momento de que Issei le llamo para notificarle que tenía una reunión de con las exorcista de la Iglesia y que era de suma importancia su presencia.

-A decir verdad, me siento es insatisfactorio que las dos protectoras de las **Excalibur** me den el permiso para destruirlas-comento el rubio luego de guardar silencio.

-Esa es una forma tosca de hablar. Si fueras un demonio renegado, te habría cortado sin perder tiempo-dijo Xenovia, mirando fijamente al Kiba.

-Así que guardas rencor al Proyecto de Espada Sagrada, la Iglesia y las **Excalibur** -dijo Irina.

-Obviamente-fue lo único que dijo Yuuto con una fría voz.

-Pero Kiba-kun. Gracias a ese proyecto, la investigación sobre los usuarios de las espadas sagradas mostró grandes avances. Por eso buscan a personas como Xenovia y yo que se pueden sincronizar con las espadas sagradas-dijo la castaña para entonces recibir una mirada de odio.

-¿Crees que sólo por eso puedo perdonar un proyecto destinado al fracaso? ¿Uno que le costó la vida a todos los sujetos de prueba?-espeto el rubio.

Realmente ninguno de los oyentes se sintió en condición de responder. Issei y Hinata habían recibido de Rias una pequeña reseña de que era el Proyecto de Espada Sagrada Cualquier cosa que tuviera como precio la vida de los demás era algo atroz.

-Ciertamente ese incidente se convirtió en uno de los peores casos por los que ha tenido que pasar la Iglesia y por eso la gente se sintió disgustada al respecto-dijo la chica del mechón verde. -Se dice que la persona que a cargo de ese proyecto tiene un grave problema con sus creencias y es por esa razón por la que fue acusado de herejía. Ahora mismo es alguien que está asociado al lado de los Ángeles Caídos.

-¿Del lado de los Ángeles Caídos? ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa persona?-dijo Kiba bajando un poco su nivel de enojo, pues intereso en lo dicho por Xenovia.

-Valper Galilei. El hombre al que se le llama el Arzobispo Genocida.

Kiba entonces suspiro, al parecer esa persona era con quien tenía cuentas pendientes.

-Entonces parece que tengo que compartirles información también. El otro día fui atacado por una persona que tenía una **Excalibur** -dijo Yuuto haciendo que las exorcistas se sorprendieran. -En ese momento, él mató a un sacerdote. El que fue asesinado era probablemente de su organización.

-¿Cómo era ese sujeto?

-El nombre de esa persona es Freed Sellzen. ¿Les suena ese nombre?

-Por supuesto. Ese sacerdote de mierda fue uno de los que estaban molestando a Asia-dijo Issei.

-Ya veo. Así que es él-dijo Xenovia con la mirada seria.

-Sellzen Freed. El es un ex exorcista del Vaticano. Un genio que se convirtió en un exorcista a la edad de 13 años. Tenía un montón de grandes logros por su continua eliminación de demonios y bestias místicas.

-Pero se salió de control. Incluso mató a muchos de sus aliados. Puede afirmarse que Freed no tenía ninguna creencia hacia nuestro Dios desde el principio. Lo único que tenía era una gran intención de matar hacia los monstruos y una obsesión anormal por las batallas. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que fuera acusado de herejía.

-¿Entonces las cosas son así? Si Freed está utilizando una **Excalibur** robado para matar a nuestros compañeros seguidores, va a pagarlo caro. Su suerte solo se debe a que los equipos de eliminación no tienen su ojo sobre él en este momento-afirmo la chica mostrándose muy molesta. -De todos modos, vamos a pasar a lo que nos atañe en este momento-dijo ella para anotar sus datos en un trozo de papel. -Si pasa algo, llamen a este número.

-Perfecto. Déjenme darles el mío.

-No es necesario. Ya recibimos el número de Ise-kun de oba-sama-dijo Irina.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Mamá te lo dio sin mi permiso? ¿Cuándo fueron allá?

-Pasamos un momento cuando llegamos a la ciudad, pero en ese momento no te encontrabas y le pedí que no te dijera nada sobre mi visita.

-Entiendo. Ciertamente es algo que ella haría.

-Entonces eso es todo por ahora. Te pagaré por la comida la próxima vez, Sekiryuutei-dijo Xenovia.

-¡Gracias por la comida, Ise-kun!-dijo Irina. -¡Hablemos de nuevo la próxima vez, sí! ¡Incluso si eres un demonio, Dios lo permitirá, si se trata de Ise-kun que nos dio un poco de comida!

Luego de que las exorcistas se retiraran, nada evito que los Demonios soltaran un profundo suspiro, especialmente Issei y Hinata. Lidiar con aquel par era en verdad difícil. Además estaba el hecho de que habían asumido un compromiso que no esperaban. No era algo para nada sencillo y fácilmente podrían meterse en muchos problemas por él.

-Hinata-san. Issei-kun. ¿Por qué hicieron esto?-pregunto Yuuto tomando la atención de los mencionados.

-Somos compañeros, Yuuto-san. Está bien que nos ayudemos entre nosotros-dijo la Hyuga.

-Supongo que debemos apoyarnos dado que somos iguales. No solo somos Demonios Reencarnados, sino también s-comento el Hyoudou.

-Eso más bien nos haría rivales.

-En ese caso tendría que vigilar que no te pase nada. De lo contrario no tendría con quien medir mi actual progreso.

-Ciertamente esa es una forma de ver las cosas. ¿Aunque si entienden que nuestro cometido es peligroso? No meteríamos en muchos problemas con nuestros Reyes.

-Por donde se vea, es un hecho que ellos tendrán las manos llenas. No creo que se molesten si encontramos una solución que beneficie a todos.

-Eso es innegable. Bien supongo que no puedo negarme a su ayuda. Ahora tengo claro cuál es mi objetivo y es todo por su intervención. De lo contrario aun andaría a ciegas.

-Me alegro que lo comprendas. Ahora si me disculpan voy a llamar a Naruto-sensei.

-¿Pero acaso las exorcistas no dijeron que no querían a Demonios de sangre pura inmersos en el asunto?-dijo Hinata.

-Le comentare sobre ello, pero estoy seguro que no tendrá problemas en atendernos en caso de que nos encontremos con una situación que se nos vaya de las manos. Sería bueno que contemos con un plan de respaldo.

-Sí. Buchou y Kaichou no son personas con las que podamos contar debido a su relación con los Satán actuales, pero si se trata de Zagan-kun la historia puede ser otra.

[En otro lugar, minutos después]

-No pudieron darme mejores noticias. Que las exorcistas acepten algo de cooperación es bastante conveniente en este momento-dijo Naruto al teléfono que tenía en sus manos. –Sí. Evitare que ellas sepan que tú me informaste de la alianza. Luego me dirás más detalles, ahora mismo estoy ocupado. Nos vemos luego-dijo el rubio colgando la llamada.

-¿Ese quien era?-le pregunto Raynare.

-Era Issei. Me informo que ya habían conseguido a Kiba y que habían hecho un pequeño acuerdo con las exorcistas para encontrar y destruir las **Excalibur**.

-¿En serio ellas aceptaron tal cosa?-dijo la pelinegra sorprendida.

-Sí. En verdad no quieren que esas espadas caigan en manos de alguien más.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿no será que podemos dar media vuelta? No me gusta estar aqui-dijo la chica en referencia al sitio en que estaban. El frente de edificio abandonado.

-¿Y perder nuestro viaje? Ya que estamos aquí no estará mal que diésemos un vistazo.

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! Tú no eres el que cambio bandos por la fuerza y esta relevando información que no debería.

-Yo no te obligue a decir nada. Solo vi propio preguntarte sobre Kokabiel porque Ravel lo sugirió. De otra forma no me hubiera enterado que él es el que te daba órdenes y no el líder de los caidos.

-Por decirlo de una forma, Kokabiel es el más centrado de todos los Cadre de Grigori. Los demás están demasiado ocupados con sus aficiones como para preocuparse de cosas más importantes.

-¿Cómo matar personas inocentes para cumplir metas personales?-dijo Naruto sarcásticamente.

-Me refiero a que los Ángeles Caídos siguen en conflicto con los Demonios y la Iglesia. Esta última en particular no atiende mucho al tratado de alto al fuego y mantiene sus operaciones de caza al máximo, por lo que obviamente los Ángeles Caídos rasos como yo y mis antiguos compañeros se preocupan mucho por su seguridad.

-Ya veo.

-En todo caso. Kokabiel le tienen un gran recelo a las otras facciones y cuando vea que me pase a otra, seguramente buscara asesinarme.

-Tranquila. No permitiré que haga tal cosa.

-Disculpa si no puedo tomarte la palabra-dijo la pelinegra con una mala mirada.

-¿No crees que tenga la fuerza para enfrentarle?

-No. Es que siento que sientes algo tipo de placer perverso al verme morir varias veces.

-….

 _ **-Yo por lo menos no lo niego. En general me gusta cuando la gente muere**_ _-_ comento Shukaku.

 _ **-Y tú no te molestaste en detenerle cuando ella se suicido todas esas veces, así que ella tiene un punto a su favor**_ -comento Gyuki.

- _Luego tendremos una conversación_ -fue lo único que respondió Naruto a sus inquilinos.

-Fufufu. En realidad a mi me gustaría ver si estas tan confiado de esa fuerza que dices tener-comento alguien a las espaldas de Naruto y Raynare.

-¡Kokabiel!-dijo Raynare aterrada al ver al Cadre.

 _-¡No inventes! ¿¡Orochimaru tiene un primo Ángel Caído!?-_ pensó el rubio al ver al sujeto de múltiples alas negras que le veía con una mirada que combinaba burla y amenaza.

En realidad ambos sujetos tenían rasgos faciales muy distintos, pero la piel pálida, la expresión de demencia y la molesta risa eran suficientes para emparentar de alguna forma a Kokabiel con Orochimaru. El Ángel Caído portaba una túnica con lujosos ornamentos que detallaban su posición, aunque ya sus cinco pares de alas daban a entender que tipo de poder poseía.

-Me alegra el ver que mis últimas acciones han causado repercusiones tanto en el lado de la Iglesia como en el de los Demonios. Hubiera odiado tener una guerra con solo Michael como rival.

-¿Guerra? ¿Ese es el motivo por el que robaste las **Excalibur**?-pregunto Naruto.

-¿Qué otro tendría?

-Bien podrías tener otros. Me parece tonto que digas tus intenciones con tanta facilidad.

-No tengo nada que ocultarles a ustedes que tuvieron el detalle de visitarme aquí en mi humilde base.

-Que gentil-comento con sarcasmo el rubio.

-Ofrece algo más que gentileza cuando todo esté en posición, mocoso. Ahora si no es molestia, háganme el favor de morir. Tengo unas presas más grandes en mente, pero un abrebocas siempre es bien recibido al momento en que se hace una provocación.

Luego de un flash de luz, la calle fue envuelta por una explosión que estremeció todos los alrededores. La causante había sido una de las lanzas de luz que había sido arrojada por Kokabiel, quien entonces creó una nueva al percatarse de que sus oponentes habían escapado de mortal ataque volando hacia el cielo.

-Tssk. Solo tuvieron suerte-dijo el Cadre para elevarse hacia sus oponentes.

-Naruto, tengo que admitirlo. Tu entrenamiento para aprender ese **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Técnica de Sustitución) no estaba sobrevalorado-comento Raynare aliviada por haberse salvado.

-Me alegro que lo tengas presente-dijo Naruto.

-Ahora escapemos.

-Tú puedes irte si quieres. Yo necesito probar cual es nivel de nuestro oponente-dijo el rubio para entonces ir encarar al pelinegro.

El primer movimiento fue sencillo. Un simple puñetazo a toda velocidad que tenía como objetivo el rostro del pálido caído. Como gesto burla, Kokabiel solo hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para esquivar a Naruto, quien paso de largo luego de ser evadido.

Sin embargo, el golpe estaba lejos de haber sido rechazado, pues instantes después de su esquive Kokabiel tuvo que bajar el rostro ante el potente haz de fuerza bruta que entonces le azoto.

Al Naruto recuperar su equilibrio pudo notar los efectos de su ataque. Tenía que admitir que estaba asombrado al ver que su oponente apenas si se inmuto ante aquel golpeo al estilo de las **Katas de Sapo**. En condiciones normales ese golpe hubiera triturado el cráneo de una persona.

La razón de tal aumento de poder es que ahora sabia cual era el factor secreto tras las Katas. El Modo Sennin traía consigo un montón de mejoras debido a la absorción de la energía natural, siendo las habilidades sensoriales un subproducto del exceso de energía espiritual en el cuerpo y las habilidades físicas una consecuencia de la energía física extra.

Esta ultima característica era conocido como Touki en el mundo en el que se encontraba y podía darle a su usuario un poder equivalente al que daba el **Sello** **Byakugo,** sino es que mayor dependiendo del esfuerzo que se le pusiera.

Naruto había puesto suficiente Touki en su puño como para destrozar una roca del tamaño de una casa y Kokabiel apenas había recibido el daño equivalente a una cachetada. El titulo de Cadre no le quedaba para nada corto.

El Joven Demonio entonces suspiro y sonrió ante la batalla que les esperaba.

[Más tarde en el apartamento de Naruto]

Ravel estaba mortificada y tenía muchos motivos para estarlo. No solo era la nueva inquilina que acababa de tomar lugar en el recinto y les sacaba los nervios con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, sino también las noticias que actualmente se estaban transmitiéndose en la tele.

Una enorme explosión de gas se había dado en el sector comercial de Kuoh y actualmente las autoridades se habían declarado en emergencia debido a la magnitud del incendio que se había generado.

Dada la situación actual, era tonto no imaginarse que tal fenómeno tenía un origen sobrenatural. Accidentes como las explosiones de gas estaban entre las excusas más frecuentes que se usaban para ocultar los altercados que se daba entre las facciones bíblicas o los desastres que cada una de ellas causaba individualmente.

El actual parecía bastante grave, a pesar de que sorprendentemente no había habido ninguna víctima que lamentar. Hecho que obviamente sorprendía a las autoridades.

Tal suceso solo podía ser obra de su actual Rey, pues aunque tendía a írsele la olla cuando luchaba, el de todas formas estaba atento de su entorno y evitaba que terceros quedaran lastimados por su despliegue de poder.

Era un asunto que internamente le preocupaba. No estaba mal que un Rey se preocupara de no herir a sus súbditos, pero estaba demás que también se preocupara de otros como los humanos. Tal conducta le provocaba una debilidad que podría ser explotada por sus enemigos en el futuro.

Ravel sentía que tenía la responsabilidad de corregir tal mal, si es quería evitar que sus planes futuros se vieran obstaculizados.

Un hecho inevitable entre las jóvenes Demonios era que sus vidas amorosas estaban selladas de acuerdo el nivel social que poseyeran. Siendo ella una miembro de la clase alta, era un hecho que su matrimonio seria arreglado en cuanto hubiera oportunidad. La mayoría de las chicas eran criadas para aceptar ese hecho y aunque había algunas que se negaban a la práctica, como Sona y Rias, nada evitaba que esa costumbre siguiera en pie.

Ravel no se molesto en rechazar tal destino por el simple hecho de que eso le acercaba a lo que quería. El poder.

No es que ella lo quisiese para conquistar y subyugar a los demás. Ella solo lo anhelaba como si fuera una joya. Algo que no te cansaras de admirar, no importa cuántas veces lo hicieses. En todo caso, Ravel esperaba que el brillo de tal joya aumentara con el paso del tiempo y opacara al de los demás.

Ser la esposa de un Demonio importante y fuerte era en definitiva la mejor forma de acercarse a tal fin.

Sus opciones en principio se mostraron limitadas, debido a que al ser la hija menor de una familia anormalmente numerosa, sus padres no tenían mayores apuros para comprometerle con alguien más. De por si apenas si habían puesto esfuerzo con el matrimonio de Riser.

Como toda noble, Ravel era más o menos impaciente con sus deseos y por eso decidió aceptar la invitación de su hermano para ser parte su Nobleza. Si no podía usar el factor de noble para acercarse al poder, usaría a los Rating Games para tal fin.

En principio pareció una buena idea, pero pronto mostro serias debilidades. La fuerza de Riser era bastante destacable, pero era absurdo pensar que el podría ocupar un puesto entre los Satán en algún punto del futuro. Su liderazgo era bastante deprimente y poco podía esperarse de él.

Un ejemplo de ello era el hecho de que Riser había aceptado las estrategias que ella ideo para sus primeros Rating Games sin dudarlo ni un instante y las había usado en cada uno de los partidos en los que había participado sin cambiarla ni un poco. Ni siquiera las modifico cuando ella abandono su Nobleza. Por ello no le pareció tan sorprendente el hecho de que el perdiera con la Gremory.

Ravel estaba segura que las cosas hubieran sido distintas si ella hubiera estado allí, pero en realidad no lamentaba su ausencia. No está mal atender a las sugerencias de los compañeros, pero uno espera que el Rey de una Nobleza tenga incitativa propia y no sea sobrepasado por unos Demonios novatos.

Ciertamente es un pensamiento cruel, tomando en cuenta de que se estaba hablando de su hermano, pero justamente por ese hecho era que la menor de los Phenex es que esperaba más de él.

Fue afortunado que al final el factor de noble de su persona recobrara importancia y se presentara lo que ella estaba buscando.

Eso de que hay amores que dan a primera vista bien podía ser una fantasía que solo creería una niña pequeña, pero Ravel lo creyó por completo cuando vio a Naruto. No es que ella quedara obsesionada por su físico o con su actitud. Lo primero que tomo toda su atención fueron los ojos del muchacho.

Existía el rumor de que los seguidores de la Iglesia no podían ver ciertos objetos ya que sus mentes podían ser tomadas debido al significado y poder que ellos albergaban. Una sensación así fue la que sintió Ravel luego de ver los ojos anillados de Naruto.

Si el poder se manifestara como un objeto físico, definitivamente serian esos ojos.

Era por completo irrespetuoso preguntarle de la nada cual era el secreto tras esa mirada, pero Ravel se fijo como meta el hacerlo en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.

En otro golpe de suerte, estas se hicieron muchas debido a que surgió la propuesta de un matrimonio arreglado que justamente le acercaría a lo que quería. De hecho, tal vez era incorrecto atribuirle ese desenlace a la suerte. Pues si había algo que Ravel agradecía, era el tener una madre que le entendía y le ayudaba en sus metas.

Justamente había sido Lady Phenex quien había traído a colación la idea de que su hija se comprometiera con el joven Zagan. Después todo, ella no se perdonaría si no le daba a su pequeña un partido como lo era Naruto.

Y que en efecto Naruto no era como los Demonios normales que no dudaban en presumir el poder que ostentaban. El rubio tenía la dosis justa de humildad que evitaba que fuera consumido por la arrogancia que hacía que muchos se detuvieran en el ascenso a la grandeza. El era respetuoso y no exploto en cuanto pudo el compromiso que mantenían.

A simple vista único defecto que parecía era ese complejo de "héroe". Si bien estaba en la naturaleza de un Demonio hacer lo que se le antojase, el perseguir el bienestar de los demás era una conducta que estaba demás, especialmente si trataba de ayudar a los humanos no asociados a los Demonios.

Ravel quería que Naruto cambiara tal conducta, pero veía ese reto como algo cercano a lo imposible. A menos que pasara algo que demostrara su punto, el no cambiara su forma de ser. El Zagan era terco y solo atendía a sus pensamientos, que extrañamente aparentemente parecían discutir entre sí. La Phenex no quería ahondar en ello, pero le parecía que Naruto tenía algunos desordenes de personalidad, pues a veces le notaba discutiendo consigo mismo.

Ella esperaba que el presente conflicto con los Ángeles Caídos mostrara a Naruto que debía ser más consciente con sus acciones y no se metiera problemas fuera de su incumbencia.

Luego de tales pensamientos, Ravel tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada grosero al rubio que entonces arribo al apartamento.

-Me alegra que haya llegado, Naruto-sama-dijo la Phenex dándole la cara al rubio, quien se veía bastante magullado y chamuscado. -¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo ella con un tic en el ojo.

-Una cosa es sostener una lanza de luz y otra es que te estalle unas veinte en la cara.

-¿Eh?-expreso la chica con total confusión.

-No importa-dijo el joven dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar algo. –Estaré en mi dimensión un rato, así que no me esperes.

-¿Por qué va allá? O más importante. ¿Dónde está Raynare?

-Ella fue herida en la pelea que tuve. Ahora mismo voy a curarle.

-¿Fue con esos Ángeles Caídos que robaron las **Excalibur** , verdad?

-¿Sinceramente quieres que te responda?

-Esta es una situación delicada, Naruto-sama. No puede planear enfrentar a los Ángeles Caídos y esperar que todo se resuelva sin causar serias consecuencias. Especialmente cuando estamos hablando de que está involucrado uno de los Cadres de Grimori.

-Créeme que ya lo tengo presente, pero tranquila. La próxima vez que me tope con Kokabiel la cosas no van pintar bien para el-dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer, dejando a la rubia helada, pues no pensaba que justamente su Rey se había enfrentado con ese Cadre.

[En la dimensión del **Amenoukihashi** ]

-Muy bien, chicos. Sé que no les gusta mucho que usemos esa técnica, pero necesito todo el poder de fuego posible para el próximo enfrentamiento-dijo Naruto a los Bijuu que se manifestaron en el interior de aquella dimensión.

 **-¿Estás seguro? Aun no la has dominado del todo** -dijo Gyuki.

-Kokabiel resistió un **Futon: Rasenhuriken** solo cubriéndose con sus manos. ¡No pensé que algo así fuera posible! Estoy bastante seguro de que necesitare usar mi arma secreta si quiero ganarle de una forma rápida.

 **-De acuerdo, pero solo haremos porque ese sujeto es en verdad molesto. Su obsesión con la guerra es enfermiza.**

 **-No digo que me caiga bien ese sujeto, pero me choca tener que poner tanto esfuerzo en esas joyas. ¿No puedes tomar un sustituto?-** se quejo Shukaku.

-Dudo que consiga en una joyería lo que necesito para hacer funcionar mi arma.

 **-Menuda molestia. ¿No puedes simplemente aplastarlo con una montaña de arena?**

-Eso hubiera sido catastrófico. En el que continente shinobi tenía la ventaja de que podía pelear en bosques y terrenos abandonados, pero aquí no tengo de tal recurso. Tuve que poner mucho de mí en esos **Kagebushin** que use para poner a salvo a las personas que vivían en las adyacencias del edificio en el que peleábamos.

 **-Sí. Ese detalle tomo una buena parte de tu energía** -dijo el Hachibi.

-Espero no tener esa preocupación en nuestra siguiente batalla, pero si puedo acabar con el rápido, siento que me ahorrare de muchas molestias y evitare que otros sean heridos innecesariamente-dijo Naruto sacando una Evil Piece de Pawn de su bolsillo.

 **-¡Jajaja!-** expreso el Shukaku con una de sus estridentes risas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

 **-Es solo que me doy cuenta que esa chica cuervo tenía toda la razón. Disfrutas viéndola morir.**

-¡No es verdad!-reclamo Naruto. -Yo no disfruto para nada esto-dijo el chico con una venita remarcada en la sien, a la vez que usaba su mano libre para realizar un **Jutsu de Invocación**.

Del suelo surgió entonces una cabeza amorfa rodeada de intensas llamas purpuras. Al momento en que la invocación abrió su enorme boca, Naruto arrojo la Evil Piece a su interior, para que esta entonces se cerrara abruptamente.

-Ciertamente es muy conveniente que el Rey del Infierno también me permita curar y revivir a los miembros de mi Nobleza, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste usarlo. ¡No puedo evitar pensar que en verdad parezco un Demonio haciendo tal acto!-reclamo el chico.

 **-Hay razones de sobra para verlo de esa forma-** dijo Gyuki. – **Con una habilidad como la tuya fácilmente puede decirse que eres el jefe final de un videojuego. Usando a todos a tu disposición como simples soldados desechables que pueden ser restituidos con solo un mínimo esfuerzo**.

-Tus palabras son sumamente inspiradoras, Gyuki-dijo Naruto con absoluto sarcasmo. -¿De dónde sacaste tan brillante analogía?

 **-Te lo repito. Mis recuerdos son algo obtusos**.

-Pues al menos asegúrate de que no generen comentarios tan incómodos como ese. Ya bastante tengo con el hecho de que solo puedo usar la habilidad más aterradora del Rinnegan.

 **-Es aterradora, pero es también la más poderosa una vez que te das de cuenta que puede jugar con la muerte gracias a ella.**

-Sí. Eso en realidad no me consuela. Seguramente Raynare ahora sí que estará molesta conmigo. Lo mejor es que le deje fuera del próximo enfrentamiento.

 **-Pues ella tiene una gran parte de la culpa por no lograr escapar de la pelea que mantuviste con Kokabiel-** dijo Shukaku.

 **-Las posibilidades de que Raynare saliera bien de un encuentro con su** **antiguo jefe eran ínfimas-** dijo Gyuki. **–Eso tomando en cuenta que ella le fallo y se convirtió en un sirviente del su enemigo.**

-Yo tengo que ser capaz de triunfar en esos casos en lo que los demás se rendirían. Si sigo fallando en ellos, no tendría sentido haber sobrevivido a Pain.

 **-No es como si uno pudiera ganar todas las batallas. Aun teniendo habilidades inexplicables como las tuyas, siempre habrá cosas que se escaparan.**

-Allí está la gracia de ser un ninja. Uno tiene la cualidad de poder prepararse con antelación para las batallas venideras. En estos momentos, en donde tanto mi persona como Kokabiel decidimos retiramos, yo soy quien tiene la ventaja.

 **-Sí. Si te pones serio, dudo que ese cuervo pueda ganarte**

 **-Pienso igual, pero te sugiero que primero te ocupes de una cosa-** comento el Tanuki de arena.

-¿Qué?

 **-Ese señor instinto asesino que tienes a tus espaldas-** dijo señalando a cierta habitante de aquella dimensión.

-¡Maldición! ¡Me había olvidado de Kii!-dijo el rubio antes de ser atacado por raíces y enredaderas.

[Al día siguiente, en el salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto]

-De acuerdo, Zagan-san. Hemos suspendido las clases como has sugerido. Espero que tengas razón con tus presunciones, ya que no me gusta hacer tal cosa sin una razón importante-dijo Sona.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. La academia inevitablemente se convertirá en el escenario de un combate-explico el rubio.

-¿Que te lleva a pensar eso?

-Cuando me tope con Kokabiel, el comento que mi muerte solo sería un pequeño adelanto a la provocación que planeaba efectuar. Tomando en cuenta que soy el cabeza de clan, un objetivo que podría considerarse bastante importante, es fácil intuir que él planea atacar a alguien más significativo.

-Ya veo. Eso quiere decir que nosotras somos sus objetivos-dijo la chica refiriéndose a sí misma y a la pelirroja Gremory, que también estaba allí.

-En ese caso no hay duda en cuanto a las intenciones de Kokabiel. El en verdad quiere continuar con la guerra entre las facciones bíblicas-dijo Rias.

-Sí. El me dio la total impresión de que deseaba eso-explico Naruto.

-Entonces no tiene sentido reprimirte por imprudencia. Tu encuentro con Kokabiel nos adelanto cual eran sus verdaderas intenciones y evito que nos tomara con la guardia baja-dijo la Sitri.

-Los cumplidos están demás. Debemos estar preparados para cualquier contingencia.

-Los miembros de mi Nobleza se encargaran de levantar una barrera que se encargara de contener cualquier enfrentamiento a solo las inmediaciones de la academia, pero espero que aun así los daños no sean demasiados.

 _-No prometo nada_ -pensó el rubio.

-Ahora me retiro. Me parece que tienes una reunión con unas personas problemáticas-dijo la chica de lentes señalando a dos jóvenes de traje ajustado, justo antes de retirarse.

-¿¡Quien de ustedes es Naruto!?-dijo Irina en tono de reclamo.

-Ese seria yo-dijo el joven con marcas de bigote, ocultando cualquier gesto que delatara la impresión que tenia de esas chicas.

-¿¡En que estas pensando al involucrarte en un asunto que solo atañe a la Iglesia!?

-Lo siento. No recibí ese memo. Resulta que ese sujeto era el culpable tras unos problemas que afectaron a unos amigos y tenía que saldar cuentas.

-¡No pudiste haber esperado hasta después! Ahora va parecer que en efecto hicimos una alianza con ustedes y hablamos con ustedes sobre las **Excalibur**.

-Les mande a llamar porque Issei comento que una de ustedes era su amiga y vi propio que participaran en nuestra operación para quedara claro que nosotros no somos sus enemigos.

-Por buenas que sean tus intenciones, es elemental que un miembro de la Iglesia jamás coopere con un Demonio-dijo Xenovia.

-Oh bien. Siéntanse en la libertad de solo quedarse a mirar. De cualquier forma es una buena idea que tenga cuidado. Les recuerdo que al poseer esas **Excalibur** que tienen, ustedes de por si son un objetivo.

-Lo tendremos presente. Ahora con su permiso-dijo la peliazul para abandonar el salón con su compañera.

-Eres un as con las chicas, Naruto-comento Rias con una pequeña risa.

-Hmp. ¿De casualidad ya has llamado a tu hermano?

-Sí. El dijo que tendría algunas tropas preparadas ante cualquier eventualidad.

-¿No viene en camino?

-Me explico que sería contraproducente que un Satán haga presencia en una situación así. Por alguna razón confía en que podemos manejar la situación mientras llegan refuerzos.

-Esperaba que pasara algo así. Menos mal que ya tengo un plan de ataque.

-Tengo miedo de preguntar, pero tengo curiosidad por saber cómo fue el enfrentamiento que tuviste con Kokabiel anoche.

-No tiene mayor merito explicártelo. Las cosas apuntan a que se dará uno nuevo.

-Eso temo-dijo la pelirroja suspirando. –Tienes alguna idea de cuándo podrían presentarse ese sujeto.

-Ni idea. Ahora que estamos al tanto de sus planes él podría tomarse algo de tiempo para medir su próximo movimiento-dijo el chico para que entonces se oyera una fuerte explosión. – O podría hacerlo en este mismísimo instante-dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-¡Rias-san! ¡El enemigo está aquí!-advirtió Hinata al llegar al salón.

Para cuando los Demonios de Kuoh salieron al patio, les quedo muy en claro que Kokabiel iba muy en serio con su amenaza. Debido a que el mismo había hecho presencia en el cielo sobre la academia y les observaba burlonamente.

Debajo de él se encontraban algunas personas que fueron reconocidas de inmediato por los presentes. Primero estaba el exorcista de mal hablar, Freed Sellzen, y por el otro el objeto de odio de Yuuto, Valper Galilei. Este era un anciano con ropa de sacerdote, quien en ese entonces era rodeado por cinco espadas de resplandor sagrado.

El hecho de que el enemigo tuviera tantas espadas preocupo a los presentes, ya que solo significaba una cosa. Solo basto dirigir la mirada a un lado para ver a Irina y Xenovia heridas, con una cara de profunda molestia.

-¡Tu…! ¿Esta era una trampa de los Demonios?-reclamo Xenovia.

-Para nada. Simplemente me pareció oportuno quitarles sus **Excalibur** ahora que estaban cerca-explico Kokabiel.

-Es correcto. Fueron muy gentiles al facilitarnos estas espadas para el experimento que llevaremos a cabo-dijo Valper.

-¡Maldición! Si ese hereje no hubiera tuviera a **Excalibur** **Rapidly** , hubiéramos tenido una mejor oportunidad-dijo la peliazul.

-Esta demás maldecir, Xenovia. Dada la situación solo nos queda implementar la única opción que tenemos para asegurar las **Excalibur** -dijo Irina.

-Ustedes ya tuvieron su oportunidad, enviadas de la Iglesia. Quería que Michael reaccionara a mi robo y solo me envió a ustedes, estorbos. Ahora sean pacientes y esperen a que llegue el momento de su muerte-dijo Kokabiel para entonces ver a Valper. -¿Cuánto tiempo te llevara unir las **Excalibur**?

-Unos cinco minutos ahora que tengo todas estas en mi poder-explico el anciano.

-¿Unir las **Excalibur**?-dijo Irina impresionada.

-En efecto. Todas eran una para empezar, por lo que no será difícil juntarlas. Mi investigación me ha llevado a ese punto.

-¡Tu investigación te ha llevado a muchas cosas innecesarias, Valper Galilei!-le reclamo Yuuto.

-Pronto veras que eso no es cierto.

-Yo me ocupare de darte el tiempo que necesitas-dijo Kokabiel, chasqueando su dedos.

Al momento cuatro círculos mágicos aparecieron en el suelo y de ellos surgieron cuatro perros de gigantescas proporciones. Cada uno triplicaba la altura de las personas presentes y tenía un largo aun mayor. Con tres cabezas en cada cuello y una mandíbula rebosante de llamas, quedo claro cuál era la identidad de aquellos individuos.

-¡Cerberos!-dijo Rias estresada por la presencia de aquellos perros infernales.

-Traje a estos conmigo del Inframundo porque se supone que me vería con Sirzechs o Serafall, pero dado que encontré que los jóvenes demonios ofrecen más de lo que esperaba, decidí que ustedes podrían ser su botana.

-Como si fuéramos a asustarnos con eso-dijo la pelirroja mostrándose desafiante.

-En otras condiciones yo lo haría-dijo por lo bajo Shikamaru.

-Estoy bastante segura de que incluso Kiba y Akamaru correrían de esas cosas-dijo Hinata.

-Pues la verdad me conviene que adelanten su muerte. Deseo que uno de los Satán haga presencia cuanto antes.

-Eso no pasara, Kokabiel-dijo Naruto. –Conmigo basta para detenerte.

-Tu….Temo que no te presentaste adecuadamente esa vez. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Naruto Zagan.

-Zagan, ¿eh? Si no mal recuerdo ese es uno de los clanes que fue exterminado en la gran guerra. ¿Cómo es que sigue con vida?

-Eso no es tu asunto.

-Tienes razón. De cualquier forma mi objetivo es deshacerme de todos los seres inferiores a los Ángeles Caídos-dijo el Cadre para entonces dar la orden a sus bestias para que atacaran.

-Yo también tengo refuerzos. Ventus. Riku. Salgan a la batalla-dijo Naruto a la vez que de unos portales salían sus pequeños acompañantes.

-¿Familiares? ¿No estarás hablando en serio, Naruto?-dijo Rias por esos pequeños animales

-Solo mira-dijo Naruto para entonces invocar dos círculos mágicos por los cuales pasaron sus criaturas.

El número de dientes que poseía cada Cerberos individualmente fue eclipsado por la única mandíbula de Riku, quien revelo ser más que una pequeña lagartija. Se trataba de un cocodrilo negro de veinte metros de largo que poseía cuatro pares de patas y un cuerpo cubierto de espinas filosas. Sus cuatro ojos veían con una nitidez sanguinaria a los que pronto serian sus presas.

Por otro lado, las garras de los perros infernales parecían simples untadores de mantequilla si se les comparaba con las afiladas garras y el pico que poseía Ventus, quien ahora se veía como una especie de Archaeopterix demoniaco. El tenía una altura de solo tres metros, pero eso no evitaba que no se viera intimidado por sus oponentes.

-Ósea que Naruto-sensei tiene a unos dinosaurios como Peones. Hay que admitir que eso es realmente genial-comento Issei.

-¿¡Esos son sus Peones!?-dijo la pelirroja Gremory alarmada.

-Como sirvientes pueden parecer una mala inversión, pero como competidores de un Rating Games las situación resulta distinta-comento Ravel.

-Ataquen-ordeno Naruto, para que entonces sus Peones se pusieran en movimiento.

El primero que actuó fue Ventus que levanto vuelo con una velocidad abrumadora. Costaba creer que tenía algún parentesco con ese reptil cuya habilidad aérea todavía estaba en duda, pero realmente ese detalle perdía importancia una vez que te dabas cuenta que en un pestañeo el ya había acabado con un Cerbero.

En donde se suponía que estaba la cabeza central de la bestia, ahora había un agujero. Uno que también se había extendido al resto del cuerpo de la bestia, eliminando huesos y órganos por igual. Por ello aun cuando tenía dos de sus cabezas intactas, el perro infernal cayó muerto sin mayor dilación.

-Las garras y pico de Ventus son más fuertes que el acero. A menos que tengas una armadura, puedes ser rebanado por él con solo un toque-comento Naruto sobre su Pawn.

Carentes de miedo por su cruenta naturaleza, los otros Cerberos ignoraron a su compañero caído y se abalanzaron sobre el otro blanco, cuyo tamaño debía resultarle una desventaja.

Riku entonces demostró que su colosal cuerpo no era un obstáculo al saltar sobre una de sus presas, con una agilidad desconcertante. Las enormes fauces del cocodrilo se cerraron sobre las cabezas de un Cerbero, causando una decapitación triple que lo dejo fuera de servicio en el acto.

Ahora a sabiendas de que era mejor guardar distancia. Los otros Cerberos empezaron a dispararle bolas fuego a diestra y siniestra. Riku en respuesta se inclino hacia un costado, para luego dejarse caer y crear una pared de polvo que le envolvió.

Las bolas de fuego explotaron en un amasijo de llamas que engullo todo el contorno del cocodrilo. Los observadores a parte de Naruto vieron la escena preocupados y quedaron perplejos al ver que no había quedado nada tras la nube que envolvía a Riku.

Fue un temblor lo que dio una pista de su ubicación, ya que la tierra crujió y desquebrajo revelando que reptil se encontraba bajo el suelo mismo. Ahora debajo de una las bestias de Kokabiel, a Riku no les costó nada llevar a su presa al fondo del agujero de donde salió para terminar el trabajo que tenía asignado.

-Riku es cocodrilo terrestre y es capaz de usar magia de tierra para hacer cualquier suelo su laguna de caza-dijo Naruto para resolver las posibles dudas que tuvieran los demás.

Viendo que sus oportunidades eran mínimas contra aquellas bestias, el último Cerbero se lanzo sobre los jóvenes Demonios, en un intento de al menos liquidar a uno de ellos.

Su cometido pronto se mostro extrañamente complicado de cumplir, ya que a pesar de que estaba corriendo hacia sus objetivos, estos parecían estar cada vez más lejos.

La razón de tal suceso se debía a que estaba siendo levantado por Ventus, que a pesar de ser superado en tamaño, podía con la otra criatura. Claro que no pudo levantarle a una gran distancia, solo pudo llevarle a unos diez metros del suelo, punto al que Riku pudo saltar sin ningún problema para arrebatarle la presa a su compañero.

-Esa lagartija en verdad es un glotona-fue lo único que dijo Naruto ante la bestial escena.

-N-naruto. ¿Por qué en el mundo tú tienes criaturas como esas en tu Nobleza?-dijo Rias visiblemente espantada por la facilidad con la que habían sido eliminados aquellos perros infernales.

-Sirzchs y Serafall tienen bestias en las suyas, así que me pareció una buena idea hacer lo mismo-dijo Naruto con una pequeña risa.

-¡Pero ellos deben tener sus razones!

-Yo también las tengo. Considere que ellos eran Peones ideales para cuando participara en los Rating Games.

-Ósea que tenemos que pelear con ellos si nos enfrentamos a Naruto-dijo Sakura, con temor en su voz.

-Es lo más probable-señalo su compañero Nara.

-¿Cuántas piezas te tomo cada uno?-pregunto Rias.

-Solo una-le respondió Naruto.

-¡Solo eso!

-Claro. En sus formas reducidas no emiten mucha energía, así que no necesite más de una pieza para reencarnarlos. Su fuerza sale a reducir cuando uso mi habilidad Zagan sobre ellos.

-Suena como si estuvieses haciendo trampa.

-¿Eso crees?

-Tssk. Esas son solo unas mierdas de sabandija. He matado bestias más aterradoras-dijo Freed burlándose de los Peones de Naruto.

-Estoy bastante seguro que solo estas balbuceando.

-¿¡Quieres que te lo demuestre, Demonio de mierda!? Voy a hacerte pagar por esa humillación de la última vez. Voy a matarte a ti y a todas esas putas que te rodean.

-Sigue hablando de esa manera y veras como hago que Ventus te saque la lengua junto con todas tus entrañas-le amenazo Naruto.

-¡Ya te mostrare!

-Hazlo con esto, Freed-dijo Valper, llamando la atención de todos.

Un resplandor dorado envolvió el campo de la academia y encegueció tanto a aquellos que eran afectados por el brillo santo de las armas sagradas, como a aquellos que se sintieron sobrecogidos por el éxito del sacerdote hereje.

Las cinco **Excalibur** se unieron como una sola arma. En comparación era más modesta que la **Excalibur Destruction** presentada por Xenovia, pero más imponente que la **Excalibur Mimic** de Irina. El arma que tenía en frente Valper era una que poseía un mayor equilibrio que todas las que le conformaba.

-Perfecto. Con esto destrozare a estas mierdas-dijo el exorcista con el arma en sus manos.

-Eso no es todo. Ahora que el ritual esta completo, toda la energía resultante ha pasado al hechizo que se ha puesto en la ciudad. En unos 20 minutos Kuoh será historia.

-¿¡Que!?-expresaron muchos en shock por la noticia.

-Y solo podrán terminar con el si derrotan a Kokabiel-dijo burlonamente el sacerdote.

-¿¡Porque involucran a la ciudad en este asunto!?-reclamo Issei.

-Quiero una guerra, mocoso-dijo Kokabiel. -Es evidente que necesitaremos de un campo de batalla para llevarla a cabo. El mundo de los humanos es por excelencia la mejor opción.

-¡Serás maldito!

-Freed. Hazme el favor deshacerte de esas bestias y sus acompañantes. Quiero que sepan cual es el poder de lo sagrado.

-Sí. Usa esa **Excalibur** fusionada que es el pináculo de mi investigación-dijo el sacerdote presente.

-¡Como si fuera a dejarte a hacer cosa!-dijo Kiba poniéndose al frente, para entonces ver a Naruto. –Yo soy el que tiene que encargarse de esta pelea, Zagan-san. Es mi deber detener las ambiciones de Valper Galilei.

-Bien. No tengo razones para detenerte-dijo Naruto para entonces devolver a sus Peones a su dimensión.

-Entiendo que quieres esta pelea para ti mismo de Gremory, pero de todas formas aun tengo un deber que cumplir y pido que aceptes la cooperación que un momento habíamos acordado-dijo Xenovia.

-¿Eso quieres? Yo en verdad planeo destruir a esa **Excalibur** -dijo Yuuto.

-No tengo conflictos con ello. En el peor de los casos, no será un problema si al menos puedo recoger los fragmentos de la **Excalibur** original que actúan como el núcleo de esa abominación. Desde que Freed la está manejando ya no se puede considerarse como una espada santa. Incluso si es una espada sagrada, ahora es lo mismo que cualquier otra arma. Una espada de la propia de la herejía.

-Kukuku. Ustedes sí que son ingenuos-dijo Valper. –Me apena que no puedan ver la importancia de mi trabajo.

-Valper Galilei. Soy un superviviente del Proyecto Espada Sagrada-dijo el Kiba. -No. Para ser más precisos, yo soy alguien que fue muerto por ti y luego fue vuelto a la vida como un Demonio reencarnado.

-¿En serio? ¿Un superviviente de ese proyecto? Eso es una desgracia. Aunque para conocerte en un país del lejano oriente como este….. Siento que fue el destino. Kukuku

 _-Esto es en verdad molesto. ¿En verdad también tiene que haber gente como Orochimaru en este mundo?-_ pensó Naruto, no consciente de que Sakura pensaba igual.

-Te explicare la razón de mi obsesión. Me gustan las espadas sagradas. Me gustan tanto que aparecen hasta en mis sueños. Eso es posiblemente porque mi corazón estaba fascinado por la leyenda de **Excalibur** desde que era un niño. Por eso cuando me enteré de que no podía usar a **Excalibur** me deprimí.

-¿Entonces no pudiste vivir con el hecho de que no fuiste elegido por la gracia del Señor?-pregunto Irina.

-Por supuesto. Admiraba tanto a aquellos que podían empuñarlas, que entonces me propuse dominar tal habilidad. Esa sensación se hizo tan poderosa que empecé un experimento para crear gente que pudiera utilizarlas. Si fue completada, fue gracias a usted y a los demás.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Dices que se completó?-reclamo Yuuto. -¡Te deshiciste de nosotros después de enterarte de que éramos un fracaso!

-No es tan simple como piensas. En mis investigaciones me di cuenta de que en realidad no se necesitaba de un único factor para manejar las espadas sagradas. No se trata de la calidad, sino de la cantidad. La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían el elemento sagrado presente en ellos, pero no tenían la cantidad necesaria para empuñar la **Excalibur**. Fue entonces que llegué a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de tomar esos elementos y reunirlos?

-Ya veo. Ahora lo entiendo-dijo Xenovia apretando sus dientes con evidente enojo. -Lo que estaba dentro de la espada sagrada cuando recibimos la bendición para usarla es...

-Así es. Sacamos todos los elementos sagrados presentes en varios sujetos y los cristalizamos en artefactos iguales que este-dijo el sacerdote sacando de su túnica un orbe que emitía un resplandor equivalente al de las **Excalibur**. -Con esto, la investigación sobre los usuarios con espadas sagradas mejoró enormemente. Aun así, esos tontos de la Iglesia me desterraron por hereje y se llevaron mis informes sobre la investigación. Al mirarlas a ustedes puedo llegar a la conclusión que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien más-dijo el anciano viendo a Irina y a Xenovia, quien se veían bastante conmocionadas. -Ese Michael. ¿Él me hizo quedar como un criminal y este es el resultado? Bueno, dado que es ese ángel del que estamos hablando. Incluso si se toman los elementos sagrados de alguien, estoy seguro de que no irían tan lejos como para matarlos. Esa parte sólo le haría más humano que yo. Kukukuku-dijo Valper para terminar con su molesta risa.

-¿Entonces esa es la verdad? Realmente no hay una verdadera bendición para portar a la **Excalibur** -dijo Irina bastante decaída.

-No dudo que ahora no se hagan sacrificios, pero pensar que para que tuviéramos que usar esas armas tuviera que suceder todo eso-dijo su compañera exorcista.

-¿¡Mataste a mis compañeros y sacaste los elementos necesarios para empuñar las espadas sagradas!?-pregunto Yuuto.

-Eso es correcto. Esta esfera es de esa época-dijo el Galilei. -Ya he utilizado tres de ellas en Freed y esta es la última que me queda.

-¡Hyajajajaja! ¡Los otros chicos, además de mí, murieron porque sus cuerpos no se pudieron sincronizar con los elementos!-dijo burlonamente el exorcista albino. -Si lo pienso bien, puede decirse que soy especial.

-Valper Galilei. ¿¡Cuántas vidas has sacrificado por tu codicia y experimentos!?-dijo Yuuto, cuya ira ya podía parecía contener.

Naruto observo esto y le vio con preocupación. Ya había visto emociones como esa en otra persona y las cosas no habían acabado en bien. Parecía que no podría cumplir su palabra y tendría que intervenir en la pelea.

-Hmmmmm….. Si dices eso, entonces te voy a dar este orbe a ti-dijo el anciano arrojando el artefacto como si no valiera nada. -Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que me es posible producir en masa en el entorno adecuado. En primer lugar voy a destruir esta ciudad con Kokabiel. Entonces voy a recoger todas las legendarias espadas sagradas guardadas alrededor del mundo. Con ellas voy a producir en masa usuarios de espadas sagradas y empezaré una guerra contra Michael y el Vaticano con las **Excalibur** combinadas. Les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación a los tontos Ángeles y sus seguidores que me han condenado.

Todos quedaron mudos ante la declaración, especialmente las Exorcistas. El que alguien como ese sujeto estuviera asociado a la Iglesia era realmente un mal trago.

-¡Chicos!-dijo el Kiba cayendo de rodillas ante el orbe. Un lagrima bajo de sus ojos a la vez que tomo el orbe para sí. El artefacto entonces emitió una luz que cubrió todos los alrededores.

No era el mismo resplandor sagrado que emitía normalmente el orbe, era algo que daba un sentimiento cálido y ciertamente calmante. Del suelo entonces se manifestaron múltiples figuras humanas que rodearon a Yuuto. Por su tamaño podía describírseles como niños, por lo que todos tuvieron una ligera sospecha sobre su identidad.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Issei.

-Todo el poder reunido aquí esta resonando con las almas de orbe y estas se están manifestando-explico Akeno.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Por supuesto. Especialmente en una tierra como Japón, donde la presencia de los espíritus es muy frecuente.

-¡Chicos! ¡Yo...yo!-la mirada que Yuuto tenía los espíritus hacia claro que ellos eran las víctimas del Proyecto Espada Sagrada. El que ellos estuvieran allí era algo que asombraba a todos. -Yo siempre... siempre pensé en algo. ¿Estuvo bien ser el único que sobrevivió? Había quienes tenían más sueños que yo. Había quienes querían vivir más que yo ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que tiene una vida pacífica?

Uno de los espíritus entonces hablo a Kiba. No a través de palabras, sino simplemente por el movimiento de sus labios. "No te preocupes por nosotros. Estás vivo por lo menos" fue lo que se pudo entender.

Luego los espíritus empezaron a emitir una especie de canción que fue identificada como un canto sagrado por Asia. Este fue seguido por Yuuto, a la vez que las luces se hacían más fuertes.

- _No solo no éramos los indicados_ -se escucho de uno de los espíritus, quienes ya se habían materializado en un punto en el que todos podían oírles en sus cabezas.

 _-No teníamos suficientes elementos para manejar las espadas sagradas. Pero_...-dijo otro de los presentes.

 _-Estará bien si estamos juntos_.

-No lo entiendo. ¿No deberíamos vernos afectados por toda esa luz?-comento Ravel.

-Tengo una corazonada-comento Rias. –Yuuto podría estar alcanzando un nuevo poder.

 _ **-[Sí. Me da la impresión de que la Gremory tiene razón]-**_ comento Ddraig a Issei. – [ _ **Temo decirte que alguien se te adelanto, socio]**_

-¿Eh?-respondió el portador del **Boosted Gear** , debido a que estaba inmerso

 _-Tienes que aceptar las espadas sagradas._

 _-No tengas miedo._

 _-Incluso si Dios está mirando._

 _-Nuestros corazones estarán siempre..._

 _-¡UNIDOS!_

Con las últimas palabras los espíritus tomaron rumbo al cielo y se convirtieron en un pilar de luz que envolvió a Yuuto.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Kiba?

 _ **-[Ese chico lo ha alcanzado]**_ -le contesto Ddraig.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _ **-**_ _ **[Los Sacred Gear cambian y evolucionan de acuerdo a los sentimientos de sus poseedores. Pero también hay un territorio que va más allá de eso. Cuando los sentimientos y los**_ _ **deseos de su usuario cambian dramáticamente, también cambia la corriente de este mundo. En ese momento el Sacred Gear alcanza el pináculo de su poder. El Balance Breaker]**_

Luego ver a sus amigos desaparecer, la expresión de Yuuto se altero por completo. Donde antes solo había furia ciega ahora se podía ver una fuerte determinación que dejaba en claro que el portador del **Sword Birth** había cambiado.

-Valper Galilei. Mientras no te haya matado, habrá quienes sufran la misma suerte que nosotros. Por eso ahora más que nunca entiendo que tengo que acabar contigo-dijo el rubio viendo al sacerdote.

-Mmmm. Se ha dicho por mucho tiempo que la investigación siempre viene con sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta ya?

-Eso no quiere decir que pueda permitir que te salgas con la tuya.

-¡Yuuto!-dijo Rias llamando a su . -¡Hazlo! ¡Tienes que terminar esto tú mismo! ¡Supera a **Excalibur**! ¡Eres el siervo de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi no va a perder contra una simple **Excalibur**!

-No planeo perder-dijo el chico asumiendo una posición de batalla.

 _ **-¡Finalmente van a pelear!**_ -dijo Shukaku en tono de fastidio. _**-¿Qué tanto tiempo planeaban seguir chachareando y lloriqueando? ¿Acaso ya no habrán pasado esos 20 minutos que faltan para mueran todos?**_

 _-Cuanto me alegro de que solo yo pueda escucharte. De lo contrario me vería en un momento bastante incomodo_ -le comento Naruto.

-¡Hyajajajaja! ¿Ya acabado de llorar? Estabas cantando de alegría con el fantasma-chan-dijo burlonamente Freed. -Eres realmente una molestia. Eres totalmente lo peor. Sabes que odio esa canción. ¡Sólo escucharla me pone la piel de gallina! No quiero oírla más. ¡Estoy totalmente en mi límite! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedazos y calmarme! ¡Con esta **Excalibur** definitiva que ha nacido de las otras cinco!

-No voy a permitir que hagas tal cosa. Yo usare el mi poder y el de mis camaradas para vencerte-dijo Yuuto formando una espada en sus manos. –Este **Sword Birth** : **Sword of the Betrayer**.

El arma fue diferente a la que había usado en otras ocasiones. No solo partía de una conglomeración de Poder Demoniaco, también poseía una anormal e inexplicable cantidad de energía sagrada.

La batalla inicio con un despliegue de velocidad por parte de Yuuto. Uno que implico una sucesión de fintas contra el exorcista. Freed sin embargo no tenía una mala fama por nada y pudo defenderse de los embates.

La expresión de albino se amargaba con cada golpe que repelía. Se suponía que tenía un arma que podía superar a cualquier otra espada. Especialmente una demoniaca como las que creaba el **Sword Birth**.

Entonces puso en uso las habilidades que poseía su arma fusionada. La espada se extendió y dividió como varios flagelos gracias al poder de **Excalibur** **Mimic** y luego tomaron una gran velocidad gracias el poder **Excalibur Quickly**. Yuuto pudo descifrar la estrategia de su oponente y pudo evitar la totalidad de sus golpees empleando su propia velocidad. Aquello fue oportuno, pues el estallido creado por la potencia proporcionada por **Excalibur Destruction** fue considerable.

-¡Aaaah! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué puedo golpearte!?-reclamo Freed alterándose. -Se supone que esta es la espada sagrada sin igual, ¿no es así? ¿No se supone que tiene un montón de leyendas sobre ser la última espada?-dijo impaciente por atacar a su oponente. -¡Entonces….! ¡Entonces tengo que añadir esto también!-dijo activando el poder de la **Excalibur** **Transparent**.

Se suponía que haciendo su arma invisible tendría la ventaja contra su oponente, pero con un instinto asesino como el suyo, poco fue lo que pudo hacer Freed para no ser bloqueado por el Gremory. Sus armas chocaron y sus miradas se cruzaron, quedando ambos imponiendo su fuerza uno contra el otro.

-Sí. Mantenlo allí de esa manera-dijo Xenovia tomando parte en la pelea. Ella entonces puso su mano derecha en el aire y empezó a recitar una oración. -San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. San Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz-las palabras de la exorcista provocaron que el espacio se deformara frente a ella, dando espacio a una especie de agujero en donde saco una espada de considerable tamaño y fuerte aura sagrada. -En el nombre de los santos a los que residen en esta hoja, voy a liberarte. ¡ **Durandal**!-dijo finalmente liberando su arma.

-¿Durandal?-dijo Kokabiel con evidente asombro.

-¿Acaso no eras la dueña de la **Excalibur**?-dijo Valper igual de conmocionado.

-Mal. Yo era originalmente la portadora de **Durandal** , pero también fui elegida como la titular de una **Excalibur**. Eso es todo-explico Xenovia.

-¡Absurdo! ¡Según mi investigación, aun no se ha llegado a la etapa en la que alguien pueda manejar **Durandal**!

-Por supuesto. Incluso en el Vaticano no han hecho que una persona pueda manejar a Durandal artificialmente.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-A diferencia de aquellos que usan las espadas sagradas artificialmente como Irina, yo soy una poseedora nata-dijo la peliazul enmudeciendo al sacerdote y dejo sorprendido a los demás. -Durandal es una espada que causa estragos más allá de lo que la gente pueda imaginar. Corta todo lo que toca. Ni siquiera me escucha casi todo el tiempo. Es por eso que tengo que guardarla en otra dimensión, de lo contrario sería peligroso. Incluso yo, su usuaria, paso un mal rato con ella. Ahora, Freed Sellzen. Gracias a ti, podemos tener la batalla decisiva entre **Excalibur** y **Durandal**. En este momento, estoy temblando de placer. ¿No te mueras de un solo golpe, bien? ¡Por lo menos utiliza la **Excalibur** al máximo!-dijo Xenovia mostrando un deseo de lucha similar al de su oponente.

-¡Que importa! ¡Yo soy quien tiene el arma definitiva!-bramo Freed, apartándose de Yuuto y enfocando en la exorcista su intención de matar. – ¡Saca la arma que quieras! ¡Yo ganare!-dijo agitando su arma aun invisible.

Un solo movimiento. Uno que ni siquiera mostro algún alarde de velocidad o técnica. Solo fue eso necesario para que la **Excalibur** fusionada fuera hecha añicos por el tajo ejercido por Xenovia y su **Durandal**. Se decía que el poder de aquella espada estaba a la par de **Excalibur** , pero quedo claro que en potencia bruta, el arma de la exorcista era la que ganaba.

Aunque fuera contraproducente alentar su ego, en verdad podía entender porque Xenovia se vio aburrida ante el desenlace de la batalla.

-¿En serio? ¿Esto es realmente en serio? ¿La legendaria **Excalibur** -chan se rompió en pedazos? ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¡Kaaaa!-reclamo Freed perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo.

Con tal abertura en su defensa, Yuuto no dudo en atacarle con un ataque veloz de su espada. Aun cuando el albino trato de defenderse con la guardia de su arma desecha, esta nada pudo hacer contra su oponente.

-¿Lo has visto? Nuestros poderes han superado a **Excalibur** -dijo Yuuto, habiendo hecho un profundo corte al pecho de Freed.

 _ **-¿¡Eso es todo!? ¿Tanta palabrería para que todo se resumiera en un solo golpe? Menuda estafa**_ -se quejo Shukaku.

 _ **-Estamos hablando de humanos….o al menos seres que vienen de ellos. No puedes esperar que mantengan una pelea**_ _**de varios días como solemos hacer nosotros. Con ellos las cosas pueden resolverse en solo segundos**_ -señalo Gyuki.

 _ **-Igual me aburro. Por favor ilústranos con más acción, Naruto.**_

 _-Tengo que ver como consigo televisión por cable a ese sujeto_ -pensó el rubio ante la petición de su inquilino.

-Valper Galilei. Prepárate-dijo Yuuto al momento en que apunto al sacerdote que inicio toda la locura de ese día. –Acabare contigo ahora.

-¿Espada sagrada demoniaca? –dijo Valper Galilei completamente pálido al ver el arma del Gremory. -Imposible... Dos elementos opuestos como lo sagrado y lo demoniaco no se pueden combinar-dijo viéndose pensativo. -¡Ya veo! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Santo y demoníaco. ¡Si hay explicación para tal fenómeno es que los seres que representan a ambos lados están desequilibrados! Entonces no es sólo el Rey Demonio quien murió, sino también...

El sacerdote no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que una lanza luz atravesó su pecho de forma mortal. Había sido Kokabiel, quien aparentemente ya no le daba utilidad a su secuaz y deicidio eliminarlo.

-Valper, fuiste de provecho. El hecho de que llegaras a esa conclusión lo demuestra-comento el caído. -Pero no importaba si estabas conmigo o no. Podría haber llegado al punto en que estoy por cuenta propia desde el principio-dijo el pelinegro para entonces aterrizar y ponerse al nivel de los demás presentes.

-¡Kokabiel!-reclamo Yuuto, por la desfachatez del Cadre al quitarle su derecho de acabar con el sacerdote.

-Ya acabaron los juegos, mocosos. Aun sin las espadas sagradas yo planeo emprender una guerra contra las otras facciones y su muerte será el detonante de ello.

-¡No cuentes con ello!-dijo Rias.

-¿Entonces quieres jugar hermanita de Sirzechs? Quisiera saber que tanto puede ofrecer.

-Solo déjame mostrarte.

-No, Rias-le detuvo Naruto. –Déjame esto a mí.

-Me parece bien. Tú y yo dejamos asuntos pendientes-dijo burlonamente el caído.

-Y los resolveremos ahora.

-No llegaras a nada si vuelves a usar esos trucos tuyos de la otra vez.

-¿Eso crees? Bien, no te preocupes. Esta vez tengo algo especial, pero primero….-dijo Naruto para lanzarle a Kokabiel unas semillas que guardaba en sus bolsillos.

El caído no se molesto en esquivarlas, por lo que fue golpeado por ellas. El impacto no hizo nada de por sí, pero la razón de su lanzamiento se hizo evidente cuando todas se vieron afectadas por una corriente de Poder Demoniaco de Naruto.

Casi de forma instantánea las raíces de unos gruesos arboles empezaron a rodear a Kokabiel, dejándolo aparentemente inmovilizado. Sin embargo aquello fue solo breve, pues en un instante el forzó su libertad haciendo uso de sus alas.

Ese instante fue aprovechado por Naruto para cargar y golpear a su oponente, logrando esta vez conectar un golpe limpio. El suelo se quebró ante la fuerza provocada por el Touki presente en el rubio, quien esta vez no limito su ataque a uno solo, sino que se vio acompañado por múltiples **Kagebushin** que empezaron a bombardear a su presa con puños y patadas.

Kokabiel no permitió que su oponente le acorralara y tenso sus alas para que fueran tan filosas como espadas, las cuales uso para sacarse de encima a los clones.

Naruto retrocedió antes de que su yo original fuera herido y uso el momento para aplicar su poder en el suelo, de donde invoco las raíces de los arboles circundantes, para usarlas como lanzas.

-¿Eso es Mokuton?-dijo Sakura impresionada por la habilidades mostradas por el rubio.

-Parece, pero hay una dramática diferencia-respondió. -El Mokuton capitán Yamato hace uso del Suiton y el Doton para crear vida vegetal. Naruto aparentemente solo la controla y la fortalece a su gusto.

-Esos Kagebushin. ¿No les parecen algo familiares?-comento Hinata.

-Sí. Es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-¿Eso creen? Pensaba que todos los ninja tenían técnicas de clonación-comento Rias.

-Eso es en parte verdad, pero….-dijo la Haruno volviendo su atención al combate.

Naruto había emprendido vuelo y había hecho un círculo mágico que cubría todo su frente. De allí surgieron todo tipo de criaturas demoniacas de aspectos serpentino e insectoide, las cuales se abalanzaron sobre Kokabiel como si fueran un enjambre.

El Ángel Caído entonces formo espadas de luz con sus poderes y se deshizo de todas las criaturas con un gran despliegue de velocidad.

-¿Entonces incluso puedes manipular cosas como bacterias y gérmenes? Je, al menos queda claro que no estás farfullando con tu origen. En verdad perteneces a esos odiosos Zagan-dijo Kokabiel.

-No tengo porque mentir al respecto-comento Naruto.

-Según recuerdo su habilidad era una molestia. Claro que eran demasiado confiados. El que puedan manipular la biología de otros seres, no significa que puedan hacerlo con todos. Tratar con un Arcángel o un Cadre es muy distinto a lidiar con un soldado raso de cualquiera de los rangos. Esa fue su perdición.

-No tengo tiempo para una lección de historia.

-Es una pena, pues aun tengo ganas de hablar. Tengo especial interés en lo que eres Naruto Zagan.

-Lo siento. No eres de mi tipo y no tengo por qué decirte nada.

-Tu mera presencia dice mucho. Lo creas o no, tú tienes un aura similar a la del ser que más odio con toda mi alma.

-¿Sera Sirzechs por casualidad?

-Hablo de Dios, mocoso. Obviamente palideces enormemente frente a él, pero igual tienes un aura divina que solo tienen seres como él.

-¿¡Acaso está completamente demente!?-reclamo Xenovia.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Irina. –Comparar a nuestro Señor con un Demonio es completamente disparatado. Queda muy en claro el porqué es solo un Ángel Caído y no Arcángel como Michael-sama-dijo la exorcista muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Tan rara les parece la posibilidad de que un ser pueda ser propietario tanto del poder divino como del demoniaco?-dijo Kokabiel. –Los seguidores de la Iglesia cada vez son más ingenuos. Pensar que pelean con tanto fervor por alguien que ya no existe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Irina, no sintiéndose cómoda con la presunción de su enemigo.

-¡Fujajaja, fujajajajajaja!-expreso el caído riéndose estridentemente. -¡Eso es! ¡Se me había olvidado por completo!-dijo como si estuviera tratando con el tema más gracioso del mundo. -¡La verdad no fue revelada a ustedes, los rangos más bajos! Entonces voy a decírtela. En la guerra entre las tres grandes fracciones, no sólo Satán originales murieron, sino también el Dios bíblico.

-¡Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio!-dijo la Shidou casi en shock.

-Es normal para ustedes que no lo sepan. Es un secreto que la Iglesia guarda celosamente, pues de lo contrario todo el mundo que controla se vendría abajo. Después de todo, los seres humanos son criaturas incompletas. Sin un dios no pueden controlar su corazón y obedecer las leyes, ¿sabes? Incluso nosotros, los Ángeles caídos, no podíamos decirles esto a aquellos por debajo de nosotros o de lo contrario perderíamos a los seguidores que luchan por su odio hacia Dios. Incluso los Demonios deben tomar eso en consideración, por lo que deben sentirse afortunados de escuchar mis palabras. Entre las tres grandes potencias, sólo la gente de arriba lo sabe. Aunque parece que Valper pudo notarlo hace poco.

-¿Dios ya no existe? No... No puede ser... Es imposible... Entonces, ¿En qué nos hacían creer cuando vivíamos en ese instituto?-dijo Yuuto visiblemente impactado por la revelación.

-Después de la guerra, los que quedaron fueron los Ángeles que habían perdido a su Dios, los Demonios que perdieron a la mayoría de demonios de clase alta y a sus reyes, y los Ángeles Caídos que perdieron a la mayor parte de sus miembros. Solo por eso se pudo evitar la extinción de la facciones, aunque claro todas cayeron tan bajo que tienen que depender de los humanos para continuar con sus existencias-explico el Cadre. –Se puede decir que los que están en una posición más delicada son los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos que sólo pueden continuar su estirpe apareándose con humanos. Los Ángeles Caídos pueden aumentar si los Ángeles caen, pero como los Ángeles puros no pueden aumentar su número después de perder a Dios, realmente este método no es eficiente-dijo en tono aburrido el pelinegro. –Claro que no es como si los Demonios puros fueran comunes. Es realmente extraño ver a un miembro de clan extinto.

\- Mentira... tiene que ser mentira...-eran las palabras de Xenovia, cuya espíritu de lucha se había desecho por completo.

-¡Tiene que serlo, Xenovia!-le reclamo Irina. –No tenemos porque atender a las palabras de un hereje-dijo la castaña, mas semblante ya no tenía ninguna seguridad. Sus piernas temblaban y su rostro parecía que se rompería en llanto en cualquier momento.

-La verdad es que otra gran guerra no ocurriría si no se provoca a propósito. Los tres bandos pasaron por el infierno de la guerra pasada y no quieren repetirlo. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra si el comienzo de todo, Dios y los Satán estaban muertos-reclamo Kokabiel mostrándose molesto. -¡Incluso ese bastardo de Azazel declaro que no habría una segunda guerra después de perder la mayoría de sus hombres en la última!-dijo poniéndose realmente furioso. -¡Es difícil de soportar! ¡Realmente es difícil de soportar! ¿Bajar las arma una vez que ya disparaste? No me jodas. ¡No me jodas! ¡Si hubiésemos seguido a partir del punto en que dejamos las cosas podríamos haber ganado! ¡Aun así él...! ¿Hay algún valor en que Ángeles Caídos se la pasen investigando y conviviendo con los seres humanos que poseen Sacred Gear?

-¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios... está muerto? Entonces el amor nos dieron por él es...-preguntó Asia, en un estado similar al de las Exorcistas.

-Eso es correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de Dios ni su protección divina. Dios ya se ha ido-dijo el Cadre burlonamente. -Michael sin duda lo hace bien. Está tomando el lugar de Dios y está al cuidado de los Ángeles y los seres humanos. Bueno, si el sistema usado por Dios sigue en funcionamiento, entonces las oraciones, las bendiciones y el exorcismo funcionarán. Pero si se compara con el tiempo en el que Dios estaba presente, el poder del sistema disminuyo notablemente y es por ello el número de creyentes se redujo. Ese mocoso y la espada sagrada demoniaca de allí que fue capaz de crear, es porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el Rey Demonio se rompió. En realidad, los poderes santos y demoníacos no pueden fusionarse. Si los que gobernaban ambos poderes, Dios y el Rey Demonio, desaparecen es normal que ocurran un montón de fenómenos únicos.

Issei tuvo que actuar luego de que el caído terminara de hablar, pues Asia termino desmayándose por el shock a sus creencias. Las exorcistas estaban en una situación similar, pero se mantenían en pie por el detalle de que la pelea no había terminado.

-¡De ahora en adelante, voy a empezar una guerra! ¡Voy a tomar sus cabezas como un regalo! ¡Incluso si estoy solo, voy a continuar la batalla desde donde la dejamos! ¡Les voy a mostrar a Sirzechs y Michael que nosotros, los Ángeles Caídos, somos los seres definitivos!-dijo Kokabiel liberando un aura intimidante.

-Oh bien. Ya te deje hablar todo lo que querías, ahora si podemos terminar con esto-dijo Naruto mostrándose indiferente a todo lo dicho por Kokabiel.

-¿Cómo es que se mantiene tan tranquilo luego de toda esta revelación?-pregunto Rias.

-Es esencial que un shinobi mantenga su mente fría en todo momento-explico Shikamaru. –Aunque debo confesar que incluso yo, que tengo no comprendo muy bien sus cuestiones religiosas, estoy hecho un nudo.

-Somos dos-comento Sakura con un autentico dolor de cabeza.

-Muy bien, chicos. Llego la hora-dijo Naruto a sus compañeros.

 _ **-Entendido**_ -dijo Gyuki.

 _ **-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

 _-¿Shukaku se durmió?_

 _ **-Aparentemente. La última charla fue fatal para él.**_

 _-Parecer un Tanuki que provoca insomnio en otros, en serio que tiene un muy corto periodo de atención._

 _ **-Tranquilo. El ya dejo la suya. Solo piensa en ellas y se manifestaran en el mundo físico. No te será más difícil que invocar nuestro Chakra como normalmente haces.**_

 _ **-**_ _Bien_ **-** respondióel rubio para entonces hacer aparecer dos joyas en la palma de una de sus manos. Una era de color arena con vetas azules y la otra era de color violeta.

Ambos orbes no emitían un aura sagrada como sucedía con los hechos por Valper y eran significativamente más pequeñas, tanto que más bien parecían canicas, pero si tenían una cantidad de energía que superaba a los anteriores. Ambas joyas flotaron al frente de su mano y se mantuvieron en una fila un tanto irregular.

El primer pensamiento de todos fue que se trataba de algún Sacred Gear, pero desecharon la idea al ver como unos chispazos de luz naranja unían los orbes con la mano de Naruto en una especie de lanza. Luego la luz fue envuelta por Poder Demoniaco puro, el cual se modelo lo suficiente como para formar una nagitana bien definida. Una de coloración violácea con brillo amarillo. Luego de que el arma se hiciera completamente solida, las joyas cayeron en unas aberturas que tenia la superficie de la hoja curva. Con esta acción el aura que cubría el arma aumento notablemente.

-Jajaja. Entonces también son posibles ese tipo de transgresiones a la naturaleza-dijo Kokabiel viendo el objeto que poseía Naruto.

-¿Qué clase de arma es esa?-dijo Rias tratando de reconocer el objeto.

-Esa lanza no es otra que la Amenonuhoko, hermana Sirzchs-explico Kokabiel.

-¿¡La lanza celestial con joyas!?-dijo Akeno sorprendida por ver un artefacto propio de la mitología de su país.

-Creo que es muy presuntuoso decir que esta cosa es ese artefacto legendario. Ni siquiera puedo decir que es una imitación como las **Excalibur** que acabamos de ver. Esto es simplemente una técnica cuyo nombre extrañamente es en efecto **Amenonuhoko**.

-¿Así que es solo una simple imitación? –dijo burlonamente Kokabiel. -¿Y qué pretendes hacer con ella?

-Pues esta es un arma que está hecha para la creación por lo que lógicamente eso hare-dijo Naruto a la vez que agito el arma sobre Kokabiel.

El repentino hundimiento de sus pies alerto al Cadre de Grigori, que entonces se dio cuenta que todo el suelo bajo sus pies se había vuelto una piscina de arena movediza. No le costó salir de allí, pero no conto con que la arena le perseguiría al aire y buscaría apresarle con unos brazos que se formaron a partir de ella misma.

A la vez que escapaba, Kokabiel tuvo que enfrentar una acometida de Naruto con su nagitana, la cual bloqueo con una espada de luz de su creación. Ambas armas inmateriales resonaron con gran violencia en un resplandor que deslumbro a los presentes por un instante.

Al momento siguiente se pudo observar. Como Kokabiel y Naruto intercambiaban una lluvia de flechas de luz y arena respectivamente. Aun con el poder propio de sus armas sagradas, el Ángel Caído se vio bien contrarrestado, debido a que cada proyectil del rubio era una concentración súper densa de material sílice. Esto era evidente por el hecho de que cada flecha rechazada dejaba caer en el suelo una gran cantidad de material residual. Era tanto que ni siquiera las flechas de luz podían vaporizarlas como pasaría con cualquier otra cosa.

Para despistar cualquier intriga, Naruto decidió cambiar su estrategia y empezó a accionar los poderes de Gyuki en su nagitana, provocando que la hoja de esta se viera envuelta en un liquido color negro. A parte de una gran fuerza bruta gracias a sus características de toro, el Hachibi podía producir tinta. No una cualquiera como la que se podía adquirir en cualquier tienda, sino una tinta espesa que estaba fuertemente cargada de Chakra.

Dado que quería hacer algo más que simplemente escupirla como una cortina distractora, Naruto empezó a usarla para intentar replicar las técnicas de Sai. Dado que él no era un artista nato, estaba lejos de poder hacer criaturas tan detalladas como las de sus compañeros, pero si estaba en posición de hacer creaciones que no hicieran reír a los demás.

Y es que nadie se burlo cuando de la nada apareció un dragón europeo frente a Kokabiel. Podía ser una creación regular como las que tenían un libro para colorear, pero igual las mandíbulas de la bestia pudieron apresar sin problema alguno al Ángel Caído.

Kokabiel no solo tuvo que lidiar con la fuerza bruta del dragón, sino también con las propiedades selladoras inmersas en la tinta. Solo el gran poder del Cadre evito que fuera atrapado, ya que este creó una capa de energía sagrada que voló en pedazos la construcción de tinta. Claro que a pesar de estar en libertad la victoria de Kokabiel sobre la bestia no fue completa, pues igual sintió como su fuerza fue succionada por el esfuerzo realizado.

 _-Y pensar que solo ostenta un cargo de Cadre. No me imagino que tan fuerte será el líder de los Ángeles Caídos_ -pensó Naruto.

 _ **-A quien le interese. Faltan un minuto para que el supuesto hechizo que va a destruir la ciudad se accione**_ -comento Shukaku espabilándose.

 _-¿Es en serio?-_ dijo Naruto preocupado.

 _ **-Sí. Todo el mundo estaba muy deseoso de hablar, así que decidí hacer un reloj de arena para llevar la cuenta.**_

 _-¿No pudiste decirlo antes_?

 _ **-Me fastidiaba hacerlo.**_

 _ **-En situaciones como esta condono todo el asedio que te aplicaba Kurama**_ **-** comento Gyuki.

 _-¿Qué hacemos? No quiero que la ciudad sea destruida, pero no hare nada si revelo mi identidad usando alguna variante del Rasengan._

 _ **-La Amenonuhoko es una perfecta interfaz entre nuestros poderes y los tuyos, Naruto. Me parece que estas en posición usar nuestra técnica característica sin ningún problema-**_ explico Gyuki.

 _-Bien. Habrá que intentarlo_ -dijo Naruto apuntado a Kokabiel con su arma.

En la punta de la nagitana empezaron a reunirse esferas de Chakra color rojo y azul, las cuales tomaron una coloración violeta oscuro conforme se juntaban. Esa era la **Bijuudama** según le había explicado Gyuki. La técnica por excelencia de los Bijuu y sus jinchuriki.

Según le explico el capitán Yamato luego de la misión en la que se topo con Orochimaru, el ya había usado tal técnica. No obstante lo había hecho en un estado en el que estaba siendo controlado por completo por el Kyubi, por lo que no tenía recuerdos de ello.

En términos de control de Chakra, era muy parecida al Rasengan por lo que no era difícil de formar. El equilibrio entre el Chakra positivo y el Chakra negativo quedaba a cargo de la misma nagitana, que gracias a las joyas que tenía en su hoja, también bombeaba el Chakra necesario para sustentar la técnica. En resumidas cuentas, Naruto apenas si estaba haciendo esfuerzo para formar la mortal técnica.

Kokabiel vio de reojo la técnica que formaba Naruto. En su anterior enfrentamiento el había hecho un proyectil muy similar a ese solo que cargado de poder elemental de viento. Aunque había sido doloroso resistirlo, no había logrado pasar a través de sus defensas.

Esta vez no se iba permitir ninguna apuesta, por lo que decidió preparar su propio ataque para contrarrestar a su oponente y matarlo en el camino. Le demostraría cual era la superioridad que tenían los Ángeles Caídos sobre los demás seres.

El cielo se oscureció por los cientos de lanzas de luz que aparecieron en el firmamento, las cuales solo estaban a la espera de un chasquido para que caer todas al mismo tiempo.

 _-Chicos….. ¿No creen que esta cosa se están haciendo muy grande?-_ dijo Naruto ante el hecho de que la **Bijuudama** frente a él ya le duplicaba en altura.

 _ **-Es evidente que sucedería. Por si no lo recuerdan, la Bijuudama solo suele usarla un único Bijuu. Esa cosa no tiene el poder de dos-**_ explico Shukaku.

 _-¿Eso quiere decir que…..?_

 _ **-Si no disparas esa cosa en este instante, no será Kokabiel el que se destruya la ciudad y todos sus alrededores.**_

De cualquier forma Naruto no tuvo muchas opciones, ya que Kokabiel desato una lluvia de armas sagradas y debía detenerlas.

Como si fuera un cañón, la **Amenonuhoko** lanzo la Bijuudama a una gran velocidad contra Kokabiel. El Cadre tenía la ventaja de estar en un punto más elevado que Naruto, lo que significaba que la técnica de este último perdiera impulso a medida que avanzara.

Sin embargo, aquello no represento mayor problema dado que la masiva esfera de Chakra ni siquiera perdió velocidad cuando choco con las armas de luz que estaban a su paso. La escena parecía que se estuvieran lanzando alfileres a una bola de boliche.

Abrumado por verse superado, Kokabiel no pudo salir del paso de la **Bijuudama** , siendo atrapado por esta en su ascenso. La barrera que cubría a la academia se rompió cual cristal, dejando al mortal ataque sin ningún tipo de contención.

-Rias….-dijo Naruto.

-Dime-dijo la pelirroja, algo ida.

-¿De casualidad hay hechizos de memoria que puedan afectar a toda una ciudad?

-¿Por qué?

-Me parece que los necesitaremos-dijo el rubio viendo como la **Bijuudama** detonaba en lo alto de cielo con una abrumadora potencia.

* * *

Que conste. Hasta ahora este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para una de mis historias. Aunque tomando en cuenta que su intención era evitar dividir el resto del tercer volumen en dos capítulos, creo que realmente no es mucho el merito. (Por favor no presionen para otros capítulos de este largo)

Espero que haya gustado el capitulo. A pesar de no estar en un nivel regular, tampoco hice a Naruto OP de una. Respete ciertos aspectos para hacer la historia más grata. Un ejemplo es el efecto del Rasenshuriken en Kokabiel. En la novela el Cadre aguanto un ataque multiplicado del Poder de la Destrucción de Rias con solo pequeñas quemaduras. Si comparamos un ataque que pueden destruir las células, frente a uno que pueden reducir todo a la nada, es evidente cual tiene mayor fuerza.

Creo que no digo más nada porque es un capitulo que dice mucho por sí mismo.

 **Kamen Rider Predator** : ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Realmente no siento que pueda tomar mucho merito, ya que he observado varios fic en el fandom ingles que hacen que Naruto sea de un clan un demonio (de verdad y una mentira como sucede aquí) Sin embargo, si espero atribuirme cierto aspecto que se verá más adelante.

 **Genjuki** : Gracias. Quiero guardar la sorpresa de quien será la Queen.

 **Trollmemex** : los adelantos simplemente implican cambios en otros eventos.

 **Skull Flame** : -Hades tiene tres señores monstruos tras de él. Solo diré eso.

-¿La intervención de Kokabiel suplió bien lo que falto en el otro capítulo? Espero que lo haya hecho.

-Es verdad. DxD y Fairy Tail comparten eso, aunque este último resulta mejor en ese aspecto.

-Nadie en el Inframundo permitiría que los Agares tuviera tal cosa. Ese encuentro solo fue casualidad. No veo a Seekvaira con tipo de gustos.

-Me adelante y puse algo del Vol 22 respecto a Ravel. Lady Phenex adelanto que su hija no era alguien que buscara caballeros azules.

-Intuyo que Seekvaira necesita miembros que le ayuden a controlar a los demás en caso de una contingencia. Distes unas buenas opciones.

-Siente en total libertad de pasar un PM cuando tengas algo que compartir que no se te venga en el momento de comentar.

-Como siempre. Gracias por el comentario.

 **Mario.R.E** : Estoy trabajando en el, pero el proyecto hace que este tenga más importancia por el momento.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gusto.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias. De momento:Kuroka, Ravel y Raynare.

 **Alex012** : No es mi fuerte el romance, pero como le doy importancia a la historia y no tanto a la parte harem, espera que las cosas tenga un ritmo aceptable. Ya ves que lo de Ravel no fue flechazo sin sentido.

 **Zafir09** : Si, Naruto solo necesita visitar a los Agares para poner todo en orden con Kuroka.

 **Elchabon** : Gracias.

 **Javierdiaznavia** : Ese papel lo tendrá otra. Kunou tiene una fuerte competencia.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

.

.

.

.

.

Si. Sé que soy un demonio por lo de Irina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-¿Soy solo yo o este lugar no se parece en lo absoluto a la ciudad en la que vivimos?

-Tienes toda la razón. No se parece en nada a nuestro hogar, pero está en las coordenadas indicadas. Este es definitivamente nuestro destino.

-Qué extraño.

-No, no. Ustedes dos no tienen la idea de que lo que es extraño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Percibo unas esencias demasiado similares a las nuestras.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, solo de nosotras dos. No hay de ti.

-Eso era de esperarse. Yo de por si no soy de esta ciudad.

-¿A qué crees que se deba?

-Lo más lógico sería que se tratase de sus padres o unos familiares muy cercanos. Ósea, solo miren este sitio. Es evidente que no está en el mismo tiempo que nuestro hogar.

-Te doy la razón.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Lo usual para estos casos. Buscamos al objetivo y evitamos roces innecesarios con los residentes.

-¿Ni siquiera un pequeño roce?

-Especialmente ese tipo de roces.

-¿Y no podemos pasar por algo de ramen? No creo que eso haga algún daño.

-Si ese es el caso yo pido permiso para ir recabar material. Es esencial para…..

-Por favor no termines la frase. La respuesta es no a ambas cosas. Ya saben que no conocemos cuales son las condiciones de la desaparición del objetivo y este no se puede subestimar. Y que quede muy en claro que no voy a ayudarlas a salir de prisión por comer sin pagar o cargos de acoso sexual…No de nuevo.

-Que fastidio, pero ya que…..me conformare con solo mirar, jeje.

-No importa, yo ya me mande atraerme un poco de ramen.

-¡Ustedes…!


	10. Cap 10

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 10**

-¿Considera que su decisión fue acertada, Naruto-sama? Quiero decir, aun cuando la usuaria de Durandal fue una exorcista, ciertamente hubiera sido una buena adición a su Nobleza-dijo Ravel a Naruto.

-Sí, Ravel-respondió el rubio. -Supongo que debería ser agradecido por la disposición de Xenovia, pero no si es correcto que aproveche el momento de confusión que debe tener-le explico. –Solo recuerda como estaban Irina y Asia. Ellas se tomaron muy mal la noticia sobre la muerte de Dios.

-Aun así…..Es en situaciones como esta en las que un King debe mostrar iniciativa y reclutar a nuevos miembros de su Nobleza.

-Lo tengo presente, pero quisiera que mis próximos miembros se unan por voluntad propia y con sus mentes bastante claras. Los humanos también propician las alianzas con nosotros los Demonios. No es algo que sea unilateral a nuestro favor.

-Es verdad, pero tome en cuenta que los humanos que hacen eso suelen buscar poder para eliminar su debilidad. Por citar un ejemplo, un usuario de Sacred Gear no buscaría ser el siervo de un Demonio a sabiendas de que su libertad se vería restringida, al menos no si es consciente de todo el poder que posee.

-No tienes que darme ningún sermón. Ya mi maestro me había dicho que los Demonios debemos ser egoístas con nuestros deseos-dijo Naruto para entonces recostarse en uno de los sofás de su hogar.

Ambos rubios acababan de llegar a su apartamento y actualmente estaban discutiendo sobre los últimos acontecimientos que se habían dado en Kuoh.

El día anterior no había sido nada común y eso era porque no todos los días un joven Demonio derrotaba a un Cadre de Grigori y evitaba una segunda guerra entre las tres grandes facciones.

También estaba el detalle de que no muchos tenían técnicas con la potencia de una bomba nuclear, pero dado que tal ataque había sido visto por cientos, sino es que miles de humanos, ese era un asunto que fue dejado a un lado.

Por supuesto el Inframundo tenía contramedidas para casos en los que grandes poblaciones humanas presenciaban lo sobrenatural. Sin embargo lo mejor era obviar tal detalle para evitar que otros abusaran de este hecho y fueran descuidados con el secreto. Naruto fue excusado de cualquier penalización dados sus actos, pero se le advirtió de que tratara de ser más comedido en el futuro.

Obviando el alboroto, Naruto se alegro de que su **BijuudamaX2** , el nombre que le dio Shukaku a la técnica, fuera suficiente para vencer a Kokabiel.

Sorprendentemente el Cadre no murió, pero quedo demasiado herido como para levantarse o accionar cualquier atentando contra quienes deseaba destruir. Por eso no hubo ningún problema cuando sus "camaradas" vinieron a buscarle.

Los jóvenes de Kuoh quedaron en una pieza cuando el mismísimo gobernador de los caídos, Azazel, fue el que hizo acto de presencia para tomar la custodia de Kokabiel. Se trataba de un hombre joven con barba, de cabello negro con toques rubios.

Primero que nada pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido y se lamento por la falta de una respuesta más inmediata a las acciones de su colega. El explico que había mandado a alguien a lidiar con Kokabiel, pero aparentemente esa persona se puso a jugar con otra y olvido por completo su misión.

Más de uno quiso reclamarle, pero no se pudo hacer mucho debido a que el Ángel Caído desapareció con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado, llevándose consigo al autor material de los atentados contra la Iglesia y los Demonios.

Sirzchs se ocupo de gestionar lo referente a los daños ocasionados por el enfrentamiento, en conjunción de la heredera Sitri. Sona quedo devastada cuando vio que el patio de la academia Kuoh había quedado tal pista de motocross, sino es que peor. Era algo fácilmente reparable, pero iguale era impactante.

Sobre como Naruto había causado tantos daños y era tan poderoso, el rubio simplemente dijo que combinando su poder Zagan con su Senjutsu podía afectar lo inorgánico y recabar todo la energía presente en el ambiente para lanzarla toda en un devastador ataque.

Parecía una excusa barata, pero solo basto con que Kuroka combinara Senjutsu con su Youjutsu natural de Yokai para que todos presenciaran que realmente se podía crear una técnica altamente destructiva combinado el Senjutsu con cualquier otra forma de forma de energía.

En otros daños colaterales estaba el asunto de las exorcistas. Ellas fueron honestas con sus superiores y explicaron todo lo ocurrido en su misión. El incomodo silencio que recibieron en respuesta no agrado para nada a Xenovia, por lo que ella deshecho la orden de retorno que luego le dejo la Iglesia.

Irina por supuesto le reclamo, pero recibió en respuesta una dura realidad. Xenovia le explico que en su condición actual, lo único que les esperaba a ellas era la excomulgación por herejía. El conocimiento siempre había sido un tema delicado para la Iglesia y por supuesto el saber que Dios estaba muerto seguramente era el más gordo de todos los temas tabú.

Su destino más seguro era que ellas serian ajusticiadas para guardar el secreto, por lo que lo más sensato era no regresar a un territorio que ahora seria hostil y romper sus lazos con la Iglesia.

La Shidou no tuvo nada que discutir ante esa lógica, pues de por si ella y su compañera habían sido responsable de darles caza a muchos herejes, por lo que acepto la sugerencia silenciosamente.

Ambas también decidieron devolver los fragmentos de las Excaliburs recuperadas como gesto de buena fe y para señalar que lo suyo no era un flagrante traición. Como ellas ya no se sentían cómodas con las Excaliburs, no tuvieron mayor problema con el hecho de dar sus armas.

Xenovia si conservo a Durandal bajo la excusa de que esa era un arma que le había elegido naturalmente como su portadora y por ello no podía cederla tan fácilmente. También explico que ella necesitaba de un aval para poder ser aceptada en la Nobleza de algún Demonio y la espada Durandal era sin duda alguna la mejor opción.

Esas intenciones hicieron que nuevamente sus creencias fueron cuestionadas por Irina, pero para ese punto la Shidou ya no tenía ganas de discutir. Aun con lo ocurrido, ella no planeaba ser tan radical y dejar a un lado sus creencias. Dudosamente podría volver con su familia y esperar que todo siguiera como de costumbre, por lo que decidió buscar alojamiento en Kuoh mientras pensaba que sería de ella.

Naturalmente fue recibida con los brazos abiertos en la familia Hyoudou, quien le permitió residir en su hogar sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Aquello fue ideal para ella, pues ella no tenía el ímpetu para hacer nada.

Justamente por ese estado de desanimo era que Naruto había rechazado la propuesta de Xenovia. No quería ser el que luego enfrentara una situación en la que la exorcista pudiera lamentar el haberse convertido en una Demonio.

Su decisión no demostró ser muy errada, cuando luego la chica inmediatamente redirigió su oferta la heredera Gremory, quien le acepto sin rechistar. Si bien no era el más indicado para hablar, tenía que preguntarse seriamente cual era la definición de lealtad que tenía esa chica. Definitivamente ella no hubiera durado mucho en el mundo shinobi, donde la lealtad era algo fundamental.

-Bien. No soy quien para cuestionarle una decisión-dijo Ravel. -Solo le recuerdo que debe recordar que su Nobleza es justamente para atender situaciones como esta. Un King no debe ser el primero en lanzarse a una lucha.

-Pero tampoco es justo que deje todo el trabajo a mis compañeros-señalo el rubio. -Sin embargo, te doy parte de la razón. Para la próxima ocasión, dejare que ustedes resuelvan cualquier inconveniente que se presente.

-¡Yo no dije que quería tal cosa! Lo último que quisiera es verme peleando con un Ángel Caído como Kokabiel.

-Tranquila. Estoy seguro que el tendrá subordinados que estarán a tu nivel.

-¡Ese no es el punto!-reclamo la rubia.

-Tranquila, pajarita. Dudo mucho que Naruto-kun vaya ponerte en algún peligro serio-Nyan-dijo Kuroka arribando a la sala.

-Buenas, Kuroka. ¿Descansaste?-dijo Naruto saludando a la Nekomata.

 _-¿Cómo no va a hacerlo si pasa todo el día durmiendo?_ -pensó Ravel.

-Como un bebe-dijo la pelinegra estirándose tal gato. –Aunque sinceramente estoy sintiéndome un poco aburrida aquí.

-¿Quieres un pase a mi dimensión? A Kii le vendría bien algo de compañía-dijo Naruto.

-No, gracias. Quisiera ir algunos lugares más diversos. ¿Si recuerdas que no tengo la libertad de moverme a mi gusto, verdad? Siempre he tenido que pasar en sitios oscuros y desagradables.

-Tienes razón. Debería tomarme un momento para visitar a Lord Agares y arreglar las cosas contigo.

-¡Eso sería genial-Nyan!

-¿Qué tanto tiempo llevara concertar una cita, Ravel?-dijo el chico a la Phenex.

-Solo es cuestión de contactarles y averiguarlo-le respondió la rubia.

[Minutos después]

-Me complace infórmale que Lord Agares está disponible para recibirle el día de mañana, Naruto-sama-informo Ravel luego de su llamada al Inframundo.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?-dijo Naruto impresionado.

-Sí. Me informaron que su agenda está libre para mañana y no tiene ningún problema en recibirte.

-En ese caso no hay que rechazar la oportunidad. Mañana iremos al Inframundo.

-Yo no puedo hacer tal cosa, Naruto-sama. Yo no dispongo de esos clones que suele dejar en su lugar y necesito estar en clase mañana. Aunque me gustaría acompañarle, también debo asumir los compromisos que adquirí con la academia.

-Te entiendo. En ese caso, será como siempre. Tú serás mis ojos ante cualquier eventualidad.

-Espero que ese no sea el caso-dijo la chica suspirando.

[Al día siguiente, en la academia Kuoh]

-¡Issei Hyoudou!-fue el reclamo que sorprendió al joven castaño cuando llego a su salón de clases.

Un grupo de chicas le rodeo con miradas acusatorias y de profunda molestia. Todas tenían sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, pero dado el esfuerzo que parecían ejercer en tal acción, no parecía ser parte de la pose agresiva que mantenían, sino un mecanismo de autodefensa.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-dijo Issei, extrañado por la actitud de las chicas.

-¡Tú lo sabes muy bien!-dijo Murayama, quien como su compañera del club de Kendo dirigía a la turba enardecida.

-Realmente no.

-¡No te hagas el inocente, Hyoudou!-reclamo Katase. -¡Has estado espiándonos!

-¿¡Que!? ¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!-se defendió el castaño. – _Al menos no últimamente_ \- pensó.

-¡Tienes que serlo! ¡No hay otro que emita una perversión como la tuya!-dijo Murayama.

-¡El sentimiento de ser desnudada con la mirada solo puede provocado por alguien como tú!-dijo Katase.

-Les repito que no sé de qué hablan.

-¡Es un hecho que tu eres el que has estado acosándonos!-dijo Murayama. –Ya interrogamos a Motohama y Matsuda, y ellos se declararon inocentes-dijo a los chicos que estaban completamente apaleados en un rincón del salón.

-¿¡Si dijeron que no fueron ellos, porque los golpearon!?

-Fue justicia preventiva en caso de que estuvieran mintiendo.

-Y ahora te toca a ti-dijo Katase.

-¡Como si fuera a permitir eso!-dijo Issei para entonces idear una forma de escaparse de tan injusta acusación. – ¡Oh! ¿Acaso el príncipe esta coqueteando con esa chica?-dijo señalando a un lugar cualquiera.

-¿¡Que!?-dijeron las chicas ante aquella primicia, para entonces girar sus miradas a la dirección indicada.

Issei entonces no perdió tiempo y se escapo de la turba de chicas. Ya se las arreglaría para entrar a clase, pero de momento lo mejor era evitar una paliza que no merecía… Esta vez.

La primera opción era ir al edificio del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, pero de por si era raro que pasara tanto tiempo allí dado que no pertenecía al grupo, por lo que desecho la idea y pensó en otros lugares.

Según el entrenamiento que le había dado Naruto, a veces los lugares más obvios eran los más indicados, por lo que decidió ir al sitio en donde anteriormente espiaba a las chicas del club de Kendo. Ciertamente era una mala opción, pero estaba seguro que podría perder a sus perseguidoras en caso de ser descubierto.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró que el escondite ya estaba siendo ocupado. Sobre todo porque se trataba de una adolecente castaña que aparentemente estaba organizando una especie de álbum fotográfico.

-¡Bien, bien! Como podía esperarse de las integrantes de un club de Kendo. El ejercicio constante añade firmeza al estomago y permite que los oppai tengan un mejor balance-dijo la chica adicionando unas fotos a su colección.

A Hyoudou se le cayó la quijada cuando noto que las fotos mostraban a diferentes jóvenes y mujeres en paños menores, con la mayoría de las imágenes destacando justamente el área del busto.

-¡Tu!-dijo Issei llamando la atención de la castaña, quien entonces se giro hacia el chico. -¿¡Como obtuviste tan maravilloso material!?-dijo el señalando el libro que ella sostenía.

Ddraig solo pudo darse un golpe en el rostro por la actitud de su socio, pues estaba ignorando un detalle de la chica que era por demás más importante.

[Con Naruto]

-Wow-fue lo primero que dijo Naruto, luego de que el carruaje que compartía con Kuroka empezara a avanzar por el patio de la mansión Agares, que se encontraba en el homónimo territorio del Inframundo.

-Tú lo dijiste. Este sitio no es un chiste-dijo Kuroka, también asombrada un poco por como era el territorio Agares.

Ya Naruto tenía claro que los Demonios no reparan en gastos al momento de hacer sus hogares, pero igual no se acostumbraba a esos lugares tan bestialmente enormes. El complejo Agares era fácilmente tan grande como Suna y era tan vistoso como la capital del País de Fuego.

El estilo de la mansión principal era francés y contaba con un patio que estaba decorado por múltiples y variadas figuras de cristal y metal, entre las cuales había algunos relojes de arena acompañados de balanzas de plata.

No se imaginaba como harían los dueños si no tuvieran sirvientes que ayudaran al mantenimiento del lugar. Seguramente era un trabajo bastante complicado.

Aunque le pesara la idea, reconocía que debía conseguir personas para cuando tuviera su propio complejo. La construcción de este estaba planificada para el verano, cuando tendría vacaciones de la academia. Ya luego de que terminara su estadía allí, se ocuparía de ponerle toda la atención a los asuntos de su clan.

Bien podía hacerlo de inmediato, ya que él no se preocupaba mucho de su desempeño académico, pero su vida en el mundo humano tenía sus ventajas y no quería sumirse en un mar de responsabilidades de inmediato.

Nada más llego a la entrada, Naruto fue recibido por los empleados de Agares, quienes le guiaron hasta las puertas de la imponente mansión en la que trabajaban. Allí fueron recibidos por una mujer joven de cabello corto castaño, ojos entrecerrados y una constante sonrisa. Su vestimenta constaba de una blusa vinotinto de cuello y decoraciones blancas, junto a una falda de iguales características. Podía decirse que era un uniforme escolar como el de Kuoh, pero corte era más elegante y revelador.

-Saludos, Lord Zagan. Bienvenido al hogar del Clan Agares-dijo la castaña con una ligera reverencia. –Soy Chiffon Fairchild y estoy aquí para servirle.

-No es necesaria tal formalidad. Llámame solo Naruto, por favor-dijo el rubio.

-Como guste. Ahora déjeme guiarle a las dependencias de Lord Agares.

La guía era algo extremadamente necesario. De lo contrario Naruto estaba seguro que terminaría perdido en ese lugar tan grande.

Por suerte el salón de Lord Agares no era algo muy extravagante, o al menos para los estándares de ese mundo. Consistía en un salón de estar donde los libros estaban presentes en todos lados, con una chimenea rodeada por sillones como centro del lugar.

-Es un gusto ver que haya venido a este encuentro, joven Zagan. Ansiaba por conocerle-dijo el hombre que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, que luego procedió a levantarse para saludar.

Siguiendo la línea de otros habitantes del Inframundo. Lord Agares era un hombre con una apariencia no mayor a cuarenta, a pesar de que seguramente tenía mucho más que eso. De cabello, barba y bigote cortos, de color rubio verdoso. Vestía con un traje negro y portaba unos lentes cuadrados. Su apariencia en principio parecía fría, pero transmitía la sensación de ser alguien justo.

-El placer es mío. Agradezco que me recibiera con tanta celeridad-le respondió Naruto, devolviendo el apretón de manos que le ofreció el Archiduque.

-No hay nada que agradecer-dijo el jefe de Agares. -De por si eres tu el que me ha hecho un favor al venir aquí. Se supone que soy yo el que tiene que desplazarse al lugar donde se requiere mi presencia-comento el hombre, para luego ofrecer asiento a Naruto y Kuroka.

-Algunas veces es adecuado cambiar los papeles, para variar.

-En efecto. Bajo ese pensamiento he seguido las sugerencias de mi heredera y he tratado de facilitar los trámites a través de los medios electrónicos. Eso me permite que más de la mitad de los encargos que tengo que gestionar sean procesados de forma más rápida y eficiente.

-Me alegro que al menos usted pueda lidiar con la tecnología-le contesto Naruto. – _Yo apenas si estoy dominando los electrodomésticos de mi apartamento_ -dijo para sus adentros. –Lo único que debo comentar es que me sorprendió el hecho de que uno de sus sirvientes apareciera justo cuando estaba considerando hacerle una petición a su clan. No sé si llamar a esa aparición tan repentina un servicio eficiente.

-Tranquilo. No eres el único que se ha quejado de la inoportunidad de Duo Maxwell, quien es uno de los lacayos de mi heredera. Ese muchacho no tiene mucha consideración por las demarcaciones de los territorios demoniacos que existen en el mundo humano e ingresa a ellos sin consultar a sus administradores.

-¿Y eso está bien?

-Nuestro clan tiene cierta libertad de movimiento por las labores que tiene y dado que ha sido muy eficiente al momento de darle caza a Demonios vagabundos, se tolera su conducta. Además es bastante útil para hacer recados. Ya me ha explicado el motivo de tu visita.

-Eso nos ahorra tiempo, pero me gustaría tener la seguridad de que no estaré siendo observado por un desconocido. No lo tome como algo personal.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello. Estoy bastante seguro que Duo no mostrara su rostro en el mundo humano por un tiempo-menciono Lord Agares riendo un poco. –Pero dejando ese asunto de lado, será mejor ir al grano.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Debo confesar que me parece increíble el poder tener en una habitación a una Demonio que nos causo tantos problemas en el pasado-dijo Lord Agares viendo a pelinegra. –Es bastante escurridiza, señorita Kuroka.

-Es parte de mi naturaleza-Nyan-comento la Nekomata.

-Espero que esa naturaleza suya no implique ser subversiva todo el tiempo, ya que debe entender que lo que hizo fue grave.

-Lo tengo presente en todo momento. Sin embargo, tambien pienso en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera actuado. De no haber atacado a mi amo, mi Shirone hubiera sido lastimada.

-Lastimosamente. La defensa propia no es algo que pueda usar un reencarnado como excusa al ataque de su amo. Un Demonio de clase alta siempre tendrá mayor relevancia en estos asuntos y por supuesto, será por ellos por quien velara la justicia.

-¿Quiere decir que entonces no tiene sentido esta discusión?-cuestiono Naruto.

-Por supuesto que no. De lo contrario ya se te hubiera notificado que tu solicitud de asilo fue rechazada-explico el Agares. -El caso que atañe a la señorita Kuroka es uno que puede decirse que es muy afortunado para ella.

-¿En serio?

-Su amo no pertenecía a un clan perteneciente a los 72 Pilares, sino a una de las casa de los Extra Demonios. Eso quiere decir que en caso de que una decisión surja de los primeros, los otros no pueden debatirla.

-Eso lo tengo claro. Dado que son los 72 Pilares los que rigen el Inframundo de los Demonios, son ellos quienes dictan las reglas.

-Exacto. Cualquier clan puede otorgar asilo a un Demonio vagabundo o exiliado por los otros Extra Demonios y ellos no podrán protestar. Claro que en ese caso, lo mejor es que no esperes ninguna actitud amistosa de su parte.

-Honestamente no me interesa la amistad de alguien que no trata bien a sus sirvientes, dado todo el servicio que ellos le prestan.

-No es necesario que busques la amistad de todos los clanes, pero debes asegurarte de que no conseguir enemigos. Especialmente si están asociados a la casa del rey.

-Habla de la casa Bael, ¿verdad?

-Precisamente. Los Bael son una casa que antepone las tradiciones ante todo y el defender a un Demonio reencarnado por sobre un Demonio puro es justamente el tipo de cosas que les desagrada. En este caso no sentirás ninguna repercusión por las razones que te explique anteriormente, pero no está demás que seas precavido de ahora en adelante.

-Lo tendré en consideración. Gracias por la advertencia.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Simplemente es una sugerencia de un hombre viejo que no quiere que te veas manchado por las fuertes políticas del Inframundo.

-Con más razón tengo que agradecer su apertura.

-Entonces supongo que a tengo libertad de moverme a mis anchas, ¿verdad?-pregunto Kuroka.

-En efecto. Ya fueron retiradas todas las órdenes de eliminación en tu contra-dijo Lord Agares. -En lo que refiere a los 72 Pilares, tus eres de nuevo una Demonio con plena residencia en el Inframundo.

-Es un alivio escuchar eso-Nyan.

-Aunque debo pecar de indiscreto y preguntarme cuál es el tipo de relación que comparte con el joven Zagan. Según el formulario se te denomino una concubina suya, pero me pareció extraña tal designación dado que no has formalizado una relación con la joven Phenex.

-Todavía no hay nada definido. Kuroka es solo una amiga-aclaro Naruto sonrojado, a la vez que la Nekomata se reía para sus adentros.

-Ya veo. No sería propio que yo ahondara más en ese asunto-dijo el hombre rubio para entonces levantarse. –Ahora que terminarnos de discutir los negocios que nos atañían, quisiera tomar un momento de su tiempo para presentarle a mi heredera. ¿Está disponible?

-Por supuesto.

Nuevamente Chiffon actuó como guía y acompaño a Naruto, Kuroka y Lord Agares al patio trasero de la mansión, cosa que implico el uso de otro carruaje.

Como podía esperarse, el complejo Agares contaba con su propio terreno de entrenamiento, el cual estaba siendo ocupado por doce personas.

No fue necesario esforzarse mucho para darse cuenta quien era la heredera Agares, pues la chica de cabello largo rubio verdoso en el lugar tenía la misma aura de frialdad y autoridad de Lord Agares. Asimismo usaba lentes y vestía elegantemente, solo que ella contaba con un conjunto claramente más femenino que constaba de una minifalda, una blusa blanca de mangas largas y unas botas altas.

La chica inmediatamente se dio cuenta de los visitantes y dejo sus actividades de supervisión para ir a atenderlos junto con un joven pelinegro vestido de mayordomo.

-Lamento interrumpirte, hija. Pero vine a presentarte al joven Zagan como te había prometido-dijo Lord Agares.

-No son necesarias las disculpas. Tenía presente que el vendría-dijo la chica de lentes dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto. –Mucho gusto, Naruto Zagan. Mi nombre es Seekvaira Agares y es un placer conocerle.

-Comparto el sentimiento-dijo Naruto entonces viendo a todas las personas que acompañaban a la Agares. –Veo que ya tienes un buen equipo contigo.

-Me alegro que mi Nobleza tome su atención, ya que esperaba poder presentársela-dijo la chica para entonces ver al pelinegro. –Alivian, por favor.

-Sera un placer, Seekvaira-sama-dijo el chico poniéndose un paso al frente. –Saludos, Zagan-sama. Soy la pieza Queen y mayordomo personal de Seekvaira-sama, Alivian.

 _-Ósea que si hay quienes usan piezas Queen en hombres…. Es raro_ -pensó Naruto, recibiendo el asentimiento de sus Bijuu.

-Ellas son los Bishop de Seekavaira-dijo Alivian señalando a dos adolecentes con vestimentas como la de Chiffon, solo que en blanco. -Elizabeth Mably y Cosmos Tamura.

La primera chica era una rubia a todas luces extrajera, de amplios atributos y elegante porte. La segunda era un poquito baja y tenía un largo cabello rosa, que era más o menos cubierto por un sombrero blanco de cubría su mirada.

-Kazuha Aoi y Bafeel Furcas son sus Knights-dijo el mayordomo presentando a una chica de cabello largo color azul oscuro y a una pelinegra con un peinado de trenza.

Kazuha llevaba el mismo uniforme de sus compañeras, pero este contaba con una falda larga. Lo mismo pasaba con Bafeel, solo que ella tenía piezas de armadura sobre su atuendo. Mientras que la primera contaba con una espada Claymore, la segunda contaba con dos espadas tradicionales de tamaño regular.

-Dimaria Yesta es su primera Rook –dijo Alivian señalando a una chica de complexión atlética y cabello rubio desordenado.

La vestimenta de Dimaria se diferencia de las demás por parecer una variación del uniforme que usaban las exorcistas, solo que en color blanco con decoraciones en azul oscuro. Ella portaba una espada irregular que se veía bastante pesada y difícil de manipular.

-Y finalmente ellos son sus Pawns. Kazuya Aoi,Attia Simons **,** Nina Skorzeny, André Francoise yMark Trowa-dijo el Queen de Agares mostrando a las últimas cinco personas.

Los tres varones, Kazuya, André y Mark, usaban un traje con una chaqueta beige y pantalón de igual color. Los tres eran de figura delgada y normal, pudiendo compararse a la que poseía Yuuto. Los dos primeros eran de cabello corto color negro y el tercero de cabello rubio.

Attia parecía ser una copia de Ravel, siendo que era de su misma altura y tenía un peinado similar. Sin embargo este era más corto y cabello era color plata. Además ella perdía garrafalmente en el área de busto.

Nina era quien contaba con la apariencia más extravagante, ya que su piel era sumamente pálida y carente de vida. De cabello negro más o menos largo, concentrado en una pollina sobre su frente. Su vestimenta constaba de una blusa negra sin cuello y hombros, acentuando sus destacables atributos. El jean destartalado y la guitarra sobre su espalda, indicaba que seguramente era del tipo que no seguía las reglas.

No obstante, tanto ella como todos los demás hicieron un ademan de respeto hacia el Zagan presente cuando las presentaciones terminaron.

Naruto se vio impresionado por las personas que tenía al frente. A simple vista percibía que Alivian, Kazuha y Dimaria eran los miembros más fuertes del equipo. Sus niveles estaban por encima de Demonios como Rias y Akeno. La primera impresión que tenia de ese equipo era que estaba mucho mejor balanceado que la de la heredera Gremory.

-Mmmm. Entonces esta es toda tu Nobleza-pregunto Kuroka.

-Es correcto-dijo Seekvaira con un asentimiento.

-Qué raro. Tenía entendido que ese sujeto de armadura también lo era. Lord Agares lo comento.

-Para fines prácticos esta es toda mi Nobleza-dijo la chica acomodándose los lentes de forma que el reflejo de la luz ocultara su mirada. –Sin embargo, dado que saben de Duo, no tiene caso que les oculte que él es mi segunda Rook.

-Me lo imaginaba. Alguien con su tamaño definitivamente tendría ese papel. Es lo más lógico-dijo Naruto.

En ese momento, cierta loli y su ama estornudaron un tanto incomodas.

-Si ese fue mi pensamiento al momento de reclutarle-dijo Seekvaira, mostrándose incomoda por el comentario.

-¿Y donde esta?-pregunto el rubio.

-Esta indispuesto.

-¿En serio? Es una pena. Pensaba que esta vez se presentaría como se debe.

-Las condiciones de mi presentación son irrelevantes. En cuanto cumpla con mis asignaciones, mi identidad es lo de menos.

Esta vez Naruto no se sobresalto ante la repentina aparición de ahora identificado Duo, pero si quedo un tanto choqueado por su apariencia. El sujeto que hizo presencia en el patio parecía haber sido atacado por un martillo y un abrelatas gigante, pues su armadura estaba severamente abollada y despezada en muchas partes.

-Hombre, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Naruto a Duo, dado que apenas parecía poder sostenerse en pie.

-Mi estado actual es irrelevante-respondió Duo, a la vez que uno de sus brazos se caía. Hecho que por supuesto provoco un incomodo silencio en el lugar. –Aclaratoria: esto no es nada significante-dijo antes de recogerlo y pegarlo en su lugar. –Acotación: Siento mucho dolor.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

-Maxwell se topo con una conglomeración de múltiples Demonios vagabundos y estos lograron sobrepasarle momentos antes de ser eliminados-explico Alivian.

-Acotación: El JD está roto. Es un error en el sistema que debe ser corregido.

-Duo. Necesitas ser más claro con tus comentarios. No todos comprenden tu forma de hablar.

-Supongo que el asunto de los Demonios exiliados es algo serio-comento Naruto.

-Lo es. Por eso mi Nobleza está especializada en la caza de estos y otras labores de control-dijo Seekvaira. –Nuestro clan prefiere resolver las cosas por el dialogo, pero debemos estar preparados para cualquier conflicto.

 _-Ahora me queda claro que ese sujeto no lo estaba_ -pensó el rubio, para entonces recibir una llamada a través de un círculo mágico de comunicación. –Discúlpeme. Tengo una llamada.

-No te preocupes. Puedes contestarla con confianza.

-Gracias-dijo Naruto para entonces atender a Ravel.

La cara del rubio se puso de varios colores conforme escuchaba las explicaciones que le daba su Alfil.

-Oh por todos….. ¿Qué rayos es lo que sucede con Kuoh? ¿Acaso no puede haber un día normal en esa academia?-dijo Naruto mostrándose bastante importunado al terminar la llamada.

-¿Ahora qué?-pregunto Kuroka.

-Surgió un percance.

-¿Tiene que ver con el último movimiento de los Ángeles Caídos?-pregunto Lord Agares.

-No. Hasta donde sé, no. Pero necesitan mi presencia en el mundo humano y tendré que retirarme.

-Es una pena- Hubiera querido saber de sus propias palabras como fue tal incidente-dijo Seekvaira.

-Lastimosamente será para otra ocasión. Ahora tengo que irme.

-Esperamos su visita, joven Zagan-dijo lord Agares.

[En Kuoh]

-Otra situación de dejavu con ese chico Hyodou. ¿Por qué siguen pasando cosas como esta?-dijo Sakura con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-No entiendo a que te refieres, Sakura-san-dijo la Hyuga peliazul.

-Creo que es mejor que tu no lo sepas, Hinata. De lo contrario tu imagen de Menma quedaría destruida-dijo la pelirrosa recordando el **Harem no Jutsu**.

-Solo de algo no queda duda. Dios debe estar muerto si una aberración como esta es posible-dijo Raynare en referencia al par que estaba atado en el medio del Club de Ocultismo.

El primero no era otro que Issei, quien se veía consternado por el hecho de haber sido atrapado, y la segunda persona era… ¿Issei?

Esa era conclusión más obvia, pues los observadores no podían evitar comparar a la chica junto a Hyoudou con el mencionado.

Ambos tenían los mismos ojos marrones y el cabello castaño, aunque el peinado de la chica era una coleta acompañada de un pelo desordenado. Sus facciones eran prácticamente las mismas, al igual que su complexión y altura, claro que la chica contaba con unos dotes que delataban su género.

Incluso sus vestimentas de los dos castañoss guardaban una gran semejanza. El detalle era que los ropajes de la chica parecía una adaptación deportiva del uniforme de Kuoh, incluyendo incluso una sudadera roja como la del castaño.

-Lo siento, Isane-san. Fuimos atrapados por mi culpa-dijo Issei a su acompañante.

-No hay porque disculparse. Tenías toda razón al sugerir que apuntara a las chicas que comentaste-dijo la castaña. –Sus oppais son dignos de estar en mi colección-dijo la chica viendo lascivamente a Rias y Akeno.

-No sé si sentirme agradecida o perturbada-respondió Rias al comentario.

-Lo que es cierto es que fue suicida apuntar a nosotras-dijo Akeno con el libro de Isane en sus manos. –No puedes esperar que no los descubriéramos espiándonos dado que no se molestaron en ocultar sus presencias.

-Ese fue mi error. La próxima vez no seré tan ingenua y tomare algo más que una simple foto-dijo Isane.

-Eres de lo peor-dijo Koneko.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy alguien que siempre toma lo que quiere.

-Y yo soy alguien que obtiene información cuando se lo propone. ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Isane y eso es lo único que obtendrás de mí.

-No lo creo. Dudo que hayas venido a esta academia solo para espiar en los vestidores de las chicas y tomar fotografías.

-Nop. Esa es literalmente la única razón por la que vine a este sitio. Esta escuela tiene material que no puede ser desperdiciado bajo ningún concepto.

-Eso es muy difícil de creer.

-Haya tu si lo crees o no. Yo temo que tengo que retirarme-declaro la castaña. -Lo siento, Issei-kun. Temo que nuestro encuentro llego a nuestro fin. Espero poder encontrarme en otra ocasión con un camarada que ama las oppais tanto como yo-dijo Isane para entonces dejar caer de manga de su chaqueta una pequeña bomba de humo.

Inmediatamente la sala del club se oscureció y la visión de todos se nublo por completo. Las cuerdas que ataban a Isane fueron destrozadas en un instante por ella, que luego procedió a salir por una ventana del lugar.

-¡Hinata!-exclamo Rias para que la usuaria del Byakugan se pusiera en acción.

Para la sorpresa de la Hyuga, no hubo mayor problema al momento de seguir el rastro de la castaña, pues ella contaba con una destacable cantidad de Chakra en su interior.

-¡Yuuto-san! Acaba de salir por la ventana y se dirige hacia oeste del edificio-dijo la peliazul.

-¡Entendido!-dijo el rubio tomando la misma vía de escape de Isane.

El fue primero en actuar no solo era porque él era el más rápido de la Nobleza de Rias, sino porque era el que menos escándalo haría con la persecución. Los ninja tendrían que usar sus saltos potenciados con Chakra y las demás Demonios deberían acudir a sus alas para alcanzar a la castaña que era ciertamente veloz.

-¡Detente!-ordeno Yuuto a Isane, quien había ingresado al bosque que rodeaba la academia.

-Lo siento. No planeo detenerme-dijo chica antes de ser parada de golpe por una pared invisible que se manifestó frente a ella. -¡Eso duele!-dijo ella con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Los intrusos no son tolerados en esta academia-dijo Sona apareciendo junto a su Queen Tsubaki. –Sugiero que desistas de tu escape y te entregues.

-Si lo hubiera dicho tu acompañante, lo hubiera pensado, pero no atiendo a los que dicen las planas-dijo burlonamente.

Un venita de molestia se acentuó en el rostro de la Sitri, que entonces no tuvo ningún reparo en atacar al chico con múltiples criaturas de agua que fueron creadas por un círculo mágico de su creación.

-Bien. Ahora si es claro que si la pifie-dijo la chica para entonces aparecer un guantelete rojo de múltiples joyas verdes en su brazo derecho y un artefacto metálico de color gris en el izquierdo.

El último objeto tenía una especie de pantalla circular negra que mostro el kanji para fuego, a la vez que dejaba caer un mini pergamino sobre la palma de la chica, que entonces procedió a arrojarlo al frente.

Una pequeña bola de fuego se hizo presente en el acto, la cual fue ampliada a un gran tamaño por el brillo del artefacto rojo que luego uso Isane.

Las bestias de Sona fueron evaporadas en el acto por el ataque de fuego, que dejo en una pieza a los otros Demonios que empezaron a llegar al lugar, para el estrés de la castaña.

-Aquí dragona roja. Necesito apoyo en la academia Kuoh. Se encuentra en el este de la ciudad-dijo la chica a un transmisor en su chaqueta.

-Copiado. Habla, Kitsune Amarrillo e informo que estoy bastante cerca. Llegare allí en cinco minutos-le respondió una voz femenina.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que hiciste-dijo una masculina.

-Puede que tenga un problemita entre manos-dijo Isane con algo de pena.

-¡Arghh!

-Lo siento.

-Ya que. Caballo blanco también va en camino. Aguanta.

-Tranquilo. Aprovechare el momento para divertirme.

-¡Grrrrr!

-Ahora si no escaparas-dijo Yuuto saltando sobre su oponente, con una espada en mano.

- **Gift: Gravity** -dijo Isane apuntando al rubio con su guantelete rojo.

Luego de ser rodeado por un aura verdosa, el espadachín cayó al suelo como si se tratara de un trozo de plomo. Yuuto lucho por moverse, mas no podía hacerlo por el repentino aumento de peso que experimento su cuerpo.

Sakura fue la siguiente en actuar, cargando contra Isane con la intención de golpearle con un puñetazo. La castaña le evadió con un grácil movimiento que le permitió, luego contraatacar a su oponente con una llave de Jiujitsu que provoco que la pelirrosa recibiera por primera vez una dosis de su propia fuerza, lo que le enterró en suelo.

-¡Ups! Lo siento. No pensé que me fueras a golpear tan fuerte-dijo Isane sacando la lengua por su error.

-No esperes que te tratemos suavemente-dijo Shikamaru extendiendo un **Kagemane no Jutsu** para atrapar a la castaña.

-¿Sombras?-dijo Isane tratando de moverse.

-Sí y no podrás escapar de ellas.

-¿En serio lo crees?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa confiada. - **Gift: Light**

Repentinamente sus alrededores tomaron un gran brillo y Shikamaru fue cegado, provocando que tuviera que soltar su amarre sobre Isane, quien entonces procedió a darle una patada que le derribo.

-Pagaras por lastimar a los senpai-dijo Koneko, que entonces logro atinarle un puñetazo al brazo izquierdo su oponente, quien derrapo por el suelo por la potencia del golpe.

-¡Aaaah!-exclamo con dolor Isane por el golpe recibido. –Puede ser loli, pero pega bastante duro.

-Y recibirás otros más por molestar a los demás.

-Lo siento. Estoy en contra de golpear a pequeñas como tú. **Gift: Gravity** -dijo la castaña apuntando a Koneko, quien cayó al suelo de la misma forma que Kiba.

-N-no puedo moverme-dijo la peliblanca con molestia.

-Es lo mejor. Así ninguna de nosotras saldrá lastimada.

-Esto es ridículo-dijo Rias observando con detenimiento a la castaña y el equipo que portaba. – ¿Acaso esa cosa es….?

-Solo hay una forma de probarlo-dijo Akeno convocando sus poderes sobre el rayo, para entonces arrojar una centella sobre su oponente.

-Adoro cuando puedo hacer esto-dijo Isane para entonces usar su artefacto izquierdo para sacar un pergamino bajo el kanji para rayo. – **Raikiri** -dijo ella para convocar un amasijo eléctrico en su mano que fue capaz de anular el ataque de la Sacerdotisa del Rayo.

-¡Imposible!-dijo la Himejima ante el hecho de que su hechizo fue cancelado con facilidad.

-¡Esa es la técnica de Kakashi-sensei!-dijo Sakura levantándose de su derribo. -¿¡Como es que la sabe ella!?

-Es un secreto-dijo Isane en tono bromista.

-Es una lástima el que tenga que llegar a estos extremos con alguien con tus habilidades, pero no puedo arriesgarme-dijo Rias empezando a convocar su **Poder de la Destrucción**.

-Oye, oye. ¿No está yendo demasiado lejos, Rias-san?-dijo Issei.

-Lo siento, Issei. Pero el encontrar a un humano con esas habilidades es demasiado sospechoso. Bien podría ser una Exorcista de la Iglesia que vino por las chicas que renunciaron a ellos.

-No veo eso probable.

-Ella es quien podría aclarar las cosas, pero niega a hablar. Por ello te le doy una última oportunidad. ¿Quién eres y porque estás aquí?-pregunto Rias a la castaña.

-Lo siento. No soy una soplona.

-Entonces me disculpo por esto-dijo la Gremory desatando una descargas de rayos de destrucción pura sobre su oponente.

El ataque demoniaco sin embargo no llego a su objetivo, pues fue absorbido por un kunai de tres puntas que desapareció por completo la técnica de la pelirroja.

-Esto ya no es gracioso-dijo Rias.

Nuevamente varios quedaron boquiabiertos ante el hecho y más porque la apariencia de la dueña del arma arrojada fue demasiado para sus cabezas.

Se trataba de una rubia ojos azules, con una cola de caballo como peinado y unas indistinguibles marcas faciales con forma de bigotes de zorro. Portaba un conjunto como el de Isane, solo que con una camisa de color amarillo.

-Cielos, Isane. Mira que meterte en una escuela llena de Demonios-dijo la rubia viendo desafiantemente a los presentes.

-¿Demonios?-dijo la castaña impresionada. –Wow, supongo porque esas chicas son endemoniadamente sexys-dijo maravillada la chica.

-Pero que cosas dices, Isane. ¿Acaso no tienes sentido común? Es sumamente irresponsable entrar a un territorio como este, dada la importante misión que tenemos entre manos-dijo la rubia que de repente pasó a tener el cabello en una larga trenza y usar lentes de lectura.

-No. Yo solo tengo ero-instinto y él me guio a este lugar.

-¡Ese es el maldito problema! ¡Nunca piensas bien las cosas y siempre nos metes en unos jodidos problemas!-dijo la ojiazul ahora con el cabello desordenado en unos pompones de su cabeza.

-Me disculpo por ser así. ¿Ahora me echarías una mano?

-Tssk. Lo hare, pero no porque seas mi amiga o algo por el estilo-dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados, peinada para tener dos largas coletas a los lados de su cabeza.

Un enorme gotón de sudor bajo por la frentes ante los cambios que mostraba la rubia.

-Oye, Oye. Define que tipo de dere, pero no lo uses todos al mismo tiempo. Es completamente molesto-dijo Issei a la chica que se salía de todos los estereotipos que el conocía.

-Y-yo…..M-me disculpo-dijo la chica de amarillo, con el cabello lacio y los ojos llorosos. –L-lamento que mi forma de ser resulte una molestia.

Hinata de repente se sintió bastante incómoda por la actitud de la intrusa.

-Ok, ya tuve suficiente-dijo Raynare. –No deje lo que estaba haciendo para tratar con unas locas-dijo la pelinegra para entonces dar la media vuelta y retirarse del sitio.

-¿¡A quien le dices loca!?-reclamo la rubia, de nuevo con la cola de caballo. –Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki y harías bien al recordarlo.

-¿ _Uzumaki? ¿Cómo eso va a ser posible con semejante parecido a Naruto?-_ pensó Rias.

-Creo que estás hablando demás, Naruko-chan. Mejor vayámonos.

-De acuerdo-dijo la rubia con un nuevo kunai.

-¿Harán eso justo ahora?-dijo Naruto arribando a la lugar, con sus alas de Demonio desplegadas. –Me parece descortés que se vayan cuando apenas estoy….llegando-dijo el rubio quedando en una pieza al ver las chicas que estaban dando problemas a los demás.

-Hey, Naruto-sensei. ¿Acaso este es otro de sus entrenamientos? ¿O es que acaso sus clones volvieron a salirse de control y están montando una muy elaborada broma?-pregunto Issei.

-Temo que no es ninguno de esos casos-respondió Naruto, tratando de concebir alguna respuesta lógica a lo que tenía enfrente.

 _ **-Mmmmmm. Hey, Naruto. Creo que deberías saber que siento la presencia de un Bijuu en la rubia-**_ comento Gyuki.

 _-No sé porque no me sorprende._

 _ **-Y yo quisiera añadir que también siento que hay un dragón en la otra chica**_ -comento Ddraig.

 _-Eso no suena nada bien._

 _ **-¿Debería comentar que es exactamente igual a mi?**_

- _No. Realmente no quería saber eso._

 _ **-¡Hagamos las cosas más interesantes! Siento que el poder de nuestra hermana esta poniéndose en acción**_ -dijo Shukaku.

Con lo dicho al hecho, una espesa cortina de vapor cubrió los alrededores y puso en más alerta a los Demonios presentes, pues fue seguida por un aura sumamente imponente. Una que incluso estaba al nivel de la de Naruto.

-De antemano me disculpo por las molestias causadas por mis amigas. Ellas simplemente no me escuchan cuando les hablo-dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes aguamarina que hizo presencia en el sitio. –Sin embargo, les pido que escuchen esta petición. Dejen que nos vayamos en paz y no tendremos que llevar este conflicto a otro nivel-dijo el adolescente de vestimenta azul con una espada blanca de tamaño regular, que estaba llena de agujeros.

-Menos mal que ya estás aquí, Percy. En serio como que necesitamos que nos ayudes-dijo Isane al pelinegro, que entonces enfoco su mirada en Naruto.

* * *

Espero que el capitulo haya respondido algunas de sus preguntas (y generado otras más). Si por algo me he aguantado con la Nobleza de Naruto y porque quiero darle algunos pesos pesados.

La Nobleza de Seekvaira está compuesta por personajes que son primordialmente de Freezing, tiene un par de Fairy Tail y por ultimo uno de DC, que pudo colarse gracias a que esta historia no tiene la restricción que tienen otros de mis fics crossover.

Tengo mucho más que comentar, pero dejare que ustedes sean los que se expresen sus opiniones.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **og095533** : Gracias, eso hare.

 **Genjuki** : Con el largo que tuvo, tenía que serlo.

 **BlueXtreme** : Naruto no será el único cañón andante de la historia, por lo que las chicas de DxD tendrán que organizar bien sus prioridades.

 **Skull Flame** : -De momento Ravel solo sigue la corriente. El verdadero enamoramiento viene después.

-Laura hubiera sido una buena opción, pero me adelanté y pensé en otras que calzaban muy bien en el tema que querían.

-Kalawarner y Mittelt posiblemente hayan sido relevadas a ser los conejillos de indias de Azazel para sus aparatos.

-Creo que las opciones eran bastante evidentes.

-Como siempre. Gracias por tus comentarios.

 **Uzu No Kami** : Que bueno que pienses así. El Knight de Naruto no será de los tradicionales. No habrá nadie de Konoha en su Nobleza.

 **Trollmemex** : Gracias. Espero que el capitulo aclarara las cosas.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gusto.

 **Zafir09** : A veces se exagera con las connotaciones que da el Rinnegan a su usuario, pero en este caso, esa es justamente la idea.

 **Elchabon** : Que bien que te agrade.

Sin más que decir. Hasta la otra.


	11. Cap 11

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 11**

-¿Entonces pretendes que omitamos su transgresión a los terrenos de esta escuela y lo dejemos ir como si nada?-comento Sona con cierto tono sarcástico.

-No estaría mal que hicieran eso. No sé si es porque ingrese por la entrada incorrecta, pero yo no vi ningún cartel que dijera que no podía pasar porque había Demonios cuidando el lugar-dijo el chico de cabello negro que arribo al lugar y se puso junto con las otras dos extrañas visitantes.

-Esa es una posibilidad que difícilmente puede cumplirse, dado que tu compañera nos ataco.

-Estoy seguro que Isane solo estaba defendiéndose. Ella jamás emprendería un ataque sin un motivo valido.

-Aun cuando ella no actuó con violencia, es claro que si actuó con malicia, pues se encargo de acosar a nuestras estudiantes.

-….- El joven entonces guardo silencio y le dio una mirada acusatoria a la castaña.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Isane sobrecogida por el regaño visual de su compañero.

-Lamentamos las molestias causadas, pero entiéndase que ella solo hizo eso por motivos personales. No tenemos mayores asuntos con ustedes o este lugar en particular.

-¿Y se puede saber cuáles son asuntos?

-No estamos en condiciones de hablar del tema.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un asunto delicado-dijo Naruko portando sus lentes.

-Quisiera que ahondaran en el, pero primero que nada quisiera que aclaran a que facción pertenecen. ¿Acaso son Exorcistas?

-Negativo. Esa designación no puede aplicarse a nosotros.

-Bueno, en realidad a veces nos toca actuar como unos-comento Percy. –Sin embargo creo que dadas las circunstancias, debemos aclarar que no tenemos ninguna relación con la Iglesia. Nuestro grupo es independiente.

-Eso es tanto confortante como preocupante. ¿Me dicen que no pertenecen a ninguna facción?-dijo Sona.

-Dudamos que ustedes sepan sobre el grupo al que pertenecemos. Y aunque mis palabras puedan fastidiarles, el asunto no es algo que deba preocuparles porque no estamos en su contra.

-Necesitamos más garantías que simples palabras.

-Las únicas personas con las podríamos discutir son aquellas que sean las autoridades de esta región. Preferiblemente con quienes estén a cargo de la seguridad-dijo Naruko.

-¿La policía?

-Depende. ¿Está capacitada para atender asuntos sobrenaturales?

-No. Para esos casos somos nosotras quienes estamos a cargo de la ciudad-explico Sona, con Rias también dando un paso al frente. –Soy Sona Sitri y mi clan en conjunto al de mi compañera, Rias Gremory, tenemos la jurisdicción sobre la ciudad de Kuoh.

-Solo hablan en nombre de los Demonios, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero otras organizaciones sobrenaturales no tienen mayor control sobre la localidad que nosotros. La población humana en general no tiene conocimientos sobre el asunto.

-Eso será un problema-dijo Percy lamentándose.

-Ya veo. En ese caso debo decir que es tanto conveniente como desafortunado el poder toparnos con ustedes en estas circunstancias-dijo la rubia, también viendo acusatoriamente a Isane por lo que había hecho con anterioridad. -¿Existe la posibilidad de que podamos discutir nuestro problema en otra parte?

-De acuerdo, pero preferíamos que enfundaran sus armas-dijo la pelirroja Gremory.

-No tenemos problemas con ello-dijo Percy haciendo desparecer su espada.

 _-Chicos, esa arma…..-_ dijo Naruto a los Bijuus.

 _ **-Sí. En efecto siento la presencia de nuestra hermana en ella**_ _-_ dijo Gyuki.

 _ **-De la misma forma puedo sentir al presumido zorro en la rubia loca**_ -dijo Shukaku.

-¿En qué nivel?

 _ **-Es pronto para conclusiones, pero no se siente como si esos sujetos fueran jinchuriki**_ -explico el Hachibi. – _ **Las conciencias de nuestros hermanos están más allá de lo que puede alcanzar nuestra telepatía. Dudo que nos escuchen o que nos estén ignorando. Si fueron sellados, habrán usado una técnica increíblemente fuerte.**_

 _-Tendremos que averiguar al respecto._

[Minutos después, en el Salón del club de Investigación de lo Oculto]

-Así que buscan a un fugitivo-dijo Sona acomodándose los lentes ante las recientes explicaciones de los visitantes.

-Fugitivo tal vez es una palabra muy fuerte. Realmente no sabemos el porqué desapareció nuestro objetivo-explico Percy.

-No es necesario que le digamos objetivo-dijo Naruko, con un peinado que consistía en una coleta lateral a la derecha de su cabeza. –Es nuestro compañero y no deberíamos tratarle tan severamente.

-Urgh. Si ella tiene razón, la persona que buscamos es parte del grupo al que pertenecemos, aunque no justamente es de nuestro escuadrón. Su nombre es Byakuran.

 _-Ósea que están en una situación similar a la nuestra_ -pensó Shikamaru. – _Es una casualidad demasiado extraña._

-¿Por qué le buscan?-pregunto la heredera Sitri.

-Es una labor preventiva. No sabemos si fue secuestrado o se fugo a esta ciudad, pero tenemos la obligación de encontrarle. Byakuran es en extremo peligroso-explico Percy.

-¿De qué tipo de peligro me estás hablando?

-Uno bastante grave…. El tiene más de 700 homicidios en su haber.

El silencio por aquel comentario no se hizo esperar, pues no habían escuchado una información precisamente agradable.

-¿Me puedes repetir porque no es un fugitivo?-inquirió Sona.

-Porque sus actos fueron pasados por alto debido a la identidad de las víctimas. Una pequeña parte de ellas eran objetivos preestablecidos de nuestra organización. Bandidos, asesinos, terroristas, etc. No puede decirse que eran personas inocentes y que no merecieran un castigo.

-Inocentes o no, es innegable el hecho de que lo que hizo fue atroz-dijo Isane.

-Ella tiene razón, Percy. La noche de serpientes decapitadas es algo que todavía sacude a la sociedad-dijo la Naruko de lentes.

-Sé que voy a lamentarlo, pero por favor pueden explicar de qué hablan-dijo Rias.

-Haces unos años, dos familias Yakuza se disputaron un terreno de la ciudad en la que vivimos. Fue algo verdaderamente brutal debido a que ambas bandas contaban con miembros sobrenaturales-explico Percy.

-Como ya deben imaginarse, las autoridades no tuvieron la menor oportunidad para aliviar la situación, así que hubieron algunas bajas civiles como daño colateral-dijo Naruko.

-Ciertamente había quienes tenían el poder para poner algo de control a las cosas, pero….no era asunto en el que nos pudiéramos meternos en ese entonces-dijo Isane con pesar.

-Nuestra organización tiene como compromiso la protección de la humanidad, pero actuar en una situación como aquella estaba lejos de su jurisdicción.

-El asunto es que a nuestro compañero no lo importo mucho ello y de todas formas actuó.

-¿El detuvo el conflicto?-pregunto Sona.

-Sí, pero de la forma que uno esperaría. El aguardo a que las cosas se apaciguaran un poco entre las bandas participantes y luego les embosco en sus propios hogares-dijo Percy.

-Desde los miembros rasos, hasta los jefes. Todos fueron masacrados con una extrema brutalidad. Cielos, incluso se molesto en darle caza a los contadores y administradores de cada banda. La policía aun tiene problemas para identificar a las víctimas-dijo Naruko, para entonces tomar un peinado de cuatro coletas y tener una mirada algo desequilibrada. –La sangre que se derramo fue suficiente como para teñir cuatro manzanas de un bello color carmesí. Fue un escenario realmente hermoso-dijo la chica riendo siniestramente.

 _-Debí suponer que faltaba un lado Yandere_ -pensó Issei.

 _ **-Ah. Creo al fin conseguí a mi jinchuriki perfecto**_ -dijo Shukaku.

 _-No creo que eso sea correcto en muchos sentidos-_ le respondió Naruto. – _Pero en serio. Debo averiguar él porque de esos cambios de actitud._

-En resumen puede decirse que su compañero tiene complejo de vigilante-dijo Sona, ocultando su vergüenza por conocer sobre el tema. Debido a cierta hermana, ella había consultados unos cuantos libros de psicología.

-La denominación le queda grande. Ese incidente sucedió cuando él tenía 10 años. Dudo que cualquier concepto de justicia que tuviera en el momento fuera valido-dijo Percy, haciendo que los presentes se sintieran más estresados.

-Básicamente ese incidente es la razón por lo que nuestros superiores restringen la totalidad de los movimientos de Byakuran-dijo la Naruko de lentes. –Y por ende ese es el motivo de nuestra presencia. Nos asignaron la labor de encontrarle y regresarle a nuestra base con la brevedad posible para evitar un incidente mayor al que hizo la última vez.

-Yo también apoyo sus intenciones. Lo último que necesitamos es que ocurra una matanza en la ciudad-dijo Sona.

-Queremos pensar que ese escenario no es probable, pero es mejor tomar previsiones. Por eso aun cuando nuestra misión es de naturaleza secreta, hemos accedido a compartir esta información.

-Agradecemos de su disposición. ¿Hay alguna forma en la que podamos ayudarlos?

-Ese es un asunto complicado. Byakuran sabe esconderse bastante bien. Por eso descartamos que darles una descripción suya sea de utilidad.

-¿Entonces de qué forma planean encontrar a su objetivo?

-Nuestra mejor pista es la relación que él tiene con un grupo extremista.

-Esto se pone mejor a cada momento-comento Rias, quien ahora lamentaba tener a Kuoh a su cargo.

-Se llama la Brigada Khaos. Es un grupo de personas resentidas con las mitologías del mundo, por lo que se dedica a atacar los lugares de importancia para estas-explico Naruko.

-No es una organización muy grande, pero algunos de sus miembros son bastante fuertes y obsesivos con las peleas, así que suelen ser un autentico dolor de cabeza-comento Isane poniéndose una mano en la frente.

-Justamente por esa cualidad es sabido que Byakuran tiene relación con ellos. No tenemos una pista de donde tienen su base actual, pero esperamos que con su próxima acción podamos encontrarles y con ello dar con nuestro objetivo.

-Al menos se ve que tienen un plan bien definido-dijo Sona. -¿Qué planean hacer mientras tanto?

-Espero que no le moleste que rondemos por aquí mientras tanto-dijo Percy.

-Eso sí. Evitaremos que nuestra compañera les presente más problemas-aclaro Naruko.

-Mientras eso se aplique, no tenemos razones para detenerles. Solo nos veremos en la necesidad de atacarles si muestran ser una amenaza para nosotros-aclaro la Sitri.

-Tranquila. Los Demonios no representan un problema para nuestra organización-dijo Percy. -Al menos no los de su clase-dijo por lo bajo.

-Entendido. En ese caso no creo que tengamos más razones para retenerlos aquí.

-Agradecemos su colaboración-respondió Percy con cierto tono sarcástico, para que entonces Naruko usara un kunai marcado para llevarse a sus compañeros del salón en un flash.

-Sona-dijo Rias viendo a su compañera.

-Sí. Informare al Inframundo de esos sujetos y la información que nos concedieron-respondió la pelinegra. –Pero antes quiero saber algo de tus compañeros-dijo viendo a Sakura y compañía. -¿De casualidad conocen a esas personas?

-Para nada. Ni siquiera podría decirle si son de una aldea ninja distinta a la nuestra-respondió la pelirrosa.

-Puedo certificarlo. Mis súbditos apenas si saben de los Sacred Gear y era evidente que al menos dos de esos sujetos los portaban -añadió Rias con una cara de preocupación. –Lo que era especialmente raro debido a que puedo jurar que la chica de nombre Isane portaba el **Boosted Gear**.

-Eso es imposible. Aunque es verdad que pueden existir varios Sacred Gear de un mismo tipo, la existencia de dos Longinus iguales es absurda-dijo la Sitri.

-Eso es verdad, pero las habilidades que esa chica mostro en batalla tiene un cierto parecido a lo que puede hacer el **Boosted Gear** -comento Ravel.

-No son necesarias tantas presunciones-dijo Issei. -Ddraig me ha dicho que lo que traía esa chica en efecto era algo como el **Boosted Gear**. No puede decir si es el mismo, pero está seguro que tiene un poder como el suyo.

-No sé qué decir. Esa información es demasiado increíble -dijo Rias, mostrándose pensativa.

-Hey, ¿no estarás pensando en reclutarle para tu Nobleza, verdad?-pregunto Naruto, leyendo las intenciones de la pelirroja.

-No, no. Es simplemente que siento intrigada por el poder que debe tener. Es claro que esa chica ya tiene un gran manejo sobre su Sacred Gear.

-Por esa razón yo seré el que me ocupare de mantener a esos tres bajo vigilancia.

-¿Por qué lo harás justamente tu?

-Los tres tienen Chakra en su cuerpo, por lo que soy el más ideal para localizarlos con mi Senjutsu.

-Hmpf-dijo la pelirroja inflando los cachetes. –No es justo. Yo podría pedirle a Koneko o Hinata que hicieran eso.

-Dudo que quieras arriesgarlas. Tranquila mi intención es simplemente no perderles la pista.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu plan, Naruto-dijo Sona. -Por favor procede y mantennos al tanto de cualquier inconveniente.

-Bien.

[Días después]

Posicionado en lo alto de uno de los edificios de la ciudad de Kuoh, el joven rubio observaba con detenimiento el panorama que se daba en las horas nocturnas del día. A pesar de que la oscuridad de la noche era la mejor cubierta para cualquier que estuviera ocultándose, ese era el mejor momento para buscar, pues era cuando había mayores posibilidades de que ellos dieran la cara.

Sin embargo, luego de varios días sin obtener ningún tipo de resultado, era imposible decir que Naruto no estaba frustrado. No solo por una, sino por varias razones, entre las cuales estaban algunas personales.

Para empezar, el que alguien tuviera la capacidad pasar desapercibido a su Senjutsu era algo muy molesto, pues hacia parecer que fueron inútiles todos los días de entrenamiento que invirtió en el área.

De alguna forma los visitantes misteriosos podían ocultarse a sus sentidos. El día en que los conoció no tuvo problema para sentir las energías presentes en sus cuerpos, pero tras abandonar el salón de Rias, ellos simplemente desaparecieron de su radar y no dieron otro rastro de su existencia.

La otra razón molestia venia de la mano con el asunto. Aunque la seguridad de Kuoh era sumamente importante, Naruto tenía mayor interés en conocer todo lo referente sobre la identidad de la chica rubia que acompañaba a Isane y cómo es que había arribado a ese mundo.

La razón de lo primero era obvia. El creador del **Sexy no Jutsu** tenía el sano interés de saber por qué carajos existía una versión femenina de su persona y porque estaba medio chiflada.

De igual forma, lo segundo tenía mucha relevancia. No solo porque podía otorgarle pistas sobre la razón por la que él había terminado en el Inframundo, sino porque también podía encontrar una explicación al porqué sus amigos también habían ido a parar a Kuoh.

Sus viajes parecían ser accidentales e involuntarios, mientras que aquellos sujetos parecían tener un completo control sobre su paradero. No estaban allí por simple casualidad.

-Zagan-kun. ¿Estás allí?-escucho Naruto de un círculo mágico que apareció a un lado de su cabeza.

-Aquí Naruto. ¿Qué sucede, Akeno?-pregunto el joven reconociendo la voz de la Reina de Rias.

-Siento interrumpir lo que estés haciendo, pero necesito que te encargues de una emergencia que acaba de presentarse.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Demonios vagabundos. Nos informaron que hay al menos veinte de ellos en la parte sur de la ciudad.

-¿¡Veinte!? Esos son muchos.

-Exacto. Están reunidos en un terreno baldío al lado de un rio. El lugar no tiene perdida.

-Allí estaré-dijo Naruto colgando la llamada.

La idea de cazar Demonios vagabundos le desagradaba, pues muchas veces los Demonios no tenían ninguna consideración al momento de reclutar a sus súbditos. Sin embargo, no podía negar que la mayoría de las veces ellos eran seres malvados, pues no había ninguna razón ni justificación para que se dedicaran a cazar humanos.

Gracias a su habilidad de vuelo, Naruto no tardo nada en llegar al sitio indicado por la Himejima. A pesar del número de objetivos, el rubio esperaba que las cosas estuvieran tranquilas, pues de esa forma su ataque seria más eficiente. Sin embargo, lo que encontró estaba lejos de su ideal

Alguien se le había adelantado y estaba haciendo el señor de los desastres.

Los responsables no eran otros que el trió misterioso, que por fin había parecido luego de estar en el anonimato un largo rato. Ante tal oportunidad el rubio bajo presencia al máximo y busco un buen lugar para ocultarse. Quería ver de qué eran capaces esos tres.

La primera que tomo la atención de Naruto fue la rubia que se parecía a él, quien tenía restringidos a dos Demonios vagabundos con unas largas cadenas que salían de sus manos. Ella en esos momentos portaba su peinado de trenza y sus lentes de lectura, más lo que resaltaba en ser era un brazal naranja que reposaba en su antebrazo derecho. Este tenía la forma de una cabeza de zorro, con nueves colas en la parte superior, cada una con una pequeña joya ovalada de color rojo.

Cabe destacar que solo uno de los cristales estaba encendido en aquel instante, pero tal cosa cambio con los eventos subsecuentes. Naruko derribo a sus oponentes jalando sus cadenas y luego dio un salto al aire, a la vez que su peinado pasaba al de cuatro coletas y una joya se prendía en reemplazo de la otra.

Tras una poner una sonrisa sádica, la rubia expulso de su boca un chorro de agua a alta presión que corto violentamente a sus presas en dos partes. Cosa que por supuesto fue algo un tanto sangrienta.

Mientras que la rubia había demostrado tener un gran manejo sobre el Suiton, Isane por su parte mostro tener el manejo de varios jutsu Futon y Katon, los cuales volaban en trizas a quienes intentaban atacarle.

Entre los jutsu inidentificables estaban el **Futon: Bala de Aire** y el **Katon: Flor de Fenix** , cuyo poder era notablemente aumentado por el seudo- **Boosted Gear** que portaba la castaña.

No era una mala estrategia. Aquellos jutsu tenían un bajo consumo de Chakra y podían realizarse con una gran cadencia, así que el poder fortalecerlos mediante el **Boosted Gear** les hacía especialmente letales.

No obstante lo más sorprendente era el hecho de que Isane no estaba realizando ningún esfuerzo al momento de realizar sus técnicas. Ella aparentemente estaba empleando el aparato en su brazo izquierdo, el cual dejaba salir pergaminos en miniatura que tenían jutsu sellados en ellos.

Naruto entendió que Isane básicamente estaba usando el mismo principio de armas selladas de Tenten, solo que en su caso, ella usaba algo mucho más genial.

Sobre último integrante del grupo. El… El hacia preguntarse qué diablos estaba mal con la Iglesia y sus exorcistas.

El nivel de Percy era muy superior al mostrado por los espadachines que había visto hasta el momento. Una hoja que no podía ser detenida por nada era la mejor forma de describir la que portaba.

Los enemigos del pelinegro no eran cortados por un filo sin igual, sino por una fuerza bruta que los destrozaba casi sin esfuerzo. El espadachín de por si mostraba una gran habilidad, ya que no se dejaba tocar por los Demonios vagabundos que le atacaban con sus garras y colas, pero la potencia de sus golpes provenía de la turbulenta corriente de vapor que surgía del arma en sus manos.

Gyuki identifico aquello como la habilidad característica de su hermana Kokuo. Ella usaba el vapor para fortalecer sus acometidas y hacer crujir la tierra, cosa que quedo demostrada cuando Percy clavo su arma en el suelo e hizo surgir múltiples géiseres explosivos que quemaron severamente a sus enemigos.

-¡Arrgh! ¡Maldito humano! Ahora me asegurare de que comerte lentamente-dijo unos de los Demonios vagabundo, antes de ser callado y cortado por el pelinegro.

-Ya cállate-dijo el espadachín para entonces acabar con el Demonio que hablo. –Hey, ¿Naruko será que puedes terminar de una vez con esta ridiculez?

-¡A la orden!-dijo la Naruko con cola de caballo, dispersando múltiples kunai de tres puntas sobre el área.

Con todas sus armas en posición, a la rubia solo le tomo literalmente un instante el poder deshacerse de todos los enemigos que seguían en pie. Debido a los cortes precisos y letales en sus cuellos, los Demonios cayeron muertos sin siquiera saber que les había golpeado.

-Listo-dijo la rubia para dar su trabajo por hecho.

-Gracias. No está bien que hagamos tantos daños laterales-dijo el pelinegro.

-Me parece bien-dijo la ojiazul con su peinado de trenza. –Ahora sería bueno que nos vayamos de aquí.

-No lo sé. Deberíamos esperar a ver si nos topamos de nuevo con los Demonios de esa academia.

-¿Por qué?

-Nos deben una explicación por este ataque. Nos habían dicho que no nos atacarían-dijo el pelinegro demostrado un evidente enfado.

-Es pronto para sacar conclusiones, Jackson. Nuestros atacantes mostraron una conducta poco coordinada y un tanto primitiva, todo lo contrario a los Demonios que nos trataron en Kuoh-dijo la Naruko la chica acomodando sus lentes. –Debido a que tú fuiste el principal objetivo de su ataque, es de intuirse que fueron atraídos por tu aura como suele pasar con todos los monstruos con los que peleamos.

-Oh…. Así que incluso aquí tengo ese problema-dijo Percy apretándose las sienes .

-A mi no me molesta. Siempre hay diversión asegurada cuando estás cerca-dijo la Naruko de pompones desordenados.

-Yo no me quejaría si atrajeras a las chicas de aquella academia, los Demonios de aquí fueron muy feos-comento Isane.

-Ok. En ese caso, podemos dejar ese asunto a un lado-dijo Percy.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?

-No. Quisiera que me dijeras algo-dijo el chico viendo a la rubia. -¿Naruko, la estas llevando bien con tu Nive Lives? Te he notado más inestable que de costumbre.

-No hay ningún problema con mi Sacred Gear, Jackson-dijo la Naruko de lentes. –Y si hubiera un problema no es como si fuera a decírtelo-dijo ahora con dos coletas. –Debemos apurarnos y cumplir nuestra misión-finalizo con su peinado de una coleta.

-Si definitivamente algo está mal-comento Isane, con una gota sudor en la frente.

-Tssk. No hay de qué preocuparse. Solo debo golpear más cosas y liberar tensión-respondió la rubia con coletas desordenadas.

-Es una buena propuesta, pero no creo que sea bueno que la apliques en este lugar.

-Entonces me dividiré.

-Peor idea-dijo Percy. –Deberíamos volver a la base y ver que te revisen.

-¡Me fastidia mucho la idea!

-¿Qué tal si intensificamos la búsqueda de Byakuran?-sugirió la castaña. –El tiene algunos conocimientos sobre los Sacred Gear.

-Tanto yo como todos los demás estamos de acuerdo que los conocimientos que él tiene gracias a Urahara no cuentan. No desde que ese loco echo a perder el Sacred Gear de Fuu.

-Sí. Por eso mismo prefiero quedarme donde estoy-dijo Naruko de nuevo con su trenza. –Aunque claro, sería bueno consiguiéramos otro sitio para pasar la noche.

-Y si….-dijo Isane, pero fue interrumpida.

-Ya hablamos de eso, Isane. No debes pensar mucho en ese chico. Esa es su familia, no la tuya.

-Lo tengo presente, pero igual no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

-Te entiendo. A mí por lo menos me parece obvio que uno de esos Demonios de Kuoh está emparentado conmigo de alguna forma.

-Eso espero. Es demasiado perturbadora la idea de que exista una versión real de esa absurda técnica suya-comento Percy.

-¡No cuestiones el arte que hay tras el **Sexy no Jutsu**!-reclamo la chica ahora con una coleta. –No he podido convencer a suficientes de mis "hermanas" para poder usar el máximo potencial de mi técnica, pero eventualmente lo lograre.

-Como sea. Mejor vayamonos.

Con la desaparición del trió, Naruto pudo salir de su escondite. Su espionaje le había proporcionado información bastante interesante, a pesar de que no había conseguido nada que respondiera las incógnitas que tenia.

La relación entre Issei e Isane era un obligatorio a investigar, tal como pasaba con él y Naruko. En verdad debía encontrar una forma para socializar con esos chicos para poder conseguir más información.

[Al día siguiente]

-No me tomes por lento o algo por estilo, pero quisiera que me repitieras nuevamente lo que me acabas de decir-dijo Naruto al pelinegro que tenía en frente.

-No oíste mal. He aprendido sobre como ustedes los Demonios reclutan a otros para sus Noblezas y quisiera que me reencarnaras como uno de la tuya-dijo Percy al rubio, sin ningún signo de estar bromeando.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraba en la azotea de Kuoh, en donde el aparente líder del trió misterioso había convocado al líder del clan Zagan.

-Creo que tengo el genuino derecho de preguntarte porque quieres tal cosa-dijo el rubio.

-Sencillo. Lo he pensado bien y he llegado a la conclusión de que los Demonios y yo tenemos intereses en común… o al menos podríamos tenerlos si se llegan a presentar ciertas circunstancias.

-¿Qué tipo de circunstancias?

-¿Si tienes presente que los Demonios no solo deben cuidarse las espaldas de la Iglesia?

-Claro. También están los Ángeles Caídos.

-¿Y qué me dices de las otras mitologías?

Ante ese comentario Naruto tuvo que obligatoriamente reflexionar. Por pertenecer a la mitología más poderosa, los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos eran quienes podían presumir de ser los gobernantes del Inframundo, de la misma forma en la que los Ángeles tenían el Cielo. Sin embargo esos lugares estaban lejos de ser únicos y estar a cargo de un solo panteón.

Todas las mitologías tenían un paraíso y un purgatorio. Cada uno modelado de acuerdo a las religiones que sostenían a sus mitos. Zaug había sido muy explicito al momento de explicar ese asunto, ya no era raro que los Demonios novatos confundieran las palabras al momentos de transportarse de la tierra al Inframundo y terminaran el infierno equivocado.

Con algunas excepciones, las mitologías siempre se habían mantenido distantes entre sí por lo que el comentario de Percy era uno al que era necesario ponerle atención.

-Las bases que tengo para lo que voy a decir no deben ser tomadas como totalmente validas, pues evidente que son los Demonios quienes tienen el mayor control del Inframundo, ¿pero qué crees que pasaría si un dios decide tomar todo ese territorio bajo la excusa de que él siente que es suyo por derecho?

-No sé qué decir, pero que para que menciones tal cuestión significa que tu si debes saberlo.

-En efecto. Claro que no sé si puedas entenderlo. Para empezar, implicaría que supieras algo que te desconcertaría.

-No necesitas añadirle drama al asunto. Tengo presente que ustedes no son de por aquí. No me refiero a que no son de esta ciudad, sino que no pertenecen a este mundo.

-¿Qué bases tienes para pensar eso?-dijo Percy levantando una ceja, algo impresionado.

-Tres de los miembros de la Nobleza de Rias son ninja y tengo la seguridad de que son un caso similar.

-Ya veo. Entonces mi escuadrón y yo no somos tan exclusivos como pensé.

-Eso me temo. De hecho, ellos también están buscando a compañero suyo.

-Espero que eso no signifique que hay una reunión de psicópatas en este mundo.

-Estoy bastante seguro que ese no es el caso-dijo Naruto con algo de desagrado, porque indirectamente estaban hablando de él.

-De cualquier forma. El asunto que es que Naruko, Isane y yo en efecto venimos de otro mundo. Como tal no es muy distinto a este, pues también somos de Japón, el detalle es que los asuntos sobrenaturales no son un secreto tan guardado como parecer ser aquí. La humanidad tiene completo conocimiento de que las mitologías no son simples cuentos de hadas.

-Suena como un mundo ideal. Con toda la influencia que tiene, es ridículo que aun se mantenga en secreto.

-No es tan bueno como suena. Como todo el mundo tiene presente que las mitología existen, estas tienden competir por ver cuál de todas tiene mayor importancia y poder.

-¿Acaso ya no lo hacen?

-No creo que aquí sean tan severos. En mi mundo, la mayoría de las guerras se dieron justamente por diferencias entre las mitologías.

-Eso está claro, pero tengo entendido que eso aplicaba más que todo en la antigüedad.

-Para nada. Con decirte que la guerra civil que se dio en Estados Unidos fue provocada por un conflicto entre los seguidores de los dioses griegos y los dioses romanos. No creo necesitar mostrarte un mapa y un libro de historia para que comprendas que eso dos grupos no son justamente de América.

-Comprendo el punto, pero en verdad quisiera saber cual es trasfondo para que eso ocurriera.

-Es complicado. Mejor te daré un ejemplo más reciente e importante. La Segunda Guerra Mundial no se dio por simples conflictos políticas, ella fue iniciada por un dios en particular. Hades-dijo Percy mostrando enfado en su rostro por la pronunciación de ese nombre.

-Con que el dios del Inframundo de los griegos. No he escuchado buenas cosas de ese tipo.

-Y no esperes oírlas en el futuro-dijo el pelinegro tomando un respiro para continuar su relato. –El caso es que antes de que esa guerra estallara, el panteón griego ya había tomado la decisión de evitar involucrarse en más conflictos. Atenea había llegado a la conclusión de que los Olímpicos no podían permitir más matanzas luego de la primera guerra mundial y voto para que todos ellos se declarara como una facción neutral y no beligerante.

-¿En serio? Pero si tengo entendido que esa mitología tiene incluso tiene un dios que representa a la guerra. No creo que a ese sujeto le gustara esa idea.

-En efecto Ares no estuvo nada contento con la decisión, pero no el tuvo voz en el asunto. A él lo desterraron a Marte.

-¿Marte?-dijo Naruto sorprendido por la inclusión de otros planetas al relato.

Naturalmente el proceso de estudio para convertirse en un heredero adecuado para el clan Zagan había incluido un repaso a las ciencias naturales de los humanos. El comprender que la Tierra era un trozo de roca que flotaba en un casi infinito universo fue igual de complicado que aceptar que los dioses y Demonios eran completamente reales.

-Suena loco, pero era el mejor sitio para retenerlo-respondió Percy.

-¿Y se puede desterrar a un dios?-pregunto Naruto

-Es posible bajo ciertas circunstancias. Como Atenea es la diosa de la guerra justa, no fue realmente complicado hacer a un lado al dios de la guerra sin sentido-explico Percy. –Por desgracia hay dioses cuyo poder y dominio impide que puedan ser afectados por cuestiones como esa. Hades es un ejemplo, y al igual que Ares, el no tolero la decisión del Olimpo. El consideraba que dejar las armas a un lado debilitaría gravemente a su panteón e exigió que anularan tal directiva.

-Esas motivaciones ya las he escuchado de otro loco.

-Ciertamente es algo que diría cualquier partidario de la guerra, pero poco hacen lo que hizo Hades luego de que negaran su petición -dijo Percy con una expresión bastante seria. –Como no contaba con el apoyo de los suyos, el decidió todo el asunto con sus propias manos. Primero orquesto lo que sería la mayor carnicería que la humanidad, ósea la segunda guerra mundial. Como dios de la muerte, el ni siquiera necesitaba ser el autor de toda la tragedia para fortalecerse con todo lo ocurrido en ella.

-¿Por qué? Allí murieron muchas personas que no eran seguidores de los dioses griegos.

-Eso no importo mucho. Hades manipulo a muchos personas para matar en su nombre. Eso y un entramado plan, hicieron que su reino de muertos se llenara hasta reventar.

-No creo que hiciera tal cosa solo para hacer horas de trabajo extra.

-En efecto. Todas las almas que consiguió fueron usadas para fortalecer a su propio ejército. Los Segadores-dijo el pelinegro mostrándose especialmente molesto por esos sujetos. –Ellos son los guerreros de elite de Hades y su poder es equivalente a un dios menor, por lo que fue realmente malo cuando recibieron el aumento de poder que les dio su señor.

-Supongo que entonces Hades uso su poder tomar el mundo.

-No exactamente. A pesar de la competencia existente entre las mitologías, hay un hecho indiscutible y es que la facción judeocristiana es la más poderosa. No solo son quienes tienen más recursos, sino que cuentan con el Dios bíblico, quien es considerado como uno de los seres más fuerte mundo. Su dominio no es absoluto por el simple hecho de que el Cielo no dirige ningún tipo conflicto en la Tierra. Todas las acciones de la Iglesia son completamente de responsabilidad de los mismos humanos. En las Cruzadas y la Colonización, nadie recibió ningún orden divina que le dijera que hacer.

-Eso es tanto impresionante como perturbador.

-Sí. Las mitologías tienden cuestionar mucho el libre albedrio que da el Dios bíblico a los humanos, pero dado que gracias a él existen los Sacred Gear y esto aparecen en las personas indistintamente de a que facción pertenezcan, realmente no se pueden quejar mucho de él. Pero en fin, el asunto es que Hades reconoce que no tiene el poder para retar al Dios bíblico, por lo que primero decidió tomar primero el control de los lugares que estaban lejos de la mano de ese ser.

-El Inframundo de los Demonios-internalizo Naruto con preocupación.

-Temo decirte que los Demonios judeocristianos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra Hades y sus fuerzas-explico Percy, para el estrés del rubio. –Y como ellos no tiene una buena fama, realmente nadie sintió lastima por el golpe. De hecho la humanidad se contento por lo ocurrido, especialmente la Iglesia.

-O bien. No es como pudiera culparles del todo.

-El asunto es que ese no fue el único movimiento de Hades. Hasta ahora no ha hecho otros asaltos masivos, pero si ha hecho ataques a los encargados de la muerte en los panteones.

-Explícate.

-Dullahan, Shinigami, Valkirias. Esos son algunos seres que tradicionalmente son los encargados de guiar a las almas luego de la muerte. Hades quiere que sus Segadores sean los únicos responsables del asunto, por lo que ha orquestado ataques a los otros seres para que la muerte sea un negocio de su único control.

-¿Tu como entras en el asunto?

-Hades opta por eliminar a quienes considera como una amenaza. Los usuarios de Sacred Gear entran en el paquete-dijo Percy haciendo aparecer su espada. –Este es Vorpal Geyser. Tiene encerrado en su interior a la bestia conocida como el Gobi. Entre otras cosas me permite controlar el vapor. Es una buena arma, pero sincera hubiera estado bien sin ella. Tal vez así Hades no me hubiera visto como un objetivo y mi madre no hubiera muerto.

-Siento oír eso.

-No pido tu lastima, simplemente quiero que entiendas que ustedes podrían tener una bomba de tiempo con ustedes si su Hades es tan malo como el que conozco.

-Tu advertencia no pasara desapercibida. Ahora si me permites preguntar, ¿a qué tipo de grupo perteneces para saber toda esa información? Es claro que no era un humano normal en ningún sentido.

-Counter Force ese es el nombre de la organización al que pertenezco. Esta dirigida por los Shinigami del panteón Shinto y como es de esperarse, su sede principal se encuentra en Japón. Por alguna razón ese país se ha vuelto un gran imán para todo tipo de cosas raras, por lo que hace unos años el grupo tomo la iniciativa de aceptar a cualquier estuviera dispuesto a pelear contra Hades. Un ejemplo es mi persona.

-Asumo que hay muchos como tú.

-No tantos como desearía. Hades no es un dios por nada y todos pierden su espíritu de lucha una vez que se dan de cuenta que tan poderoso es.

-Tú no eres uno de esos, ¿verdad?

-Hades y yo tenemos muchas cuentas pendientes. No hay forma de que huya de la lucha que quiere tener contra él.

-¿Entonces tu pretendes pelear solo contra un dios? No suena como algo muy sensato-

-Esa es una de las razones por las que quiero pedir prestada tu fuerza. Counter Force no quiere actuar con Hades a menos que haga un ataque más violento, cosa que considero que es una completa idiotez. No pretendo que te involucres en mi pelea contra Hades, sin embargo quisiera que me facilitaras el poder para convertirme en un Demonio. De esa forma podre deshacerme de las debilidades que me impiden ir a detenerle de una vez por todas.

-Comprendo. En realidad no me molestaría prestarte todo mi apoyo, pues obviamente es un asunto que aqueja mi gente. Sin embargo quisiera saber qué tipo de papel desempeñarías en mi Nobleza. Por tu actitud intuyo que quisieras pelear contra Hades cuanto antes.

-Las derrotas que tengo en mi historial me han enseñado que no debo ser muy impetuoso. Primero me encargare de dominar el poder que quiero conseguir. Una vez que lo haga, te solicitare algo de tiempo para poder ir a cumplir mi labor. Sé que lo que estoy pidiendo tiene un precio y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo.

-¿Estás seguro? Una vez que reencarnes como Demonio, no hay vuelta atrás. Son literalmente 10 mil años los que tendrás que aguantar en caso de que te arrepientas de tu decisión.

-Sé lo que hago. Convertirme en un su súbdito Demonio no debe ser peor que sumergirse en las aguas del rio Estigio.

-¿Eh?

-Larga historia.

-Como digas-dijo Naruto tomando como nota mental, el investigar que era ese rio. -¿Qué será de tu misión y tus compañeras?

-De todas formas tengo que buscar a Byakuran y regresarlo a mi mundo. No estaré tranquilo hasta que eso suceda. Sobre Naruko e Isane, ellas aceptaron mi decisión y tomaron la iniciativa de hacer lo mismo.

-¿Lo mismo? ¿Ellas también pedirán unirse a mi Nobleza?

-No exactamente. En este momento deben estar hablando con esa chica pelirroja. Ellas prefirieron ser reencarnadas por ella y no por ti.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres que sea honesto?

-Lo agradecería.

-Citando las palabras Isane "ella no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar cerca de esos bombones".

-¿Ella en verdad dijo eso?

-Discúlpala. Ese es el tipo de cosas que sucede cuando una pervertida recibe instrucciones de los profesores más pervertidos del planeta.

-¿Quiénes?

-Jiraiya, Jack Rakan y el maestro Roshi. En verdad son pesos pesados, pero son algo insoportables.

-No opinare al respecto-dijo el rubio ocultando lo sorprendido que estaba por saber que Isane había recibido clases de su maestro.

-¿Y cuáles son las razones de Naruko?

-Perdiste con cinco votos en tu contra y solo tres a favor.

-¿Eh?

-Hay una cosa importante que tienes que saber sobre Naruko. Ella tiene personalidades múltiples.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-respondió el rubio con absoluto sarcasmo. –Si no me lo dices no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Bromea todo lo que quieras. Lo de Naruko es algo que dificultosamente habrás visto antes. Ella es literalmente nueve personas en una-dijo Percy para la impresión de Naruto. –Ella posee un Sacred Gear llamado Nine Lives, el contiene al Kyubi. Lamento no ser el más indicado para explicarlo con detalle, pues en serio es un asunto complicado de entender-dijo el chico mostrando su desagrado hacia el tema. –Para que te vayas dando una idea de cómo es Naruko, solo imagina que ella es el conglomerado de nueve hermanas de gustos y personalidades diferentes, quienes decidieron aprender cosas distintas debido a que cada una tenía un potencial distinto. Aunque a veces cada una puede hablar por su cuenta, es inevitable que en cierto momento todas actúen al unisonó, pues al final del día ellas son una sola.

-Sí. Lo mejor es que le pida una explicación más detallada a su portadora-dijo Naruto, ya con leve dolor de cabeza. –Bien. Te aceptare en mi Nobleza-dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza. -Todo lo que me has dicho a despertado mi preocupación y aunque bien puede que la amenaza de Hades nunca se cumpla, no está demás ser prevenido.

-Me parece bien que te des cuenta de ello.

-También influye cierto detalle que aprendí hace poco. Hay un factor que podría hacer que Hades se vuelva más liberal en este mundo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Percy con curiosidad.

-El Dios bíblico está muerto.

-….

-Ahora si no te molesta, me gustaría tener una muestra de tus habilidades. Quiero saber que Evil Piece es la más indicada para ti.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo y espero haber resuelto muchas dudas.

Ahora procederé a explicar un poco el Nive Lives de Naruko. Aunque se supone que esto lo debería hacer en la misma historia, es claro que su portadora no es la más indicada para explicarlo con detalle.

La habilidad básica del Sacred Gear es permitir a su usuario dividirse en nueve personas distintas por un tiempo limitado. Cada una es completamente independiente de las otras y cuenta con el Mismo nivel de poder del usuario antes de separarse. Es decir, si por casualidad un Kage tuviera el SG, el podría dividirse en nueve personas y todas ellas tendrían el nivel Kage.

Claro el asunto tiene su pega. Usar el NL no es lo mismo que usar el Kagebushin. Cada persona en la que el usuario se divide tiene conciencia propia. En principio todas son iguales, pero cada copia una es capaz de cambiar dependiendo de lo que viva mientras esta activa. Esas conciencias no se fusionan al momento de que el efecto del NL se desvanece, sino que permanecen en un estado pasivo en la mente de usuario del NL.

Si el NL solo se usara en batalla, el único efecto que el usuario experimentaría es que cada clon suyo atacaría de la forma que en su opinión encuentre más efectiva, pero si usa en la vida diaria, puede haber efectos colaterales más serio.

El caso es que Naruko fue codiciosa e hizo que cada copia aprendiera algo distinto. Como Naruko tiene la resistencia natural de un Uzumaki, ella puede soportar los clones por una cantidad insana de tiempo y como además es un "Naruto", naturalmente tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad que inevitablemente está presente en cada conciencia dividida. Provocando que de esa forma que cada fuera igual de importante que la original.

Admito que el Nine Lives es una completa fumada, pero en mi opinión este SG es al menos una visión sensata de lo que en verdad podría pasar si a alguien se le va la mano con el uso de los Kagebushin. Admitamos que es una locura que pretendamos que Naruto use 100 o 1000 clones para aprender todo lo que se supone que debió aprender durante la serie y no quede frito con el cumulo de pensamientos que le pasaría la totalidad de los clones.

Ahora en otro tema….

¡Urghh! ¡Arghh! ¿¡Por qué cerebro!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué te bloqueas al momento de actualizar otros fics, pero creas ideas para otros dos mientras hago este capítulo?

Confieso que ya tengo el primer capítulo de una historia en espera de publicación, (debido a que es parte del "proyecto"), pero no contaba con que nacerían otras dos historias a partir del desarrollo de este capítulo.

¿La razón?

Son ideas que bien pueden aplicadas a protagonistas de otras historias y no quiero que se queden a medio desarrollo en este. No es tenga flojera de hacerlo aquí, es que simplemente me parece interesante escribir como sería un Naruto con una versión del Nine Lives (sin la personalidad múltiple, simplemente tendrá muchos poderes a su disposición) o Issei con magia E*****.

En cualquier caso. Ninguna de las tres nuevas historia vera luz este año. Simplemente quiero tenerlos al tanto de que en algún momento las publicare.

 **IJBHI** : Gracias.

 **og095533** : Gracias, eso hare.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias XD.

 **Genjuki** : Es un desperdicio matarlo, cuando puede ser usado en el futuro. Gracias por tu reviww.

 **Trollmemex** : mis fics siempre tendrán ese tipo de giros. Espero que tu dudas quedaran claras con el capitulo.

 **Kamen Rider Predator** : Tranquilo, uno entiende que en esas condiciones es difícil tomarse un tiempo para leer. A pesar de que Xenovia es una magnifica opción, realmente quería que Naruto tuviera una Nobleza con compañeros a la par de él. La peliazul por desgracia tendría muchos problemas para llegar a ese punto. Irina no está fuera del alcance de Issei, por el contrario está más cerca de él por esta deslingada de la de Iglesia.

 **Elchabon** : Jeje. No responderé a tu pregunta. XD. Gracias y también te deseo felices fiestas.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gusto todo.

 **Zafir09** : Naruko e Isane está fuera de discusión, pero tengo una sorpresa.

 **SumonerDante** : Bingo. En capítulos anteriores di pistas sobre cuál era el trasfondo de la historia. Solo es cuestión de conectar los hilos.

 **Skull Flame** : -Me gustan las chicas de Infinite Stratos, pero el trasfondo de sus armaduras y la utilidad de estas vs demonios y dragones limito su inclusión.

-Lei el manga Freezing recientemente y me pareció que ellas eran ideales para la nobleza de Seekvaira. Faltan un par de personajes de Fairy Tail.

-Siempre espera lo inesperado.

-Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo.

 **Jack480** : ¿Esto fue lo suficientemente pronto? XD. Gracias por el review.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

.

.

.

.

-Gracias, Perseus. Para ser la primera vez que te molestas en escuchar una sugerencia mía, debo decir que me sorprende que la siguieras sin dudarlo.

-Tssk. Solo lo hice porque descubrí una información bastante escabrosa y porque estás haciendo es algo completamente fuera de tu naturaleza, con lo que puedo intuir que estas en algo muy grande.

-No. Esta vez no estoy haciendo nada destacable. Solo soy un simple Pawn de un juego un poco más elaborado.

-Exactamente eso es lo que me preocupa. Ya sabes que no voy a permitir que hagas algo como darle Inframundo a tu hermana. Sería igual de malo tenerla a ella, en reemplazo de Hades.

-Tal objetivo no tiene sentido en este mundo. No te preocupes por ello.

-Si lo hare y por eso mande a llamar a los escuadrones que me servirían de refuerzo en caso de que algo saliera mal con tu búsqueda. Estoy seguro que ellos también se interesaran por este mundo.

-Da igual. Ya tengo formas para lidiar como "mi equipo".

-Eso es lo de menos. También el equipo de ella vendrá.

-…..

-¿Te pico la lengua el cuervo?

-¿Si sabes que ella seguramente va matarnos cuando se entere de lo que hicimos, verdad?

-…...

-No hablo de algo como molernos a golpes. Es completamente seguro que nos va a sacar el alma y luego nos torturara hasta el fin de los tiempos por "burlarnos" de ella. No se tu, pero yo todavía tengo pesadillas luego del incidente con su espejo.

-Yo…..de verdad no pensé muy bien en ese detalle.

-Sí. Por esa misma razón ahora es fijo que me abstendré de decirte en donde estoy.

-Ella tiene las habilidades para encontrarte, ¿sabes?

-No contaría con ello. Ya no soy la misma persona que conocieron.

-Nunca me he molestado en conocerte, Byakuran, y realmente no está mi planes.

¿Ya saben quién podría ser la Queen de Naruto? Las pistas ya fueron dadas.


	12. Cap 12

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 12**

[Días después]

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Devuélvame eso, Isane-san!-se escucho de una tierna, pero desesperada voz.

-Solo déjame tenerla un tiempo más-dijo otra voz en tono juguetón. -Quiero saber qué tipo de ropa interior usa Asia-chan.

-¡No necesitas tomarla para ello!-reclamo por otro lado Irina. -¡Devuélveme la mía!

Ante ese comentario, Issei no pudo hacer otra cosa que golpear su cabeza contra una pared de su habitación. El estaba entre lo que podía considerarse el paraíso y el infierno de cualquier joven de preparatoria. Tenía la dicha de tener a tres hermosas jóvenes cambiándose en la habitación contigua a la suya, pero el cruel destino había puesto una traba que impedía que satisficiera su deseo de espiar. La presencia de Isane.

La castaña era una chica hermosa, no lo podía negar, pero dado que tenía el conocimiento de que ella era una versión femenina de su persona proveniente de otro mundo, Issei simplemente tenía que ponerse un freno.

Si ella hubiera sido una hermana de cualquier categoría, el estaba dispuesto a pasar de largo tal detalle, pues una hermana era uno de esos elementos esenciales en un harem. Sin embargo, dado que ella era el caso antes expuesto, la cosa no podía ser llevada de la misma manera.

Issei amaba los oppai, no había nada que lo cambiara. No obstante, ese amor no implicaba que él quisiera tener un par pegado en su cuerpo y perder la parte más esencial de su anatomía. Eso estaba mas allá de cualquier deseo pervertido que pudiera tener.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias no hubiera tenido tal conflicto existencial, pero las jugarretas que le habían jugado los **Kagebushin** de Naruto le hacían más consciente del tema.

El asunto era que su contraparte femenina representaba ese punto gris en el que podría cuestionar su amor hacia los oppai y por ello prefería mantenerla alejada de sus fantasías.

No es que se incomodara con su presencia. Simplemente prefería mantener su relación como una buena amistad o como una sana relación de primos, que era básicamente como ahora se presentarían, debido a las condiciones de su traslado a su hogar.

A Issei aun le parecía extraño que Isane y sus compañeros decidieran reencarnarse como Demonios, dado que se mostraban muy centrados con la misión que tenían. Bueno, su contraparte ella si había presentado una razón muy válida y realmente no la culpaba por su decisión.

Resulta que Isane era huérfana. Ella había perdido a sus padres en un accidente a una temprana edad. No tenía a nadie que se ocupara de ella, por lo que termino en un orfanato. Su condición como portadora de un Sacred Gear hizo difícil que pudiera conseguir un hogar normal, por lo que al final se vio "adoptada" por Counter Force, quien estaba interesada en el poder que poseía.

Aun cuando ese hecho dio como resultado el que su existencia se resumiera a ser un soldado de un bien mayor, el deseo de tener una familia no había desaparecido en lo absoluto. Isane tenía el suficiente temple para evitar las tentaciones de un enemigo que quisiera engatusarle, pero al momento que Percy le comento sobre la posibilidad de convertirse en un Demonio de ese mundo, ella no dudo ni un momento en mandar todo al diablo y aprovechar la oportunidad de acercarse a la que pudo ser su familia.

Esto no lo hizo de forma arbitraria, ella le pidió (rogo) a Issei que le permitiera inmiscuirse en su hogar, no importaba la forma en que fuese. Isane sabía que era muy egoísta de su parte pedirle a otra persona que compartiera sus padres, por lo que ofreció a su contraparte enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido sobre su Sacred Gear.

Dada la historia contada, Issei no se negó en lo absoluto en la petición. No se preocupo tanto por lo ofrecido, porque comprendía los deseos de su contraparte por una vida normal.

A pesar de los beneficios, el no había pedido ser el Sekiryutei o ser reencarnado como un Demonio. Aun había cosas de su vida normal que extrañaba y no sabía qué hacer en caso de que en algún momento le ofrecieran la oportunidad de recuperarlas. Era un hecho que eso no pasaría, por lo que al menos era feliz por poder compartir la gracia de tener a sus padres consigo.

A los señores Hyoudou no les molesto en lo absoluto el recibir a Isane en su hogar. Estaban encantados por tener a alguien como Asia, pero la idea de tener a alguien que en verdad podía pasar por su hija les emociono mucho más.

La Argento era agradecida con todo lo que enseñaba la señora Hyoudou, pero actuaba así más por cortesía que por en verdad apreciar en verdad el gesto. Isane era un caso distinto. Ella deseaba saber que era tener una familia y quería pasar cada momento posible con la mujer que era un reflejo de su propia madre.

Ahora tocando el punto de su procreadora, le parecía bastante injusto el hecho de que sus padres siempre le lamentaran a todas veces por su actitud pervertida y no le dijeran nada a Isane, siendo que ella era mucho más atrevida. Estaban siendo completamente injustos.

Issei estaba plenamente decidió a exponer tal injusticia, pero el sonido de algo cayéndose en el suelo disipo sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye! ¡Porque en el nombre del Señor estas oliendo las bragas de Asia!-reclamo Irina.

-Estoy memorizando su olor. Si Asia-chan llega a extraviarse en alguna ocasión, yo seré capaz de encontrarla en un santiamén-explico Isane sin una pisca de vergüenza en su voz.

-¿¡Qué clase de habilidad profana es esa!?

-Una de clase dios guerrero pervertido-respondió Isane con orgullo.

-¿¡Y te atreves a decirlo cuando acabas de que Asia se desmallara!?

-Sé que mis habilidades tiene un precio, pero estoy dispuesta pagarlo.

-¡Tu!

-Oh, y también puedo quitar prendas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Te digo que no me quites mi ropa!

 _-Ddraig. Se me sincero. ¿Yo también actuó así de mal?_ -dijo Issei a la espíritu de su Sacred Gaer. Nunca había lamentado ser un pervertido de primera, pero el escucha tal actitud de contraparte femenina le hacía analizar un poco su comportamiento.

 **-[Yo diría que estas un par de niveles por debajo ella, compañero]-** respondió el dragón rojo.

 _-Menos mal_ -se dijo Issei aliviado.

 _ **-[Pero…]**_

 _-¿Pero?_

 _ **-[Si tomamos en consideración todas fantasías tuyas, tal vez tu estés en mismo. Necesito recordarte lo mucho que te esforzarte creando el Dress Beaker, siendo que pudiste trabajar en otras cosas más productivas.]**_

 _-¡Discúlpame por no ser tan dotado como Isane!-_ dijo el castaño con cierta vergüenza. – _Te recuerdo que solo soy un chico ordinario que se convirtió de repente en el Sekiryutei._

 _ **-[Bueno, ciertamente esa chica tiene habilidades que están más allá del simple esfuerzo. Ser capaz de aplicar la habilidad Transfer en fenómenos físicos como la gravedad y la luminosidad están más allá de lo que hayan hecho cualquiera de mis anteriores portadores.]**_

 _-¿En serio es tan raro?_

 _ **-[Mmmmm. Tal vez no. Después de todo el Boosted Gear es un Sacred Gear que altera la realidad en cierta instancia. Naturalmente los dragones podemos duplicar nuestro poder en un momento de adrenalina, pero hacerlo de forma casi ilimitada es algo que obviamente necesita mayor esfuerzo.]**_

 _-¿Cómo es que tu conseguiste esa habilidad, Ddraig?_

 _ **-[Lo desarrolle tras años de rivalidad con Albion.]**_

 _-¿Uno puede hacer eso solo peleando con alguien?_

 _ **-[S-si. E-es algo completamente natural]**_ _-_ dijo el dragón con sospechoso tono nervioso.

 _-Como digas-_ dijo Issei suspirando, para entonces notar que las chicas se habían tranquilizado. – _Creo que lo mejor es que salga a dar una vuelta. Naruto-sensei me dio el día libre y sería aprovechar la ocasión para despejar la mente. Según comento Rias pronto habrá una reunión entre las tres facciones y estoy seguro que habrá alguna pelea allí._

 _ **-[Eres el Sekiryutei. Tu vida siempre estará llena de peleas.]**_

 _-Por favor no me lo recuerdes_ -respondió el castaño con cierto pesar.

[En la dimensión del **Amenoukihashi** de Naruto]

-Ya veo-dijo Naruko mostrándose al terminar de escuchar el relato de Naruto sobre su actual condición como "heredero" del clan Zagan.

Luego de meditarlo bien y consultarlo con Gyuki y Shukaku, el "Zagan" decidió incluir a la rubia en el secreto, ya que sentía que había varias razones importantes para ello.

Primero, el gran parecido entre ellos haría que algunos se hicieran preguntas, por lo que lo mejor era proponerle a la chica que se hiciera pasar por un familiar muy lejano. Implicaría aceptar que su clan tenía miembros híbridos, pero tomando en consideración el que Kii ya era una y a él le importaba un comino ese hecho, realmente no importaba ese detalle.

Lo segundo es que le parecía que Naruko era alguien bastante diligente, por lo que no le extrañaría que ella misma desenmascarada su secreto en algún momento y le metiera en problemas. Lo mejor era pedir su apoyo, antes de que toda su lealtad fuera a Rias y hablara con ella al respecto.

-¿Entonces qué piensas?-pregunto Naruto a la rubia de lentes.

-Que eres un completo idiota-respondió Naruko sin pelos en la lengua.

-¿Eh?-dijo Naruto sorprendido ante la reacción.

-Quiero decir, sería muy hipócrita de mi parte decirte algo sobre asumir el puesto de una persona que no eres y entiendo las razones de tus acciones, pero me hiere ver que dejes a un lado el gran legado que tienes contigo-dijo la rubia severamente.

-Mmmmm. Lo siento. Me doy por vencido. ¿De qué legado me estás hablando?-dijo Naruto pensando en el hecho de que solo era un huérfano mas del ataque del Kyuibi.

-Me refiero a la sangre Uzumaki que tienes en tus venas.

-Esto….. ¿Y eso que tiene de especial?-dijo Naruto antes de ser asaltado por un instinto asesino.

-¿¡Acaso quieres morir!?-dijo amenazantemente la Naruko de cuatro coletas, quien curiosamente desplego sus alas Demoniacas en virtud de la tretica actitud que mostraba. -¿¡Te atreves a decir que el legado que nos ha dejado nuestra madre no es especial!?

-Ese es problema. Yo soy huérfano, Naruko. Nunca conocí a mis padres-explico el rubio.

-Oh-dijo Naruko aplacando su furia y volviendo a su estado de lentes. –Entiendo. Si ese es el caso, no puedo culparte.

-Está más que claro que nuestro caso es similar al de Issei e Isane. Somos la misma persona, pero provenimos de dos universos distintos y hay muchas diferencias entre nosotros. Sin embargo, también hay similitudes. ¿Sera que puedes orientarme con ellas? Presiento que tu puedes saber más sobre mi historia de lo que aparentemente yo mismo se.

-De acuerdo. Pon atención.

[Veinte minutos después]

-¿¡Es una jodida broma!?-dijo Naruto casi echando chispas por todo lo que oyó.

El ser hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki no solo significaba que era el primogénito del que fue el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, sino que también era miembro de clan de la misma envergadura que el Uchiha y el Hyuga. Bajo esas condiciones, su anterior vida en el mundo shinobi parecía un mal chiste.

No es que hubiera gustado ser un mártir con un palo en culo como pasaba con Sasuke, pero tampoco le parecía justo el haber sido tratado como un completo paria siendo que tenía el legado dejado por sus padres.

-A veces es un poco mortificante cargar con todo el peso que conlleva tener padres como los nuestros, pero la verdad no puedo quejarme. Todo su esfuerzo fue lo que forjo mi vida-dijo Naruko.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Gran parte de lo que conozco fue gracias a lo que ellos desarrollaron como shinobi o los vínculos que ellos crearon con otras personas. Ciertamente tuve que poner mucho de mí para aprender esas cosas y para poder convencer a esas personas de que me enseñaran, pero en definitiva fueron Minato y Kushina los que hicieron lo que soy ahora.

 **-¿Una loca de atar?-** comento por lo bajo Gyuki, quien como Shukaku, veía al par desde un lado del paraje.

-Ellos ya no están contigo, ¿verdad?

-Temo que no. Ellos fallecieron en acción cuando tenía 10 años.

-Lamento tu perdida.

-Tranquilo. Dadas las circunstancias, debo considerarme afortunada por tenerlos durante mi niñez.

-Ya lo creo. Supongo que pudiste conocerlos a detalle.

-Podría decirse que sí. Ellos dedicaron mucho de su tiempo a cuidarme mientras yo era una niña-dijo la rubia riendo con melancolía por los recuerdos. –Lo único malo fue que ellos pusieron especial a que tuviera una niñez normal y no se molestaron mucho con mi entrenamiento shinobi. Fue a partir de su muerte que empecé mis esfuerzos en el área.

-Disculpa si resulto indiscreto, pero me gustaría saber con quienes entrenaste.

-En lo absoluto. Me gusta hablar de ello-respondió con felicidad la chica. -El primero que se ocupo de entrenarme fue Kakashi-nii-dijo la rubia de una coleta. – Como el principal aprendiz de mi padre, era natural que él me enseñara gran parte de su Ninjutsu. Incluso me enseño a usar el **Raikiri**.

En un lugar lejano, cierto ciclope sintió que su vida estaba en un gran peligro

-Luego estuvieron los ancianos del clan Uzumaki. Mi madre fue un miembro destacable, por lo que ellos confiaron en que sería perfectamente capaz de aprender el arte del Fuinjutsu que ellos usaban-dijo la chica con peinado de trenza -¿Qué sabes tú sobre el tema?

-Lo elemental, pero gracias a Shukaku y Gyuki puedo sellar todo tipo de cosas.

-Hmmm. Eso está completamente mal. Es ilógico que un Uzumaki solo maneje lo básico del Fuinjutsu-dijo la chica ajustándose los lentes. –Pero bueno, con tal de que en efecto hayas podido dominar lo que sea que hayas entrenado, no puedo criticarte. Al menos tú no sufriste el mismo destino que yo sufrí con la princesa babosa.

-¿Tsunade?

-T-tsunade-sama, es muy aterradora-dijo la rubia de cabello lacio en un estado lloroso

-Oh, comprendo-dijo Naruto, entendiendo que su contraparte había recibido un entrenamiento tipo espartano de la Senju y no lo había aguantado.

-Sin embargo, pude aprender mucho de Orochimaru-sama-dijo la rubia asumiendo un peinado twin drills y un hablar más refinado, características que le hacían muy parecida a Ravel.

-¿¡Como demonios te hiciste alumna de ese maniaco!?-exclamo Naruto impresionado por la revelación.

-Ciertamente los métodos de Orochimaru-sama no siempre son convencionales, pero su maestría con el Ninjutsu es innegable y es un tutor inestimable para su manejo.

-Definitivamente el mundo es muy grande-dijo Naruto suspirando con pesadumbres.

-Por eso mismo no podía confórmame con esos lloricas de la escuela shinobi Konoha. Debía apuntar más alto y aprender del rival padre, el actual cabeza de la escuela shinobi Kumo. Ay Yotsuki-dijo la chica con los pompones alborotados.

-¿Quién es ese.

 **-Ay...Si mi memoria no me falla, ese es nombre que suelen asumir los que ostentan el cargo de Raikage en Kumo** -explico el Hachibi.

-Él es el luchador entre los luchadores. Ciertamente papá le ganaba en términos de habilidad y velocidad, pero en fuerza Ay es el mejor-dijo Naruko con cierta emoción.

-¿Y acaso no te entrenaste con Jiraiya?-pregunto Naruto.

-Naturalmente. El Ero-Sennin fue el que me facilito las técnicas de mis padres-dijo ella con un peinado de una sola coleta. -Me ocupe aprenderlas todas para poder refinar lo que ellos no pudieron, pero también me preocupe de desarrollar un estilo propio que mostrara mi propia esencia. El Kenjutsu.

 **-Buajajaja. Parece que en verdad has estado perdiendo el tiempo, Naruto** -dijo burlonamente Shukaku.

-¡Silencio! Hice grandes avances creando cosas como el Rasenshuriken-dijo el rubio en su defensa.

-Oh, ¿tú también lo sabes hacer? Bien por ti. Yo estoy en proceso de integrar dos elementos a un mismo **Rasengan** -dijo la chica haciendo que el rubio soltara la quijada. -Sin un Kekkei Genkai elemental el trabajo se hace pesado, pero presumo dentro de poco por fin podre alcanzar elementos como el Hyoton usando el **Rasengan** como punto de unión elemental.

-Ok, esa es definitivamente una buena idea. El Rasengan es el jutsu que emplea mejor la Manipulación de la Forma y posiblemente lograras tu objetivo si lo usas para ese fin.

-Agradezco tu opinión.

-¿Y qué tal vas con el Senjutsu?

-¿¡Esa cosa con los sapos y las serpientes!? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Es demasiado asqueroso!-dijo Naruko en su forma "Ravel".

 _-Bueno. Al menos tengo eso a mi favor_ -pensó Naruto aliviado con la información, pero estresado por la idea de cómo reaccionaría Ravel a esa personalidad de su contraparte.

-Ahora dime. ¿Qué tan provechosas te han resultado esas habilidades tuyas de Demonio? ¿Es mejor que el Ninjutsu?-dijo Naruko con una sola coleta.

-Sí y no. El Poder Demoniaco destaca por su versatilidad, pero necesitas de mucha concentración para poder crear y estabilizar una habilidad en particular. Los Demonios puros tienen la ventaja de poseer habilidades innatas que están preestablecidas en sus cuerpos al mero estilo de los Kekkei Genkai, pero los reencarnados como tú no tienen esa suerte. Describiéndole de una forma sencilla, tú tienes la posibilidad de inventar un Ninjutsu desde cero. Tus limitantes son tu capacidad para concebir cada detalle del fenómeno que quieres crear y la energía que tienes que proveer para lograrlo.

-¿Entonces yo podría hacer algo como una técnica que desintegrara todo lo que toque?

-Para empezar debería hacerte saber que hay una habilidad como esa, el Poder de la Destrucción. Sus portadores son los del clan Bael, el Satán Sirzchs y justamente tú Rey, Rias Gremory. Tal habilidad permite a su usuario destruir cualquier cosa a un nivel celular, por lo que no es algo que puedas crear así como así.

-Se algunas cosas sobre el Jinton. No creo que sea tan difícil de replicar.

-El Poder Demoniaco es mucho más inestable que el Chakra. No debes tomarlo a la ligera.

-Mmmm. De acuerdo. Te tomare la palabra. De todas formas mis ideas para usar el Poder Demoniaco son otras.

-Trata de solo centrarte en una en particular y luego hacer sub-ramas de esta. De esa forma evitaras sobrecargarte.

-Ese no es problema. Mis otra yo tenemos muy claro que trabajara cada una-dijo la Naruko de lentes.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No te lo dije? Rias uso tres de sus piezas Pawn para reencarnar a tres de mis yo-aclaro la rubia, al aun confundido Naruto.

 **-Compadezco al que escriba la biografía de esta** -comento Gyuki.

-Te explico. El Nine Lives mantiene al margen los efectos de las decisiones que tome cada una de nosotros. Solo yo y otras dos de nosotras somos demonios. Las otras seis siguen siendo completamente humanas.

-¿En serio tu Sacred Gear puede hacer eso?

-Por puesto. Hace rato que estábamos buscando por una raza interesante en la que convertirme. Algunas votaban por convertirse en Vampiro, pero nos gusta mucho el sol para ello. Licántropo también es una opción, pero la luna llena haría estragos con los horarios que establecimos para usar este cuerpo…..-dijo Naruko mientras relataba sus opciones.

- _Cada día odio más los Sacred Gear-_ pensó Naruto, reclamando al Dios muerto por crear tan ilógicos aparatos. –Un momento, me reclamas por no apreciar mi sangre Uzumaki, pero tú no la dudaste mucho al momento de convertirte en una Demonio-comento el rubio ante esa incongruencia en el discurso inicial de su contraparte.

-No es como si los Uzumaki entráramos muy bien en el concepto de humanidad, ¿sabes? ¿A ti no te ha pasado que te han herido hasta decir basta y de todas formas sigues vivo?

-Yo tal vez he recibido un par de Chidori más de lo que una persona normal podría soportar-dijo Naruto recordando su pelea con su ex-compañero.

-Esos son tus genes Uzumaki actuando. Necesitan de litros y litros de Chakra para funcionar, pero pueden curarte de la gran mayoría de las heridas que sufras.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas-dijo Naruto, entendiendo que el Kyubi no era el único responsable tras sus habilidades regenerativas.

-Los del clan no molestaran si yo me convierto en una Demonio, en cuanto sea capaz de aportar una mejora a nuestro Fuinjutsu bajo tal condición.

-Por lo visto ellos son bastante liberales.

-Todo con tal de subsistir en el mundo en el vivimos. Hasta presentarme esta oportunidad, mi aporte al clan era participar en uno de los equipos de Counter Force.

-Así que esa es tu razón por la que estas en el mismo equipo de Percy.

-Exacto. A pesar de lo que sea que te haya dicho Jackson, no todos lo que se unen a Counter Force tienen asuntos Hades. Counter Force es el principal grupo de guerreros de Japón, así que hay todo tipo de personas involucradas en el.

-No suena nada mal.

-En efecto. Yo diría que el mayor logro de la organización es atender a los jóvenes con problemas por tener poderes particulares.

-¿Hablas de los Sacred Gear?

-No en su totalidad. Es cierto que los Sacred Gear son una carga, pero a también hay otras cosas que pueden resultar un estigma en la vida de las personas. Counter Force busca que esas personas conviertan ese estigma en un poder que pueda ser de provecho para todos.

-Creo entiendo el punto-dijo Naruto pensando en su condición como jinchuriki.

-Algunos consideran ese trabajo como algo inútil, pero las consecuencias de no hacer nada resultan bastante evidentes. La Khaos Brigade puede considerarse una de ellas-dijo Naruko suspirando con pesadez.

-Me da la impresión que tu y los demás tienen mucha historia con ese grupo.

-Tenemos de sobra-dijo la chica acomodando sus lentes nerviosamente. –Por ejemplo, la ex-novia de Percy opto por dejarlo y unirse a la Khaos Brigade, porque prefería seguir el camino de otro amigo suyo que pertenece a dicho equipo.

-Auch-dijo Naruto imaginándose el impacto del tal suceso.

-Por favor no digas que yo fui la que hable del tema. A él no le gusta hablar de ello-comento la rubia en un tono algo suplicante, antes pasar al siguiente punto. –Luego está la Hakuryutei. Ella es una acérrima rival de Isane y Byakuran, por lo que su mera presencia es signo de una batalla inevitable esta cerca.

-Tengo una idea del porque el conflicto con Isane, pero no entiendo porque ese otro sujeto está involucrado.

-Simple. Valeria y Byakuran son unos hermanos terriblemente competitivos.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿no sería lógico buscar al Hakuryutei de este mundo? Posiblemente el haya entrando en contacto con su objetivo.

-¡Fantástica idea! Le diré a Rias que me ayude con ello.

-¿Y cuál es tu historia?

-Esa…..es delicada. No sé si entenderás mi punto de vista.

-Es sobre Sasuke, ¿verdad?-intuyo Naruto, sorprendiendo a su contraparte. -¿El pertenece a la Khaos Brigade?

-Debí suponer que contigo también se aplicaba una situación similar-dijo la chica de una coleta suspirando. -¿En tu mundo es también un emo vengador?

-¿Un qué?-dijo Naruto desencajado por el epíteto.

-Lo siento. Así es como le dice Percy. El es de América, así que sus jergas tienden a ser confusas-explico la rubia. –Me refiero a que si el Sasuke que tú conoces también está obsesionado con vengar a su clan.

-En efecto. No sé qué será de él en este momento, pero estoy seguro que seguirá concentrado en ese asunto.

-Qué pena. Como miembro de un clan, entiendo la frustración que él posee, pero me duele que aun no reconozca que los Uchiha en verdad estaban involucrados en cosas turbias.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-No hay nada totalmente concluyente, pero se dice que ellos estaban planeando un golpe de Estado y por eso que Itachi les asesino. Él le tenía más lealtad a su país que a su propia familia.

-Eso no lo sabía. Aunque a decir verdad, nunca me moleste en investigar mucho el asunto. Solo me preocupaba por el porqué era mi amigo y no quería que se metiera en problemas-dijo Naruto, creyendo que era oportuno no mencionar la deserción del Uchiha con Orochimaru.

-Lo mismo va para mí. El es un amigo de la infancia y lo menos que quiero es que se meta en un problema del que no pueda salir.

-Eso es muy gentil de tu parte.

-Lo es, ¿verdad? Los demás piensan que mi atención a él es porque estoy enamorada de él, pero ese no es el caso. Quiero decir, es guapo y fue mi primer beso, pero prefiero pensar en Sasuke solo como un amigo-dijo la chica sonrojada al rubio que quedo en blanco ante aquellas palabras.

 _-¡Maldita sea!-_ expreso mentalmente Naruto con gran estupor. - _¿¡Ósea que tengo que aceptar que mi primer beso fue con Sasuke!?_ -pensó recordando ese hecho en la academia, a la vez maldecía al universo por hacer que semejante aberración fuera un hecho aparentemente inevitable. _-¡A la mierda con la moderación! Pensaba dejar el asunto de conseguir novia para después, pero si no consigo una cuanto antes, siento que este tema me va a perturbar para siempre_ -pensó bastante alterado.

-¡Hey, Naruto! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Naruko ante la repentina palidez que mostro su contraparte.

-S-si. Eso solo que me acorde de algo que no debí recordar.

-Mmmmm. Eso me recuerda que debería regresar a Kuoh-dijo la chica ahora con su trenza. –Según mis estimaciones, hoy debería ser el día en el que los otros equipos de Counter Force arriben a este mundo y debo reunirme con ellos para ponerlos al tanto de la situación.

-Aun no entiendo porque los tenían que convocar-se quejo Naruto. -¿Ustedes no se encargarían de buscar a su objetivo ustedes mismos?

-Es cierto que ese asunto está en nuestra lista de quehaceres, pero a diferencia de Jackson, Isane y yo si decidimos disfrutar de la satisfacción que ofrece la preparatoria a sus estudiantes. Además tenemos responsabilidades como Demonios del clan Gremory y no nos molesta cumplirlas. Si tenemos el apoyo de nuestros compañeros, nos sacaremos el inconveniente de Byakuran en un santiamén.

-Entiendo, solo por favor asegúrense de que sus amigos no causen ningún alboroto.

-Yo no puedo prometer nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú no deberías asumir que nosotros somos los miembros más extravagantes de Counter Force-dijo Naruko con cierta vergüenza.

-… ¿Te molestaría que acompañara en esa tarea?-pregunto Naruto pensando en que aquellas personas posiblemente también serian un dolor en el trasero.

-En absoluto. De por si me gustaría que Percy también nos acompañe. Después de todo el es líder de nuestro escuadrón.

-¿Alguna razón por la que tu estés a cargo? Quiero decir, pareces saber más que ellos dos.

-Eso cierto, pero la capitana que supervisa a Counter Force no confía mucho en mi capacidad de liderazgo-dijo la rubia con pesar. –Piensa que podría tener problemas al momento de tomar decisiones importantes.

 _ **-**_ _Tiene_ _ **total lógica-**_ pensaron Naruto, Gyuki y Shukaku.

-Que mal-comento el rubio dejando a un lado su verdadera opinión. –Pero bueno, lo mejor es que nos vayamos. Solo recuerda que todo lo que te dije es un secreto.

-Oh….sobre eso. En ese caso tal vez tu no quieras ir conocer a nuestros compañeros-dijo Naruko empezando mostrarse nerviosa.

-¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio de opinión?

-Hay dos que parecen detectores de mentiras con patas. Puedes ocultarles pequeñas cosas, pero algo como tu caso lo detectaran al instante.

-Tomare el riesgo.

-Ese ya es tu problema. Yo por lo menos no mostrare mi rostro por un rato, de lo contrario estaré en peligro-dijo la chica de trenza, justo antes pasara tener un peinado de cola de caballo. –Perfecto, en esta forma ella no se enterara tan rápido.

 _-Yo en verdad quisiera saber si ella usa_ _ **Henge**_ _o simplemente sabe peinarse muy rápido_ -se pregunto Naruto, bajo el asentimiento de los Bijuu. -¿Te preocupa algo en especial?

-Puede que haya alguien que no se llevara muy bien el hecho de que yo y los demás nos hayamos convertido en Demonios.

-Esa persona tiene algún resentimiento a los Demonios.

-Yo no diría que les tiene resentimiento, pero presiento que tal vez ella se sienta ofendida por las Evil Pieces.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si estuviera completamente de acuerdo con ellas. No hará daño conocerles.

[Más tarde, en las calles de Kuoh]

Incluso sin tomar en consideración los incidentes con los Demonios, Ángeles Caídos y demás cosas, Issei tenía que reconocer que su ciudad no era un lugar con una seguridad perfecta. No faltaban las bandas de jóvenes revoltosos que se dedicaban a importunar a los demás. Siendo que él vivía en una zona más o menos acomodada y que estudiaba en la academia Kuoh, era realmente extraño que se topara con uno de esos grupos.

Por supuesto, era todavía más raro el encontrar a media docena de chicos derribados en suelo con severos hematomas en sus rostros. Todos aparentemente noqueados por una chica de cabello rosado.

-Ja. Eso les enseñara a no importunar de nuevo a una chica que no quiere andar con unas basuras como ustedes-dijo la chica apretando sus nudillos, los cuales estaban recubiertos por unos guantes para artes marciales.

-Ellos no te estaban importunando, Benitsubasa. Ellos se fijaron fue en mi-dijo una chica de cabello verde.

-Nah. Ellos también quisieron sobrepasarse conmigo, Monet.

-Para nada. Escuche claramente cuando uno de ellos dijo que no quería nada con una tabla de planchar-dijo la peliverde, provocando que a la otra se le marcaran varias venitas en el rostro.

-¡Que no estoy plana!

No le habían pedido su opinión, pero Issei difería con el comentario de la pelirrosa. Incluso Sakura tenía más busto que ella. Solo unos cuantos centímetros, pero al menos la Haruno si tenía algo que sostener con un sostén.

La chica peliverde en cambio estaba al nivel de Akeno en cuanto atributos, aunque le ganaba a la que Himejima al tener un aire más sexy por la mirada afilada que le daban sus ojos amarillos.

A Issei le quedo claro de inmediato que esas dos chicas no eran normales. No solo por la pelea en la que se metieron, sino porque ambas tenían una elevada cantidad de aura que podía ser apreciada desde la esquina desde donde les apreciaba.

Ellas no portaban un uniforme específico como Percy y las demás, pero tampoco tenían ropas muy comunes. Mientras que Benitsubasa usaba una blusa-kimono de color negro y unos pantaloncillos cortos de color rojo, Monet usaba camiseta verde y unos pantaloncillos de jean. Con tal apariencia, a Issei no le extrañaba que aquellos bandidos decidieran molestarlas, pues en verdad en eran provocativas.

Lo cierto para Issei era que de no ser porque esas chicas habían resulto la situación por su cuenta, el hubiera intervenido por voluntad propia. Ciertamente el debía evitar destacar en lo posible, pero le parecía absurdo matarse entrenando para luego no poder usar su fuerza en algo útil.

Sin embargo, a raíz de los hechos, no era la fuerza sino el cerebro lo que tenía que actuar. No creía que seguirlas fuera muy buena idea, por lo que lo mejor era poner al tanto a Naruto para saber cómo debería proceder.

Issei ya se disponía a pasarle un mensaje a su Rey, cuando una mano sujeto su muñeca.

-No se cuales su intenciones, pero prefería que desistieras de cualquiera que sean tus intenciones-dijo una chica que le detuvo.

-¡A-Asia!-dijo Issei perplejo ante la apariencia que la chica que le detuvo.

-¡Grrr! ¿¡A quien rayos llamas Asia!?-reclamo la chica que entonces tiro al castaño a un lado. – ¡Mi nombre es Joan!

Debido a su entrenamiento, Issei no tuvo muchos problemas para reponerse del lanzamiento. Claro que eso no cambio el hecho de que él estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de mostrada por la chica, ahora identificada como Joan, debido a que Asia difícilmente podría lograr una maniobra como esa.

Tal vez si estaba confundido sobre la identidad de la chica que veía, pero de todas formas no podía pasar por alto la semejanza que existía entre ella y la Argento.

El rostro que compartían era exactamente el mismo, aunque la presente tenía una expresión de odio que era inimaginable en Asia. El largo cabello dorado de la ex-monja, quedaba en una perfecta contraposición con el cabello corto de color plateado que poseía Joan. La peliplata tenía ojos amarrillo pálido y no esmeralda, causando que la chica pareciera una especie de Asia sombría o algo por el estilo. Incluso sus ropas hacían parecer eso, pues usaba un largo vestido negro como los de Ravel, solo que este no tenía mangas y tenía unos encajes de felpa negra.

-Así que aun faltaba un idiota por golpear-dijo Benitsubasa pegando sus nudillos.

-No lo creo. El seguramente no estaba espiándonos-dijo Monet.

-¡No estaba espiándolas! –aclaro Issei. –Solo me vi atraído por el alboroto que hicieron.

-Lo creería si no me hubieras llamado de esa forma-dijo Joan. -¿Quién eres?

-Solo un joven ordinario que pasaba por aquí.

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo-dijo la peliplata haciendo aparecer en sus manos una espada negra.

-Glup-expreso Issei, pensando el meollo en el que se acaba de meter.

[En otra parte]

-Perseus Jackson….. Tu tienes mucho que explicar-fueron la tétricas palabras de una joven con una capa purpura que de repente apareció tras Percy, nada mas este se reunió con Naruto y Naruko en el apartamento del primero.

-Raven….Que bueno verte-dijo el pelinegro, no solo incomodo por ser llamado por su nombre de pila.

Naruto tenía bastante presente que su nuevo compañero mentía, pues este inmediatamente asumió una actitud de nerviosismo tras la aparición de la chica cuyo rostro no podía apreciarse debido a su particular vestimenta.

Su contraparte femenina estaba en las mismas. Naruko se hacia la desentendida y veía a todas partes para evitar la mirada de la recién llegada, todo mientras sudaba a mares.

Si bien en primer momento Naruto pensó que la razón tras aquella actitud era que esa chica debía tener una fuerte y estricta personalidad, fue la lectura de su aura lo que le revelo la razón tras respeto/miedo que mostraban los ex-miembros de Counter Force.

Poder Demoniaco. Una absurda y realmente descomunal cantidad de Poder Demoniaco reposaba dentro del cuerpo de aquella chica. Sirzechs tal vez se quedaba a pie frente a ella, pero tal vez era pronto para juzgar pues nunca había presenciado cual era el poder de Satán Lucifer.

Lejos de sentirse intimidado por ese descubrimiento, Naruto pudo llegar a la conclusión de que esa chica tal vez era miembro de los Extra Demonios. Si ese era el caso, no sería extraño que ella sintiera aversión hacia las Evil Pieces, pues muchos de tal grupo odiaban a los Demonios Reencarnados.

-Unos días. Solo eso te tomo para hacer una estupidez como las que solo podrían hacer tú y Byakuran-dijo Raven con un tono bastante serio.

-Al menos con tus palabras puedo asumir que tienes presente que me convertí en un Demonio por voluntad propia-comento Percy.

-Dudo mucho que se diera una situación en la que asumieras tal condición en contra de tu voluntad y mantuvieras el control sobre tu mente, el cual según parece es el caso.

-Tú sabes que algo así no me pasaría.

-Es cierto. Eres demasiado cabeza dura como para dejar que alguien te controle.

-Tsk-expreso Percy antes las inclementes palabras de su compañera.

-Ahora dime. ¿Tengo que asumir que esta demonización tiene la misma razón que tu salto al rio Estigio?

-Creo que tú sabes bien la respuesta.

-Es cierto. Fue tonto de mi parte pensar que tendrías otra razón.

-Supongo que hablan del asunto de Hades, ¿verdad?-comento Naruto, buscando un tema para incluirse en la conversación.

Raven entonces dirigió sus ojos hacia el rubio, cosa que no fue muy agradable. Un tempano de hielo hubiera dirigido mayor calidez que la que dio chica con su mirada.

-Perseus, ¿no se te había advertido que no intervinieras con los habitantes de este mundo? No podemos intervenir de ninguna forma en la sociedad de los lugares que visitamos. Solo cumplimos nuestra misión-dijo la encapuchada.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién de nosotros fue quien nos convenció de salvar a esas chicas que iban a quemar en Salem esa vez?-dijo Percy.

-Tú estuviste de acuerdo con la idea.

-Por supuesto que lo estuve, pero tengo que recalcar que tú también ignoras bastante la regla de la que me hablas. Como esa vez, cuando ayudaste a esa alíen a escaparse del área 51.

-Hmpf-dijo la encapuchada antes de girar la mirada a un lado, signo de que no tenía nada con que rebatir lo dicho por Percy. –Como sea, ahora explícame que tipo de relación tienes con este Demonio, cuya apariencia es perturbadoramente parecida al payaso exhibicionista que usa Naruko para sus bromas, como para que le hablaras de detalles tan delicados de nuestro como lo es Hades.

 _ **-Esa chica en verdad no tiene piedad con las palabras, ¿cierto?-**_ comento Gyuki al herido Naruto.

-El es Naruto Zagan y es mí… Mi…..Rayos, no sé cómo decirlo si que suenes como alguien presuntuoso-dijo Percy viendo al rubio.

-Yo soy su capitán-dijo Naruto recordando que siendo un Rey, esa era básicamente su función en los Rating Games. -Percy es uno de los Knight de mi Nobleza en los Rating Games.

-¿Rating Games?-pregunto Raven.

-Es una clase de deporte que tenemos los Demonios, en el cual se enfrentan dos grupos en un juego que requiere tanto fuerza como estrategia.

-Si es un juego de Demonios, ¿por qué Perseus esta inmiscuido?

-Los Demonios reclutamos a todo tipo de seres para esos juegos. Usamos algo llamado Evil Pieces para reencarnarlos como Demonios, ya que en los Rating Game solo podemos participar los que tengamos esta raza.

-¿Todo esas molestia solo para participar en una simple competencia?

-La cosa es que los números de los Demonios no son muy grandes, por lo que las Evil Pieces también actúan como una herramienta que permite llenar el vacío que se da en nuestra sociedad.

-Me cuesta creer que en verdad hayan muchos interesados en volverse Demonios.

-Ciertamente no los hay. Si lo deseara, yo podría revivir a alguien que haya muerto recientemente con el único objetivo de hacerlo un miembro de mi Nobleza.

-Suena como si estuvieras volviéndolo tu esclavo.

-No hay otra forma de describirlo y es verdad que muchos Demonios practican eso para asegurar que las personas de su interés atiendan a sus ambiciones. Yo evito esta práctica, ya que prefiero tener personas que en verdad desean colaborar conmigo.

-De todas formas…..

-No es como si ya no fuéramos prácticamente esclavos de la ascendencia que poseemos, Raven-comento Percy. -Qué uno tenga la oportunidad de poder deshacerse medianamente de tal peso es bastante gratificante a decir verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues ya llevo un par de días como Demonio y no ha habido ningún monstruo que quiera comerme solo porque asome mi cara al sol.

-Como su compañera, debo decir que yo también aprecio eso-dijo Naruko para entonces recibir la mirada de Raven.

-¿Tú también te uniste al grupo de este Demonio?-pregunto la encapuchada.

-Pssst. ¿Cómo crees?-dijo la rubia haciéndose la inocente.

-Dudo que permitieras que Percy tomara una decisión como la suya sin oponer una fuerte insistencia. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que eso desintegraría del grupo que conforman.

-Ok….. Tal vez yo también me haya unido a una Nobleza. A la Rias Gremory para ser específica-respondió la rubia de trenza, para evitar mayor insistencia de su compañera.

-¿Entonces asumiré que Isane hizo lo mismo?

-En efecto. Aunque debo decir que ella tenía una mejor razón consigo. Se topo con otros Hyoudou.

-Tsk. La absurda fortuna de algunas-comento la encapuchada bajando la mirada, para entonces llevar una de sus manos a la frente. -Ustedes realmente no tienen sentido común. No entiendo cómo es que tomaron tal decisión tan radical.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando intentamos comunicarnos con Byakuran nos topamos con la propuesta y no la pudimos ignorar-respondió Percy.

-Explícate mejor.

-La razón de que busquemos a Byakuran es que perdimos todo rastro sobre su señal, así que era lógico que intentáramos contactar con su comunicador por si acaso. Como ya sabes que esos aparatos funcionan incluso entre dimensiones, terminamos topándonos con las emisoras del Inframundo. Hay como diez solo dedicadas al asunto de los Rating Games y nos convencimos con todo lo que dijeron allí.

Ante lo dicho, Raven solo emitió un suspiro que se podía leer como "¿acaso son idiotas?".

-Sabes que la única otra opción que tengo aparte de seguir con Counter Force es hacerme instructor del Campamento Half-Blood y definitivamente eso no va conmigo.

-Como si convertirte en un Demonio fuera a darte mejores opciones-comento Raven.

-No se importuno que lo diga, pero a mí ya me ofrecieron un territorio solo por pertenecer a los Gremory-dijo Naruko y debo decir que no es nada pequeño.

-Es bueno que lo menciones, yo debo empezar a hacer todas las gestiones con el mío. No es nada fácil tener un territorio un poco más grande que Francia y no tener la menor de qué hacer con él-dijo Naruto.

-¿Tú tienes un país a tu disposición?-cuestiono Raven.

-No puedo describir así a un lugar que no tiene ninguna población. Solo es un parche de selva y montaña que a veces parece ser interminable.

-¿Entonces tu vives allí tu solo?

-Básicamente sí, ya que no he llevado a nadie de mi Nobleza y no tengo un servidumbre como sucede con otros nobles.

-El es básicamente es un primerizo en el asunto de dirigir. No es un engreído que piensa que es superior a los demás solo porque es parte de un clan importante-dijo Percy, para recibir una tos amenazadora de Naruko. –En fin, el asunto es que suena como que Naruto tiene un buen lugar para sentar cabeza. Evidentemente tardara en estar listo, pero ya me han dicho que viviré mas allá de los veinte años, que es el pronóstico que suelen darme. Incluso podría decir que tiene un lugar como el que tú quieres para ese proyecto tuyo.

-Es suficiente, Perseus. Presiento que estas tratando de convencerme de seguirte en tu locura, pero yo vine a este mundo para cumplir la misión que me encomendaron los que actualmente me acogen.

-De acuerdo. Aunque de todas te diré que tal vez tengamos mayor oportunidad de cumplir nuestra meta si nos fortalecemos en este mundo. Si esperamos por Counter Force, tal vez se haga muy tarde para actuar.

-No discutiré el tema contigo-dijo la chica para entonces reaccionar aparato en el interior de su capa. Ella lo tomo y procedió a contestar la llamada. –Aquí Raven-dijo para entonces escuchar lo que le decían. -¿¡Cómo que ustedes están como!?-dijo la encapuchada mostrando algo de sorpresa en su voz.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Naruko.

-Fue el equipo B. Al parecer se toparon con un usuario de Sacred Gear y ahora están en una situación…. comprometedora.

-¿Vamos a ayudarlos?

-Sí, pero me pidieron que de ser posible les consiguiera algo de ropa.

-¿Ropa?

-Oh, maldita sea-dijo Naruto ya dándose una idea de que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Percy.

-Simple. Pronto te darás cuenta de que Isane e Issei comparten algo más que su Sacred Gear.

-Ya me doy una idea de lo que hablas.

-Urgh. Por eso detesto a los dragones-dijo Raven también entendiendo las implicaciones de lo dicho por Naruto. –De cualquier forma, vayamos a buscarlas. Akame y Karna también recibieron el mensaje y si ellos llegan primero, pude que la situación se torne mas acalorada.

* * *

Y corte. Lo siento, pero hasta aquí llega este capítulo.

Espero que las nuevas introducciones hayan despertado su interés. He estado aguantado por varios capítulos las ganas revelar a Raven y "Asia Alter".

Quisiera hablar más sobre ellas, pero en este capítulo mejor dejare una pequeña guía sobre la rubia alocada que hizo aparición con anterioridad. Básicamente es una tabla que explica los rasgos de cada personalidad de Naruko y que más o menos se puede esperar de ella. Estoy seguro que la apreciaran (yo lo hago).

Naruko Uzumaki (Personalidades del Nive Lives)

 **1\. Una coleta:** Energéticay traviesa. (Habilidades tipo Naruto)

 **2\. Trenza y lentes:** Inteligente y analítica. (Habilidades tipo Uzumaki) (Demonio)

 **3\. Lacio:** Cobarde y tímida. (Posibles habilidades tipo Tsunade)

 **4\. Dos coletas:** Tsundere. (Habilidades tipo Kakashi)

 **5\. Cola de caballo:** Valiente y decidida. (Habilidades tipo Minato)

 **6\. Twin Drills:** "Ojousama". (Habilidades tipo Orochimaru

 **7\. Pompones desordenados:** Violenta e irascible. (Habilidades tipo Cuarto Raikage) (Demonio)

 **8\. Cuatro coletas:** Yandere(Habilidades tipo Kushina) (Demonio)

 **9\. "Tipo ¿?":** ¿? (Habilidades tipo ¿?)

 **Trollmemex** : Ya que los fics DxD tienden a tomar muchos de sus novelas, no está mal hacer algunas cosas para hacer más interesante la trama.

 **Genjuki** : Gracias. Solo aclare que no es el Byakuran de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Gracias. Exacto.

 **Zafir09** : Ciertamente Naruko era una buena opción para Nobleza de Naruto, pero quería hacer énfasis en la parte de la rivalidad que habría entre las contrapartes. Los dioses no pueden ser reencarnados por ningún sistema. Eso anula de una a Atenea y la hermana de Byakuran.

 **Elchabon** : Gracias por tu review. Rias lamentaran su decisión eventualmente.

 **Skull Flame:** -Aunque se quemara las manos en el proceso, Sona le haría la cruz a Naruko e Isane. Considere darle a Percy, pero dada su historia, ella justamente era la opción que él no tomaría.

-En efecto.

-Sí. Junko es una perfecta representación de cómo a veces se pone Naruko.

-Si es Percy. Aunque ya hay un Perseus en DxD, de todas formas hay quienes llaman a Percy por su nombre de pila. Básicamente porque no son tan personales como para usar el sobrenombre en cuestión.

-Ninguna de esas opciones es procedente.

-Como siempre. Gracias por tu comentario.

Y siento decir que eso es todo por ahora. Estaré pendiente para la continuación de este capítulo y veré si mente colabora para los otros fics.

Pd: ¿Como creen que tomaran Grayfia y Serafall el hecho de que ya no son las Demonios más fuertes en el Inframundo?


	13. Cap 13

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 13**

-Mmmmmm. No quiero sonar ingrata ante el hecho de que parece no tengo que hacer nada, pero debo decir que esperaba encontrarme con un gran desastre -dijo Raynare a Naruto, ante la escena que se encontraron ella, su King, Raven, Percy y Naruko.

La pelinegra había sido convocada por Naruto con la finalidad de atender cualquier eventualidad que se diera con los humanos de Kuoh, pero la utilidad de sus hechizos de memoria se vio en duda cuando los jóvenes antes mencionados encontraron la calle vacía.

En la zona donde se suponía que estaban Issei y el equipo B de Counter Force no había rastro de ningún enfrentamiento, cosa que a Naruto también le pareció extraña debido a la llamada de ayuda que recibió Raven.

-Ellos deben estar usando la Dimensión Espejo, ¿verdad?-comento Naruko.

-En efecto, puedo sentir una fractura a ese lugar en esta calle-le contesto Raven.

-¿Dimensión Espejo?-pregunto

-Es una dimensión mágica anexa al mundo real que usamos los magos para evitar causar daños en el ultimo.

-Wow. Suena como algo realmente útil-comento Naruto.

-Y necesario. Sea vuelto obligatorio que cada escuadrón de Counter Force tenga al menos un miembro capaz de usar el hechizo para convocarla-comento Naruko.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Raynare.

-Esto….-atenta la pregunta, Naruko se mostro toda nerviosa. –Lo que pasa es que…

-Se quiere evitar otro incidente como el Monte Saint Helens-dijo Raven, viendo sutilmente a Percy, quien aparto su mirada a otro lado por el comentario. –Pero ese asunto no es importante. Ahora por favor síganme.

Raven entonces levanto una de sus manos y formo un círculo en el aire, con el cual pudo abrir una especie de portal. Los presentes pasaron por la puerta formada y no solo encontraron una versión invertida de la parte de la ciudad en que estaban, sino también la batalla que en principio buscaban.

La calle mostraba daños por choques y quemaduras por todos lados,ambos evidentemente causados por los combatientes que se encontraban en la misma. Por un lado estaba Issei, quien si bien tenía múltiples cortes visibles en su cuerpo y vestimenta, no se veía gravemente lastimado. Joan por el contrario, no mostraba ninguna herida apreciable, cosa que Naruto y Raynare atribuyeron a la extraña lanza-bandera que portaba la peliplateada, la cual despedía una gran aura mágica.

-¡Naruto-sensei! ¡Qué bueno que llega!-dijo el Hyoudou notando la llegada del rubio.

-¿Issei, qué ocurre aquí?-pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno….. Yo realmente no sé si pueda explicar bien esta situación.

-¿¡Que hay que explicar!? ¡Solo eres un pervertido que nos ataco!-se escucho de Benitsubasa, quien estaba en un iglú que estaba en un extremo de la calle, cosa por demás curiosa para Naruto y los otros.

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Yo no estaba apuntándoles con mi técnica!-dijo Issei en su defensa. - _En ese momento_ -comento para sus adentros.

-De hecho el técnicamente tiene razón. Solo fuimos afectadas por esa técnica porque Joan la reboto a nosotras-dijo Monet desde mismo lugar, solo que con un tono más relajado.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Nuestro estado es tu culpa, Joan!

-Tsk. No es mi culpa que su resistencia mágica sea tan patética-dijo la peliplateada viendo a los recién llegados, poniendo especial atención en Raynare, quien se sintió incomoda tras percatase de la mirada de la chica de piel pálida. –Vaya, vaya. ¿Que tenemos aquí? Es cierto cuando dicen que las plagas siempre vuelven.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo la pelinegra sintiéndose ofendida por esas palabras. -¿Acaso te conozco?

-Me duele que no me recuerdes, Raynare-sama-dijo Joan con un falso tono dulce. –Urgh. Realmente no entiendo cómo es que te llamaba de esa forma-dijo luego mostrándose asqueada.

-Naruto…. ¿Estoy delirando o esa chica se parece mucho a Asia?

-Esperaba que alguien dijera lo mismo, porque yo también la veo muy parecida-comento Naruto.

-Ni que lo diga. Yo en principio pensé que esta chica era Asia, pero luego de ver como actúa y habla, me quedo bien en claro que no es ella-dijo Issei.

-¡Urgh! Yo puedo decir lo que se me venga en gana, pero ustedes no pueden compararme con ese ser. ¡No soy Asia Argento, yo soy Joan of Arc!

-Mmmm. No soy experta de la historia humana, pero no te pareces mucho a esa santa francesa-comento Raynare.

-¿Y eso qué? De todas formas yo seré quien te mate…..de nuevo-dijo la peliplateada mientras se cubría de un aura lúgubre. –Actívate, Twilight Stakes-dijo a la vez que unos anillos en sus manos se iluminaban y creaban múltiples espadas de fuego negro que aparecieron sobre Raynare.

Sin embargo, que con la misma velocidad que aparecieron tales instrumentos letales,una barrera de arena se ocupo de contenerlos, evitando de esa forma que dañaran a la antigua Ángel Caído.

-Ya estuvo bien. No hemos venido a pelear, por lo que te pido que ceses tus hostilidades inmediatamente-dijo Naruto a Joan con una mirada seria.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso?

-Para empezar, sabes que no puedes iniciar un ataque contra desconocidos sin una causa plenamente justificada-dijo Raven tomando la atención de la peliplateada.

-¿¡Acaso despojarnos de nuestras ropas no es una causa valida?-reclamo Benitsubasa.

-¡Ustedes fueron las primeras en atacar! Yo solo me defendí-dijo Issei.

-¿¡Qué clase de defensa es esa!?

-No quería hacer algo que les hiciera daño.

-¿¡Y acaso no crees que eso dañaría nuestro honor!? Si alguien más nos hubiera visto, yo no podría casarme en el futuro.

-Eso es seguro. ¿Qué hombre te querría luego de ver el tamaño de tus pechos?-bromeo Monet.

-¡No me refiero a eso!

-Ok, ok. Lamento a haber usado mi técnica en ustedes, tanto como el acercarme a ustedes para expiarlas-dijo Issei. –Es que me pareció que ustedes estaban relacionadas de alguna forma a Isane y sus compañeros, por lo que sentí la necesidad de comunicárselo a alguien y de allí surgió todo el malentendido.

-¿Tú conoces a Isane?

-Así es. De hecho ella ahora viviendo en mi casa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esa pervertida por fin decidió dejar de hostigar a sus iguales y se consiguió un novio?

-¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella simplemente se mudo allí como mi prima.

-¿Prima? ¿Eso es ilógico?

-No lo es tanto. Después de todo, tenemos el mismo apellido.

-…. ¿Entonces tu eres?

-Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou,

-¿Y de casualidad tu posees él….?

-¿El **Boosted Gear**?-dijo Issei invocando su Sacred Gear. –Así es. No quería que esta pelea pasara a mayores y por eso evite darlo a conocer.

-Oh, eso explica un montón de cosas-comento Monet.

-¡Por todos los cielos! Hay cientos de millones de personas en el planeta y justamente teníamos que toparnos con una versión en chico de esa pervertida Sekiryutei. La vida es en verdad injusta.

-Hmmmm. Interesante. Por eso es que sentía un aura tan peculiar en ti-dijo Joan cambiando su mirada severa a una de interés sobre el chico. –Ya he estado junto a Isane, pero jamás había sentido un aura tan intensa como la tuya.

-No creo que sea para tanto. Me parece que Isane es más fuerte que yo.

 _ **-[No creo que simplemente sea un asunto de diferencia de niveles, compañero. El Boosted Gear de esa chica tiene un sello más potente que el mío, por lo que es natural que nuestra aura de Dragón sea más intensa]**_ –explico Ddraig a Issei.

-Ciertamente estas por debajo de ella, pero eso no quita que seas de mi interés-dijo la peliplateda.

- _No pensé que alguna vez diría esto, pero como que ese interés no me gusta mucho_ -pensó Issei.

-[ _ **Comprensible. No me gusta la sensación que da esa chica.]**_

-Ahora si las cosas están claras, me gustaría que recuerden el motivo por el que nos encontramos en este mundo-dijo Raven tomando la atención de sus compañeras.

-Lo tenemos presentes, pero antes… ¿podrías facilitarnos algo de ropa? Es sumamente incomodo estar en este iglú junto a Monet sin nada puesto.

Sin comentar nada más Raven hizo lo pedido y convoco vestimentas similares a las que tenían las chicas en un de unos minutos las chicas en iglú dieron la cara, otorgando a Naruto y Raynare un rostro con el que asociarlas.

Como ya era costumbre en el, Naruto se encargo de examinarlas con su Senjutsu para tener una mejor idea de con que estaba tratando. La peliverde mostro tener una inusual cantidad de Youki, la misma energía que tenían Kuroka y Koneko por su naturaleza Youkai, por lo que era de pensarse que esa chica era similar en ese aspecto.

La pelirrosa, aparte de su parcial parecido a Sakura, mostro ser más interesante por el hecho de que dio señales de tener un Chakra familiar al de los Bijuu. Dado el Sacred Gear de Naruko, era de suponer que ella poseía algo similar.

-Así está mejor-dijo la pelirrosa a la vez que estiraba un poco, cosa compresible debido a que el iglú en el que se encontrabano era muy grande.

-Ahora si no tenemos problemas para buscar a nuestro líder-dijo Monet.

-Dadas las circunstancias dudo que sea correcto llamarle de esa forma-comento Joan.

-Esa es la dura verdad, pero no es como si no lo estuviéramos esperando-dijo con disgusto Benitsubasa para entonces ver a Percy. –Entonces, Percy. ¿Qué has descubierto para hacernos venir a este desdichado mundo?

-¿Desdichado?-pregunto Issei ante ese peculiar comentario.

-Un mundo en donde el poseedor del Sekiryutei es un pervertido de clase S es definitivamente un mundo condenado. Temo por las mujeres que se crucen ante ti.

-¡Ya me disculpe por lo de antes!

-Preferiría que fueras menos severa, Benitsubasa. Issei es ahora mi compañero y estoy seguro que él no será un caso severo como lo son los tres Ero-sennin-dijo Percy.

-Supongo que el viejo Jiraiya tiene camaradas en tu mundo, ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto a su contraparte.

-Sí y desgraciadamente hay que admitir que son de lo peor. Incluso con los fuertes que son-dijo la rubia.

-¿A qué te refieres con tu nuevo compañero?-pregunto la pelirrosa a Percy.

-Sucede que me he unido a otro grupo y no es algo de naturaleza temporal. No les llame porque tenga una pista sobre el paradero de Byakuran, sino porque no voy a estar muy atento a su búsqueda y era propio avisarles a otros que si lo estarían.

-Esto es extraño en ti. Dejar una misión inconclusa no es de tu estilo.

-No lo es y tampoco lo es mentir-inquirió Raven. –Estas omitiendo algo, Perseo. Lo presiento.

-Lo único que no he manifestado es el desagrado que tengo por esta misión. ¿No creen que podríamos hacer algo más importante que perseguir a ese incordio?

-Pues razón no te falta-dijo Joan. –Podríamos hacer algo más productivo como quemar iglesias o sacerdotes-dijo ella riendo con un tono con el que era difícil saber si lo decía en chiste o no.

 _ **-Debo admitir que la actitud dulce de Asia a veces me resulta empalagosa, pero ahora siento que algo en mi se rompe cada vez que esa chica habla**_ -comento Shukaku.

 _-El sentimiento es mutuo_ -le dijo Naruto.

-Sinceramente a mi no me molestaría que ignoramos a la misión por un rato. Hace bastante que no tenemos un descanso o unas vacaciones-dijo Monet.

-Pues a mí no me desagrada mucho esa idea-dijo Benitsubasa.

-Esto…. ¿No se suponía que ese Byakuran era un sujeto peligroso y era necesario encontrarlo cuanto antes?-comento Naruto a Percy.

-Lo es, pero no veras que ellas se desvivan por encontrarlo-explico el pelinegro.-Benitsubasa, Monet y Joan son el equipo que está bajo el mandato de Byakuran, pero al mismo tiempo ellas son sus niñeras.

-¿Niñeras?

-Custodias es un titulo más adecuado. Sus habilidades son las más indicadas en caso de que haya un enfrentamiento contra Byakuran-explico Raven.

-Supongo que ese chico debe ser el más fuerte de su grupo para que tenga a tres personas cuidándole.

-No, yo soy más fuerte-dijeron Percy y Raven al unisonó, cosa que provoco que ellos dos se vieran desafiantemente.

-Eso no se puede negar, pero si deben que comprender que Byakuran les gana en peligrosidad-dijo Monet. -El es que tiene un prontuario más extenso.

-Eso no evita que difiera con tu opinión. Yo por lo menos estoy más preocupada por si cierta persona hace algo como explotar el Fuji-dijo Benitsubasa.

-Siendo que tú también podrías hacer lo mismo, te sugería no opinar-dijo Percy.

-Pues a me da igual si el mundo ve su fin por Byakuran o Percy. Me parece que esos dos casos son mejores que termines bajo el yugo de cierto ser que no voy a mencionar-dijo Joan viendo a Raven.

-Te recuerdo que yo sé que eres Joan. Si quieres que se mantengan en silencio, te sugiero que mantengas tus comentarios al mínimo-dijo la chica encapuchada.

-Hmpf. De cualquier forma, es cierto que ustedes tres son fuertes, pero al final todos en Counter Force sabemos que en realidad ustedes simplemente son los más problemáticos. El que tiene el titulo de más fuerte es otro y aun con tal él no se lanza a pelear apenas ve la oportunidad-dijo la peliplateada a la vez que se sintieron unas espantosasdetonaciones en la lejanía.

-Disculpa, ¿qué decías?-dijo Percy sarcásticamente a Joan.

Sin abandonar el plano mágico en el que se encontraban, el grupo se desplazo al punto en donde se había aquel escandaloso suceso. El lugar de los hechos resulto ser un parque, o mejor, era un parque, debido a que ahora simplemente era un yermo lleno de árboles quemados.

Eran tres los presentes en sitio.

Por un lado estaba una pareja compuesta por dos jóvenes de géneros opuestos. Una era una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos. Con un vestido semi-formal de color negro, que era acompañado por una corbata roja y unos guantes del mismo color. Le acompañaba un chico más o menos alto, de cabello puntiagudo de color blanco y ojos con heterocromia, siendo uno rojo y el otro azul. La vestimenta de este era más ostentosa, pues consistía en un traje negro de cuerpo completo que era acompañado por una armadura dorada con una capa roja.

Ambos estaban armados, con una katana y un arco dorado respectivamente, manteniendo una posición defensiva hacia el otro presente, quien estaba envestido con una armadura draconiana de color blanco, que contaba con unas grandes alas hechas de luz.

 _-Ddraig, por alguna el aura de ese sujeto de blanco me parece demasiado familiar. ¿Acaso ese es….?_ -pregunto Issei.

 _ **-[Así es, compañero. Ese el Hakuryuukou]-**_ le respondió el dragón rojo.

-Akame. Karna. ¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo Raven al par.

-Estábamos revisando la ciudad cuando este sujeto nos intercepto-dijo Akame. –De alguna forma se dio cuenta de nuestras habilidades y solicito una pelea con nosotros.

-Naturalmente nos negamos, pero el mostro que poseía consigo el **Divine Dividing** y eso nos llevó a pensar de que se trataba de Valeria, quien como sabes esta en nuestra lista de buscados-explico Karna.

-Lamentamos no informarte, pero la situación lo impidió. Este sujeto resulto más fuerte de lo que esperábamos.

-Lo mismo digo de ustedes-dijo el chico de armadura, para entonces replegar el casco de esta, mostrando que era un joven de cabello plateado. –Me alegra mucho encontrar que este pueblo albergue oponentes tan fuertes. Espero que ese sea tu caso, Sekiryutei-dijo el chico viendo a Issei.

-¿Tu me conoces?-dijo el castaño.

-Por supuesto. Sé quién eres, Issei Hyoudou. Eres unos de las personas de interés del viejo Azazel y el actual poseedor del **Boosted Gear** , así que es natural que te haya investigado un poco.

-No me resulta agradable escuchar eso.

-No deberías. Azazel es el líder de la facción de los Ángeles Caídos y el que tengas su atención no debe ser por algo bueno-dijo Naruto.

-En realidad no es la gran cosa-dijo Raynare. -Azazel es un auténtico obseso con todo lo referente a los Sacred Gear y dedica gran parte de su tiempo a investigarlos. El que alguien tenga un Longinus en su poder es suficiente motivo para que él le ponga los ojos encima.

-Eso no hace mejor la situación, pero en fin. ¿Me vas a decir que solo viniste a Kuoh para buscar a Issei?

-Pues debo decir que sí-contesto el Hakuryuukou. -Estaba aburrido y quise comprobar cómo era el Sekiryutei con el que estoy destinado a pelear. La última vez que estuve en Kuoh, mi atención fue tomada por otro oponente.

-¿Nos podría decir quien fue?-dijo Percy.

-Seria descortés hacerlo. Si quieres saber sobre un guerrero, lo lógico es que pelees contra él para conocerlo.

-Ahórrateel hacernos conocer tu segura obsesión con las peleas-dijo Raven. -Preferirías que nos iluminaras con cosas más importantes como por ejemplo si tu organización ha reclutado a nuevos miembros recientemente.

-Grigori siempre está en reclutamiento y realmente no me fijo mucho en ello.

-No te hagas el desentendido. Hablo de la Khaos Brigade.

-¿? Lo siento, pero no sé de qué hablas-dijo el peliplata para entonces volverse a poner su casco. –Y dado que no soy un amante de las conversaciones, temo decirles que yo me retiro.

-¿Y exactamente como planeas dejar este lugar? No es como si uno de nosotros fuera a dejarte ir-comento Percy.

-Esta dimensión es ciertamente interesante, pero…..-dijo el Hakuryuukou para entonces liberar una gran cantidad de aura que hizo que los alrededores se distorsionaran. –Sigue siendo vulnerable a mi **Divine Dividing** -dijo para entonces dar un puñetazo al aire, que creó una brecha al mundo exterior. –De todas formas me gustaría aprender el hechizo que usan para convocarla, pero eso será para otro momento. Hasta entonces-dijo para luego ingresar a la brecha e irse.

-No vale la pena **Divine Dividing** otorga una extrema velocidad a su usuario y ese sujeto demostró tener una gran maestría sobre ella-dijo Akame.

-Es un hecho que lo hace. Vali ya tiene dominado el Balance Breaker de su Sacred Gear-dijo Raynare.

-¿Balance Breaker?-dijo la ojirroja con confusión, sentimiento que compartía con el resto de Counter Force.

-Ya saben. El ultimo estado evolutivo de un Sacred Gear-dijo la ex-Ángel Caído para recibir una cara de más incertidumbre.

-Dejémoslo así por el momento, Raynare-le sugirió Naruto. –No creo que ellos necesiten más incógnitas en la misión que tienen.

-Tienes razón en ello-dijo Raven.

-¿Y qué piensas? ¿Crees que ese Hakuryuukou podría haber contactado con Byakuran?-dijo Naruko.

-No nos dijo nada revelador, pero tampoco podemos descártalo. Deberíamos mantenerle bajo vigilancia.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con ello-dijo Benitsubasa con corazones en los ojos. -Me encantaría vigilar a ese chico que es mucho más guapo que ese pervertido-dijo la chica viendo a Issei.

-¡Oye!-reclamo el castaño.

-¿Si sabes que si tomamos en cuenta las actitudes de Isane y este Sekiryutei, tenemos como resultado que ese Hakuryuukou seguramente tendrá interés al otro bando?-comento Monet.-Recuerda que Byakuran nos comentó que su hermana es una fujoshi a muerte.

-Me niego a pensar que ese modelo de hombre también tiene intereses equivocados.

-Pues si tomamos en cuenta el cómo ese Hakuryuukou le hablo a ese chico Hyoudou, temo decirte que las cosas pintan mal.

-¡No! ¡Qué injusto es el mundo!-dijo la pelirrosa deprimida.

-Ese no es el caso. Aun cuando su aura fuera predominantemente draconiana, sentí atisbos de aura demoniaca en su ser. Ese detalle y su apariencia le descartan de estar emparentado con Valeria en el mismo nivel que Isane y este chico.

-Es grato escucharlo-dijo Benitsubasa.

-No me incumbe, pero debería comentarles que hasta donde he visto, Vali no le pone mucha atención a las chicas. Ni siquiera a las Ángeles Caídos que tenemos la cualidad de ser muy atrayentes-comento Raynare con cierto orgullo en su voz. –El solo se preocupaba por entrenar y buscar oponentes fuertes.

-Por el bien de mis esperanzas, no te escuchare.

-Tal vez deberías, si ese sujeto conoce lo peleona que eres, seguramente queda enamorado de ti-dijo Monet.

-¿Eso crees?

-Si, por que si se guía por tu cuerpo no tienes ninguna esperanza.

-¿Si sabes que puedo decir que por "accidente" caíste en un volcán? Siendo la líder en ausencia de Byakuran, la capitana Sui Feng me escuchara.

-¿Y bien "líder"? ¿Qué haremos?

-Escucharon a ese sujeto. Esta ciudad tiene oponentes fuertes, así que debemos establecernos aquí para buscar más indicios de Byakuran. Conociéndolo el eventualmente dará la cara por estos lares.

-Genial-dijo Naruto sarcásticamente ante el hecho de que Kuoh tendría más inconvenientes en el futuro.

-Si ese es el caso, mi equipo regresara a la base-aclaro Raven. -No tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí esperando. Solo vinimos porque pensamos que íbamos a vernos en una persecución más activa.

-Perfecto. De todas formas supongo que podremos contar con el apoyo del equipo de Percy, ¿verdad?-dijo Benitsubasa al pelinegro.

-Por supuesto. De hecho dentro de poco tendremos la oportunidad de echar un ojo en el Inframundo y así podremos cubrir más terreno-dijo Naruko en su peinado de trenza.

-En ese caso volveré al mundo real. Necesito contactar a X para que haga una extracción-dijo la encapuchada convocando de nuevo un portal en el aire que le llevara a su destino.

-Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué tendrías que ir al Inframundo?-pregunto Akame.

-Oh cierto. A ustedes no les hemos dicho. Sucede que yo, Percy e Isane fuimos reencarnados como Demonios y ahora formamos parte del sequito de unos habitantes de ese lugar-respondió la rubia.

-¿Qué? –dijo la pelinegra mostrando una leve impresión.

-¿¡Están dementes!? ¿Por qué hicieron algo tan radical como volverse Demonios?-cuestiono Benitsubasa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Te impresionaría lo convincente que pueden ser los beneficios que trae la transformación-dijo la rubia presente.

-Yo no llamaría un beneficio al hecho de que ahora estas en la lista de objetivos de la Iglesia-comento Joan.

-Los Uzumaki nunca hemos estado en su gracia. Que ahora yo sea el Demonio que ellos piensan que somos, me da igual.

-¿Pero eso significa que dejan Counter Force?-pregunto Akame.

-No hemos mandado nuestra renuncia, pero prácticamente puede decirse que ese es caso. Planeo dedicarme de lleno al trabajo que conseguí como sirviente de los Gremory.

-¿No crees que tu clan se molestara?

-Es cierto que soy un miembro destacado, pero no soy parte de la familia principal como para pensar que tengo una gran relevancia allí. Quién sabe si un día se les ocurre comprometerme con un desconocido por alguna cuestión política.

-¿Y qué hay de tus amigos?

-Lo siento, Akame. Sé que está mal que los deje así tan repentinamente, pero los demás de mi equipo tienen mejores razones para quedarse y no quiero dejarlos atrás.

-Entiendo-dijo la pelinegra algo entristecida.

-¿Por buenas razones te refieres a que de esa forma Percy consiguió más fuerza? Porque esa es la única razón que se me ocurre para que el aceptara tal transformación-comento la pelirrosa presente.

-Tengo razones validas, Benitsubasa-dijo el pelinegro. -Dado el conocimiento que adquirí recientemente, el mundo puede estar en un mayor peligro de lo que Counter Force estima.

-¿Qué puede ser alarmante?

-Simple. El dios bíblico está muerto-dijo Percy, impresionado bastante a Akame y a Karna.

-Oh. Entonces ya lo descubriste-dijo Benitsubasa sin mayor sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya lo sabías?-dijo Percy extrañado por la falta de reacción de la chica.

-Por supuesto. Nuestro equipo tiene conocimiento de ese asunto desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Cómo?

-Para empezar, ¿de que otra forma podrías explicar la existencia de alguien como Joan?-dijo la pelirrosa para recibir un refunfuño de la mencionada.

-No sueltes cosas que podrían malinterpretarse-dijo la peliplateada. –Yo fui quien descubrió esa información de unos altos mandos de la Iglesia….Prefería que no me preguntaran el cómo.

-Él como la obtuvo resulta irrelevante. Ciertamente nos resulto desconcertante en el momento que ella nos conto, pero luego le restamos importancia debido al hecho de que a nadie le concernía tal cosa.

-¿Y acaso no le dijeron a un superior o a alguien más?-pregunto Percy.

-Si le comentamos a Urahara, pero él nos sugirió guárdalo en secreto para no hacer mucho alboroto. Ya era suficiente la polémica que había tras la unión de Joan a nuestro equipo como para añadir más de que hablar.

-Entiendo, pero me molesta pensar que Byakuran ya tenía conocimiento sobre ese asunto.

-Ahora ignorando todo el asunto. ¿Exactamente de qué va ese asunto de convertirse en Demonios?-pregunto Monet.

-Para dejar las cosas claras, el trasfondo tras la reencarnación de la que hablamos es que los Demonios buscamos elevar nuestros números-explico Naruto. -Por ello nos encargamos de reclutar a humanos de habilidades destacables para hacerlos parte de nuestras Noblezas.

-¿Ósea que reclutas lacayos para tenerlos a su servicio?-pregunto Benitsubasa.

-Ciertamente ese es el principio, pero dependiendo del Demonio que les reclute las cosas pueden ser muy distintas a lo que ustedes piensan. Si hay algo que sobra en el Inframundo es el terreno y estos resultan imposibles de gestionar sino hay alguien que te eche una mano. Una gran parte de los recursos del Inframundo se encuentran sin explotar precisamente por la falta de Demonios dispuestos a hacerlo.

-¿Cuál es tu caso?

-Yo soy el actual cabeza del clan Zagan e infortunadamente tengo que decir que soy miembro de un pilar demoniaco que está prácticamente extinto. Aparte de mi persona, solo hay otro miembro en mi clan.

-Wow. Bajo tal escenario no me impresiona que quieran incrementar sus números.

-Mi interés al reclutar no es deliberadamente ese factor, sino junta miembros fuertes para participar en los Rating Games. Estos son unos eventos deportivos, por llamarlos de una forma, que son bastante populares en el Inframundo, debido a que son el único medio en el que los Demonios pueden mostrar sus habilidades, tanto físicas como tácticas. A mi clan le hacen falta un par de décadas para ponerse al nivel de los demás, pero planeo subir el prestigio que hay perdido con el tiempo por medio de los Rating Games.

-Ya veo. Tienes un asunto interesante contigo-dijo Monet. –Dime, ¿Exactamente con qué tipo de sociedad puedes comparar el Inframundo?

-Yo diría que es una combinación rara combinación entre la Europa de los siglos pasados con el Japón actual. El Inframundo ha estado absorbiendo mucho de la cultura humana y no encontraras un panorama tétrico como el que muestran los libros o videojuegos. La fauna y la flora son bastantes distintos a los de la tierra, y aparte del hecho de que no hay mares, no hay mayores diferencias con la geografía del mundo humano.

-¿Sin mares? ¿Tu estuviste de acuerdo con eso, Percy?-dijo Benitsubasa incrédula.

-¿Acaso tengo la cara de pescado como para necesitar de tal cosa?-contesto el pelinegro mala manera.-El Inframundo de todas formas hay lagos y eso me basta.

-¿Y dime en tu territorio hay montañas nevadas?-pregunto Monet.

-Deben haber al menos un par de picos con un clima frio, pero yo diría que el clima es mayormente tropical.

-Pues eso me basta. ¿Dónde firmo?

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Naruto perplejo.

-Me llama la atención todo este asunto de la reencarnación y para que todo el equipo de Percy se haya unido, me parece obvio que no debe ser tan malo como puede sonar.

-¿Acaso se te enfrió el cerebro con ese iglú tuyo?-cuestiono Benitsubasa.

-Para nada. Estoy pensando con total claridad.

-Si ese es el caso, cuestiono tu cordura-dijo Joan.

-Solo atiendo al seguro escenario en el que nos encontramos-dijo la peliverde para entonces notar confusión en sus compañeras. -Por favor, no se hagan las idiotas. Todas sabemos que la razón por la que Byakuran se escapó de Counter Force es porque negaron de nuevo su solicitud para tener una Zanpakuto.

-No señales lo obvio.

-Pues me veo en la necesidad de resaltar que es un hecho que Byakuran debe haberse unido a uno de esos clanes demoniacos solo para conseguir un poder que sustituyera a ese que no pudo tener. Lo mismo hizo esa otra vez cuando aprendió esa magia negra.

-Tú tienes un buen punto contigo, pero encuentro difícil el acepte ser el súbdito de alguien-comento la pelirrosa.

-Eso nos lleva al otro escenario. ¿Acaso una persona que se reencarne debe seguir bajo el mando de su amo para mantener los poderes demoniacos que consigue? Quiero decir, ¿pasaría algo si asesinaran a su amo?

-…. No, el reencarnado mantendría su condición. Sin embargo, si alguien hace eso, automáticamente se convierte en un fugitivo del Inframundo y corre el riesgo de ser consumido por el poder. Pudiendo entonces convertirse en un monstruo si no es controlado lo antes posible-explico Naruto con seriedad.

-Eso temí. Básicamente nada impide que Byakuran engatuse a alguien para que lo reencarne, para luego disponer de él y luego andar a sus anchas.

-No suena tan disparatado, pero igual no entiendo a que viene esas intenciones tuyas de dejar el grupo-dijo Benitsubasa.

-Se supone que nuestra principal labor en Counter Force es justamente evitar que se presente una situación como la que tenemos entre manos y terminamos fallando. Por ahora estamos a salvo debido a que no se pueden destinar otros recursos a la búsqueda de Byakuran, pero es un hecho que una vez que lo encontremos nos la veremos feas con la capitana Sui Feng.

-….-tras el comentario la pelirrosa sudo nerviosa y se giro hacia Naruto. -¿De casualidad tienes espacio para un miembro más?

-Si lo tengo, pero…..

-En ese caso permíteme que ponga el **Tectonic Crusher** a tu disposición-dijo la chica convocando un par de guantes de boxeo rojos de apariencia rocosa e ígnea sobre sus brazos.

-Wow. Eso se ve….caliente-dijo Naruto ante tal Sacred Gear.

 _ **-No podría ser de otra forma, Naruto. Esa chica tiene a Son Goku consigo de la misma forma en la que el otro chico tiene a Kokuo y Naruko tiene al zorro. No deberías desperdiciar esa oferta que te hace-**_ dijo Gyuki al rubio.

-Mi compañera es fuerte, pero encontraras que ella es bastante destructiva. Seguramente preferías algo más sutil y practico-dijo Monet a la vez que se rodeaba con una ventisca de nieve.

Tras unos instantes la nieve ceso y dejo ver que los brazos de la peliverde se habían convertido en un par de alas emplumadas y sus piernas habían pasado a ser las de un pájaro.

-¿Una Arpía?-dijo Issei impresionado por aquella transformación.

-Y una Yuki Onna por si mi control sobre la nieve no dejo ese detalle en claro-dijo la chica de alas verdes.

-Tú sí que eres un caso peculiar-menciono Raynare.

-Ni que lo digas, ¿acaso las Yuki Onna y las Arpías no son siempre mujeres?-dijo Issei.

-Yo simplemente hablaba de que ella es muy bien parecida para su especie, pero tocaste un buen punto-dijo la pelinegra.

-Yo…..-dijo la peliverde para entonces cubrirse con un aura lúgubre y ponerse de cuclillas en un rincón de lugar, balbuceando algunas incoherencias.

-Discúlpenla. Monet se pone así cuando alguien toca ese detalle-comento Naruko. -Si hay Arpías macho, pero el trasfondo tras su nacimiento es un asunto que la perturba a ella y a unos cuantos más.

-Lo capto…..Yo no necesito ahondar al respecto para reclutarte en mi Nobleza si eso es lo que deseas tú y tu compañera-dijo Naruto.

-Menos mal. En verdad puedes vivir sin saber cómo esta llorona vino al mundo-dijo Benitsubasa.

-Tu caso no es mejor-comento la peliplateada.

-Tú cállate.

-Eso hare, porque no planeo participar en su proyecto.

-¿Por qué? Tu entre todas las personas eres la mas ideal para convertirse en un Demonio.

-Tal vez, pero es ilógico que adquiera un poder que me haga más débil frente a mi enemigo.

-Allí si me ganas.

-Entonces yo tomare su lugar-dijo Akame sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿¡Tu también!?

-Oye, Akame. ¿Qué pretendes?-dijo Karna a la pelinegra.

-No pretendo dejar a mis compañeros solos en este lugar. Si ustedes pretenden dejar Counter Force, yo también lo hare.

-Akame, al menos tu si estas relacionada con los Shinigami. No tiene sentido que te separes del grupo-dijo Naruko.

-Es cierto, pero tampoco tengo motivos para permanecer allí si ustedes no están.

-A Raven no le gustara tu decisión-dijo Karna a su compañera.

-No hay problema. Si está viene de nosotros dos, ella no tendrá opción.

-¡Oye, no decidas en lugar de otros!-reclamo el peliblanco. –Estoy en deuda con Counter Force y no puedo hacer algo como traicionarles.

-De hecho, creo que hay una forma en la que todos podemos salir ganando-dijo Benitsubasa.

-Quisiera escucharla, pues hasta ahora siento como que me están dejando al margen del asunto siendo que yo sería el que tendría que responder por ustedes-dijo Naruto.

-Ese es el punto. Contactemos con nuestros superiores y hagamos alguna especie de alianza que permita a Counter Force trabajar en conjunto con tu clan. Supongo que Percy te habrá comentado sobre el "pequeño" asunto por el que atraviesa el Inframundo de nuestro mundo.

-Si lo hizo.

-En ese caso, tienes razones para colaborar con nosotros.

 _ **-Además estarías matando varios pájaros de un solo tiro, Naruto. Tú has comentado que te incomoda el que los Demonios recluten a otros a la fuerza y el que permitas que esas chicas hagan lo que quieren en una forma de mantener tu discurso-**_ dijo Gyuki al rubio.

- _Buen punto_ -le contesto Naruto para luego dirigiese a la pelirrosa. –La propuesta de Percy fue similar, por lo que les preguntare lo mismo. ¿En serio estan bien con el hecho de reencarnarse en Demonios? Su estilo de vida cambiaría radicalmente con ese hecho y no es algo reversible.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema-dijo Monet.

-Yo tampoco-dijo su compañera pelirrosa.

-Como dije, hare lo que sea mientras este cerca de mis compañeros-dijo la ojirroja presente.

-En ese caso, primero déjenme discutir el asunto con alguien. Soy el jefe de los Zagan, pero esta es una decisión que necesita que consulte con alguien-dijo Naruto. – _En serio necesito hablar con Sirzchs_ -pensó.

-No hay problema. Podemos esperar-dijo Benitsubasa.

-Pero primero vayámonos de aquí. Esta dimensión no es muy agradable que digamos.

-Yo me encargo de ello-dijo Akame invocando un portal de un pergamino que vino del mecanismo metálico que revelo tener en su brazo.

-Esa cosa…Isane también tenía una consigo. ¿Qué es?-pregunto Issei mientras abandonaba la dimensión espejo junto a los demás.

-Es un Kote. Es un mecanismo que permite al usuario almacenar y usar Ninjutsu previamente creados-explico Naruko. –También es posible alcanzar la dimensión espejo a través de Fuinjutsu, así los usuarios de tal artefacto suelen cargar con algunos pergaminos para tener acceso a ella.

-Oh, así que esa es la razón por la que usa técnicas como las de Naruto-sensei.

-Ella usa técnicas que yo le preparo con antelación. Si por el contrario, ella solo empleara las suya, su nivel de destrucción seria el mismo que el de Percy.

-Ese tipo de cosas no es necesario comentarlas-dijo el mencionado.

-Yo si quisiera saber algo. ¿Qué paso en el Monte Saint Helens?-dijo Naruto, provocando que Percy se viera incómodo.

-No esta-respondió Monet.

-¿Disculpa?

-El Monte Saint Helens ya no está en lugar donde solía estar. Es más, simplemente ya no existe.

-Estan dándome demasiado crédito por ese incidente. Ya ese volcán había sufrido una erupción bastante destructiva en años anteriores-se defendió el pelinegro.

-Pero al menos en esa ocasión, quedo algo de montaña-añadió Benitsubasa.

-Es una suerte que la zona estuviese despejada en ese entonces o hubiera sido un gran desastre-dijo Naruko recordando con cierto terror ese día.

-Ni lo digas.

-Ustedes no fueron lo que se vieron rodeados por perros marinos armados hasta los dientes, así que preferirían que no cuestionaran mi necesidad por hacer intrépido ese día-dijo Percy.

-Al menos diles Telekines. De lo contrario es difícil de seguir tu excusa.

 **-** Como sea-dijo Percy para verse en el parque del mundo real, en donde encontraron con Raven, quien les hablo bastante seria.

-Chicos….. Tenemos un problema-dijo la encapuchada.

[Minutos después]

De alguna forma, Naruto, su sequito y los miembros de Counter Force se vieron involucradosen un viaje que les llevo una región remota de Japón. Una en donde no era necesario que el grupo ocultara apariencias o su naturaleza especial. Claro que esta de todas formas hubiera quedado segundo plano frente al objeto que ahora tenían en frente.

Naruto que apenas lidiaba con la cultura del mundo en donde estaba, no tenía una forma de describir el enorme armatoste de metal azul y dorado que yacía estrellado en el bosque, pero Issei y su aun intacto sentido del desconcierto pudo darle un correcta descripción al objeto.

-¿¡Una nave espacial!?-dijo el castaño con gran impresión.

-Es correcto. Es una nave que pertenece a una de nuestras compañeras-dijo Raven.

-Y ella debería seguir allí, ¿verdad?-pregunto Percy

-Esa es mi impresión.

-Yo me encargo-dijo el Knight para entonces poner en marcha su asombrosa velocidad y entrar al vehículo accidentado.

-Esperen un momento, con esto me estan diciendo que los extraterrestres también existen-dijo Issei a la encapuchada.

-Por supuesto. ¿Acaso te es difícil imaginar que hay vida en otros planetas, cuando vives en un mundo lleno de dioses y Demonios?

-Si lo pones de esa forma, tiene total sentido.

-Claro que es necesario aclarar que la persona que está en esa nave no es un Alíen, ni nada por el estilo-dijo Benitsubasa.

Pocos después, Percy salió con una persona en brazos. Se trataba de una joven de cabello rubio, vestida con ropas deportivas de color azul, una bufanda del mismo color y una gorra negra de la cual salía inexplicablemente un mechón de su cabello casi dorado.

-La encontré inconsciente en la cabina. No parece tener nada serio, pero lo mejor es que le revises-dijo Percy poniéndole en el suelo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Raven para entonces proceder a remover su capucha.

Tanto Naruto como Issei se sorprendieron por la imagen que encontraron. Raven mostro tener una edad similar a la Idol de la academia Kuoh, puede que a lo mejor tuviera unos años más, pero nadie sería tan idiota como para preguntarle. Su piel más que pálida, era de color gris, pero no por ello resultaba desagradable. Su cabello era de mismo largo que el Xenovia, pero era de color violeta y no estaba tan desarreglado. Sus ojos eran del mismo color de su atuendo, siendo también destacable una joya de color rojo que reposaba en su frente.

Dada la actitud de la chica y la capa que llevaba todo el tiempo, el par de chicos esperaba algo distinto de la chica, por lo que les impresiono que esta tuviera una apariencia tan cuidada.

Pasando por alto las miradas que tenía sobre ella, Raven se acercó a la rubia inconsciente y ubico su mano sobre el cuerpo de esta, a la vez que cargaba una energía negra con brillo blanco.

Tras unos segundos de tratamientos, la chica en el suelo empezó a mostrar signos de conciencia y se incorporó aun mostrándose aturdida.

-Urgh. ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo la chica espabilándose y sobándose la cabeza. -¿Eh? ¿Raven?

-Es correcto. Parece que has tenido un accidente.

-Eso explica el gran dolor de cabeza que tengo.

-¿No recuerdas lo que te paso?

-Déjame ver…. Los deje a ustedes en la ciudad y luego me puse en marcha hacia la Brecha Dimensional…..Pensé que iba a ser un viaje tranquilo como las otras veces, pero…Un Dragón me miro feo-dijo la rubia suspirando con pesar.

-¿Un Dragón qué?

-Con el tamaño que tenía fue imposible no notar la mirada de muerte que me dio cuando mi nave se cruzó en su camino. Trate de evadirlo, pero de todas formas logro golpearme y perdí el control sobre mi nave. Logre estabilizarla lo suficiente como para regresar a este mundo, pero un aterrizaje impecable estuvo más allá de mis habilidades. Me alegra haber podido enviar esa señal de auxilio antes del choque.

 **-** **[Jovencita. ¿Cómo exactamente era ese Dragón?]-** pregunto Ddraig haciéndose escuchar ante todos.

-Era de un Dragón occidental de color rojo y media al menos unos 100 metros de largo-le respondió la rubia.

 **-[Lo suponía. Jovencita, eres muy afortunada. Te cruzaste con el Great Red y viviste para contarlo.]**

-¡Oye, oye! ¿¡No hablas en serio, verdad!?-dijo Raynare alterada. – ¿Por qué ese Dragón apocalíptico estaría en la brecha?

 **-** **[Esa pregunta tendrías que hacérsela a él. El Great Red va a donde la gana y si está estacionado en la Brecha Dimensional, es un gran riesgo andar por allí.]**

-¿Quién es ese sujeto, Ddraig?-pregunto Issei.

 **-** **[** **Ya te he explicado que yo y Albion somos los Dragones Celestiales. Seres que estamos a la par de los Dioses. Sin embargo, no te he dicho que existen otros dos seres que estan en otro nivel. El Great Red es uno de ellos y supera de forma contundente al Dios Bíblico.** **]**

-Magnifico-dijo con sarcasmo Raven. – ¿Eso significa que estamos varados?

-Tengo que revisar a Du Stallion II, pero no creo que este tan mal-dijo la chica a la vez que su nave se prendía en llamas. -¡Aah! ¡Ayúdenme a apagarlo!-pidió ella, con lo cual Percy, Raven y Naruko acudieron al rescate de la maltrecha nave.

-Es evidente que recibió mucho daño-señalo Naruto.

-No. Por lo que general se ve así de mal-dijo Monet.

-Literalmente, hay que rezar cada vez que la abordamos para que podamos llegar a nuestros destinos a salvo-dijo Benitsubasa.

-A pesar de la falta de lógica que existe tras mis palabras, es un auténtico milagro que esa cosa pueda volar-dijo Joan.

-¿Por qué no consiguen otra?-dijo Raynare.

-Du Stallion II no es reemplazable-reclamo la rubia. –Es una pieza de ingeniería que no puedes conseguir en cualquier lugar.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que haber visto una nave como esta en una película americana. Es bastante famosa. Creo le llamaban Águila Centenaria o algo así.

-N-no. Yo no obtuve mi nave de un lugar como ese-dijo la chica sudando nerviosamente. S-sería impensable que yo la hubiera tomado prestada y la hubiera pintado a mi gusto.

-….

-A todas esta creo no nos hemos presentando-dijo la rubia viendo a Issei, Naruto y Raynare. -Mi nombre es X.

-¿X?-dijo Issei.- Esa es solo una letra.

-Heroína Misteriosa X si quieres mi nombre clave completo, pero puedes llamarme solo X para que podamos mantener las cosas lo más discreto posible-dijo la chica provocando unas expresiones de "es enserio".

-Acabas de estrellar una nave espacial. No creo la discreción sea algo de lo que debas preocuparte-comento Naruto.

-Ese tipo de cuestiones no importa mucho. Lo importante es que pueda mantener mi identidad oculta de mis objetivos-dijo X sacando una carpeta de su chamarra y abriéndola para mostrar los documentos que tenía allí. –Díganme. ¿Han visto a una de estas personas?

Los presentes no supieron que responder. Había varias fotos en la carpeta, con diferentes chicas en ellas. Todas con distintas vestimentas y distintos peinados, pero por alguna extraña razón, todas tenían el mismo rostro que X. Si había algunas características distintivas para cada caso, pero era difícil pasar por alto tal hecho.

Sobre todo con una chica que estaba especialmente resaltada con un circulo de marcador color rojo. Ella guardaba demasiada semejanza con X, pero era algo similar al caso de Joan, quien guardaba un gran parecido con Asia, la señalada era de tez pálida, ojos amarillos y poseía una expresión seria. El nombre de la chica era Arturia Pendragon por lo que el asunto tomo mayor interés para los Demonios, debido a que aquel apellido era el que portaba el primer usuario de la espada Excalibur.

-Lo siento. No hemos visto a nadie de tu lista-dijo Naruto.

-A menos claro que tú cuentes para ella-comento Raynare con cierto sarcasmo.

-Jeje. No se confundan. Yo no tengo nada que ver con estas Saber, a pesar de que yo misma soy misma soy una-dijo X, provocando que los presentes levantaran una ceja ante tan confuso comentario. –De cualquier forma, agradeceré cualquier asistencia que puedan brindarme. Mi misión es dar caza a estas falsas Saber y poner el universo en orden-dijo ella con mucha confianza. –Ahora si me permiten, tengo que ver si puedo ayudar a mis compañeros-dijo la rubia retirándose.

-Me da la impresión que esa chica es muy parecida a la usuaria de Durandal y creo que saben a qué me refiero-dijo Raynare.

-Me reservare mi opinión, ya que estoy más interesado en saber cómo es que ella está en su organización-dijo Naruto viendo a Benitsubasa.

-A esa nave le removieron la capacidad de vuelo warp porque el motor era muy inestable y podía explotar en cualquier momento-respondió la pelirrosa, dejando a Naruto de todas formas con la duda. –Sin embargo, ella de todas formas puede seguir usándola como si nada.

-¿Cómo?-cuestiono la antigua Ángel Caída.

-¡Eso se lo pregunta todo el mundo! Solo se puede decir que sus habilidades de navegación son excepcionales para explicar tal fenómeno.

-Tendré que conformarme con eso.

-Como ella explico, X busca esas otras que tienen…..su cara. Está demostrado que algunas son peligrosas, por lo que nadie cuestiona su misión. Colabora con Counter Force debido a que ambos buscamos a un miembro en común perteneciente a la Khaos Brigade.

-¿La que estaba marcada?-pregunto Issei.

-Sí. Ellas Arturia Pendragon. Hija bastarda de la casa Pendragon. Es portadora de la espada maldita Excalibur Morgan y la espada Secace. Su poder y peligrosidad le han dado el título de la Maid de la muerte.

-Querrás decir, la sirviente de la muerte-comento Naruto.

-Sé lo que dije.

-Como sea. ¿Por qué el parecido con X?

-Solo compara a tu amigo pervertido con Isane y saca tus conclusiones.

-Oh claro.

-Pero no le digas que lo descubriste-dijo la pelirrosa para empezar a hablar en voz baja. -Es una buena espadachín y navegante, pero realmente apesta en el sigilo. Esta realmente convencida de que nadie sabe su identidad y creemos que dañaríamos su orgullo si le decimos la verdad.

-Bueno. No soy quien para meterme en el asunto, así que mis labios estan cerrados.

-Yo no escuche nada-dijo Issei.

-A mí me da igual-dijo Raynare.

-Benitsubasa, tanta elocuencia de tu parte es inusual. Te recuerdo que estas en una misión confidencial-dijo Raven aproximándose a la pelirrosa, luego haber extinguido el incendio de la nave de X.

-Solo estoy compartiendo lo que creo que es necesario para la colaboración de nuestros grupos.

-Hemos aceptado la colaboración de este Demonio debido a cuales hayan sido las acciones previa de Perseus, pero no es necesario que llevemos las cosas tan lejos.

-Si tengo que hacerlo. Yo y las demás hemos decidido que deberíamos establecer una colaboración conjunta entre Counter Force y el clan de este Demonio. El clan Zagan.

-No tienes la autoridad para tomar esa decisión.

-Si dos o más líderes de escuadrón de Counter Force establecen que es adecuado establecer una alianza con un grupo desconocido con el fin de asegurar el cumplimiento una misión, nuestros superiores deben reconocer nuestra decisión.

-Tal vez puedas recibir el visto bueno de Percy, pero yo no tengo ninguna razón para aceptar tal colaboración.

-Hey, Raven-dijo X llamando la atención de la pelimorada. -He hecho un chequeo superficial a Du Stallion II y por lo que he visto, los sistemas de soporte vital estan inutilizables, pero el motor principal parece estar bien. A mi parecer podemos volver a los cuarteles en cualquier necesitamos contener la respiración mientras dure el viaje-dijo la rubia despreocupadamente.

-…..-ante ese comentario Raven se giró hacia Naruto y hablo. -Solo asegúrenme que no estaré en el mismo lugar que Isane o este sujeto-dijo la pelimorada a Issei, cosa que entristeció al chico.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo. Espero que respondiera muchas de las dudas anteriores.

Porque en verdad no podía pasar por alto la gran semejanza que sentí que había entre Asia y Joan of Arc Alter (Fate/ Grand Order), fue concebida "Asia Alter". Esencialmente, la encarnación de toda la paranoia que tiene la Iglesia con muchos esteroides.

¿Razón?

En serio, aunque este racionamiento que tengo solo aplicaría a Joan of Arc Alter y no a la Joan original, tengo que preguntarme cual es sentido de que exista el personaje de Jeanne en DxD, cuando Asia es la "santa" acusada de ser una bruja y es castigada por ello. Por esa razón me pareció propio desarrollar en esta historia dicha semejanza. Además esta una versión (alocada) de lo que hubiera pasado con Asia sin la intervención de Issei y Diodora. Aceptemos que otras versiones no serían muy agradables de leer.

Para despejar dudas sobre "Asia Alter", ella no es Seudo-Servant. No soy especialista en Fate, pero igual dudo que ella pueda pertenecer a tal categoría por el tipo de Servant que es Joan of Arc Alter. Yo diría que "Asia Alter" es más bien una entidad como lo es Jack The Ripper (Fate/Apocrypha).

Ahora sobre la otra protagonista que se une a la historia, espero que les agrade la inclusión de Raven. Si, la misma Raven que todos amamos de TeenTitans…. La primera serie, no esa "cosa" que salió después y está siendo emitida.

Verán que esta versión de Raven no será tan reservada y pesimista como la original. No está orgullosa de su procedencia, pero tampoco tiene se tiene miedo a sí misma y está dispuesta a usar todas sus habilidades si la situación lo amerita. Cierto dios "evito" que ella cometiera los errores que usualmente pesan en su existencia y por eso no tiene el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le limita.

Ahora sobre los reviews.

 **Genjuki** : me alegra que pienses eso.

 **Zafir09** : Isane los profesores correctos y equivocados. La idea es que Naruto y Naruko se mantengan como rivales, pero ambos sabemos que el primer en un observador y aprenderá mucho en el proceso.

 **Bladetri:** gracias

 **Elchabon** : en el caso de Joan y Asia, la cosa es más o menos así. Raven siempre estará rodeada de amigos problematicos.

 **omega9028** : siempre que tengo intención de avanzar con esa historia, mi PC no colabora. De por si este capítulo fue medio incomodo porque lo termine en una latop. Tratare de ponerme al corriente.

 **Trollmemex:** me pareció interesante meter a una demonio que como tal está por encima de los demonios de DxD. No es la primera vez que se hace eso, pero usualmente se hace con un Naruto o Dante.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gusto todo.

 **Skull Flame: -** Yo diría que es algo más como favoritismos.

 **-** En algunas partes tiene que ser distintos. De lo contrario el multiverso perdería parte de su coherencia.

-Otras sugerencias que distes también estuvieron bien, pero Benitsubasa y Monet fueron las que más me gustaron. En efecto es más o menos la Joan de Grand Order.

-No, es la Raven de Disney Channel. Naruto requiere de un psíquico XD.

-Gracias por tus comentarios.

 **miguelgiulianoco** : Entiendo que la parte del multiverso puede resultar un poco molesta, pero es en esencial para explicar la razón la historia en si (no solo me refiero a los últimos eventos.)

No soy seguidor del fandom de FateGO, como para saber que Joan Alter tiene tan poca estima. (Dudo que sea tan mal como la de Asia).

Como te dije, no es para un simple personaje. Karna, Saber Alter, MHX y Joan Alter (me parece un buen elenco y faltan por lo menos unos dos o tres.)

Ahora para terminar unas preguntas que resultan irrelevantes para el fic.

¿Consideran que está mal asumir que un Ángel (de Dragón Ball Super) está la par del Great Red y Ophis (Por separado claro)?

No me refiero a su poder bruto, sino al alcance de sus habilidades. A mi parecer el caso es que sí, pero quiero salir de dudas para evitar malentendidos.

Lo es otros. ¿Qué tal calificarían a la Angel Kus (igual de Dragon Ball Super)?

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Pd: Lo siento si hay palabras pegadas, mi pc no colaboro hoy.


	14. Cap 14

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 14**

 _ **-Urgh. Tengo entendido que los Kage pueden hacer grandes y rápidas reformas a sus aldeas gracias al poder y capital que ostentan, pero la capacidad remodelación de los Demonios del Inframundo es simplemente ridícula-**_ dijo Gyuki a su portador.

 _-Te doy toda la razón_ -le respondió Naruto, sin apartar su perpleja mirada de su nuevo hogar. Un edificio de quince plantas que se encontraba en el corazón de la ciudad de Kuoh.

Debido al reciente incremento de su Nobleza, el apartamento del rubio se había visto en una posición comprometida. Era demasiado pequeño para albergar a sus súbditos y a sus amigos.

Era impensable hacer algo como enviarles con Issei, pues su casa tenía límites y era impensable abusar de los señores Hyoudou. Por ello que era necesaria la inmediata adquisición de un nuevo inmueble que pudiera albergar de forma cómoda y eficiente a quienes le rodeaban.

El plan original era discutir el problema con Ravel, ya que ella era la más capacitada para encontrar una solución práctica. Sin embargo, dado que tal tema salió a colación cuando converso con Sirzchs sobre los visitantes de otra dimensión y la situación de la misma, el Satán Lucifer no dudo en contribuir a su particular manera. La información que le habían traído era bastante valiosa y el sintió que era necesario recompensarla de alguna manera.

Evidentemente Naruto considero que un edificio era demasiada recompensa. No le parecía bien que le dieran tantas cosas por algo de lo que él no era completamente responsable.

Ante tal incomodidad, Sirzchs le dijo al rubio que podía rehacérsele el dinero de la inversión si hacia lo deseaba. Como el edificio entero seria su base de operaciones en el mundo humano, también podría establecer allí cual fuera el negocio que ya tuviera en mente y conseguir el dinero para pagar la deuda en la que el jefe Zagan sentía que estaba.

Ante tal panorama, Naruto decidió que no debía darle más largas a su idea de publicar novelas como las de su sensei Jiraiya. Era un riesgo dada la presencia de sus amigos y los compañeros de Naruko, pero aparte de Isane, no parecía como si alguno de ellos fuera amante de esa clase de lecturas, por lo que considero que era presto tomar el riesgo.

Si bien Ravel tenía ideas encontradas ante la iniciativa de su King, ella de todas formas hizo valer su opinión y sugirió llevar su idea a otro nivel.

Porque confiarle el trabajo a editoriales humanas cuando se podía crear una propia, que estuviera a cargo de los Demonios. Ciertamente lo ideal era proceder con una compañía que ya contara con la confianza y popularidad del público, pero esto limitaba el alcance las operaciones y según la Phenex, Naruto también debía apuntar a publicar para el Inframundo. La avergonzada joven tuvo que admitir que esa era justamente la demografía a la que debía ponérsele mayor atención.

Con esto en mente, se decidió que los primeros tres pisos del edificio estarían destinados para el trabajo editorial. Las imprentas, oficinas de edición, bahías de distribución y demás cosas estarían en tal área.

Los subsecuentes dos pisos también estaría destinado a asuntos laborales, solo que en este caso serian las oficinas que ocuparían los miembros de su sequito. Dado que algunos ellos no tenían deseos de ingresar a la academia Kuoh, lo ideal es que se dedicaran de lleno al oficio de los contratos Demoniacos.

Luego tomaba lugar un espacio que había sido adecuado para ser un gimnasio techado. Nuevos espacios de entrenamiento no era algo estrictamente necesario para Naruto, pero tampoco los despreciaba. Para quienes quisieran hacer ejercicio como parte de su rutina diaria y no como parte de los entrenamientos espartanos que ejecutaba en su dimensión, ese era su lugar ideal.

En ese sentido, el gimnasio era tan útil como el invernadero que fue instalado en las plantas superiores. No era sano que Kii se quedara tanto tiempo aislada en la dimensión del **Amenoukihashi,** por lo que Naruto ya estaba pensando en una forma de convencerla para que se mudara al lugar antes mencionado.

De la misma forma Ventus y Riku habitarían el lugar, claramente en su forma reducida. El edificio contaba con hechizos de ocultamiento que hacían que los humanos no mostraran curiosidad hacia el lugar, pero tampoco había que abusar. Por tal razón la idea de instalar un hangar para naves como la de X fue completamente descartada. Hasta que se consiguiera un ingeniero capaz de repararla, el Du Stallion II permaneciera sellado en un pergamino gracias a la asistencia de Naruko.

Las plantas de la ocho a la once eran de corte residencial. Las últimas tres contenían apartamentos de dos habitaciones, mientras que la primera tenía habitaciones más sencillas como las de un hotel, especialmente diseñadas para quienes no tuvieran una residencia confirmada en el lugar.

El edificio estaba en una ubicación ideal para hacer todo tipo de reuniones, por lo un piso fue habilitado únicamente para tal fin. El salón ubicado en tal espacio tendría un corte serio, pues en el peor de los casos el fungiría como una sala de guerra.

Cosa contraria pasaba con la planta numero 12, la cual contenía una sala recreacional. Naruto considero que la integración de una sala de cine era algo exagerado, pero al menos hacían el lugar más entretenido. Esperaba que eso hiciera menos pesadas las reuniones con su Nobleza, pues el otro sitio no era tan de su agrado.

El piso 13 era ocupado por completo por una biblioteca. Si bien tal fuente de conocimiento era útil cerca de la sala de reuniones, su ubicación indicaba que tal lugar estaba más orientado al esparcimiento.

Por último, pero no menos importante, estaban los pisos 14 y 15. En ellos se encontraba el pent-house del edificio, cuya pertenecía era naturalmente del rubio Zagan. A él le tocaba el espacio habitable más amplio del edificio. No solo por su posición, sino porque ya vivía con otras personas y necesitaba de mayor espacio.

Toda la edificación poseía un estilo moderno, pero en tal zona había unas cuantas habitaciones adaptadas al estilo japonés tradicional, cosa que le daba un aire más refinado al recinto. No era algo a lo que Naruto estuviera acostumbrado, pero le agradaba por fin contar con un sitio así debido a que Hiruzen, y posiblemente los otros Hokage, tenían tales salones en la mansiones que ocupaban mientras ejercían el mencionado puesto.

Lo único contraproducente fue que Kuroka inmediatamente puso su atención en la sala que contenía una mesa kotatsu y Naruto supuso que sería todo un reto sacarla de allí.

Claro que no podía culparle. Ella no fue la única sorprendida por mudanza. El sequito del Zagan también mostro la misma reacción cuando su King explico que se trasladarían a un edificio.

Si bien ellos esperaban que los Demonios manejaran una gran cantidad de dinero, no contaban con que harían un movimiento de tal envergadura en tan poco tiempo. Solo fueron necesarios tres días para que el edificio y el mobiliario de su interior estuvieran completamente listos.

-Explíqueme algo. ¿A cuántas personas tuvieron que manipular para hacer esto posible?-pregunto Raven, quien era una de las pocas que no mostro mayor emoción por la vivienda.

-Los Demonios no trabajamos de esa forma. Simplemente hacemos ofertas a los humanos que ellos no dudan en aceptar-explicar Ravel, consciente de la acusación subjetiva en el comentario de la chica encapuchada.

-Pues viendo esto puedo entender cómo es que le Demonios tienen tanta confianza a esas Evil Pieces que usaste en nosotros-dijo Benitsubasa. –Este es básicamente el mejor trabajo al que puede aspirar una persona.

-Cabe destacar que ustedes son muy afortunados. Las intenciones de Naruto-sama son únicamente que ustedes le asistan en los Rating Games. Otros Demonios sin embargo, también hacen que sus sequitos actúen como la servidumbre activa de sus hogares-dijo la Phenex.

-Pero ese no es el caso aquí-aclaro rápidamente Naruto. –Yo perfectamente puedo ocuparme de todos los asuntos referentes a la limpieza del lugar por mismo.

-No es adecuado que usted se encargue de tales labores, Naruto-sama.

-Lo harán mi **Kagebushin** , así que no le veo el problema.

-En lo que a mí respecta, no tengo problema en hacerme responsable de mi propio recinto-dijo Percy. –Incluso puedo ayudar enormemente con la limpieza de otras áreas. A mi pesar, tengo habilidades son adecuadas para ello. No tienes porque hacerte cargo de todo.

-Coincido. No me gustaría ver que por abusar de los **Kagebushin** , termines como Naruko-añadió Benitsubasa. –Yo también ayudare.

-Todos coincidimos en que no queremos toparnos con otra persona con problemas de personalidad-dijo Monet.

-Tranquilos. Estoy acostumbrado a usar incluso cientos de replicas. No deben preocuparse por si me veo afectado por el uso de esa tecnica-dijo Naruto, ocultando la incomodidad que le causaba escuchar aquellos comentarios hacia su contraparte.

-De todas formas no podemos abusar de tu generosidad. Como invitados tuyos, debemos rehacerte de alguna forma-dijo Karna.

-Ese es un tema que luego podemos discutir-dijo Naruto, viendo de reojo al peliblanco.

No es que desconfiara en el, pero luego de descubrir cierta información sobre su persona y Percy, ya no podía ver a esos dos de la misma forma.

Siguiendo la sugerencia de Benitsubasa, Naruto contacto con los líderes de esa organización. Los comunicadores que usaban los Shinigami y Counter Force permitían la comunicación inter-dimensional, por lo que no había ninguna traba para que dicha charla se diera. No obstante, esta no fue muy agradable.

El carácter de personas como Tsunade palideció frente al que mostro la llamada capitana Sui Feng. La mujer les dedico unos cuantos gritos a sus subordinados cuando recibió el informe de lo que habían hecho. Específicamente a Percy y Raven, quienes como líderes de sus equipos tenían la mayor responsabilidad sobre esas cuestiones.

Quedo en claro que no era la primera vez que ellos dos se metían en un "embrollo" como el presente, pues según comento la capitana, ellos aparentemente habían terminado en el Tártaro en compañía de Byakuran.

Incluso Naruto reconoció que aquello debió ser una locura, pues Zaug le había comentado que el Tártaro si estaba perfectamente representado en los textos humanos. No era como el Inframundo, el cual había tenido un desarrollo cultural a la par del que vivía el mundo humano. Aquel lugar "primario" si era un autentico infierno en el que solo vivían criaturas del averno y existía una ambiente inclemente. Un Demonio bien podría ir a aquel lugar, pero solo le esperaría una muerte segura.

Aunque tenía que admitir que sentía algo de curiosidad, Naruto no quería saber porque esos tres decidieron hacer un paseo porque aquel lugar.

Sui Feng al parecer tampoco lo sabía, pero justamente por esa razón no manifestó una furia total por la unión de Percy a la Nobleza del Zagan. Al parecer estaba muy agradecida con la idea de no tenerlo bajo su responsabilidad.

Ella además se vio interesada con la idea de hacer una alianza con los Demonios. Aun cuando fueran de distintas dimensiones, el conocimiento que estos tenían del Inframundo era igual de valioso. La capitana dejo en claro que no tenía el poder para aceptar dicha alianza por sí misma y que primero tendría que discutirla con sus propios superiores, pero por lo pronto les dio el visto bueno a sus subordinados para que cooperaran con el Demonio que les acogió.

Eso sí. La capitana aclaro que aquellos que se hubieran transformado en Demonios, o tuvieran intenciones de hacerlo, estarían fuera de Counter Force. Dadas las circunstancias era obvio que había un problema de mando y no tenía sentido que siguieran bajo sus órdenes.

Naruto vio aquello como una acción completamente lógica por parte de la mujer, mas no concibió entonces porque ella ordeno a todos los presentes que se unieran a su Nobleza.

Al parecer el aprecio por sus subordinados era mínimo, pues daba la impresión que se estaba deshaciendo de ellos debido a que se le presento la oportunidad.

Los de Counter Force no pudieron evitar mostrar su incomodidad por ese hecho. Especialmente Raven, quien entonces declaro que no tenía tales intenciones. Ella prefería regresar a la base de la organización.

Sui Feng explico que eso no era posible, pues la única nave disponible para ese tipo de viajes era la de X y que de ninguna manera ella hablaría con la persona que tenía una mínima oportunidad de crear un medio de viaje seguro para hacer tal extracción.

La capitana le sugirió a la joven que no desperdiciara la oportunidad de estar con los "suyos" y que hiciera lo mismo que sus demás compañeros. Palabras que causaron que Raven emitiera un gruñido de molestia.

Sin embargo, a pesar del desapego mostrado hacia sus subordinados, Sui Feng les dio una clara y concisa orden al grupo. Quería la cabeza de Byakuran en una charola de plata lo antes posible. Sus superiores estaban siendo insistentes con el asunto y ella les dijo a los jóvenes que debían cumplir esa misión para quedar a mano con Counter Force.

Naruto en particular, estaba seguro que hubiera pasado de lado aquella petición, sin embargo los demás sintieron que era un trato justo y aceptaron la propuesta.

Con eso dicho, la Shinigami se despido y prometió comunicarse en cuanto tuviera una respuesta. Ella pidió que al menos se le diera una pista de la ubicación de Byakuran para ese entonces.

Naruto también lo esperaba, pero por lo pronto agradeció tan informativa charla. Pues pudo confiar la legitimidad de la peticiones que le hicieron las chicas de Counter Force. En parte se sentía mal por haber rechazado la previa propuesta de Xenovia, pero a su parecer, la peliazul no había mostrado la misma seriedad que tenían sus nuevas reclutas.

Benitsubasa fue la primera en recibir su Evil Piece. El rubio estaba seguro que recibiría algún comentario burlesco de Rias, pero considero que la pelirrosa era apta ocupar el mismo rol que tenia Sakura en el grupo de la Gremory. La portadora del Tectonic Crusher carecería de habilidades curativas, pero lo compensaba con un mayor poder de fuego…literalmente.

Monet y Akame aceptaron el rol de Pawns. Aun cuando otros individuos criticarían el valor de la pieza, el par explico que sus habilidades resaltaban en el área del sigilo y el asesinato. Siendo que sus piezas debían ingresar al territorio enemigo para ganar más fuerza, ellas vieron su papel como ideal.

Naruto no quiso contradecirles debido a lo impresionado que quedo al momento en que los ex-miembros de Counter Force explicaron que habían sido parte de múltiples operaciones de asesinato y limpieza. Ellos explicaron que nadie de ellos tenía las manos limpias, pero que solo Byakuran había efectuado asesinatos a sangre fría. Los demás solo actuaban cuando era una situación en verdad necesaria.

De cualquier forma, todo ese asunto se hizo trivial cuando llego el momento en que Karna decidió seguir los pasos de sus compañeros y pidió unirse a la Nobleza del Zagan.

A esas alturas, Naruto no vio razones por las que decir no y opto por darle el puesto de Torre que le quedaba pendiente.

El detalle vino cuando se dispuso a usar la Evil Piece en el peliblanco. Tal como le había pasado con Percy, el ritual para hacer reencarnación tardo mucho más de lo que usualmente debía hacerlo.

Naruto pregunto a Ravel si por casualidad una Evil Pieces podría venir con defectos, a lo que la Phenex respondió que era muy poco probable. Era cierto que los artefactos no eran perfectos, pero no debían presentar ninguna falla al momento de resucitar a un humano normal.

Fue allí cuando Benitsubasa decidió dar a conocer que Karna no era un humano común y corriente. Tal como ocurría con Percy, el era un semidiós.

Casi todos quedaron en una pieza por esa revelación. Incluso en un mundo donde los Demonios y los Ángeles eran normales, era difícil de creer que los dioses tuvieran hijos con mortales.

Ciertamente tal suceso ya era verídico en los textos mitológicos, pero no era de esperarse que aun sucediera en los tiempos modernos.

Percy entonces explico con desagrado, que en realidad ese era un hecho muy común en su mundo. Demasiado para su gusto, comento él.

Ravel alterada por semejante revelación, pregunto por qué no habían comentado nada sobre tan importante aspecto, a lo que Percy respondió que a él no le gustaba anunciar sus orígenes como una prueba de valía. No podía negar que era el hijo del dios de los mares, Poseidón, pero prefería ser conocido por el nombre que le dio su madre y hacer valer las habilidades que obtuvo de su parte humana, es decir, su Sacred Gear.

Bajo tal argumento, Naruto no pudo contrariarle. Incluso ahora que poseía conocimiento sobre el legado que traía consigo, prefería hacer uso de las habilidades que eran de su autoría y eran parte de su identidad. Por eso mismo había optado por rechazar el entrenamiento ofrecido por su contraparte femenina.

Karna no fue tan duro al explicar que él era hijo del dios hindú del sol, Surya. Sino no lo declaraba abiertamente a todo el mundo, era porque prefería que sus acciones fueran lo que definieran su identidad. Ya era mucho lo que le había dado su padre y no podía usar su nombre para enaltecerse a sí mismo.

Ravel alabo internamente a los jóvenes por no sobreexplotar la ascendencia que poseían, como hacia su hermano Raiser, pero igual no pudo guardar su voz de queja por omitir semejante hecho.

Si bien los Demonios no tenían miramientos al momento de decir a quien reencarnar, el tomar a los hijos de dos dioses de Panteones ajenos a las Tres Facciones no se sentía muy bien. Aun cuando esos dos no estuvieran directamente relacionados con los dioses de la presente dimensión, seguramente ellos podrían molestarse de alguna forma.

Percy explico que aquello daba igual, pues el de ninguna forma seguiría algún designio que viniera del Olimpo. Raven por otro lado explico que no se debía esperar una reacción inmediata de los dioses hindú. La mayoría de ellos eran bastante reservados y no harían un ataque por una nimiedad como la que acontecía.

Naruto le tomo la palabra, así como también el subsecuente pedido para ser parte de su grupo. La pelimorada todavía no simpatizaba con el concepto de las Noblezas demoniacas, pero ante la falta de opciones, ella prefería estar en el lugar donde se encontraran sus compañeros más cercanos. Después todo, ella explico que en realidad no tenía una humanidad que pudiera perder con la reencarnación.

Sin entender muy bien el peso de aquellas palabras, Naruto convirtió a Raven en su Queen.

Tradicionalmente, esa posición se le daba a quien fuera la pareja del King de una Nobleza, o al menos a la persona de mayor confianza de este, pues muchas veces la Queen fungía como la mano derecha del líder en cuestión.

También estaba el caso en que dicha posición se le daba a la persona más fuerte de una Nobleza, pues de esa forma se conseguía a un Demonio extremadamente poderoso gracias a todos los bonos de habilidad que daba la pieza Queen.

Cuando tal caso se daba, era porque el King en cuestión tenía un fuerte deseo de participar en los Rating Games y no reparaba en lo absoluto en las otras utilidades que tenía una Nobleza.

Naruto no era un inconsciente, pero debía seguir justamente ese patrón para que su grupo obtuviera una forma óptima. No tendría problemas con su gestión personal debido a que Ravel de todas formas le ayudaría desde su posición de Bishop.

Al final, los únicas que no tomaron parte de ninguna Nobleza fueron Joan y X. La primera no tenía problemas en colaborar con los Demonios, pero pasaba de usar una Evil Piece por los argumentos antes presentados por su persona.

La rubia por otro lado, se negó porque ella tenía su propia agenda a seguir y la reencarnación demoniaca podría traerle problemas a larga para su cruzada. Además, ella declaro que para que la oferta fuera atractiva, al menos se le debía ofrecer una pieza adecuada para su clase, pues ella no era una asesina como Akame y Monet, sino una Knight.

Naruto no se incomodo por ese hecho debido a que ya era mucho lo que había ganado recientemente. Había reunido una Nobleza respetable sin tener que hacer un uso recurrente de las reencarnaciones forzadas.

Ya quería ver la cara de Rias cuando se topara con sus nuevos compañeros….claro que por el momento, guardaría en secreto la identidad de Percy y Karna. Eso sí que le alteraría.

[Al día siguiente]

-¡Urgh!-expreso Rias antes de hundir su rostro de su escritorio, mientras maldecía entre murmullos.

Naruto hubiera le hubiera dicho que exageraba de no ser porque el disgusto que cargaba la pelirroja no era de su responsabilidad.

Aquel no era un día cualquiera en la academia Kuoh. Era el día de demostración escolar. Un evento en que los padres entraban a las aulas de clase para ver el día a día de sus hijos en el ambiente educativo.

Era comprensible que a los jóvenes estudiantes no les gustara tener a sus padres vigilándoles, pero Rias mostraba una ridícula incomodidad por la presencia de su padre. Ciertamente el no contribuía al ser uno de los pocos que grababan la clase con una cámara de video, pero igual se sentía como si Rias exagerara.

Nada mas llego un receso, la heredera Gremory se dispuso a desaparecer del salón. Dejando en evidencia una vez más, lo mucho que repudiaba el día. Naruto tenía unas cuantas palabras para ella, pero primero le toco atender al Demonio que aprovecho el día para acercársele.

-Saludos, joven Uzumaki-dijo Zeoticus Gremory abordando al chico en un punto apartado del resto del alumnado. –Así es como debo llamarte aquí, ¿verdad?

-Eso es correcto-dijo Naruto en respuesta al pelirrojo con barba de candando que como otros Demonios de clase alta del Inframundo, vestía con un elegante traje, que en su caso era de color blanco.

-Me alegra haberlo recordado. Nosotros los Gremory no solemos tener con nuestro apellido y a veces es un reto recordar lo que usan los demás clanes en este mundo-bromeo el pelirrojo.

-Ciertamente es un asunto que se presta a las confusiones, pero en fin. ¿A qué debo el honor de su presencia?

-Ya sabes, lo usual. Quería conocer al joven que pudo derrotar por si solo a unos de los Cadre de los Ángeles Caídos.

-Debí suponerlo. La voz se pasa rápido en el Inframundo, ¿verdad?

-Con cuestiones como esa, no puedes esperar menos.

-Comprensible, pero igual no me agrada mucho que se haga un alboroto por una tontería como esa. Solo hice lo que debía hacer en reparación por permitirme estar en la ciudad siendo que no es mi territorio.

-Aun con eso en mente, no debes subestimar tus acciones. En todo caso yo soy quien debe agradecer que hayas tomando Kuoh como residencia. Lo creas o no, esta ciudad no es tan tranquila como parece. Son muchos los problemas que se han presentado en estas tierras.

-Si no me lo dice, no me lo creo-dijo Naruto con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Jaja. Pero no me malinterpretes. A pesar de tales hechos, Kuoh se volverá un lugar muy interesante.

-¿Habla de la reunión entre las Tres Facciones? Ya Sirzchs me hablo sobre ella.

-Exacto. Si todo sale bien, el mundo cambiara drásticamente y Kuoh será la cuna de ello.

-Es verdad. Espero que todo salga bien.

-Lo mismo digo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que buscar a mi princesa-dijo Zeoticus ya disponiéndose a retirarse. –Espero poder verte en la reunión que pronto se realizara en el Inframundo.

-Allí estaré-respondió Naruto antes de que el pelirrojo partiera.

Luego de aquella corta conversación, Naruto intento volver a su rutina escolar. No quería admitirlo, pero era un día incomodo para él. Ver a todos esos chicos acompañados con sus padres no era algo que causara buenos sentimientos.

Si bien había terminado por acostumbrarse a la soledad que le daba orfandad, las revelaciones transmitidas por Naruko habían reabierto algunos malestares. Aquellos que había experimentado mientras estaba en la academia ninja.

De no ser porque ya había faltado muchos días, y que no quería que Sona se enterara de sus clones, no hubiera hecho presencia en la academia. Los ánimos no le daban para ello. Por eso es que debía mantenerse distraído. Para evitar que sus verdaderas emociones salieran a flote.

Fue providencial que un alboroto se presentara en esos momentos. Cualquier cosa que atrajera su curiosidad era mejor que sus propios pensamientos.

Guiado por los murmullos y el sonido de las cámaras, Naruto se desplazo a un pasillo lleno de estudiantes, los cuales estaban reunidos alrededor de una persona. Era raro que cosas así pasaran en Kuoh y lo fue aun más encontrar que la causante de todo el bullicio fuera una adolescente de cabello negro vestida con un cosplay de Mahou Shoujo, quien jovialmente posaba para los estudiantes presentes.

 _ **-En serio que no entiendo a los humanos y su ridícula tendencia a disfrazarse-**_ comento Shukaku.

- _Normalmente te diría que es para ocultar algo, pero me parece que esa chica disfruta mucho el papel que lleva_ -le respondió Naruto. _–Por cierto. ¿Soy yo o ella se parece mucho a Sona?_

 _ **-De ninguna forma. Esa tiene algo que la Sitri no tiene y no me refiero exactamente a las emociones.**_

 _-Mejor no hablemos de ello, ¿quieres?-_ dijo Naruto entendiendo las palabras del Tanuki.

La chica de cosplay rosa y peinado de coletas era bajita, pero estaba mucho mejor dotada que la heredera Sitri. Que además en ese instante llegara Rias, junto con parte de su sequito, dejaba más en claro el bajo perfil de la también presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

-¿Tu también viniste, Naruto?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Así es. Pensé que sería una discusión o una pelea, pero solo es una chica vestida de Mahou Shoujo-le dijo Naruto.

-¿Mahou Shoujo?-dijo la Gremory confundida por el comentario, para entonces fijarse en la fémina en cuestión. -¿¡Que!?-expreso ella mostrando un gran desconcierto.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿La conoces?-pregunto el rubio, confuso por la reacción de la chica.

-Naruto, ella es…

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Dispérsense, dispérsense! ¡Hoy es el día de demostración de clases al público, así que no hagan un lío en este lugar!-dijo un chico de cabello rubio oscuro.

El Zagan le reconoció como Genshirou Saji, uno de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil. Grupo que además de estar bajo el cargo de la heredera Sitri, también era la Nobleza de esta.

Tanto Saji como sus compañeras se encargaron de dispersar a la multitud, la cual no dudo en demostrar su incomodidad por el desalojo. Tras un par de minutos el pasillo quedo bastante despejado. Dejando únicamente a la joven vestida de Mahou Shoujo y a varios los Demonios que estudiaban en la academia.

-Ahora en cuanto usted. Por favor no vista ese tipo de traje -dijo Saji viendo a la chica problemática. -Espere, ¿acaso es un apoderado? Incluso si es así, sabe que hay un código de vestimenta en la academia. No están permitidos ese tipo de indumentarias-dijo el rubio mostrándose estricto.

-¿Eh? Pero si este es mi uniforme-dijo la chica con un guiño, no reparando en lo absoluto al regaño de Saji.

-¡No hay forma en que un disfraz de Mahou Shoujo pueda ser un uniforme!-señalo con severidad el miembro del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Temo decirte que con ella si se aplica-comento Rias con pesar en su voz.

-Por fin te encuentro, Rias-dijo Sona, quien en ese momento llego acompañada por Zeoticus y Sirzchs, quien para la sorpresa de Naruto y el malestar de la pelirroja también estaba presente en la academia.

-Oh, Kaichou. Me alegra que haya llegado-dijo Saji. –Tenemos una situación irregular.

-¿En serio?- ¿Acaso no siempre te digo que soluciones las cosas consistentemente?-dijo la chica de lentes antes de enfocar su mirada en la chica con cosplay, cosa que le dejo sin habla.

-¡Sona-chan!-dijo la chica de coletas antes abalanzarse sobre la mencionada y abrazarle. -¡Por fin te encontré!-dijo ella, provocando que la seria Sitri se pusiera toda colorada y muchos de los presentes se vieran desconcertados.

-Oh, eres tú, Serafall. Me alegra que también vinieras-dijo Sirzchs, quien se vio despreocupado ante la escena.

 _-Serafall-pensó Naruto_ , haciendo memoria sobre aquel nombre.

-Es Leviatán-sama-dijo Rias, regañando a su hermano por la falta de respeto.

 _-Ah, ya._ _De allí recuerdo ese nombre. Es una miembro de los Cuatro Grandes Satán_ -le contesto afirmativamente el rubio. - _… ¡Un momento! ¿¡Ella es un Satán como Sirzchs y Ajuka!?-_ pensó el rubio alarmado. Ya sabía que esos dos no era un sinónimo de seriedad y responsabilidad, pero al menos aparentaban serlo.

-Vamos, Rias. No es necesario ser serios todo el tiempo-respondió el Satán Lucifer.

-El tiene razón-dijo Serafall, soltando a su hermana. –No son necesarias tantas formalidades, Rias-chan.

-Aun si usted lo dice-dijo la pelirroja suspirando. -¿Qué es lo que la trae por aquí? ¿Vino a visitar la clase de Sona?

-¡Así es!-respondió la Satán de coletas con energía. –Aunque debo decir que Sona-chan es muy mala-dijo con un puchero. -¡Ella no me dijo sobre lo de hoy! ¡Cielos! Debido a la sorpresa, ya pensaba en atacar el Cielo.

 _ **-No sé porque me da la impresión de que ella habla en serio**_ -comento Gyuki a su portador.

 _-A mi también_ -le dijo Naruto, para entonces dirigirse hacia la energética Demonio. –Creo que nosotros aun no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Naruto Zagan, actual líder del mencionado pilar demoniaco.

-Un gusto conocerte, Naruto-chan-le respondió Serafall. -Yo soy la Satan Serafall Leviatán. Llámame Levi-tan.

-Yo….tratare-dijo el rubio, no pudiendo evitar su desconcierto por la actitud de la chica.

-Dime, Sirzchs-chan. ¿Este es el joven del que me hablas esa vez?

-Es correcto. Naruto fue el que venció a Kokabiel-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Oh, es bueno saberlo. Quería toparme con él ahora que estoy en Kuoh.

-Si es para felicitarme por esa victoria, no tiene que hacerlo. Era mi deber defender la academia.

-Más te vale. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Sona-chan, yo te hubiera destruido-dijo la Satán mostrando algo de seriedad.

-Me asegurare de que nada le pase-dijo el rubio consciente de la amenaza presente en aquella oración.

-Por favor, Onee-sama. No atosigue a Zagan-san de esa manera-intervino la heredera Sitri, cuya cara seguía toda roja. -El no tiene ninguna responsabilidad por el incidente con los Ángeles Caídos.

-Todos hubieran sido responsable si algo hubiera pasado-le contesto Serafall. -A todas estas. ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Sona-chan? Tu cara está completamente roja, ¿sabías? Ya que es la tan esperada reunión con tu Onee-sama, ¿no sería mejor que estuvieras más feliz?-dijo la chica de coletas para entonces ponerse más dramática. -¡Onee-sama! ¡So-tan! ¡Llamándonos de esa manera y abrazándonos de forma cariñosa! ¡Ese es el tipo de desarrollo que estaría bien conmigo, ya que soy tu hermanita mayor!

-Hermana. Esta es mi escuela y se me confío el trabajo de presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil…. No importa que tan cercanos sean los familiares, su conducta es demasiado y yo no puedo seguirle…. Además, ¡me niego a aprobar ese tipo de traje!-dijo señalando el cosplay de su hermana.

-¡No puede ser, Sona-chan! ¡Si tú me lo dices eso, yo estaré triste! ¡Sona-chan no sabe que su hermana es admirada como una chica mágica!-dijo Serafall en un puchero. –Tu bien sabes que con mi bastón brillante yo puedo vencer a los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos que quieren hacerte daño.

-Por favor, hermana, sea prudente. Si usted usa su bastón mágico descuidadamente, entonces este pequeño país será destruido varias veces.

-¿¡Y eso que!? ¡A lo mejor de esa manera volverás al Inframundo y estarás cerca de tu Onee-sama!

-Uuh, ¡Ya no lo soporto!-dijo Sona antes de abandonar la escena toda abochornada.

-¡Espera! ¡Sona-chan! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo dejando a tu hermana atrás!? –dijo Serafall yendo tras la Sitri.

-¡Por favor no me sigas!

-¡Noooooo! ¡No abandones a tu hermana! ¡So-taaaaaaan!

-¡Te he pedido muchas veces que no añadas el "tan" a mi nombre!-dijo Sona, antes de desaparecer junto con su hermana.

Momentos después, los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil siguieron al par. Evitando a dar a conocer sus emociones por la escena acontecida.

 _-En momentos así, la posición de Hokage recupera su esplendor_ -pensó Naruto.

-Sí. La casa Sitri sí que es divertida. ¿No lo crees también, Ria-tan?-comento Sirzchs, divertido por la escena.

-Hermano, no añadas el "tan" y tampoco me llames así por favor…-dijo la pelirroja Gremory con frustración.

-Vamos, Ria-tan. A pesar de que antes me seguías todo el tiempo mientras me decías Onii-chan todo el tiempo-dijo el Satán Lucifer fingiendo desaliento. –En verdad que estas en una edad rebelde.

-¡Cielos! ¡Hermano! Porque me recuerdas mi infancia...-expreso con molestia Rias antes de ser sorprendida por el flash de una cámara.

-Esa en una linda cara, Rias. Es bueno, el haberte criado tan espléndidamente….-dijo Zeoticus tomando otra foto. –Ahora posa para la cámara. Tengo llevarle recuerdo a tu madre, ya que ella no pudo venir.

-¡Padre! ¡Cielos!-dijo la chica molestándose aun mas.

-Fufufu. Los Satan y sus familias sí que tienen características comunes interesantes, verdad Zagan-kun-dijo Akeno al rubio.

-¿Características comunes?-dijo Naruto.

-Tanto Sirzchs-sama, como todos los demás Satán son muy relajados con sus trabajos. Es correcto decir que Buchou siempre actúa seria por la actitud despreocupada de su hermano-dijo la Himejima.

-Tiene total lógica.

-No tiene caso estar serio todo el tiempo. Vale la pena relajarse algunas veces-dijo Sirzchs.

-Tú lo haces demasiado-critico Rias

-No digas eso, Ria-tan. Como signo de que hago mi trabajo, hoy no solo vine para verte en clase. También vine para que viéramos a tu Bishop.

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Gasper-kun?

-Es correcto. Tu evaluación ha subido gracias a tu Rating Game con Riser, así que yo y otros Demonios pensamos que estas lista para controlar su poder.

-Eso es magnífico. Esperaba esta oportunidad-dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

-¿Tu tenias otra pieza?-pregunto Naruto impresionado por la revelación. -¿Por qué no la usaste en ese Rating Game?

-No estaba en posición de hacerlo, pero ahora cuento con el apoyo necesario para ello-explico la chica. –No me molestaría que me acompañes a verle. ¿Quieres venir?

-De acuerdo. Dudo que no sea un encuentro interesante.

* * *

Dato curioso. En este capítulo Naruto consigue una casa nueva y la mía está en proceso de remodelación. Son dos hechos que no están relacionados, pero es mi explicación para mi tardanza. Las veces que estuve libre, las dedique a mis más recientes fics.

Luego de un rato yendo fuera del camino, retomo mi camino por el vol 4 cuatro de la serie. Espero seguir así por un rato.

Gracias por sus respuestas a mi anterior pregunta. Quería comprobar si no ardería Roma cuando pusiera en marcha la siguiente fase de un proyecto mío. Estoy recobrando mi gusto hacia Dragón Ball y no quiero que comentarios tipo fanboy lo echen a perder. Entiendo que los dioses de la destrucción y ángeles de DBS están por encima de un sinfín de personajes, pero siento que debe haber algunos límites. Al menos Ophis, Trihexxa y el Great Red deberían estar en la misma línea de poder. De lo contrario todo el asunto pierde la gracia. Además la existencia de Jiren deja en claro que el puesto de dios de la destrucción no es absoluto.

PD: con Zeno-sama no tengo nada que decir.

Ahora, en el capitulo anterior iba a poner una lista donde se detallaran los orígenes de los personajes crossover no originarios de Naruto y HS DxD, pero se me olvido. Por ello aquí la tienen.

 **Kii** : Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou.

 **Percy** : Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos.

 **Kazuha** Aoi: Freezing

 **Cosmos** : Fairy Tail

 **Elizabeth Mably** : Freezing

 **Dimaria Yesta** : Fairy Tail

 **Duo Maxwell** : Mobile Suit Gundam Wing

 **Kazuya Aoi** : Freezing

 **Attia Simons** : Freezing

 **Nina Skorzeny** : Scare Tactics (DC comics).

 **André Francoise** : Freezing

 **Mark Trowa** : Freezing (El apellido es invención mía, pero el mismo personaje presentado en el mencionado manga).

 **Karna** : Fate Extra CCC (Lo reconocerán mejor de Fate Apocrypha, pero la personalidad tomada en mas la de CCC)

 **Raven** : Teen Titans

 **Akame** : Akame ga Kill

 **Benitsubasa** : Sekirei

 **Monet** : One piece

" **Joan of Arc Alter"** : Fate Grand Order

 **Misterius Heroine X** : Fate Grand Order

Si alguien no aparece aquí es porque es un OC.

Ahora paso responder sus review.

Genjuki: Al menos una de ellas, pero como se dijo. No será la tradicional.

 **Trollmemex:** Gracias. Siento lo de los datos. Me asegurare de ubicar mejor a los personajes para la próxima.

 **omega9028: Gracias por tu opinion. Si, yo tambien deseo poner al dia con los otros fics.**

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gusto todo.

 **Takumi** **Yousei** : Muchas gracias. El tuyo es un comentario alentador.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **Zafir09** : Que bien. Raven mínimo debía ser un Bishop. Sona no estaba en posición de reclutarle. X no está planeada para Nobleza de nadie.

 **Elchabon** : Me alegra que te gustara el humor del último capítulo. Pongo esfuerzo en ello. Rias tiene a los de Konoha y a Naruko junto con Isane. La de Naruto esta así por el momento:

 **King:** Naruto Zagan.

 **Queen:** Raven (Raza: **Hibrido-Demonio** ) (Aunque técnicamente ahora es pura).

 **Knight (1):** Perseus "Percy" Jackson (R: **Semidiós-Poseidón** ) (Sacred Gear: **Vorpal Geiser** )

 **Knight (2) (Mutacion):** Issei Hyoudou (SG: **Boosted Gear** )

 **Bishop (1):** Asia Argento (SG: **Twilight Healing) (** Temporal **)**

 **Bishop (2):** Ravel Phenex (R: **Demonio Puro** )

 **Torre (1):** Karna(R: **Semidiós-Surya** )

 **Torre (2):** Benitsubasa (SG: **Tectonic Crusher** )

 **Pawn (1):** Raynare (R: **Ángel Caído** )

 **Pawn (2):** Ventus (R: **Archeoapterix** )

 **Pawn (3):** Riku (R: **Cocodrilo Infernal** )

 **Pawn (4):** Monet(R: **Yuki Onna - Harpía** )

 **Pawn (5):** Akame (R: **Shinigami** ) (Arma: **Zanpakuto** - **Murasame** )

 **Pawn (6):** ¿?

 **Pawn (7):** ¿?

 **Pawn (8):** ¿?

La nobleza de Sona permanece sin cambios. Lo siento por ella, pero no creo que ella pueda lidiar con otros personajes como lo hacen Rias, Naruto y ****.

Gracias por la opinión. No es que quiera poner a los dragones pelear contra los ángeles, pero quería que hubiera un trato justo entre los "héroes".

 **Skull Flame: -** Isane es mucho más directa que Issei, por eso las chicas de Counter Force tienen reservas con él. Siendo un hombre, le encuentran más peligroso.

-Ese es parte de chiste con Benitsusaba. Tampoco es que vaya en serio con el pairing con Vali.

-Admitamos que Monet-arpia es fanservice por parte de Oda. Al menos yo le dare utilidad a ese factor.

-Alter Joan mantiene su cabeza fría cuando debe. Luego tendrá su oportunidad para hacer las cosas arder.

-Lo siento. No resiste la oportunidad de hacer un chiste sobre ello.

-Tal vez MHX no esté tan mal como Luffy, pero tampoco tiene la seriedad de su versión original.

-MHX Alter es una Darth Vader, por lo que pareció propio que el Du Stallion II fuera una nave del otro bando (Además no conseguí una imagen que me diera una pista de cómo era en realidad tal nave).

-Mi intención no es ponerlos a pelear, por lo que la equidad de poder no es tan importante. Solo quiero ubicarlo en el mismo rango.

 **Enightmare** : Que bueno que gusto. Gracias por el señalamiento. Lo corregiré de inmediato.

 **Guest** : No sabes lo acertado que estas con Naruto, solo que es algo más oscuro de lo que puedes imaginar. Issei seguirá teniendo su protagonismo, pero Rias… no sé si siquiera puede dársele el titulo de protagonista.

Bien, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora. Nos leemos luego.


	15. Cap 15

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 15**

-Esto… ¿Hola?-dijo Naruto, al no encontrar mejores palabras para saludar a lo que fuera que estuviera en la temblorosa caja que reposaba en medio de un salón que previamente había estado sellado.

-¡Kyaaa!-fue la respuesta dada por el habitante del recipiente de carton.

-Gasper, se más educado con los invitados. No les asustes de esa manera-dijo Rias ante la reacción de su siervo.

-D-disculpe, Rias-sama.

-Ahora se cortes y sal a saludarlos a todos.

-¡Nooooo! ¡No quiero salir!

-Ara ara, ¿Si sabes que Buchou removió el sello, verdad?-dijo Akeno. –Ahora eres libre de salir, Gasper-kun. ¿Por qué no vienes con todos nosotros?

-¡Este lugar esta bieeeen! ¡No quiero ir afuera! ¡No quiero ver a otras personas!

-Esto…. ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede aquí?-dijo Naruto ante la actitud de la "caja".

-Lamento que presencies esta escena. Mi Alfil tiene serios problemas para socializar con otros-respondió la heredera Gremory.

-Se nota.

-Sin embargo, eso tiene que acabar hoy-dijo la pelirroja poniéndose seria. -Por favor, Gasper. Tienes que conocer a tus nuevos compañeros.

-¿E-es necesario?

-¿No querrás ser descortés con ellos, verdad?

-No.

-Además es tiempo de que trabajemos tu habilidad.

-E-está bien.

Fue entonces que el residente del cuarto sellado dio la cara. Dada la decoración "linda" que predominaba en el lugar, no fue una gran sorpresa para los presentes que dentro de la caja estuviera "una chica" de delicada apariencia, que vestía un uniforme femenino como el de Koneko. Era de cabello rubio platino y unos peculiares ojos rojos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por un par de anteojos de montura un poco gruesa.

La persona en cuestión bien podía confundirse con una especie de muñeca extrajera de porcelana, sin embargo Naruto ya tenía algo de "experiencia" en situaciones similares y detecto rápidamente que Gasper era más de lo que aparentaba.

-Oh. Con que un chico. Pensaba que Kiba y Shikamaru eran los únicos-dijo Naruto, recordando su peculiar encuentro con Haku.

-Wow. Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta del género de Gasper-comento Rias.

-¿Eh? ¿No es una chica?-dijo Sakura sorprendida y un tanto frustrada, pues el Alfil de su Rias era más femenino que ella misma.

-No. Gasper tiene el pasatiempo de usar ropa de chica-menciono Akeno.

-¿Por qué?

-M-me parecen lindas-dijo Gasper bastante apenado.

-Bien. No puede negarse que se le ven bien-dijo Hinata nerviosamente.

-Demasiado diría yo-dijo la Haruno. –Aunque en mi opinión esos anteojos arruinan la imagen.

-Yo pienso igual, aunque realmente mi comentario realmente seria en referencia al origen de estos. ¿Desde cuándo necesitas lentes?-dijo Rias.

-¿E-estos? E-en realidad no son de verdad. S-son algo así como un accesorio-respondió Gasper.

-Ya veo.

-¿De casualidad será que has visto a Sona o a Tsubaki y te has gustado su estilo? –pregunto Akeno.

-N-no. E-estos lentes son… Buah ¿Cómo explicarlo?-dijo el chico andrógino mostrándose muy nervioso, para volver al interior de su caja.

-Gasper. Tengo cierto respeto a lo que haces dentro de esta habitación, pero si muestras esa actitud no puedo hacer otra cosa que sospechar de ti-dijo Rias con cierta preocupación.

-N-no es necesario que diga eso, Rias-sama.

-En ese caso dime. ¿Fue algo que compraste por internet?

-N-no. F-fue un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?

-E-estos lentes me los dio un amigo que conocí en línea.

-¿Te refieres a un cliente?

-N-no. Es un Demonio como yo.

-Ya veo. Si ese es el caso, tengo que felicitarte, Gasper-kun-dijo la joven pasando a un semblante más relajado. –Ciertamente no es la primera vez que contactas con alguien mediante tu laptop, pero sí lo es el oír que has entablado amistad con un igual.

-¿G-gracias?

-Ahora has lo propio y saluda.

-S-si.

[Minutos después]

-B-buenos días. M-mi nombre es Gasper Vladi. U-un placer conocerlos-dijo el rubio con lo que parecía ser un gran esfuerzo de su parte.

-Buenas. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy la nueva Rook de Rias-dijo la pelirrosa del grupo.

-El gusto es de nosotros. Soy Hinata Hyuga y soy uno de los Pawn de Gremory-san-dijo la ojiperla.

-Yo soy Shikamaru Nara y también soy un Peón de Rias. Un gusto-dijo

-Mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta y soy una ex-exorcista, ahora al servicio de Gremory-sama como su Knight. Un placer conocerte persona de género dudoso-dijo la chica con el mechón de cabello verde.

-Mi nombre es Isane Hyoudou y tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados hacia ti-dijo la castaña viendo con detenimiento a Gasper.

-¿¡Eh!?-dijo el sobresaltado chico.

-Isane-dijo la Naruko de lentes en un casi regaño.

-Lo siento, pero es que aun no me creo que sea un chico. Creo que debería "revisar" para salir de dudas-dijo la castaña con una no muy santa expresión.

-Debes abstenerte de hacer tal cosa. Hay cosas que es mejor no conocer.

-Aburrida.

-Solo soy respetuosa-señalo la rubia. -Ahora terminando lo que debía decir mi compañera. Soy Naruko Uzumaki y como Isane, formo parte de los Pawns de Rias-sama. Tres en mi caso.

-Y aquí tienes a tus nuevos compañeros, Gasper. Espero que todos puedan trabajar en armonía-dijo Rias.

-E-en verdad son muchas personas-dijo el rubio.

-Así es, pero eso no es todo. Luego conocerás a tus otros camaradas Demonio. Claro que ahora mismo déjame presentarte a Naruto Zagan. El es jefe del mencionado clan.

-¿Qué tal?-fue el saludo Naruto hacia el otro rubio.

-¡Eeeeeek! ¿¡Tú eres el sujeto que venció a ese Cadre de los Ángeles Caídos!?

-Esto…. Si lo soy. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-E-es un tema bastante discutido en los foros del Inframundo.

-Fantástico-dijo Naruto con algo de fastidio.

-Y ahora que las presentaciones han terminado, creo que sería propio que nos iluminaras sobre la razón por la que nuestro compañero estaba sellado en esta habitación. Dudo que fueran únicamente por sus pocas ganas de socializar-dijo el Nara presente.

-Buena observación, Shikamaru-respondió Rias. -Verán, Gasper es un Demonio reencarnado como ustedes, pero antes era un ser mitad Vampiro y mitad humano, un Dhampir. Tal condición no solo le da acceso al poder que le da el linaje de su familia, sino que le hizo acto para recibir un poderoso Sacred Gear.

-Ya veo. Supongo que esa es la explicación para esta habitación-dijo el chico observando las cortinas y ventanas cerradas del lugar. También explicaba el ataúd que estaba donde debía ir una cama.

-Con que un Vampiro. ¿Eso significa que también tiene las debilidades de uno?

-No. Gasper es lo que se denomina como un caminante diurno. El no se verá afectado por el sol como otros Vampiros.

-¡Pero aun así odio la luz del día! ¡Sería mejor si el sol desapareciera!-declaro el chico en cuestión.

-¿Y el toma sangre?-pregunto Naruko.

-Ya que es medio vampiro, no necesita tomar sangre tan seguido. Si bebe sangre una vez cada 10 días, no hay problema. Aunque a él no le gusta beberla-comento Rias con cierto pesar.

-¡Odio la sangre! ¡También odio el pescado y el hígado!-añadió Gasper.

-Eres algo quisquilloso, ¿sabes?-comento Sakura.

-Es un Vampiro bueno para nada-sentencio Koneko.

-¡Uwaaaaaaaaah! ¡Koneko-chan es malvada!-se quejo el rubio.

-Pero en fin. Nuestro objetivo actual es que Gasper aprenda a superar sus debilidades-dijo Rias. –Siendo lo principal, el manejo de su Sacred Gear.

-Si ese el caso, yo soy la más indicada para ayudar-dijo Isane.

-Pienso igual.

-Mmmmm-expreso Yuuto, haciendo que su King pusiera su atención en él.

-¿Sucede algo, Kiba?

-Buchou, no quiero sonar como alarmista o desagradecido, pero no le extraña que en todo este tiempo la habilidad de Gasper no se haya manifestado-dijo Kiba, poniendo de sobre aviso a la Gremory.

-Ahora que lo dices…..-dijo la pelirroja conmocionada por aquel señalamiento.

-Ella siempre se activa cuando Gasper se pone nervioso y siendo que está rodeado por tanta personas, me parece raro que no la haya activado todavía.

-Tienes toda la razón. ¿Acaso será que…..has dominado tú Sacred Gear?-dijo la Gremory viendo al Vampiro.

-Y-yo no hecho tal cosa-dijo Gasper mostrándose esquivo.

-¿Entonces?

-S-son estos lentes.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos aquí?

-B-bueno. Ellos son….especiales.

-¿Especiales? Puedes prestármelos para examinarlos.

-N-no es una buena idea.

-Gasper-dijo la pelirroja extendiendo su mano y golpeando sus tacones contra el suelo, dando entender que los suyo era una orden.

-E-está bien-dijo el chico para entonces proceder a quitarse los anteojos.

-[Advertencia. La remoción descuidada del dispositivo de contención puede causar accidentes que conlleven a lesiones leves, moderadas, graves y/o la muerte.]

-¿¡Pero qué!?-expreso Rias ante el repentino mensaje que surgió de una computadora presente en la habitación.

-[En caso de que se requiera remover el dispositivo de contención, se sugiere hacerlo en un espacio abierto, libre tráfico, personas, animales y potencial elementos peligrosos-dijo otra vez aquella voz.]

-¿Gasper, que es eso?

-Oh, es Duo-contesto el vampiro.

-¿Duo?-pregunto Rias.

-[Duo Maxwell. Segunda Rook de la heredera del clan Agares, Seekvaira Agares.]

-¿Eres el sujeto que vino al club la otra vez? ¿El que le entrego el citatorio de la hermana de Koneko a Naruto?

-[Afirmativo.]

-Bien. Es bueno saber que ya conozco el "rostro" de la persona a la que le hablo, pero eso lo de menos. ¿Tú eres el responsable de los lentes?

-[Afirmativo.]

-¿Y bien? ¿Acaso no vas a explicarnos qué son?

-[Tal acción seria redundante por las siguientes cuestiones. Uno: el efecto del dispositivo de contención es auto-explicativo. Dos: Usted ya está al tanto de la naturaleza del mismo. Su persona firmo la forma que autorizaba su implementación en Gasper.]

-¿¡Qué yo hice qué!?-expreso Rias con desconcierto.

-[Su Queen debería tener un copia del documento. Una copia le fue enviada hace unos días.]

-Akeno, por favor.

-Solo denme un momento-dijo la Himejima antes de subir a buscar lo pedido en el salón del club.

-Mientras que Akeno busca ese papel, me parece propio preguntar cómo es que te enteraste que iba a quitarle esos lentes a Gasper.

-[Si bien el presente dispositivo de contención no tiene como objetivo monitorear a su usuario, esta unidad considero como adecuado estar al pendiente de un intento de remoción precipitado debido a la naturaleza de los poderes de Gasper.]

-¿Y cómo lo supiste? ¿Acaso tu clan tiene vigilados a los otros con cámaras?

-[El clan Agares no dispone de un sistema de vigilancia como el mencionado. Simplemente esta unidad ha intervenido todos sus teléfonos y artefactos electrónicos.]

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamo la Gremory sobresaltada.

-[Solo fue comentario con intención humorística. Mido más 2 metros, no me costó nada oír lo que decían en el piso de arriba cuando me encontraba en la presente habitación.]

-Un momento. ¿Tú entraste a este lugar cuando estaba sellado? ¿Cómo?

-[Tal información es irrelevante.]

-Es un lugar bajo mi jurisdicción, así que no lo es.

-[La autorización para entregar el dispositivo está reflejada en el documento de permiso firmado por su persona.]

-Esto ya me está hartando-dijo la estresada pelirroja.

-Buchou, ya conseguí el mencionado documento-dijo Akeno presentando un conjunto de páginas más o menos amplio.

-Déjame ver eso-dijo Rias antes de empezar a leer la hoja de papel que le dieron. – Yo, Rias Gremory, por medio de la presente autorizo que…..-dijo la pelirroja entre murmullos, mientras analizaba el escrito.

-Por favor déjame algo en claro. ¿A qué viene eso del dispositivo de contención?-pregunto Naruto. -¿Acaso es una nueva forma de control para Demonios reencarnados?

-[Acotación. A pesar de su denominación, el dispositivo no es un medio de restricción para el usuario. La utilidad del implemento yace en limitar el poder demoniaco del usuario para evitar que esta sobrecargue Sacred Gear del mismo.]

-¿Así que tú ya sabes de los problemas que tiene Gasper con su Sacred Gear?-dijo Kiba.

-[Afirmativo. Gasper no me lo dijo directamente, pero la heredera Agares me informo de su condición cuando le comente que mantengo pláticas con él por medios electrónicos.]

-Ya veo. Así las cosas tienen total sentido-dijo Akeno.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Naruto.

-A pesar de que Gasper-kun tenía que permanecer en el edificio, el de todas formas ha atendido a sus deberes con los pactos demoniacos. Lo hace empleando esa misma computadora.

-Wow. Bastante tecnológico debo decir.

-Por eso no resulta tan raro que el haya hecho amistad con alguien obsesionado con la tecnología.

-[Esta unidad no está obsesionada con la tecnología. Esta unidad es tecnología]-dijo Duo, provocando que a los presentes les bajara una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-De verdad que no lo entiendo-dijo Rias luego de acabar con la tarea que llevaba. –No recuerdo haber firmado esto, pero aparentemente si lo hice.

-[El contrato le fue enviado poco después de su Rating Game con el tercer hijo Phenex. Tal vez la euforia de tal acontecimiento este nublando su memoria.]

-Tal vez-dijo la pelirroja mostrándose dudosa. –De cualquier forma, explícame una vez mas cual es el punto de esos lentes.

-[Gasper no es el único con problemas. Son múltiples los Demonios reencarnados que presentan dificultades con el poder obtenido con sus Evil Pieces. El dispositivo de contención tiene como cometido ayudar a sus usuarios a superar dicho inconveniente, pues el agravamiento de este puede dar a lugar a que el reencarnado en cuestión se convierta en un Demonio renegado.]

-Oh. Eso no suena nada mal, pero debo recalcar que como King de mi Nobleza, tal responsabilidad recae sobre mí.

-[Kings con mayor poder y experiencia no han podido evitar que miembros de su Nobleza les traicionen.]

-Gasper no hará algo así, eso te lo puedo asegurar-dijo la pelirroja con firmeza.

-[El problema no es el individuo mencionado.]

-¿Eh?

-[Akeno Himejima, Queen de Rias Gremory. Debido a su condición de hibrida Ángel Caído, ella tiene una posibilidad de deserción del 55%]-dijo el Rook Agares, provocando que la pelinegra dedicara una fría mirada al dispositivo electrónico desde donde venia la voz. – [Yuuto Kiba, primer Knight de Rias Gremory. Debido a su resentimiento con el Vaticano y con los asociados al Proyecto Espada Sagrada tiene una posibilidad de deserción del 80%, la cual está pendiente a ser corregida debido al incidente con Kokabiel y las espadas Exaclibur]-si bien a Kiba no le gustaba la impertinencia con la que sujeto le hablaba, no podía decir mucho, pues tales las estadísticas no estaban nada equivocadas. – [Koneko Tojo, primera Rook de Rias Gremory. Debido a su relación con la criminal Kuroka y el intento de ejecución sobre su ser, tenía una posibilidad de deserción del 30%. Sin embargo, dicha estadística ha sido invalidada debido al asilo ofrecido por el cabeza del clan Zagan a la individuo de nombre Kuroka]-la peliblanca no dijo nada por el señalamiento, pero compartió la creciente molestia que mostraba la Gregory.

-Esto es ridículo-reclamo Rias. –Es absurdo que se crea que mis compañeros pueden traicionarme.

-Coincido con ella-dijo Sakura. –Es evidente que ellos son bastante leales a Rias. Tienen años con ella. En todo caso, nosotros tendríamos mayores posibilidades que ellos dado que somos nuevos en la Nobleza.

-[Sakura Haruno, segunda Rook de Rias Gremory. Shikamaru Nara, primer Peón de Rias Gremory. Hinata Hyuga, segunda Peón de Rias Gremory. Los tres mencionados no presentan motivos conocidos para desertar, por lo que solo tienen asignada una posibilidad estándar del 5%.]

-Gracias…supongo.

-De cualquier forma. ¿No sería el miembro más aislado, el que tendría un mayor porcentaje de deserción?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-[Gasper Vladi, Primer Alfil de Rias Gremory. Posibilidad de deserción del 0,00000001%.]

-¿¡Queee!? ¿¡Por qué yo tengo un número como ese!?-dijo el rubio, extrañado por tan insólito valor.

-[Usas el video chat desde el interior de una caja de cartón. ¿Requieres de mayores explicaciones?]

-No-dijo el chico ahora apenado por su queja.

-¿Y nosotras qué?-pregunto Naruko.

-[No hay datos suficientes para hacer una observación adecuada. Ustedes solo tienen la posibilidad estándar del 5%.]

-Bueno…Tiene sentido.

-[En resumen. Omitiendo los datos que arroja el estudio de la personalidad de su King, la Nobleza Rias Gremory tiene un riesgo moderado de generar uno o más Demonio Renegado. Por tal consecuencia, resulta ideal que su Nobleza sea una de las que posea un dispositivo de contención que contribuya a la disminución del riesgo en cuestión.]

-¿Por qué dársela al miembro que tiene menor probabilidad del abandonarla?-señalo Shikamaru.

-[Hasta ahora no se ha demostrado que otros miembros de la presente Nobleza lo requieran. Como acotación adicional, el dispositivo de contención es solo un prototipo. Su facilitación a Gasper no está guiada por el fin último que tiene el dispositivo. Se le ha brindado como un gesto de buena fe para que no haya contratiempos para su futura participación en los próximos Rating Games a efectuarse entre los jóvenes Demonios. Seekvaira Agares estuvo de acuerdo con la recomendación que hizo esta unidad para que él fuera el primer usuario.]

-Yo luego tendré una conversación con ella, pero por lo pronto….-dijo Rias, antes de aniquilar la computadora con un destello de su **Poder de la Destrucción**. –Lamento si tenias algo importante allí, Gasper, pero necesitaba desquitarme con algo.

-N-no hay problema, Buchou-dijo el atemorizado vampiro.

-No tienes porque sentirte mal, Rias-dijo Naruto. -Lo que escuchaste son solo palabrerías para que dejes la amabilidad que le das a tus compañeros, cosa con la que no estoy de acuerdo. Los miembros de nuestras Noblezas son más que meros sirvientes y merecen todo nuestro respeto.

-Gracias, Naruto. Me alivia que alguien esté de acuerdo conmigo. Aunque debo decir que eso no evitara que Seekvaira esté en mi lista de oponentes seguros para los próximos Rating Games. No cuando, uno de sus sirvientes debe pagar su insolencia.

-Cuente conmigo, Buchou-dijo Akeno echando chispas. Literalmente. La Himejima estaba echando chispas eléctricas mientras mantenía una expresión completamente sádica.

-Lo mismo digo, Buchou. No dejaremos que alguien la insulte y salga indemne, ¿verdad?-dijo Kiba viendo a sus otros compañeros.

-Así es-dijeron los otros miembros de la Nobleza Gremory.

-Se los agradezco-dijo Rias, momentos antes de que su teléfono móvil sonara por una llamada. –Discúlpenme un momento-dijo ella antes de contestar.

-[Acotación necesaria. Antes de intentar remover el dispositivo de contención se sugiere que Gasper domine en un 70% su Sacred Gear. Bajo esas condiciones, la liberación de poder podría ser perfectamente controlada y usada en una situación desventajosa]-dijo el autor de la llamada, quien no era otro que Duo.

-Gracias por la recomendación-dijo Rias con un toque de sarcasmo, mientras apretaba su teléfono con molestia ante el comentario de la Rook Agares.

-[Acotación adicional. Usted debería considerar dormir vestida, señorita Gremory. Podría pescar un resfriado]-dijo Duo antes de colgar la llamada, ante la frustración de una iracunda Rias.

-¡Es todo! Akeno, prepárate. Haremos una pequeña visita al territorio Agares-dijo la pelirroja acabando también con su teléfono.

-De acuerdo, Buchou-respondió la Himejima.

-Kiba y tú los demás empezaran con el entrenamiento de Gasper mientras no estamos presentes.

-A la orden, Buchou-dijo el Kiba.

-No sé porque, pero siento lastimo por esa chica Agares-pensó Naruto tras ver toda la comisión generada por el sirviente de la mencionada.

[Días después, en el gimnasio del edificio Zagan.]

Monstruoso. Esa era la forma más certera en la que Issei podía describir el poder de sus nuevos compañeros de Nobleza. Ciertamente él tenía consigo una de las herramientas más poderosas del mundo, pero tal cosa no bastaba frente a los chicos de Counter Force que rebosaban de experiencia.

Solo 5 segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que duro en combate contra Akame, el primer oponente que tuvo en la ronda de combates de entrenamiento que tuvo ese día.

Antes de que el usuario del **Boosted Gear** pudiera hacer su primera potenciación, ya la usuaria de katana tenía tal arma al ras de su cuello. Otros tres intentos por alargar la pelea fueron fútiles, pues con la misma velocidad la chica apunto a los puntos vitales de su oponente.

Si bien Issei estaba en proceso de desarrollar los instintos necesarios para desenvolverse en batalla, la falta de intención asesina de Akame provocaba que fuera imposible intentar predecir los movimientos de la joven.

Su otro oponente no mostro la misma velocidad, pero si mostro una avasallante fuerza. Issei tenía algunos problemas con el hecho de pelear contra una chica, pero Benitsubasa no mostro ningún reparo al momento de mandarle a volar con un puñetazo.

En vista de que un enfrentamiento físico era mala idea, Issei intento atacar a su oponente con su más reciente técnica, el **Dragón Shoot.** El ataque era una concentración magnificada de lo que normalmente era el pobre poder mágico del Hyoudou y tenía la suficiente potencia para hacer dañar una montaña.

Sin embargo, Benitsubasa ya tenía algo que naturalmente era un destructor de montañas. Con solo activar su Sacred Gear ella envolvió sus puños con una capa de magma ardiente, con el cual disparo un meteoro de fuego que literalmente vaporizo el **Dragón Shoot** de Issei en el aire.

Monet no resulto tan violenta como su compañera, aunque si tenía sus toques sádicos al emplear estalactitas de hielo como armas de arrojo. En todo caso, su mejor habilidad no era su poder ofensivo sino su defensa.

Aun con varias potenciaciones de su **Boosted Gear** , Issei no tuvo forma de hacerle daño a chica mitad Yuki Onna, pues ante cada golpe ella se deshacía en nieve y se reconstituía completamente ilesa. Por el momento el **Dragón Shoot** de Issei era de naturaleza elemental neutral, por lo que darle el atributo fuego era una necesidad inmediata.

Tal hecho ayudaría con oponentes que fueran como Monet, pero con Karna….. Ddraig internalizo que sería mucho lo que tendría que hacer el y su portador para hacerle frente a un oponente como el mencionado.

Actualmente ocho potenciaciones era el límite que tenía Issei al momento de recargar su poder. Su cuerpo no aguantaba más que eso. No obstante, el **Dragón Shoot** que podía darse en tal estado tenía el nivel necesario para que Naruto considerara no hacer una estupidez como intentar tomar el ataque sin ninguna defensa. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando Karna tomo dicho ataque y salió solo con un par de rasguños.

Según explicaron sus compañeros de Counter Force, Karna tenía una defensa insana gracias a un regalo de su padre. Kavacha and Kundala, una armadura dorada que le protegía de cualquier cosa. Espadas, balas, magia, etc. Cual fuera el daño que le infligieran, el solo tomaría un pequeño porcentaje de él.

Tal armadura podía describirse como un Sacred Gear, pero se diferenciaba en varios aspectos. Primero, no poseía el poder de crecimiento y cambio de los artefactos creados por el Dios bíblico. Segundo, no era una bendición aleatoria, solo Karna era el usuario de ella.

Cuando se dio tal explicación Ravel no puedo evitar preguntar a los chicos de Counter Force si había alguna relación entre el peliblanco y el personaje ilustrado en el Mahabharata. La respuesta dada fue sencilla. Si, si la había. Karna era una reencarnación del mencionado personaje, con el detalle de que él había nacido y crecido en circunstancias distintas. Conservaba muchos rasgos de la personalidad de su antecesor, pero tenía otros que eran propios de su propia persona.

Para la suerte de sus compañeros, o infortunio según como se viese. Karna era alguien sencillo y sin una pizca de prepotencia, quien no se consideraba invencible por esa seudo-invulnerabilidad que tenia. Por ello cuando combatió con Issei, el peliblanco no se burlo ni nada por el estilo cuando el usuario del **Boosted Gear** le arrojo un **Dragón Shoot** a toda potencia y apenas le hizo algunos rasguños. De hecho le felicito por tal ataque, pues a pesar de que notaba que su oponente no tenía mucha experiencia, el poder que tenia definitivamente no era algo que se alcanzaba tan fácilmente.

Si bien Issei agradeció el comentario, lo estuvo más del hecho de que Raven y Percy no fueron sus oponentes.

La relación de Ravel y Raven había empezado siendo antagónica, específicamente porque a la primera le hubiera gustado tener la posición de la última. Por ello la Bishop pidió probar las habilidades de la ahora Queen Zagan.

La rubia Phenex inicio su combate demostrando que ella era usuaria de un poder mágico destacable, creando potentes bolas de fuego que fueron dirigidas contra su oponente.

Raven intercepto dichos ataques al crear de sus manos múltiples esferas de oscuridad que engulleron las llamas y las apagaron con facilidad. Acto seguido, tras recitar un peculiar cantico, Raven hizo que sus esferas se transformaran en unos afilados pilares que fueron disparados contra su oponente a una considerable velocidad.

La joven Phenex pudo evitarles gracias al entrenamiento que había llevado con Naruto, mas luego se vio en problemas cuando los pilares se reformaron como un anillo a su alrededor y entonces de este surgieron unos apéndices de oscuridad que empezaron a golpearle de todas las direcciones.

Naruto detuvo el combate antes de que fuera necesario que la Phenex requiriera poner en uso sus habilidades regenerativas para sobrevivir a lo que parecía que iba a ser una paliza. Issei tenía bastante presente que si él hubiera la victima de ese ataque, seguramente si iba recibir un buen escarmiento.

Por último fue el turno del que tenía su misma posición en la Nobleza de Naruto, siendo probado por este último para probar por si mismo cual era el poder de un líder de escuadrón de Counter Force.

Para Issei el vapor no era más que agua muy caliente. Si bien tenia presente que podía causar una feas quemaduras si no se tenía cuidado, no le daba mayor atención luego de saber de la existencia del mundo sobrenatural y todos sus involucrados. El Sacred Gear de Percy cambio su percepción por completo.

El **Vorpal Geyser** era básicamente era el arma soñada de un amante del steampunk, pues sacaba lo mejor del mencionado elemento y no poseía las desventajas que tenía esa seudo-tecnología.

El vapor del Sacred Gear no era generado por agua evaporada, sino por el poder mágico presente en el usuario del arma. Esto aumentaba considerablemente la cantidad de vapor que se podía crear y disminuía el teórico peso que tendría el artefacto si en realidad usara agua y carbón para crear el proceso de combustión.

La principal facilidad que daba el **Vorpal Geyser** a su usuario era que le proveía de un impulso increíble. La parte posterior de la espada/Sacred Gear expulsaba ráfagas de vapor al ser balanceada, provocando con ello que la velocidad de movimiento de la hoja fuera aumentada una barbaridad. Además la ráfaga era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impulsar grandes pesos, por lo que Percy podía usar la espada para moverse más rápido y hacer vuelos cortos sin la necesidad de sus recién adquiridas alas.

La segunda característica que salía a relucir del **Vorpal Geyser** era el calor que este emitía. Si el rápido ritmo de movimiento de su usuario no extenuaba al oponente, si lo haría el intenso calor que generaba la espada. La temperatura de la zona de batalla subía considerablemente a medida que el **Vorpal Geyser** expulsaba el vapor que contenía, por lo que la velocidad de agotamiento de los presentes aumentaba en gran sobremanera.

Si bien este efecto atacaba a todos indiscriminadamente, Percy, al ser hijo de Poseidón, tenía inmunidad a las altas temperaturas y podía ignorar por completo el efecto negativo de su Sacred Gear.

Por último, pero no menos importante, el **Vorpal Geyser** podía usarse en combinación con habilidades afines como la hidrokinesis de su usuario. Si bien Percy requería de una gran concentración para cambiar la temperatura de agua que intentaba manipular, cuando usaba su Sacred Gear tal contratiempo era eliminado y podía hervir el vital líquido en cuestión de segundos. El Knight Zagan dio una demostración de ello cuando enfrento a su King en combate.

Al clavar su espada él en suelo, Percy hizo que el suelo a sus alrededores estallara violentamente en una cortina de rocas y vapor que disfrazo su avance hacia su oponente.

Si bien Naruto tuvo que alabar la inteligente maniobra de encubrimiento, no le fue difícil ver a través de ella con los sentidos mejorados que le daba su Senjutsu. Eso sí, no le fue nada sencillo encarar la endemoniada descarga de cuchilladas que uso el pelinegro en su contra. El armamento que usualmente usaba eran las construcciones que podía crear con la arena del Shukaku y todas estas se hacían inútiles en el húmedo ambiente que estaba provocando el **Vorpal Geyser**.

Su respuesta ante tal ofensiva fue aplicar Touki en sus manos, pues el **Vorpal Geyser** no era una espada especialmente afilada. El usuario de tal arma se valía más de la fuerza bruta que se obtenía de las ráfagas de vapor, que del propio filo de la hoja.

Percy no se sorprendió mucho de que alguien fuera capaz de interceptar una de sus acometidas. Conocía muchas personas que tenían la habilidad para hacerlo y lógicamente quien ahora era su jefe debía ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

El combate se extendió un buen rato, con cada uno de los chicos probando sus técnicas en el otro. A diferencia de sus compañeros, quienes rápidamente se sintieron mortificados por sentirse en una gran sauna, Naruto era perfectamente capaz de soportar el calor ambiental que provocaba el **Vorpal Geyser**. Percy por otra mano, poseía la energía y pericia necesaria para seguirle el paso al Demonio de clase casi suprema, sorprendiéndole con varias cosas.

Lo primero, para el infortunio de su usuario, fue que el rubio pronto aprendió que el **Futon: Rasenshuriken** era vulnerable a las temperaturas ambientales, pues uno de estos proyectiles casi inmediatamente se estrello en el suelo por un frente de calor que creo Percy con su arma.

Si bien nadie capto de primera mano cual era esta debilidad, Ravel pronto comprendió que había ocurrido. Habían usado la ley de convención en contra de Naruto. Debido a la rápida rotación de la técnica, era de imaginarse que el aire contenido en un **Rasenshuriken** era frio. En esas condiciones, el proyectil de viento comprimido estaba destinado a hundirse en el suelo si se topa con un frente de aire más caliente.

Percy entonces comento que sabía de tal debilidad debido a que Naruko tuvo algunos problemas con ella, cuando ellos dos e Isane tuvieron una misión en el Sahara. Como no ganaba nada con ocultárselo, el pelinegro también le revelo a Naruto que la solución que le encontró Naruko a tal problema era concentrarse en la temperatura que adquiría el propio **Rasenshuriken** , no solo en su forma y poder como se haría normalmente.

Si bien Naruto agradeció el dato, no se sintió cómodo por el hecho de que una de sus mejores técnicas volviera a tener complicaciones.

Lo bueno es que su **Rasengan** normal, aunque amplificado con Senjutsu, si logro sobrepasar las expectativas de su oponente. Percy ya tenía una técnica capaz de quebrar los Rasengan de Naruko, pero la densidad que tenía un **Rasengan** mezclado con Chakra natural fue suficiente para hacerla inefectiva.

En resumidas cuentas. A medida que el par siguió mostrando sus dotes de batalla, Issei comprendió que debía dar un enorme paso para poder ponerse al nivel de sus compañeros. De lo contrario corría el riesgo de volverse en un personaje secundario, lo que en su lógica significaba que él estaba perdiendo la posibilidad de hacerse con el harem que el soñaba.

Si bien Ddraig compartía su incomodidad, él tenía motivos muy distintos al desear que su compañero se hiciera más fuerte. En primer lugar estaba su eterna lucha con su rival Albion y luego estaban las expectativas que tenia del presente en que estaba. La época actual era muy diferente a las anteriores y quería ser partícipe de ella acomode lugar, aun cuando solo fuera a través del portador del Sacred Gear en el que estaba encerrado.

 _ **-[Issei, necesitamos hablar seriamente]-**_ dijo el Sekiryutei al chico castaño.

 _-Te escucho, Ddraig. ¿Qué sucede_?-le respondió Issei, quien en ese momento estaba en la sala recreativa del edificio Akuma Z.

Ese fue el original nombre que se le dio a la residencia de Naruto y compañía.

 _ **-[Se ha vuelto imprescindible que adquieras el siguiente nivel de tu Sacred Gear. El Balance Breaker].**_

 _-Es esa cosa que tenía el Hakuryuukou, ¿no?_

 _ **-[Así es. Es necesario que lo adquieras para que te pongas al nivel de tus nuevos compañeros. Aun en tu estado de demonio, tu poder mengua demasiado frente a ellos. T poder base es demasiado bajo.]**_

 _-Creo que ya me lo han dicho varias veces._

 _ **-[Pues hay una forma en la que puedes cerrar parte de la brecha. Dame uno de tus brazos.]**_

 _-¿¡Disculpa que!?_

 _ **-[Veras hay una forma prematura con la que puedes desbloquear el Balance Breaker del Boosted Gear. Si me ofreces una parte de tu cuerpo, yo puedo permitirte usarlo por unos 10 segundos.]**_

 _-¡Solo eso! ¿Qué sentido tendría?_

 _ **-[Ciertamente no lo tendría en principio. Esa es solo una alternativa para casos de gran emergencia. No obstante, lo que nos interesa es lo que sucedería luego de tal evento. La parte del cuerpo que me hayas ofrecido se convertirá irremediablemente en la de un dragón. Con el tiempo el resto de tu cuerpo correría con el mismo destino debido a la fuerza de la magia de los dragones.]**_

 _-¿Y esa exactamente que ganaría con ello? ¿Acaso Ravel no dijo que ya tenía los atributos de uno debido al_ _ **Boosted Gear**_ _?_

 _ **-[Son solo cosas superficiales. Tu alma ha adquirido algunas características draconianas, pero tu cuerpo sigue siendo el de un Demonio. Por mencionar una ventaja que adquirías con la transformación, está el hecho que podrías minimizar un poco la debilidad que tienes al elemento sagrado.]**_

 _-Se supone que se hará una conferencia de paz entre las Tres Facciones. Teóricamente no debería preocuparme por volver a ser atacado por Ángel Caído o ser blanco de un Exorcista._

 _ **-[Es cierto, pero de todas formas obtendrías otras ventajas. Esos videojuegos que hacen los humanos no están errados al afirmar que las escamas de los dragones son muy resistentes a la magia.]**_

 _-No lo sé Ddraig. Soy Demonio por las circunstancias que se presentaron en mi vida, pero me gusta mucho mi apariencia humana. Sin que me lo tomes a mal, no me gustaría verme como un Dragón._

 _ **-[Yo no fui usuario de tal habilidad, pero muchos dragones tienen la habilidad de cambiar su forma. Tú no tendrías que ser la excepción.]**_

 _-No lo sé._

 _-Hazle casos caso a tus dudas. No hay forma en la salgas ganando de un trato como ese_ -escucho Issei de una voz femenina.

 _-¡Eh! ¿¡Quien ha sido!?-_ dijo el Hyoudou buscando a la dueña de esa voz.

 _ **-[Esta sensación. Eres la Queen Zagan, ¿verdad?]**_

 _-Si_ -respondió Raven.

 _ **-[¿Cómo es que nos estas escuchando? Nuestra conversación era privada.]**_

 _-Su conversación, a pesar de que ser telepática, resulta muy ruidosa. Puedo oírla aun cuando no tenga la intención de hacerlo_ -dijo la chica con desgano.

 _ **-[Aun así este no es asunto tuyo.]**_

- _Debido a la posición que adquirí al unirme a este grupo, se puede decir que si es asunto mío. Tal vez no pueda meterme en los acuerdos que hagan ustedes dos, pero resulta conveniente advertirte que si te sometes al proceso de dragonizacion que ofrecen, estarás a la total merced de Joan._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_ pregunto Issei confundido.

 _-No necesito decir nada más. Solo ten en consideración mi advertencia._

 _ **-[Tsk. Esa chica ha cerrado el vínculo que había establecido.]**_

 _-Mmmmmm._

 _ **-[No le hagas caso, compañero. Yo no haría nada que te pudiera lastimar]**_ -dijo el dragón rojo al pensativo Issei.

 _-Lo sé, Ddraig. Sin embargo, igual no puedo evitar pensar en esa chica que se parece tanto a Asia._

 _ **-[No te molestes con eso. Ellas dos definitivamente no son la misma persona. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que cuando se presentaron, solo hicieron falta una par de palabras para que ella hiciera llorar a Asia.]**_

 _-Como olvidarlo_ -dijo Issei recordando con pesar ese día. – _Creo que lo mejor es que sigamos con lo que discutíamos. El asunto de desbloquear el Balance._

 _ **-[Bien. Pasando de largo el asunto de la dragonificacion por el momento, hay algo que necesitaremos para que logres desbloquear mi poder de forma definitiva y para eso necesitaremos la ayuda de Naruto.]**_

 _-De acuerdo. ¿Qué necesitamos de él?_

[En el invernadero]

-Respóndeme algo, Kii. Había alguna razón para que les dijeras a todas en el edificio sobre lo que sucedió en Indonesia-dijo Naruto con una venita remarcada en la sien, a la peliverde que se encontraba sentada sobre la hoja de una de las enormes plantas del recinto.

-Todos debían conocer lo peligroso que eres-dijo Kii la mirada echada a un lado.

-Entiendo que mis acciones no fueron las mejores, pero hubiera agradecido que no fueras tan explícita con lo ocurrido. Ravel no ha podido verme a los ojos, por lo roja que se pone su cara.

-Hmpf-dijo la Driada inflando sus cachetes y dándose la vuelta para ignorar a su "familiar".

-No veo porque la discordia entre ustedes dos-dijo Raven, quien también se encontraba en el lugar. A diferencia de Kii, ella se encontraba flotando en el aire mientras leía un libro. -Si bien es discutible el que si no había otra opción para el predicamento en el que te encontrabas, los métodos de Naruto no fueron tan poco ortodoxos como tú crees-dijo la chica a la Driada.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo el rubio curioso por las implicaciones del comentario.

-Por desgracia, es un hecho bastante conocido por la comunidad mágica que el intercambio de fluidos íntimos es la forma más eficiente de compartir poder mágico. Dado que el Chakra tiene una naturaleza más física que la anterior energía, no es una sorpresa que también comparta el mismo principio-dijo Raven de forma impasible, dejando a Naruto con un tic en el ojo.

-El mundo en verdad esta demente-dijo el Zagan apretándose las sienes con una mano.

-No discutiré ese hecho contigo. Sin embargo, si quisiera que me dijeras una cosa. ¿Por qué tú no tienes la misma esencia que los otros Demonios que te rodean?

-No sé qué me quieres decir-fingió Naruto.

-Si bien la palabra Demonio puede ser aplicada a una infinidad de seres, esto no significa que todos ellos sean iguales entre sí. Tú ya habrás internalizado que hay una diferencia entre mi persona y la tuya.

-Es correcto.

-Aun siendo de clanes distintos siento que hay una diferencia notable entre ti y la chica Phenex. Ella tiene la esencia de un seudo Demonio judeocristiano, en cambio tú…tú eres extraño. En principio podría describirte como un Naraka, pero obviamente tú eres algo más que un alma condenada.

-¿Puedo saber cómo sacas todas esas conclusiones?

-Tengo poderes empáticos. Puedo saber todo de una persona cuando tengo acceso a su aura. Aunque en tu caso, realmente no pude aprender todo lo que suelo hacer.

-¿Y cuando tu…?

-Tuve un buen acceso a tu aura cuando me diste la Evil Piece. Todavía en ese entonces tenía mis dudas, pero no me mostraste ninguna mala intención de la que pudiera temer. Por eso no rechace el puesto a pesar de que sentía que ocultabas cosas.

-Oh bueno. Ya Naruko me había advertido que no tenia caso ocultarte algo a ti o Karna-dijo Naruto suspirando con un cierto aire de derrota. –Solo ten presente que lo que te diré es un secreto.

-Lo imagino.

-Lo mismo va contigo, Kii. Te lo diré porque resulta injusto que no lo sepas, pero en serio no lo puede saber nadie más.

-Hmpf. De todas formas no me importa.

[Una explicación después]

-Tú lo dijiste una vez y yo lo repetiré. El mundo está demente-fue lo primero que dijo Raven tras escuchar a Naruto.

-¿Tan increíble resulta mi historia?-dijo el rubio.

-Ya he visto suficientes cosas que desafían el sentido común, como para evitar sorprenderme por cosas como esta. Simplemente me intriga como es que tienes tanta suerte.

-¿Llamas a lo mío suerte?

-Compartes la esencia de un ser que está destinado a un extremadamente longevo sufrimiento, pero aun así el destino se alineo para obtuvieras una afortunada posición que resultaría impensable para otros con un caso como el tuyo.

-¿Ya mencione que estuve a punto de ser de la Nobleza de Zaug?

-Pero ese no fue el caso. Tú asumiste de una sola vez el mandato de un clan al que realmente no perteneces.

-Entiendo tu punto-dijo Naruto para entonces ver a Kii. –Espero que no te moleste la verdad.

-Yo siempre fui diferente de las otras. Mis compañeras Dríadas. Nunca pensé que de entre todos los casos posibles, yo fuera parte Demonio-comento la peliverde viendo al cielo. –Sin embargo, eso no significa que me interese mezclarme en todo ese mundo. Los Demonios son muy parecidos a los humanos y ellos no me gustan. En lo posible, yo prefiero quedarme en este lugar. No quiero ser molestada por otros-dijo ella lanzado una furtiva mirada a Naruto.

-¿En serio pretendes quedar aislada en este invernadero?

-No. Quiero pedirte un favor.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Podrías buscar a mi madre?

-¿Tu madre? ¿Ella está con vida?

-¿Alguna vez he dicho lo contrario?-señalo Kii con algo de hostilidad. –Ella por supuesto está con vida. O al menos lo estaba cuando me separe de ella.

-¿Y donde esta?

-No lo sé.

-Urgh.

-Era muy pequeña cuando me separe de mi grupo. Realmente no sé de donde vine.

-Las Dríadas son mayormente comunes en la parte sur de Europa-comento Raven.

-Y eso está bastante lejos de Indonesia, que es donde te encontré-dijo Naruto un tanto estresado por todo el trabajo que tenía por delante. –Pero cumpliré con tu pedido. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Después de todo, si somos honestos, tú eres la que sería más apta para estar a la cabeza del clan.

-Como ya dije, esos asuntos no me interesan-dijo Kii.

-Bien. Como quieras-dijo Naruto suspirando por la actitud de la peliverde. –Ahora en otro tema. Cuando sacaste a flote el tema de lo que soy, mencionaste algo sobre Ravel. ¿Cómo es eso de que ella es una seudo Demonio?

-Puedes vivir sin saber la respuesta.

-Si es un tema que la involucra a ella, quisiera saberlo.

-No te angusties. No es un problema que solo la involucre a ella, sino a todos los Demonios del Inframundo en general. Tu secreto es solo un chisme de preparatoria, frente a lo que te estoy hablando.

-Tus palabras solo me crean más curiosidad.

-Opta por guardártela-dijo la pelimorada volviendo a su libro, para el disgusto de Naruto. –A todas estas, tu amigo el Sekiryutei necesita de tu ayuda.

-Bien, pero no creas que pasare por alto el asunto-dijo el rubio empezando a retirarse.

-Ambos sabemos que al final todo saldrá a la luz-dijo la chica manteniendo su estoicismo.

[Más tarde, en la dimensión del **Amenoukihashi**.]

-¿Issei, tu estas realmente seguro de esto?-dijo Naruto al chico que le temblaban las rodillas.

-S-si, Naruto-sensei. D-debo enfrentarme a este reto si quiero volverme más fuerte-dijo el Hyoudou evidentemente asustado.

-A más bien me parece que te quieres suicidar-pensó Naruto. –Pero qué más da. Tú eres consciente de tus límites y yo hice una locura como esta cuando era mucho más joven-dijo el rubio viendo al que sería el oponente del Sekiryutei. -Solo te doy una sugerencia. No te dejes atrapar por su arena.

-T-tratare.

 **-¡Buahaha! ¡Eso espero! ¡Odiaría que este juego acabara muy rápido!-** dijo el gigantesco Shukaku, sacando a relucir sus grandes garras y colmillos.

 _ **-[Vamos, compañero. No nos podemos dejar intimidar por un mapache super desarrollado]-**_ dijo Ddraig a su portador.

 _-¡Te lo repito, Ddraig! ¡Esta idea para desbloquear el Balance Breaker es terrible!-_ dijo el castaño con lagrimas en los ojos por lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Y este volumen se me está haciendo más largo de lo que esperaba. A ver si por fin lo termino en el siguiente capítulo. Luego empezara lo bueno.

Lo único destacable que debo comentar es que hice unas modificaciones al fic. Las posiciones Evil Pieces ahora están nombradas en ingles debido a que asi me parece que se mejor. Asi mismo, los Sacred Gear están resaltados.

 **Genjuki** : Gracias

 **Trollmemex** : Gracias. Lamento la tardanza.

 **Enightmare:** Seria correcto decir que en caso de que Trigon atacara, ella tendría la asistencia de Naruto, pues ahora hay un vinculo entre ellos.

 **Elchabon** : Eso es definitivo. Naruto pronto nadara en dinero. Sobre Dragon Ball, lo digo más por lo fans que por otra cosa. DBS resulto ser bastante bueno.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Gracias. Lo siguiente se verá pronto.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

Zafir09: Lo siento con Serafall. En esta historia realmente no le encuentro el contexto a tal relación. Con las otras aun no puedo prometer nada. De momento ya cumplí con Akame.

 **Skull Flame** : -Lo es, pero es fácil juzgar a quien no conoces.

-Smoothie es un personaje que me resulta muy difícil de agregar por…todo. Ella tendrá que esperar a una historia donde One Piece este mayormente involucrado.

-Joan no será tan proactiva como para hacer eso, pero…

-No estoy buscando justificar Soi Fon

-La mayoría de las Queens tiende a destacar en el área mágica. Raven no se la excepción, pero esta balanceada en otras áreas de combate. Sobre la relación que tiene con Naruto, todo dependerá de quien gane.

-En efecto.

-Sí. Si bien debe haber un buen motivo para que Serafall haya ganado su posición, lastimosamente Ichibumi no lo ha explicado adecuadamente. Por desgracia ella queda como un mero fanservice.

-Como siempre, gracias por tus comentarios.

Sin más que decir. Me despido.


	16. Cap 16

**El Heredero de la Casa Zagan**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 16**

-Cielos, Hyoudou. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que estés en ese estado?-pregunto Sakura a un pálido y desgastado Issei, quien ese día andaba tal zombi.

-Yo….estuve demasiado….cerca de la…..muerte-fue la respuesta del chico antes de desparramarse sobre una de las bancas del patio, donde estaban reunidos él, Raynare y varios de la Nobleza de Rias.

-O mejor dicho, el estuvo en un entrenamiento que no pudo soportar-comento Raynare burlonamente.

-En verdad se nota que no naciste para esta clase vida-añadió entonces la Haruno.

-No digas eso, Sakura-chan. Técnicamente me incluirías en ese mismo dilema-dijo Isane. -Puede que Issei y yo hayamos nacidos como simples humanos, pero en nosotros esta uno de los poderes más fuertes del mundo.

-Bueno. Si lo pones de esa manera, en realidad yo no soy quien para hablar. Solo conseguí mi fuerza luego de pasar por los cruentos entrenamientos de Tsunade-sama. Sin ellos seguramente seguiría siendo una genin de segunda categoría.

-El entrenamiento es una parte esencial para el desarrollo de nosotros como personas. Aunque sea muy duro, es nuestro deber someternos a él-dijo Naruko.

-Claro que sin pasarse-añadió Isane en voz baja.

-He aprendido a lidiar con los entrenamientos de Naruto-sensei, pero lo último simplemente estuvo en otro nivel-dijo el castaño Hyoudou, medio reaccionando. –Era básicamente sacar un poder que no tenia.

-No te subestimes, contraparte mía. Recuerda que somos los Sekiryutei. Tenemos más poder del que aparentamos.

-Esa es una realidad con la que he tenido que vivir-dijo Raynare de mala gana. –Pensar que intente eliminar a un Sekiryutei y termine rodeada por dos.

-No deberías quejarte, Ray-chan. Así tienes de donde escoger-dijo la castaña con un tono pícaro y una mirada sugerente.

-¡Ni muerta me meto con ustedes!

-Pues para no querernos, mira que disfrutaste mucho la cita que tuvimos-comento Issei con cierta aspereza.

-¡Solo fue una actuación!-se defendió la caída.

-Me parece que sobreactuaste bastante.

-Hmpf. Esto sí que me causa envidia. Tú pudiste tener una cita con Ray-chan y yo no-dijo Isane con los cachetes inflados.

-No te perdiste de mucho. Ella literalmente me destrozo el corazón.

-Oh bueno. Todo tiene un precio.

-Aun con todo lo que he ganado, no puedo evitar decir que no valió la pena.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Fui la única cita que hubieras tenido en patética vida, Issei Hyoudou! ¡Tienes mucho que agradecerme!-reclamo Raynare.

-Yo en serio optare por guardarme la respuesta que te debo. Estoy demasiado agotado-dijo Issei recostando su cabeza sobre el espaldar de la banca.

-Ya verás-dijo la caída entre dientes.

-Menuda dinámica tiene el grupo de Zagan. En verdad me alegra estar con Rias-dijo Sakura.

-Bien. No es como si nuestros compañeros no fueran algo problemáticos-dijo Shikamaru viendo específicamente a la chica que perseguía con una espada a otra "chica" de menor tamaño.

-¡Eeeeeeek! ¡No me persiga mientras balancea la Durandal!-exclamo Gasper mientras trataba de evadir a Xenovia.

-Solo faltan diez vueltas. Mantén el ritmo mientras tanto-dijo la peliazul, no parando su acometida.

-¿Ella si sabe que con un golpe de esa espada ese sujeto será historia, verdad?-cuestiono Raynare.

-Sí, pero eso no le ha detenido-dijo Isane.

-Siendo que estamos trabajando con un Hikkimori, son necesarias medidas extremas para hacer que haga ejercicio-añadió Naruko.

-¡Son demasiado extremas! ¡Koneko-chan también me ha perseguido con ajo!-dijo Gasper desde la distancia.

-Tienes que comer ajo para dejar de ser un vampiro inútil-dijo taciturnamente la peliblanca.

-¡Eres demasiado cruel, Koneko-chan!

-Con que ese es el Bishop de Rias-dijo Issei. –Es tal como dijo Naruto-sensei. En verdad parece una chica-dijo con mala cara. –Es una tremenda desgracia que se vea tan bien en ese uniforme femenino.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Sakura.

-¿Y han tenido avances con él? Me comentaron que tenía problemas con su Sacred Gear.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas-dijo Naruko dirigiendo su mirada hacia el vampiro. – ¡Gasper-kun! ¡Piensa rápido!-dijo la kunoichi lanzándole un par de kunai en su dirección.

-¡Eeeeeeek!-expreso el rubio viendo las piezas de metal volando en su dirección, para que instantes después estas fueran detenidas a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del vampiro.

-Muy bien. Ahora quítate de en medio o de todas formas te darán-advirtió la Uzumaki.

Medio estupefacto por el susto, Gasper se deslizo fuera del frente de las cuchillas sin quitar su mirada sobre estas. Una vez que se encontró en un lugar seguro, relajo la mirada y los kunai siguieron su curso hacia la pared, clavándose en esta.

-Bien hecho, Gasper-kun. Mantente atento para el siguiente lanzamiento. Para ese no te advertiré-dijo la rubia de peinado Twin Drills con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Usted también es mala, Naruko-chan!-reclamo el vampiro.

-Rias sugirió que empezáramos con una pelota, pero con eso no llegaríamos a ningún lado. Los kunai son un mejor incentivo de para desarrollar las habilidades del Sacred Gear de Gasper-dijo la rubia ahora con una trenza, viendo al Hyoudou varón.

 _-Ahora veo que lo sádico no es algo solo de Naruto y Shukaku_ -pensó Issei.

-Jajaja. Este es el tipo entusiasmo que me gusta ver-dijo un hombre mediana edad, vestido con yukata, quien se acerco a grupo de Kuoh con una actitud despreocupada. –Es triste cuando los jóvenes no ponen de sí mismos para fortalecer los Sacred Gear que poseen.

-¡Azazel!-dijo Raynare, sorprendida por la presencia de su anterior jefe.

Siendo que ya sabían quién era, la mayoría de los presentes se pusieron a la defensiva, con la excepción de Gasper, que fue a esconderse detrás de su compañero más cercano.

-Hey, hey. No es necesario alertarse ni nada por el estilo. He venido aquí en son de paz-dijo el pelinegro, con un mechón rubio.

-¿Qué trae al gobernador general de los Ángeles Caídos a este lugar?-pregunto Xenovia.

-Curiosidad más que nada. En este lugar se han reunido demasiadas cosas que no puedo pasar por alto. La espada sagrada demoniaca, esos dos nuevos Sacred Gear con poder cercano a un Longinus, la presencia de dos Boosted Gear. Cielos, casi puedo decir que esta ciudad se ha vuelto mi paraíso personal-dijo Azazel con una carcajada.

-La última persona que escuche con un interés como ese no era alguien con buenas intenciones-dijo Sakura. -¿En serio no está buscando problemas?

-¿Con unos Demonios de clase baja? Todavía no he caído tan bajo.

 _-¿Pero no es un Ángel Caído?-_ pensaron algunos con una gota en la sien.

-Quiero decir, entre ustedes no está el chico que venció a Kokabiel. Difícilmente tendría una oportunidad contra mí.

-No nos subestimes. Te superamos en número-dijo la Haruno presente.

-No hagas conclusiones apresuradas, Sakura. Si este sujeto es similar a la persona con quien le comparas, seguramente será 100 veces más peligrosa-dijo Shikamaru.

-El tiene razón. Este sujeto es bastante fuerte-dijo Isane analizándole con detalle. –Incluso mis maestros tendrían problemas con él.

-Exacto. Por eso mismo evitemos conflictos y solo conversemos.

-¿Y de que querrías hablar? Parece que ya nos conoces-dijo Shikamaru.

-Hay cosas que no me pueden detectar mis escáneres. Para eso tengo que verlas personalmente o enviar a otros para vigilarlas-dijo el caído viendo a Raynare.

-¿Ósea que la tienes a ella de espía?-cuestiono Sakura.

-¡No estoy trabajando para ese sujeto!-se defendió la caída. –Admito que si lo hice durante un tiempo, pero lo deje luego de que me fastidiara toda la obsesión que tiene ese tipo por los Sacred Gear.

-Jajaja. No te hagas la inocente, Ray-chan. Sé muy bien muy bien que adquiriste el mismo gusto que yo. Incluso quisiste conseguir un Sacred Gear para ti misma.

-¿C-como lo sabes?

-¿En serio ya te olvidaste de tus compañeras? Ellas fueron muy locuaces a cambio de su perdón. Te cargaron toda la culpa de la operación.

-Esas condenadas, hijas de…-dijo la pelinegra levantando un puño.

-Normalmente te hubiera mandado a ejecutar, pero he notado que alguien se me ha adelantado en múltiples ocasiones. No sabía que tuvieras un fetiche tan serio-dijo el caído riendo.

-¡No es lo que piensas!-se defendió Raynare, no queriendo que los demás se dieran ideas raras.

De por sí, ya todos tenían miradas raras hacia su persona. Rias les había hablado a su sequito de las peculiares costumbres de los Ángeles Caídos y no tenían la mejor de la opiniones hacia la Peón de Naruto.

-Mira, tú y yo nos conocemos de varios años y sabes que yo no tengo ese tipo de costumbres. Es solo que el Demonio que me reencarno es diferente a los demás. El sí que concuerda con el precepto popular que tiene los humanos sobre su especie.

-Ciertamente Naruto-sensei es un verdadero sádico cuando se lo propone, pero no sabía que llegara esos extremos-dijo Issei pensativo. –Aunque siendo que se trata de Raynare, no tengo ninguna queja en particular.

-¡Tu en serio me guardas un rencor!, ¿verdad?

-Conoces mi opinión al respecto-dijo lo único que dijo el castaño.

-Por cierto. No puedo evitar mencionar lo estúpida que fuiste, Ray-chan-dijo Azazel atrayendo una cara de molestia de la mencionada. -Quiero decir, si tanto querías un Sacred Gear, ¿por qué tomaste el de la monja?

-Es la versión más poderosa del **Twilight Healing** que hay en existencia. ¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Obvio me hubiera parecido que robaras el Sacred Gear a Hyoudou. Ósea, te ordene que lo vigilaras porque temía que lo despertara y no supiera controlar su poder. Eso te debió dar una idea de cuan poderoso era.

-La señal que obtuve de él fue muy débil. Pensé que era un simple **Twice Critical** -explico la pelinegra.

-¿¡ **Twice Critical!**? En serio, mujer. ¿Crees que me hubiera molestado con algo tan común?-dijo el caído rascándose la cabeza con una expresión de decepción. –Con esa percepción tan defectuosa que tienes, no me extraña que hayas perdido la oportunidad de oro de convertirte en la Sekiryutei.

-¿Qué yo pude qué?-dijo Raynare quedando en shock al darse cuenta de los hechos.

-Solo imagínalo. La primera Ángel Caído con el **Boosted Gear**. Sin duda hubieras podido hacerte alguien grande. Sin embargo, decidiste apuntar bajo y robar algo para apoya el fetiche que tienes.

Luego de las palabras dichas Raynare, quedo con una expresión vacía en su rostro. Tomo la caja de Gasper que estaba tirada en un rincón del patio y fue a una esquina apartada, en donde se sentó en cuclillas con la pieza de cartón ocultando su cabeza.

-Esa es la misma expresión que pone Tsunade cuando compra un billete de lotería con números diferentes y el premio lo gana los que suelen ser sus números usuales-dijo Sakura.

-Coincido totalmente-dijo Naruko.

-Ahora pasando por alto las tonterías de algunos, ¿qué me pueden decir ustedes?-dijo Azazel viendo a los jóvenes restantes. –Noto que el Vampiro ya puede usar su **Forbidden Balor View** con cierta normalidad **.** Debo decir que estoy impresionado. No pensé que lograría hacerlo tan pronto, siendo que ahora tiene una Evil Piece que aumenta su de por si desbordante poder.

-Y-yo todavía no lo controlo del todo.

-Ciertamente. Si solo dependes de tus propios ojos, naturalmente no se puede decir que lo tiene controlado. Debes aprovechar tus habilidades naturales de Vampiro y sacarle mayor provecho.

-T-tratare.

-Yo podría ayudarte, aunque para ello tendrías que decirme cómo es que llegaste al punto en el que estas. Las historias que tienen los Vampiros sobre el poder del mestizo Vladi son muchas, por lo que me parece increíble que tengas tanto autocontrol sobre tu Sacred Gear.

-¡Eeek! ¿¡Como sabe eso!?-dijo Gasper sobresaltado.

-Tus compatriotas no son muy discretos que digamos.

-Se nota que tu tampoco. Revelas muy abierta y descaradamente que nos has estado espiando-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Los sensores que tengo sobre la ciudad hacen que simplemente no pueda separar mi atención de ella. Por eso es que sobre cosas tan inusuales como la presencia de dos **Boosted Gear** -dijo Azazel preocupando nuevamente a los presentes. –Entonces, ¿serán buenos chicos y me proporcionara una explicación lógica a tal fenómeno?

-No tenemos porque hacerlo-dijo Isane.

-Les recuerdo que no estoy aquí como su enemigo. Hay un acuerdo de paz en proceso, ¿saben?

-Discúlpenos si somos precavidos. No todos los días se ve al gobernador general de los Ángeles Caídos en persona-dijo Xenovia.

-Deberían ir acostumbrándose. Tal vez me pase un poco más seguido por aquí-dijo el caído ganándose unas malas miradas. –Aunque parece que tendré pensármelo bien, jaja. En fin, supongo que tendré que cortar mi visita ahora. Les veré en otra ocasión jóvenes Demonios-dijo Azazel dejando el lugar.

-Uff-expreso Isane luego de que el gobernador general se encontraba completamente fuera de la vista. -Este sí que fue un encuentro bastante tenso.

-Ni que lo digas-comento Sakura. –Ese sujeto era algo perturbador.

-¿Solo algo? La presencia de ese sujeto era peor que la de Kokabiel-comento Issei.

-Por algo es el jefe de los Ángeles Caídos-aclaro Xenovia.

-Pero a pesar de todo, debo decir que fue un encuentro sorprendentemente tranquilo-dijo Shikamaru.

-Azazel es el menos beligerante de entre todos los Caídos-dijo Raynare desde lo lejos. -Toda acción negativa que hemos tenido contra los Demonios y los humanos, ha sido en contra de sus órdenes-explico ella.

-Eso explica mucho-dijo Xenovia.

-Sí. También lo había escuchado, pero eso no cambia que su mundo es muy raro-comento Isane, tomando la atención de los más antiguos habitantes de Kuoh. –Quiero decir, se que el nuestro también les parece muy inusual, pero no puedo evitar sentirme impresionada por la sencillez en que sus Tres Facciones están formando un acuerdo de paz.

-Una buena observación de tu parte-dijo la Naruko de lentes. -Ciertamente no tienen precedente que tres entes tan antagónicos entre sí vayan a resolver sus diferencias en tan poco tiempo. Casi pareciese que no querían pelear en un principio.

-Agradezco que no sea el único desconcertado con el acuerdo. Siendo que en nuestro mundo las grandes potencias difícilmente harían una alianza como esta, en verdad siento curiosidad en cuanto a la razón por la que se está impulsando este suceso-dijo Shikamaru.

-Te sigo. Aun habiéndome convertido en una Demonio, la idea de que la Iglesia negocie con el Inframundo me resulta muy desconcertante-dijo Xenovia.

-Admito que también creo que todo suena muy extraño, ¿pero no creen que deberían relajarse un poco?-dijo Issei. –En vez de alterarse por lo ocurrirá, deberían pensar en las cosas buenas que van darse.

-No nos malinterpretes. No se puede negar que el acuerdo es bueno, pero estamos nerviosos por las consecuencias que puede tener su conformación-explico Naruko. –Un ejemplo especifico seria la posibilidad de que hayan personas que no estén de acuerdo con él.

-¿Dices que alguien va a querer sabotear el acuerdo?

-Es lo más probable. Aun cuando muchos detestan la guerra, hay muchos otros que la adoran y no se ven en un mundo sin ella.

-¿Cómo Kokabiel?

-Exacto.

-Por eso resultaría conveniente preparar algunas medidas de seguridad. Debemos decirle a Rias, Naruto y Sona que debemos prepararlas.

-Coincido. Es agradable ver que alguien aquí antes de actuar-comento Shikamaru.

-En lo particular me aburre esa estrategia, pero una vez los embosquemos, nada me detendrá de aplastarlos a todos los intrusos-dijo Naruko ahora con su cabello desordenado.

Los presentes no pudieron evitar poner una mueca ante los erráticos cambios de conducta, mas asintieron al entender que ella no estaba errada. La reunión entre las Tres Facciones no estaba exenta de riesgos y debían estar preparados para la posible pelea que se avecinaba, por ende debían seguir entrenando todo lo que pudieran.

[Más tarde]

-¿Entonces se toparon con el líder de los Caídos?-pregunto Naruto a su sequito.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar de la residencia Zagan y hablan sobre los acontecimientos del día. No solo los demonios reencarnados habían tenido su "diversión", puesto que Rias y Naruto habían ido al Inframundo a discutir el tema de las vigilancias con los Agares.

Naruto en particular no estaba tan enfadado por el tema, aun cuando el mismo estuviera en riesgo de ser expuesto, sin embargo Rias si parecía un volcán en erupción.

Hubo algunas disculpas y Seekvaira se comprometió a sancionar a su Rook por los perjuicios a los presentes, mas Naruto no percibió que ella fuera muy sincera con sus palabras, con lo que pudo intuir que ella estaba al tanto del asunto y que posiblemente estuviera incitándolo.

La discusión fue cortada con la excusa de que el Zagan y la Gremory debían volver a su ciudad para concertar los detalles faltantes para la conferencia de paz, cosa que por supuesto tuvieron que aceptar los mencionados.

-Así es. No hizo nada malo, mas no fue algo muy agradable que digamos-explico Issei.

-No se podía esperar menos del Gobernador General. Aun cuando ostenta un cargo muy importante, actúa despreocupadamente-comento Ravel con un suspiro de incomodidad. –En cierta forma agradezco que no estuviéramos presentes.

-Ni que lo digas. Tenemos entendido que ese sujeto es alguien de cuidado-dijo Percy. –Su obsesión con el conocimiento le ha hecho poseedor de una colección de artefactos muy peligrosos.

-No se estresen demasiado. Aun cuando se trata de Sacred Gear, Azazel es bastante comedido. El fue el primero que retiro en la Gran guerra-dijo Raynare desde el rincón en donde se encontraba. Ella todavía no se había recuperado del comentario de su antiguo jefe.

-Aun así-comento Ravel con preocupación.

-Cual sea el caso, no estaría mal que luego habláramos con ese sujeto. Si es el experto en Sacred Gear que todos dicen que es, no estaría demás que ustedes tengan un charla con el-dijo Naruto, viendo a Issei, Asia, Percy y Benitsubasa.

-No tengo problema. Si eso me da oportunidad de mejorar mis habilidades, lo hare con gusto-dijo la pelirrosa chocando sus puños.

-De acuerdo. Isane aun sabe hacer cosas con el **Boosted Gear** que yo y no me gusta quedarme atrás-dijo Issei.

-Yo hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlos-dijo la Argento.

-Hmp. Me parece que de una forma u otra terminaremos haciéndolo, así que porque no-expreso Percy.

-No sé si será una buena idea, pero confió en que hace lo correcto, Naruto-sama-dijo Ravel.

-En fin. Voy a entrenar un rato y están invitados a unírseme si quieren-dijo el rubio.

-Yo iré. Quiero saber cuáles son todos tus alcances, jefe-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Bien.

[Al día siguiente]

Luego de atender a sus deberes diarios y realizar sus aportes a la seguridad de la conferencia de paz, Naruto emprendió un viaje a las afueras de la ciudad. Había sido convocado a un templo Shinto de la zona con el fin de atender a una reunión referente al tema que estaba en vilo.

Al llegar a las escaleras del lugar, el rubio se encontró con Akeno, quien esos momentos vestía con el tradicional atuendo de la Miko. Aunque ella parecía ser un poco más liberal con este, pues se notaba que no usaba ropa interior. Respecto a su yo anterior, Naruto era mucho menos ingenuo, mas no podía evitar sentir un tanto cohibido por la actitud tan libre de las chicas del presente mundo. La única que tenía una personalidad como ellas era Anko y ella misma no contaba del todo, pues Naruto todavía la consideraba como una sádica.

-Bienvenido, Zagan-kun. Me alegra que hayas podido venir-dijo la pelinegra Himejima.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Rias me dijo que era una reunión importante-respondió el chico.

-Lo es. Aun así lamentamos que hayas tenido que venir tan repentinamente. Seguro que tenias muchas cosas que hacer.

-Tengo mis formas para lidiar con ellas.

-Estoy seguro de ello. ¿Ahora porque no entramos al templo? Allí nos espera nuestro invitado.

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruto para volver a iniciar su subida hasta el santuario. –Por cierto, Akeno-san. ¿Tú vives aquí?

-Eso es correcto. La antigua propietaria falleció hace mucho y no dejo herederos, así que este lugar quedo abandonado. Rias lo adquirió para mi y yo lo he regenteado desde que llegamos a Kuoh.

-Ya veo.

-Entonces este el joven Zagan-dijo una persona que inmediatamente llamo la atención del mencionado.

Tan pronto Naruto se volteo se encontró con un hombre joven de cabello dorado, que ostentaba un total de doce alas doradas en su espalda y un halo de luz en su cabeza.

-Mucho gusto, Naruto Zagan. Me complace por fin conocerte-dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano.

-Igualmente-dijo Naruto devolviendo inmediatamente el saludo, aun cuando no sabía con exactitud con quien hablaba. Tenía claro que se trataba de un Ángel importante, pues el número de alas lo delataba, mas no estaba muy familiarizado con sus nombres. Sus conocimientos estaban situados en el Inframundo demoniaco.

-Ahora déjame presentarme. Soy Miguel. El líder de los ángeles.

Poco después, Akeno guio a los caballeros al interior del templo principal, donde los situó en medio de la cámara central. Como un Demonio "falso", Naruto no sentía la misma susceptibilidad a lo sagrado que los demás si sufrían, no obstante le fue imposible no percibir una fuente de energía de tal índole frente a él. Lo extraño era que no venia directamente de Miguel, sino de sus alrededores.

-Agradezco tu presencia, Naruto-kun. La cosa es que te mande a llamar para darte esto-dijo el Arcángel mientras frente suyo descendían dos espadas que estaban cruzadas entre sí.

Habiendo visto a Durandal y a Excalibur en acción, a Naruto no le fue difícil distinguir que esas armas eran espadas sagradas. Su identidad era un misterio, pero seguramente eran armas famosas.

-Estas son **Joyeuse** y **Ascalon**. Fueron las armas personales de Carlo Magno y San Jorge-explico Michel.

-Estoy un poco familiarizado con el primero, pero con el segundo no tanto-respondió Naruto, haciendo memoria de sus clases de historia universal.

-No es una sorpresa. Aunque son Espadas Sagradas, su fama no viene por ser letales contra los Demonios. **Joyeuse** es conocida por su poderosa magia elemental y **Ascalon** por sus propiedades Dragon Slayer.

-Entiendo. ¿A qué viene que me entregue estas armas?

-En la conferencia de paz que se dará, creo que hay una gran posibilidad de que las tres facciones cooperen-empezó a explicar el Arcángel. -Me entere de que ya lo sabes, así que lo diré, pero nosotros perdimos a nuestro creador, Dios, durante la guerra. Nuestros enemigos también perdieron a los antiguos Satán. Los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos son reservados, mas Azazel también hizo su postura oficial al declarar que no quería crear más guerras. Esta es una gran oportunidad. Una oportunidad de deshacernos de peleas innecesarias. Si las batallas a pequeña escala continúan intermitentemente, entonces de alguna manera, las Tres Facciones serán destruidas. Incluso si ese no es el caso, otro poder podría invadir. Ascalon es un presente de mi parte al lado de los Demonios. Por supuesto, también envié presentes al lado de los ángeles caídos. Yo obtuve la rumorada espada sagrada demoníaca por parte de parte de los demonios y nuestro lado está muy agradecido.

-Entiendo… Un momento, solo se refirió a **Ascalon**. ¿Qué pasa con **Joyeuse**?

- **Ascalon** fue un regalo en favor de que tienes al Sekiryutei contigo. Es la primera que alguien con este título se asocia con una de las Tres Facciones y quisimos honrar ese hecho con este presente. El arma esta especialmente tratada para que la use él y pueda incluso asimilarla en su Sacred Gear, debido a que queremos que se entienda como una ofrenda de disculpa-detallo Miguel. – **Joyeuse** es diferente. Es un presente que no viene de las negociaciones, sino de alguien que te tiene en su atención. Pidió que se te entregara específicamente a ti y por ende, también se modifico para que pudieras pórtala.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién está interesado en mí?

-Aunque ese ya será un tema para otro momento. Ahora tengo que retirarme. Hablaremos luego-dijo Miguel antes de desaparecer en haz de luz, dejando al rubio con una gran incógnita.

A forma de compensar la corta duración de la reunión, Akeno termino invitando a Naruto a tomar el té, cosa que el cordialmente acepto. Sin duda una de las cosas más difíciles de asumir el papel de jefe del clan Zagan era formar parte de todas las costumbres formales que el paso toda su vida. El apenas si tomaba té en las restaurante que visitaba cuando estaba en una misión o viaje, sin embargo supo reconocer lo buena que estaba la bebida que le sirvió la Himejima.

Aunque Naruto siguió a la perfección el ritual que se suponía que debía darse para disfrutar adecuadamente la bebida, no fue posible que la reunión no se tornara incomoda. Específicamente porque había un tema que inquietaba a uno de los presentes.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Zagan-kun. ¿Pero puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Akeno.

-Siéntete libre-dijo Naruto pensando que se trataría del tema de las espadas.

-¿Qué opina de mi?

-¿Disculpa?

-Usted, como otros presentes, se enteraron de mi penosa condición como hibrida de un Ángel Caído-explico Akeno, con lo que Naruto recordó el incidente de Duo. –Ninguno de mis nuevos compañeros mostro rechazo hacia mí, mas tuve que recordar que ellos son de lugares diferentes y no tienen que tener los mismo prejuicios que los demás. Es un hecho que usted tampoco los tiene, pero eso me lleva a preguntarme el porqué. Acepto sin problemas a una Ángel Caído que había atentado contra otros de sus siervos y quisiera saber la razón.

-Que puedo decirte-dijo Naruto llevándose ambas manos a la nuca y viendo hacia el cielo. –Cuando uno ha pasado un buena parte de su vida recibiendo el desprecio de los demás, es difícil rechazar a quienes también son rechazados-dijo el rubio, intrigando a la Himejima. –Aun cuando la mayoría crea que los Ángeles Caídos son seres del mal, al final lo que importa es lo que tú hagas con tu vida. No importa quieres ser distinta o seguir tu naturaleza, solo concierne que lo hagas por tu cuenta.

-Arara. Esas no parecen las palabras de un joven que no es mucho mayor que yo.

-Digamos que yo tengo bastante experiencia en el tema-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie. –Ahora creo que yo también debería retirarme, aunque antes te diré una cosa. Realmente no sé porque has ocultado ese otro lado tuyo, pero sugiero trates de dominarlo. De nada vale sellar poderes que se consideran peligrosos. Aun cuando el riesgo es grande, peores son las consecuencias cuando uno pierde por simple miedo-dijo el chico apretando los puños recordar su derrota a manos de Pain. De haber dominado el poder del Kyubi, esta no hubiera ocurrido

-Es un asunto más complicado de lo que crees-dijo Akeno con la mirada baja.

-Lo imagino. Sin embargo, mantengo mi palabra. Si tenías ese poder contigo, realmente no entiendo que miedo tenía Rias ante Raiser. Con el poder sagrado que debes dominar y su Poder de la Destrucción, incluso la regeneración Phenex habría tenido problemas.

-…..

-Cual sea tu caso, estoy dispuesto a echarte una mano. Incluso si tengo que obligar a Raynare a que te ayude-dijo Naruto para entonces irse y dejar a la Himejima en estado pensativo.

No fue hasta pasado un rato que la chica volvió en sí y dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Cielos. Si que eres interesante, Naruto-kun. Casi me hace sentir lástima que no estés a mi alcance.

[Luego, en la residencia Zagan]

 **-[Wow. Esto sí que no lo esperaba]-** comento Ddraig una vez que Naruto le presento a Ascalon a Issei. **–[Pensar que el Cielo nos presentaría una espada Dragón Slayer a nosotros].**

-¡Eso mismo digo yo!-expreso Issei, aun mas sorprendido. – ¿¡Además que pasa con esa descripción!? Suena como algo muy peligroso.

 **-[En efecto. Las armas Dragón Slayer tienen propiedades que dañan a los Dragones con gran facilidad. Tú que eres poseedor del Boosted Gear, también eres susceptible a ellas].**

-¿¡Entonces porque me la dan!?

-Porque es un regalo que fue dado específicamente para ti-explico Naruto. –Fue algo que me sorprendido, mas no estoy dispuesto a desaprovecharlo. Dado que eres el Knight de mi sequito y no tienes una espada que haga valer tu titulo, este presente nos viene de perlas.

 **-[Lo mismo creo].**

-Esta es una grandiosa mejora para el Knight de nuestro grupo y aunque no puedo esperar para verlo grupo en acción, en esto momento tengo muchas curiosidad por el arma que usted ostenta-dijo Ravel en referencia a la espada que colgaba de la cintura de Naruto.

Mientras que Ascalon era una tradicional espada de doble hoja de acero, **Joyeuse** era un arma de color plateado. También difería por el hecho de que poseía una guardia más amplia y estilizada, lo cual daba espacio a un conjunto de joyas que la adornaban. Poseía un total de siete, estando tres en cada lado de la espada y la séptima en punta del mango.

-Es un regalo que me hicieron-dijo Naruto desenfundado el arma. -Imagino que es por lo Kokabiel, pero no estoy seguro.

-De todas formas es muy grato escuchar que usted tiene una buena fama con los del Cielo. Aunque en lo particular no tengo ningún pensamiento hacia la Conferencia de Paz, me alegra que se esté haciendo de un gran nombre.

-Supongo que no está mal que eso ocurra. Aunque…..-dijo Naruto viendo el arma que ahora poseía. –Voy a tener que aprender que usar estas.

- _ **No te preocupes por ello**_. _**Aunque no tengo recuerdos concisos, estuve mucho tiempo en el País del Rayo. Se del Kenjutsu que allí practicaban**_ -comento Gyuki.

 _-Tendré que intentarlo-_ dijo Naruto pensando en lo que se avecinaba La Conferencia de Paz estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el tenia un enorme compromiso con ella.

.

* * *

Y hasta aquí dejo este capítulo. Corto para la larga espera, pero al menos es algo. Espero que les haya gustado. Para futuras referencias, el diseño de Joyeuse es el mismo de la espada que usa el Charlegmange de Fate Extella Link. Era tentador el diseño de la Joyeuse que usa Soma en Castlevania Aria of Sorrow, pero me es más funcional el primero.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

 **Genjuki** : Cuando tenga oportunidad e inspiración. Lastimosamente esas dos cosas tienden a no coincidir.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Que bueno que te gustaron. Lo he hecho. No están nada mal.

guest34: Opto que el echi se quede en las novelas. Si pongo algo subido de tono, voy directo al lemon.

 **Skull Flame** : -Para nada.

-Raven no se refiere a Ravel en específico. Si tuviera contacto con Rias o Sona, ella diría lo mismo. Básicamente algo que saco de las últimas novelas de HS DxD.

-Por suerte lo hizo, aunque Issei pasara de ir a la playa por un tiempo. El poder viene con algunos traumas.

-Como siempre, gracias por tus comentarios.

 **trollmemex** : Gracias.

 **alexsennin9999** : Sin duda Naruto se roba el protagonismo, pero no me deja un buen sabor de boca dejar a Issei en el olvido. Tiene fallas a granel, pero igual me parece un protagonista bastante genial.

Entiendo tu desagrado, pero esas son las consecuencias de tener una vida tranquila. Todos los personajes externos a DxD la han pasado duras y por ende tienen mayores experiencias. La razón por la que Naruto no puede ponerse completamente serio con Issei, es que él no tiene Chakra como energía natural. Eso limita bastante las cosas.

Creo que quitar el Issei vs Vali ya es pasarse de la raya. Sobre el harem, ciertamente Ravel fue un cambio drástico y también Kuroka, aunque a mi parecer eso pone en mejor posición a Koneko. Y aunque e que Akeno parece que va en el mismo camino, no hay que olvidar que Issei tiene algo que solo él puede hacer. En todo caso, no te preocupes. En compensación Issei tendrá otras chicas que llamaran su atención. Una en específico hará que Vali sea un rival mucho más acérrimo.

 **Zafir09** : Gracias. Qué bueno. Tienes toda la razón.

 **Elchabon** : No puedo dejarla atrás. Gracias. Eventualmente dejare tantos secretismos y será solamente acción.

 **guest34** : Solo es para mostrar que ella no siempre puede tener el control. Las cámaras de seguridad no son necesarias, basta con hackear los electrónicos que tienen los Demonios.

Sin más nada que decir, me despido.


End file.
